


Cadence

by Zenith_Lux



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Dadgil Moments, But they're all trying their best, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, It takes awhile on all fronts, Mentions of Trauma/PTSD, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow father and son burn too., seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: After a rather undramatic return to the human world, Vergil is left waiting for... something. Overwhelmed by this new life, struggling to see eye-to-eye with his son, and stifled by his overprotective brother, Vergil searches for a purpose.What he gets is a cheerful new acquaintance with a demonic companion and a crippling injury that she tries to ignore. But no matter how unlikely partnership is (him? Friends with a human? Impossible), that may be just what Vergil needs to reconnect with the world he once thought unworthy.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nico & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 303
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's crazy how I've spent almost a year now (10 months, at the time of posting this) on Blazing Tempest, and now I'm finally showing ya'll a completely unrelated project that I've been working on for about.. a month or two now in (almost) secret. And with everything that's been happening lately, I'm so glad I can confidently start posting this, because I really love it, and I hope you all do. Every chapter has a "related" song or set of lyrics that I felt inspired by or listened to a lot while working on the story. I will include these lyrics and links to the song within each chapter, so ya'll can either enjoy them or wonder why I have so many random songs from so many genres on my way too long playlist. 
> 
> Updates will be on Tuesdays around the same time of day (early afternoon CST) and I swear to all of you that have read my other stuff, I have learned my lesson and have a sizable backlog. 
> 
> Also crossposting on my Tumblr, which you can find [here](https://zenithlux.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

_Hello my name is regret_  
_I'm pretty sure we have met_  
_Every single day of your life_  
_I'm the whisper inside_  
_Won't let you forget_

_[Hello, My Name Is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuJWQzjfU3o) \- Matthew West_

* * *

After six months in the human world, Vergil still had no idea what he was doing with his life. 

He kept himself busy, of course. He took as many jobs as he could. Not because of Dante’s frequent declarations of “who better to pay off the debt!” (Vergil had done many things wrong in his life, but he would _never_ take the blame for Dante’s current finances) but because the work gave him something to do. A purpose, if you will. For someone who often felt that the world should never have given him another chance, it was comforting to know he could do something meaningful.

Helping the small town around Devil May Cry was another one of his projects, though that was one he kept to himself. It was a small and quiet place, which was more than expected considering its location. When the twins had finally found their way out of the Underworld, they’d discovered that the town, which the citizens had unironically named ‘Haven’, was being rebuilt around the ruins of the shop. So, Dante had focused his attention on that. Not for the money potential customers would bring (though paychecks were sorely needed), but to provide some kind of assurance that the demons would never touch this small place again. 

Vergil had quietly helped with the town itself, donating a portion of his job money to the buildings that needed a little more work. And aside from a small cut that Dante demanded to “keep the lights on” (which Vergil never understood as they could see in the dark), the rest went to Nero and the orphanage in the form of anonymous donations. It wasn’t much, and Vergil knew it would never be enough. But, as Dante had told him more than once; “You can either sulk forever or move on and make up for your mistakes the best you can.” 

Today was one of the very few days Vergil had off. Since the phone had been “conveniently” unplugged that morning, there were no jobs to take. Months ago, Vergil might have argued over Dante’s “oversight”. There were always demons to deal with in a world so damaged by the Qliphoth tree. But today, he let it go. Word on the metaphorical street was that the local bookstore had finally opened its top floor with books sent from Fortuna. Vergil remembered how the owner had proudly announced that she was able to reopen with reduced prices. Rumors had circulated of another donor paying for the building’s renovation, but Vergil (regretfully) had played no part in that.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy the fruits of someone else’s labor. 

The building had an old-fashioned feel to it, as it was filled with paintings of landscapes, bouquets of flowers, and other antiques. The walls and floors were made of wood, but the building itself had been redone with red bricks. Today, it smelled of lavender and lemons from the various candles scattered about. As usual, the owner was behind the counter, reading her own book from a stack she kept on her own personal bookshelf. She was an older woman with curly white hair and wrinkly skin, but she had the energy of someone much younger. Her wide smile was oddly comforting, even for a man who’d much rather keep to himself. 

“Welcome!” She said as she set her book down. “We’ve gotten a lot more in stock since I saw you last. Especially in our new classics section.” The old woman’s eyes lit up as she let her reading glasses drop to her chest. “I’m glad our small town finally understands the value of good literature.”

“Indeed,” Vergil said with a curt nod. She was friendly, yes, but he still wasn’t one for conversation. 

The woman gestured to a set of stairs next to her. “Some things are still being organized, so let me know if you have any questions.” 

Vergil simply nodded and headed up. The top floor was virtually identical to the bottom but much larger as it stretched over the woman’s living space. The dozen or so bookshelves reached close to the ceiling and were lined up in two, long rows. In the back, Vergil saw a trio of tables but frowned when he heard the quiet voice of another person. 

_Wonderful._

He knew he shouldn’t be bothered by other people. This place needed all the patrons it could get. But he greatly preferred solitude. 

Especially when said person started talking rather loudly, and seemingly to herself. 

“This is what I was hoping to find,” the unknown woman said. “I’m glad those donations paid off.” 

That piqued his interest, as much as Vergil wanted to ignore it. No one knew who had funded the store, just as no one knew of his donations to the housing project four months ago. And a small, insufferable part of him was undeniably curious. Reconstructing this building had not been a cheap endeavor (he’d seen the numbers himself), so he often wondered what kind of person could afford such a thing. 

_“Foolishness,”_ he thought. He didn’t come here to make acquaintances. He came here to lose himself in the book stacks and leave marginally more relaxed so he wouldn’t want to argue with his brother once he left. 

But the damn woman wouldn’t stop talking. 

“And isn’t this a beauty?” He heard a soft thud, likely a book landing on a table. “A full collection of English Poetry. I wish I had the budget for that. I’d buy it in a heartbeat.”

Vergil twitched, and his grip tightened on Yamato. It was irritating how she was somehow saying all of the right things as if she was actively trying to get his attention. But Vergil was certain she didn’t know he was here. And even if she did, there was no possible way she could predict what kind of things would entice him. 

But Vergil didn’t want to be enticed. He wanted to read. _In silence._

Frustrated, he stubbornly scanned the closest shelf, looking for anything to distract himself. This was normal. Human interactions - or humans in general - were normal. A part of him didn’t understand why he couldn’t quite get over that fact. Maybe it was his time in the Underworld, both before and after the Qliphoth Tree. Maybe it was because he hadn’t had any respect for humans until his temporary split, and now felt uncomfortable (“Guilty,” Dante’s voice echoed in his head) whenever he was around one. 

His eyes fell to a simple poetry book - _English Romantics_ \- and his thoughts dispersed in an instant. That would be enough. Now all he had to do was find a secluded corner and…

A quiet, but unmistakable chirp caught him off guard. The woman sighed in a dreamy sort of way. “I do need more supplies for something like this,” She said. “Let’s make an order to Fortuna when we get home.”

A second, louder chirp was the final straw. 

Vergil whirled around, both irritated at the intrusion and confused at why he was so annoyed with it. And when he found the woman surrounded by an absurd amount of books, he didn’t hesitate. “Do you often talk to yourself?”

She practically leaped out of her seat. A pile of books crashed to the floor, but when she moved to grab one, Vergil saw her flinch in an odd sort of pain. She sat back up and stared at them with a forlorn look on her face. “I’m not talking to my…” She trailed off as she met his gaze. “Yes. Yes, I do.” 

He watched her for a moment, assessing how best to respond to keep the conversation in his favor. She was a petite woman, and he knew he would tower over her even if she was standing. Her odd, light-blue locks were pulled back into a loosely curled ponytail, and her cheeks were spotted with a modest, but not distracting amount of freckles. Her green eyes were the most striking; much brighter than any he had seen before. That didn’t change why he had approached her in the first place. “Keep it down,” He said. “There are others here that don’t appreciate the useless chatter.” 

“I see that now, but you must be one of the quietest people in Haven.” She watched him warily, but he didn’t miss the smile when her eyes flickered to the book in his hand. “Good choice. I highly recommend it.”

As Vergil stared at her, he realized that he didn’t have much of a plan for this conversation. But, to be perfectly honest, he hadn’t expected a conversation to spark in the first place. Most people didn’t try and converse with him after such a curt demand to be quiet. But there was something about her. Something off in a way that he didn’t quite understand. So maybe this conversation would be more beneficial than he thought. So, he quickly scanned her books, hoping for a suitable topic to continue with, but was more surprised to find that her modest piles consisted of art tutorials, history books, and the stack of anatomy textbooks that had hit the floor. It wasn’t until he found a tome of poetry that he finally figured out what to say. “One should always value the classics.”

Her eyes seemed to light up as she raised her own poetry book like it was her most prized possession. For a moment, he thought her reaction childish. But, in all fairness to her, the blue cover, expertly painted pink flowers, and golden calligraphy made the entire thing rather impressive. “I like to broaden my horizons. This, for example, is a fantastic collection of every great English Poet from Keats to Wordsworth.” Vergil’s frown deepened, but she continued before he could say anything. “Though I have a special fondness for Brontё and Blake.”

That caught him off guard. Again. “Blake?” He said, annoyed at how… confused he sounded. A very small piece of him wondered how this woman dared to fluster him, but the more rational half realized how childish that sounded. 

“He’s sorely underrated nowadays,” The woman said, clearly unaware of the chaos in Vergil’s mind. “There’s too much of a fascination with Shakespeare. Even Keats and Wordsworth get more attention than Blake. A crying shame I tell you.” She gave a dramatic sigh as she set the book back down. “But alas, I do not have the kind of time to explore such interesting topics in my old age”. 

Vergil wasn’t certain what her definition of “old age” was, as she looked about as young as he did. Though, considering how slowly he’d aged in the Underworld that wasn’t saying much. “I see.”

“What about you?”

That time, he said nothing. He wasn’t certain why, as the answer to that question was both easy and obvious. But this conversation had already spun out of his control, and he wasn’t about to admit it. The woman’s eyebrows furrowed. “Uhh… right,” She said. “I’ll just go back to… talking to myself. But quieter this time.”

“That won’t help,” He muttered. 

“Well, I can’t go home for another half an hour so…”

Vergil huffed as she reached for one of her art books. He could feel the war within his head; one side demanding that he walk away, and the other pushing him to talk. V would talk if only to defend his favorite poet. But Vergil would… do something else… maybe.

“Blake is far superior to others of his time.”

The woman’s face lit up again, and Vergil felt an uncomfortable and strange surge of satisfaction at the sight. “Most would disagree with you.”

“And they’d be wrong.” 

She laughed. “Care to support your argument?”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed, but his mind raced. A cordial debate then. That was something he could handle. “His works are art given life through his passion. He wrote for a great cause, and never shied away from the issues and progress of his time. He was a visionary, if you will.”

“The same could be said for Wordsworth and Keats. All three were the Romantic Poets of their era.”

“Blake is the most prolific,” Vergil said. “Who never let his relative obscurity hinder his writing. His focus on the future is much more valuable than dwelling in the past or on the present.”

“All three explored similar topics,” She countered, her eyes never wavering from his own. He could see glitters of excitement, and he swore her face had flushed from passion alone. “All three searched for meaning in one’s existence. And while I think looking to the future is certainly valuable, remembering one’s past and the trials can create a sense of hope for the direction they’re heading in.”

Vergil paused. Not because he didn’t have more to say, but because her words hit him a bit harder than he expected. Hope? Maybe a simple human could find hope in their past, but his was nothing but failures and mistakes. He felt his eyes narrow and didn’t miss the way her smile faltered at that alone. “Though I will admit,’ She said slowly. “I’ve always found Blake’s approach to be more… comforting.”

Vergil didn’t know what she was getting at, nor did he know why she was trying to argue in his favor. “Then you agree with me.”

“I never said I didn’t. I just enjoy a good debate.” She shrugged. “Growth is inevitable. The world is harsh, but pain is often necessary to push a person to where they truly need to be.”

Vergil paused again, as the wisdom he’d gained as V circled through his mind. While he would never admit it outright (especially not around his family), he’d been quite humbled after splitting himself. His recollection of both halves was hazy at best, but V’s memories were more prominent. His feelings towards humanity were more real than Urizen’s overwhelming desire for power. He still recalled the guilt he’d felt once he’d realized what he’d done, and how determined he had been to fix it. He’d had nothing. No power. No future. No hope. Yet… V had kept going. V had fought the demon Vergil had believed better than his human half in every way. And while this conversation with her certainly wasn’t as dangerous or world-ending under any circumstances, Vergil could feel V tugging at his mind; reminding of him what he fought for. “If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear to a man as is.”

“Infinite,” She finished. 

A shrill ring echoed around them. And while she reached for her heart in another burst of panic, Vergil simply glanced at the phone she’d left on the table. When she grabbed it, she grimaced. “Unfortunately, this is a call I can’t ignore.” She reached for the smallest stack of books - two art, and one anatomy. Odd choices, but Vergil wasn’t one to judge - before reaching for the poetry book. “Please take this,” She said as she held it out to him. “I’d hate for it to end up on the shelf of someone who can’t appreciate it.” 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Vergil took it. Her smile returned as she tossed a side-bag over her shoulder. “I’ll let Maybelle know I made the mess. She’s more than used to it by now.” She bowed her head ever so slightly. “Thank you for talking with me, and I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

Vergil tensed as she passed him by. His demonic senses flared to life as he realized what had been bothering him all along. Something was off about her. Inhuman. But it was so minuscule that he barely noticed. It wasn’t like Dante or Nero who exuded the confidence and power of their demon-selves, but it was something he didn’t recognize. A spike of energy that dissipated the moment she left. She couldn’t be demonic; he would have felt that from a mile away. But...

“Hey, Verge!”

His frown turned to an immediate scowl as Dante’s voice echoed from downstairs. “I’m sorry to bother ya!” He said in an unapologetic tone. “But we got important business to deal with.” 

Vergil rolled his eyes. “And here I thought the phone was off.”

“It is,” Dante said. “This was a personal visit.”

That, unfortunately, was vastly more important than whatever demonic thing the woman was involved in. Tucking the books under his arm - might as well take something for his time - he blinked as close to the counter as he could get without startling the owner. Dante was already there, leaning against it with that annoying grin on his face. “I’ll take these,” Vergil said, ignoring him completely. 

“You’re all good to go,” The owner said as she tapped the blue poetry book. “I’m glad that’s going to a good home. One of the few I considered buying for myself.”

Vergil blinked. “How much…”

“Oh Roxanna bought it for you,” She said as she fished through a nearby drawer. “And this.” Vergil’s eyes widened as she set an exquisite bookmark on top of the pile. A dark blue sky with stars that seemed to glisten off the plastic itself. Black yarn was braided on the top, with a small star charm hanging to the side. On the bookmark was a very familiar quote; _“No bird soars too high if he soars with his own wings.”_

“I don’t…”

Dante yanked the bookmark out of his hand, inspecting it as if it were a priceless diamond. His eyes widened when he flipped it over. “She gave you her number!?” He groaned as he slapped his hand to his forehead. “I can’t believe you got a cute chick’s number before me.”

Vergil snatched it back. “I did not…” He trailed off as his eyes fell to it. 

_Impossible._

She… wanted to talk to him again? That’s what a phone number meant right? No one had ever done that before, but he’d avoided anything but casual small talk, preferring to keep to himself. 

Did _he_ want to talk to her again?

Why did he feel so strange?

_Foolish._

“So when ya gonna call her?” Dante said.

Vergil glared at him. “We have a job, yes?”

Dante rolled his eyes as he spun toward the door. “Off we go then.”

Vergil glanced at the bookmark again. The woman gently pushed the books toward him. “Don’t forget these,” She said with a genuine smile. “I hope to see you again soon.”

“Let’s go, Verge!” Dante shouted from outside. “I’m not getting any younger.”

“I apologize for his…” Everything. “Behavior.”

The woman chuckled. “I don’t mind. It’s nice to see people again.”

After another moment of quiet thought, Vergil tucked the bookmark into his gift and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil fails to interact with his family, and finds a certain someone struggling in an alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos and everything. It really means so much to me T_T 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see ya'll next week!

_To trust myself_   
_To trust someone else_   
_To trust the doubt in the back of my mind_   
_Trust the trail of pain left behind_   
_Yes, I knew better then_

_“[Trust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrNQGFYF1Ak)” - Christina Perri_

* * *

Thirteen days went by before Vergil thought of the mystery woman again. Of course, Dante’s “mission of utmost importance” had been nothing but a few larger demons, but it had been enough to distract Vergil’s mind from the conversation. 

Well, he never truly forgot, as much as he thought he should. He hadn’t seen her since the first meeting, and assumed she’d given up by now. Dante had teased him numerous times about it and somehow procured the bookmark no matter where Vergil tried to hide it. He had considered throwing it out, but he’d begrudgingly kept it when Dante’s alternative was to “fold the corners down to mark your place”. 

Beyond their near-identical looks (which was becoming more debatable by the day), Vergil and his twin were absolutely nothing alike. 

By the next Friday, however, he and Dante had forgotten about her entirely, as it took everything he had to survive the awkward family gathering. Granted, Vergil was certain that everyone else would say that he was the awkward one, and not them. And while they were (probably) right, Vergil was too stubborn to admit it. 

But what else could he do? Nearly everyone, Nero’s foster kids included, kept giving him these… looks. The humans were wary around him, except for Lady who was either glaring at him so intensely that he might burst into flames, or ignoring him entirely. Trish was the most composed, but he didn’t miss the occasional side-eye she gave him, as if she expected him to turn on them at any moment. 

And then there was Nero. His son… that he talked to once for five minutes after his return from the Underworld before ending up in a duel to the metaphorical death. Vergil had won, of course, but it sure hadn’t felt that way when Nero stormed off, calling Vergil a “fucking asshole” at least twice. The two had awkwardly avoided each other ever since despite all of Dante’s attempts to force them back together. 

And that’s how Vergil ended up in the kitchen on this particular visit, watching his family with two doorways and a hall between them. They’d all relaxed after he’d quietly excused himself from the room, though none of them would ever admit that was the reason. The children were playing a board game with Kyrie, while the others cheered on Dante or Nero in some kind of fighting game that Vergil didn’t bother looking at. He’d considered leaving twice in the last half-hour, but waited since he’d promised Dante a portal home.

Though that might be a promise worth breaking once he finished his coffee. 

Vergil’s eyes wandered out the window. It was never his intention to be the “downer” of the party (Dante’s words, not his). But things had not been simple since they’d returned from the Underworld. It was part of the reason Vergil had been hesitant to come back in the first place. Not because he didn’t want this… second chance. (He hesitated to call this new life such a thing, as he didn’t feel he was using it in any meaningful way). But because he had so many things to fix. The damage the Qliphoth had done surrounded him everywhere he went. His “relationship” with Nero was fractured at best, and shattered at worst. Then there were other scars… ones he didn’t dare think about.

So many mistakes. So many things to fix. Even Dante couldn’t tell him where to start. _That’s something you’ve gotta figure out on your own, Verge._

“Mr… Vergil?”

His eyes jerked up, and Kyrie practically shrunk back into the hallway. Vergil took a deep breath, annoyed at how painfully his heart hammered in his ears. “I… apologize.” He said, trying to ignore the way that Nero was staring at them from the other side of the room. Whether it was fear or anger in his son’s eyes, Vergil wasn’t certain. “It seems I was caught up in my own thoughts.”

Slowly, Kyrie nodded with a timid smile. Vergil didn’t know how much of his demon self he was exuding, though he had been trying to suppress it more in situations like this. It didn’t matter when he was out and about. But around his family… he wanted to be better. But from the way she was shaking ever so slightly, he knew he was failing at that too. 

“I just wanted to make sure everything’s okay,” She said.

He nodded. “Don’t concern yourself with my wellbeing.” Her eyes fell and Vergil silently cursed himself. What was wrong with that? That should have eased her concerns, not added to them. But Vergil had been wrong about a lot of things lately. “I’m alright,” He said, forcing a more gentle tone. It wasn’t perfect, but she did look at him again, so he was finally doing something right.“Please let my brother know that I will return for him later.” 

She nodded a second before Nero stepped into the hallway.“Everything alright, Kyrie?” 

“Of course,” She said with more confidence than before. “Just checking on your father.” 

Nero blinked as she moved past him. Vergil didn’t know if that was meant to be a jab at Nero, himself, or if he was looking too far into things again. And the look on Nero’s face told him that he wasn’t certain either. But when their gazes met, Nero’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. When he left without a word, Vergil knew he was no longer welcome.

* * *

Haven was quiet when Vergil stepped out of the portal on the edge of town. Though that was to be expected given the late hour. It was rare for anyone to stay out past sundown given the nature of demons and the like. And while Vergil did his best to cull anything that came near, one could never be too cautious. 

Tonight, however, he was going straight to Devil May Cry, read a book, and try not to ponder why he felt so… unlike himself. 

Sad. V’s voice gently corrected him. Vergil shook it away. 

“You’re quitting tonight?”

Vergil froze. _Impossible._ That woman was here again? Maybe she lived in the town, but he hadn’t seen her during Dante’s “meet and greet” he’d dragged Vergil on three separate times. And he was certain they’d visited everyone, as he’d nodded his “hellos” at so many people he was half surprised his head hadn’t fallen off. But she hadn’t been there, and he doubted she would donate to a town she wasn’t a part of. Everything outside of Haven was either badly damaged or abandoned. Dante had mentioned the “lucky few rich folks homes” a few miles away who’d made it out relatively unscathed, but with the number of demons that prowled the area, no one dared live there.

Vergil didn’t know why he didn’t walk away. He had no reason to listen in. No reason to have any interest in this person. Yet the exhausted smile on her face mixed with the clear pain in her slumped over body made his heart twist in an odd, unexplainable way. And while his mind urged him to try and talk to her, his stubborn side stopped him just around the corner. After all, why would she want to speak to him? She’d offered him a chance, and he’d ignored it. Surely after almost two weeks…

“Please, Taylor.” The woman’s voice was quiet. A normal human wouldn’t have picked up on the agony buried beneath it. “All I’m asking is for a couple more nights, and I’ll be happy to pay you extra for it.”

“I’m sorry, Roxy,” Another voice said. Vergil hadn’t realized the woman was on the phone to begin with. “I genuinely wish I could be there for you. But my daughter…”

Roxy bit her lip. “No, I know. It’s okay.”

“You have someone else you can call, right? I know you’re worried about another episode…”

Episode? Vergil didn’t know what to think of that, nor could he ignore the very, very, small twinge of concern when Roxy’s arms shook as she sunk further against the wall. “Yeah,” She said. “I’ve… I’m sure I can find someone. Take care of Meena.”

“Thank you… and I’m genuinely sorry.”

Vergil heard the beep of someone hanging up. Whether it was Roxy or the other woman, he wasn’t certain. But the hiss of pain as Roxy pushed herself off the wall was undeniable. “Well Aki,” She muttered as her hands clamped around the strap of her side bag. “Looks like it’s just you and me.” 

A quiet chirp responded, and Vergil was certain it had come from the same bag. A demon? He didn’t know for sure, but it wouldn’t take much to find out. So, forcing down his own misgivings, Vergil blinked forward. But as he moved to step in front of her, she stumbled to the left. He caught her before he realized what he was doing, and she pulled away in shock. Except she was still clearly off-balance, and barely avoided crashing straight into the wall. “Holy hell,” She said. “Where did you come from?”

He ignored her. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a break,” She said. “What else does it look like?”

Vergil raised an eyebrow. “A break from…?”

“My walk home,” She shrugged as she stood up straight. Her attempt at bravado was commendable but failed spectacularly when she spasmed in clear pain and leaned back against the wall. “It’s a beautiful night,” She continued as if nothing had happened. “I just wanted to enjoy the....” She paused with a quick glance upward. “Starless sky?”

Infuriating woman, Vergil thought as he narrowed his eyes. He didn’t miss the odd movement in her bag, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. “Where is it?”

“Up there,” She said pointing at the sky. “Where else would it be?”

Vergil was certain he was glaring at her now and was only mildly surprised that she held it without any trace of fear. “Your home.”

She paused, before sighing as her eyes drifted closed. “I live in a studio apartment just outside Fallen West Abbey. There’s a complex there that everyone in the town swears is haunted.” 

“That’s almost five miles away.”

“Yep.”

“And you’re injured.”

She flinched, and he wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the fact that she’d been caught. Maybe both. “This is normal. I’ll get better.”

“Before or after your walk?”

Another flinch. “On… Thursday? Probably?”

“Two days?”

“Give or take.”

What was wrong with this woman? Vergil wasn’t the most experienced with injuries (or whatever was going on. He didn’t smell blood, nor were there any broken bones or anything that he could see) but even he knew she wouldn’t make it that far. Had she planned on collapsing in the street and hoping for the best? Or did she truly think she could stumble across town, through an area known for demonic portals, and pass over five steep hills and everything would be okay? Or, perhaps even more idiotic, why was she talking to him, a man she barely knew who had (admittedly) appeared out of nowhere, so calmly in such a weakened state? 

How was she, unlike everyone else, unafraid?

Vergil let the silence lapse as he considered his options. Or, more accurately, as he tried to understand the thoughts rolling around in his head. The first time they met, she had interested him to some degree. Well-spoken. Appreciated the classics. Didn’t seem to judge (or even care) about his brash introduction. But Vergil still couldn’t escape that gnawing sense of self-doubt; something that was becoming more frequent and irritating over the last few months. After all the mistakes he’d made over the years, was it really fair to drag another human down with him? And what was the point in trying with her if he couldn’t even talk to his own son?

 _It’s the demon she’s got,_ He thought. _That’s the only reason I care._

Even though he didn’t quite believe it, it was a good enough reason to move on. 

With a frustrated sigh, Vergil said, “I’ll make a deal with you.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “I’m listening.”

“We have extra rooms at our shop,” Vergil said. 

“Your… shop?”

“Devil May Cry.”

“You work there?” She said, “But…”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need,” Vergil cut her off. “If you tell me about the demon in your bag.”

Her eyes widened, and Vergil couldn’t hide the slight, and temporary, smirk of victory. “It’s not… like that.” A loud chirp made her scowl. But, she took a deep breath, stood up a little straighter, and said, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

She was crazy. That was the only possibility. And despite his annoyance at the entire situation, and the overwhelming urge to walk away and be done with her, Vergil blocked her path with Yamato instead. Her eyes flickered to the sheathe for a long moment before she sighed. “Of course you’re a demon hunter. Why else would you carry that thing around?”

“You won’t make it home like this.”

“Probably not.”

“Then do we have a deal?”

She glared at him. “You’re not allowed to kill him. He’s no threat to you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Then no. I’ll walk.”

Vergil blinked and, for the briefest of moments, his mind went silent. “What?” He finally forced out. 

“My boy’s not a threat,” Roxy said. “He’s been with me since long before that tree, and the last thing I need right now is to lose him. So no. I’m not risking his life for a quick trip.”

Now, he was well and truly flabbergasted. “Do you honestly think you’ll make it?”

She threw one hand into the air as the other pressed back against the wall. “I don’t know but I don’t have many options at the moment, so I’ll take my chances.” She pushed past Yamato, leaving Vergil to stare blankly at the wall for far too long. 

_This is pointless. If she wants to get herself killed, that’s her choice._

But his eyes betrayed him, drifting back to her as she somehow found her way down the street, using the wall as a strange sort of lifeline. And when she reached the end of one building, she took a deep breath, pushed herself off with a quiet grunt of pain, and stumbled to the other. And she kept going like that. Slow, but methodical. A stubborn, foolish… desperate…

_Hadn’t I done the exact same thing?_

The thought was sobering. His mind drifted to the fleeting remnants of his escape from… somewhere. He didn’t remember that part. Too many jumbled memories and nightmares overlapping each other in an endless loop of nonsense. But he did remember how he felt before he’d found Nero. Desperate. Exhausted. Hopeless. Alone. He hadn’t had a plan, but he had wanted so desperately to survive. And even after foolishly separating himself… he had still wanted to live. He’d wanted to be whole again, no matter the cost. And if that demon of hers, whatever it was, allowed her to do that… then what right did he have to threaten it?

Vergil’s hand tightened on Yamato’s hilt, before he snapped forward, blocking her way in a blur of blue. She jumped in fright, spasmed slightly, and glared at him. “Stop doing that!”

“What is he to you?”

“Why are you so fast?”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“Why are we arguing when I don’t even know your name?”

Vergil didn’t like this constant feeling of bewilderment, and he still didn’t know why he was tolerating it. But there was something driving his own questionable behavior. If he knew what it was, he’d probably squash it immediately and be done with it. But his brain was dead-set on whatever this was. And if he’d learned anything from his time as V, fighting his instincts would only make things worse. “I won’t harm him.”

She stared at him, surprised. _That makes two of us._ He thought. “You… promise?” She said.

Vergil twitched. “Must I repeat myself?”

A long moment of silence followed. Vergil simply watched, unbothered, as she shakily leaned against the wall and let her eyes close again. Her heart was beating out of control, much more than he thought it should have been despite her struggle. Vergil tilted his head just slightly, not enough for her to notice, but enough to focus. Her breathing was raspy. Sweat was pooling on her forehead, and she was much paler than he remembered. “You’re injured,” He said. “Why?”

“It’s a long story,” She said. “But I guess I need a bit more help than I thought.”

“I offered you a deal.”

Slowly, she nodded. “Fine. Just let me...” Her voice trailed off as Vergil sliced open a portal and resheathed Yamato before she could blink. “What is that?”

“Go.”

“You want me to walk through it?”

Vergil huffed. “What else would it be for?”

She reached for it hesitantly, her eyes wide. When her hand brushed the expected nothingness, she jerked back. Vergil rolled his eyes. “It won’t bite you.”

“Well, I don’t know that!” 

“Just go.”

After another pause, she said. “I don’t suppose I can add your name to our deal?” Vergil didn’t move, and Roxy merely sighed in resignation. “Should’ve thought that part through, I suppose.”

“Vergil.”

She stopped mid-step, eyes flickering to his in a moment of confusion. “What?”

“My name.”

A quiet _Oh_ slipped from her lips. “Well, mine’s…”

“Roxanna.”

“How did…?”

“The store owner,” He said.

After another slow blink, her eyes turned murderous. This time, no pain in the world could stop her from throwing her hands up to the heavens in pure frustration. “No wonder you never called me back!”

She flinched, hand reaching for her side in immediate regret. But her sudden outburst had, once again, rendered Vergil speechless. “What?”

“She ruined all the mystery,” Roxy muttered. 

And as she vanished through the portal, Vergil began to wonder if he was the crazy one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil meets Roxy's familiar, and Dante meets Roxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So considering everything that's going on atm (big stay-at-home-might-as-well-be-on-lockdown stuff), I *might* be able to make Cadence a twice a week update, but I'm uncertain quite yet when. I want to make sure I have plenty of backup chapters before I do, and will likely be looking to finish A/O first. (That has a few chapters left on it... so...)
> 
> Regardless! I hope ya'll enjoy, and I'll see you with another update very soon :)

_And time is not on our side_ _  
__Another day won’t stop the tide_ _  
__And I can’t wait til you decide_

 _Seven Lions -_ [ _Start Again_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N__dB1dbtY)

* * *

Devil May Cry hadn’t changed since the Qliphoth incident, and Vergil still didn’t know why. It hadn’t been destroyed like the other buildings. At least, not completely. All of the windows and doors had to be replaced. A few vines had broken through both floors and not a piece of furniture had survived. But the structure was still mostly there, and Dante had every chance to update the place. But he hadn’t, relying on old wood, random furniture, and an egregious amount of duct tape. At least he had the sense to update the guest rooms, even though no one had ever used them. 

Dante had blamed Vergil for that one too. Something about being too ‘intimidating’. Vergil never bothered arguing over it. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t surprised when Roxy’s nose wrinkled the second they walked into the place. The lobby was a bit cleaner than the rest of it, as Vergil had been angry enough one sleepless night to deal with it. It was still a mess. Dante’s desk was covered in an excessive amount of papers for way too many things. The trash beside it was filled with beer cans and pizza boxes that he’d managed to crumple as if they were paper. The old jukebox was in the corner - how that survived the incident was anyone’s guess - but the “new” couch was a hideous burgundy color with dark stains that Dante had attempted to hide by flipping the cushions over. It didn’t work. 

“It smells like grease, beer, and bad decisions,” Roxy said. 

Well, she wasn’t wrong. “So you’ve already met him.”

“Your… coworker, I’m assuming?”

“My brother.” 

“Was he the guy in the bookstore the other day?”

“Yes.”

“I see,” She frowned. “I guess you do look pretty similar.”

“We’re twins.”

Her lips formed a quiet “oh” and she shook her head. “He called me ‘babe’ and asked if I wanted to go to dinner sometime.”

Vergil couldn’t recall hearing that conversation, though he certainly should have, even distracted. Yet the revelation wasn’t all that surprising, given what he knew of his brother. “And…?”

Her cheeks tinged a slight shade of red. “I… may not have realized he said it until I left.” She shook her head as Vergil crossed his arms in quiet amusement. “I had a lot on my mind.” Her bag rustled in response, and Vergil swore he heard a series of chirps echoing in some form of laughter. “Oh shut up,” She muttered, glaring at it. 

“So?” Vergil said, eyes flickering to the bag long enough that she understood. 

Roxy sighed. “You could at least let me sit down first,” she said as she slipped the bag off her shoulder. Though she grimaced when her eyes found the couch, so she wandered over to the desk instead. She sat the bag down gently and clicked it open with a low whistle. Vergil heard a quiet yawn, followed by another series of chirps. Then, a blur of purple and gray feathers burst from the bag, circling Roxy once before landing on her shoulder. And for the briefest of moments, Vergil thought it was just a normal owl. But then he realized it had the body of a young, fluffy cat, including a long, puffy tail and cat ears. Even its wings looked furry, though Vergil’s sharp vision saw clear feathers hidden beneath the clever illusion of fuzz. The creature’s head tilted impossibly far, and looking into its purple eyes was like staring into an abyss itself. It chirped once, turning its head back toward its master. 

Vergil didn’t know what he expected, but that wasn’t it. “That’s your demon?”

Roxy grinned as she scratched under the creature’s chin. It purred and rubbed against her palm. “He’s a cutie, ain’t he?”

Vergil paused. Was it a familiar? Possibly. Considering it had been in the bag the last time they had talked, it was probably much weaker than Griffon had been, or required very little energy to keep out. Asking wouldn’t do him much good, as the “status” of the demon didn’t really mean anything, so he let that train of thought go. Of course, the one that replaced it was even less helpful. “His name isn’t… Griffon, is it?”

The look Roxy gave him was much too close to Dante’s “what are you going on about?” look for Vergil’s liking. “Of course not,” She said. “What kind of name would that be?”

Vergil’s fingers twitched, and he could practically hear his former companion taking offense to such a statement. “Then what’s his name?”

“Teriyaki.”

“... What?”

“Aki for short.”

Vergil scowled at her to hide his lack of response. However, the existence of this bird, owl, demon thing left him with significantly more questions than he thought it should. Clearly, it wasn’t much of an issue. It was loyal to her. A child by demon comparisons (he assumed. It was hard to tell with familiars), but strong enough that he could sense it. Aki seemed more similar to Shadow than Griffon; unable to speak, but able to be understood by the pact-maker. On a basic level, anyway. Griffon’s translations were a bit more reliable in that regard. But he knew from experience and research that pact-making was often more difficult than it seemed. A small demon could require a large sacrifice depending on what it desired. He’d been lucky with Nightmare. That creature had been more of a blank slate, requiring some of his energy, but not anything concrete. Even then, summoning such a big familiar had taken its toll, and keeping him out longer than a few minutes would have been impossible. 

“What does he ask of you?” He said carefully. The last thing he wanted was for her to turn any of these questions back on himself. But this was his chance to compare and learn. He wasn’t about to squander it, even if he knew next to nothing about her. 

“Ask of me?” She echoed. “For the pact, you mean?”

 _Good,_ Vergil thought. He appreciated when people could piece together his questions. Dante required very specific wording to get anything done. “Yes.”

“He was a gift from my father,” She said. “So all he wanted was companionship.”

“But he takes energy from you like this, yes?”

“Sure,” She said. “But I’ve had him so long that I don’t feel it anymore.”

 _Interesting._ He wondered if Shadow or Griffon would have done the same if they’d been together for longer. “And what does he give to you?”

“He’s quite helpful,” She said. “For a variety of reasons.” She scratched the demon's chin with a smile. “Hopefully I’ll get to show you sometime.”

Vergil frowned, though it hadn’t been entirely intentional. That was as far as that conversation needed to go for now. “The guest room is upstairs. Third door on the right.” 

“So we’re good?” She asked. Aki’s head tilted when she spoke, still staring at Vergil. “No demon murder required?”

“He’s acceptable,” Vergil said. “Now I suggest you go before…”

The door snapped open, and Dante’s laughter filled the building before Vergil had even turned around. “Well, well!” His brother said as he sauntered forward and put his hands on the back of his head. “Took him long enough, didn’t it babe?”

Roxy’s nose wrinkled. “Why do you call me that?”

“He calls every woman that,” Vergil said dryly. “Including his friends.”

“I’m just being nice!” Dante said as he hopped up on the desk beside her bag. Vergil’s eyes narrowed as his brother threw his arms out wide. “Welcome to our humble abode! Good to see that my brother is starting to broaden his horizons. The demon’s cute, by the way.”

Aki chirped, and Roxy rolled her eyes with a hint of embarrassment.“He was helping me out,” Roxy said, flinching as she spoke. “Speaking of, I need to lie down.”

Dante’s eyebrows shot up, but Vergil wasn’t sure if it was out of concern or just because he liked making such dramatic expressions. “Ya alright there?” He said as he hopped off the desk. “Need some pain meds or something?” That was an empty question. They didn’t have any pain meds to speak of, and Vergil wasn’t about to portal to the store to get them. 

“Nah,” She said as she moved to the stairs. “They don’t really work any…” A hiss from Aki cut her off as his head spun around toward the door. Dante jumped in shock, followed by a quiet swear and a shake of his head. Vergil swore he heard a muttered “it’s an owl, you idiot”, but he didn’t care to confirm it. “What’s wrong, bud?” Roxy said. The demon leaped off her shoulder, its body spinning to match its head as it shot for the door. “Wait!” She yelled, wincing when she threw her hand out. But the owl charged right through the glass, earning a horrified groan from Dante. 

“I just fixed that,” He said. 

“I’ll pay for it,” She said, as she moved for the door. Her steps, however, were clumsy, and she muttered a single swear before she made it. “I really can’t do this right now!” She yelled as she pulled the door open. There was no response. Vergil could barely sense her familiar anymore and was honestly impressed it had flown that fast. Roxy leaned against the frame, fingers kneading her back absentmindedly as she stared up at the sky. After a long moment of silence, in which Vergil ignored Dante’s not-so-subtle attempts to get his attention, Roxy sighed and reached into her pocket. “Here,” She scribbled on a small, rectangular notepad and ripped it off, holding it out to Dante without looking back. “This should cover it.”

His brother snatched it from her like it was liquid gold and his eyes nearly popped right out of his skull. “Damn,” He said. “That’s a lot more than a window.” When he looked back up, the woman had already left. Granted, they could both still see her, as she had resumed her previous “stick to the wall” strategy from earlier.

_Is she limping worse than before?_

Vergil didn’t know. _Does it matter?_

Not really. 

“You just letting her walk away like that?” Dante said. 

“It’s her choice,” Vergil said. “I’ve already _saved_ her once tonight.” He moved to the stairs with every intention of locking himself in his room for the rest of the night. As much as he wanted to keep chasing a crazy human around town, he also had books to read. Clearly, if she had no regard for her own wellbeing, then he…

“Well I’m not letting her just wander out there like that,” Dante said. 

“Hoping she’ll pay you more?”

The lazy grin Vergil got back was not what he expected. “Maybe the Princess will take her knight in shining armor out for a nice dinner when this is all over.”

Dante was gone before Vergil’s mind caught up, leaving him glaring at an empty spot in the shop. In the distance, he heard the rather awkward exchange of pleasantries - ‘ _I can carry ya if you’d like. It’ll sure be a lot faster than that” -_ and clicked Yamato from its sheath in irritation. Dante could do what he wanted. They’d probably even be a good match with how crazy they both were. But even as he tried to get his legs to _move_ or his body to do literally _anything_ else, nothing happened. 

_“Go.”_ A quiet voice whispered in his head. _“We would never let Dante win something so petty.”_

Another click. He watched the two through the windows, pondering his options. Her demon was gone, likely drawn by something. Maybe by other demons. His own familiars had never simply run off like that. Not without his permission, and certainly not when he was in danger. Self-preservation was a demon’s most powerful instinct, yet this one didn’t seem to care in the slightest. 

Or maybe, that’s exactly why he left. 

_What does her demon know that I don’t?_

Dante’s voice echoed back again. “I promise it’ll be fine!” He said, “Sure it goes really fast, but you’ll be perfectly safe with me.”

Vergil twitched. A third click happened when he heard a very quiet _No I don’t think I can ride a motorcycle at the moment._ How irritating! Infuriating! How dare this person just waltz into his dysfunctional…

He paused. _Dysfunctional._ Funny how that was the first word to come to him. 

“Come on, babe! It’ll be fun!”

Vergil blinked in front of them. Roxy shrieked, but Vergil caught her before Dante could. “Your demon friend is long gone,” He said. “You won’t catch him like this.”

She glared at him, but between her weary expression and clear exhaustion, it was rather pathetic. “I know where he is,” She said. “I just need to get there.”

“I already offered to carry her,” Dante said with a shrug. “But she’s more stubborn than you.”

“You offered to load me up on a motorcycle.”

“I can throw you over my shoulder if you like.”

“That’s even worse!”

“Enough!” Vergil snapped. “Where is he?”

“A few blocks from here,” She said. “I think he sensed some demons. Probably trying to get some food for the night.”

“Familiars can’t kill other demons,” Vergil said.

“I know that,” She said. “That’s why he needs me there. But given my current state…” She gestured to herself in a way that conveyed absolutely nothing. “He couldn’t carry me.”

“So he just… ran off?”

“He’s young,” She said. “And weakened, at the moment. Instincts aren’t all that easy to ignore.”

Dante snorted. “Neither of us would know anything about that…”

Vergil glared at him, but his brother merely shrugged and looked up at the moon as if he’d just discovered it. “If time is of the essence,” Vergil said. “Then walking there isn’t exactly a smart idea.”

“What? You want me to trust him?” She jutted her thumb over her shoulder at Dante. 

“Hey!” Dante huffed. “I’m a perfectly civil gentleman.”

Vergil swallowed the urge to rub at his temples. If he were human, he was certain he’d have a migraine by now. But even his demonic half was growling in annoyance. “For now, yes,” He said finally. He wasn’t about to carry her, and Dante was more than willing. “I will… be with you.”

She glanced at Dante, then back at him. After a moment, she sighed in resignation. “Could it at least be like… a piggyback ride? Or something… not quite as humiliating? And no bike, please.”

Dante grinned as he slid in front of her, nearly knocking Vergil over. “Sure!” He said as he dropped to one knee so fast the concrete itself groaned. “Hop on.” Again, she hesitated, but slowly wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Vergil’s eyes drifted to Dante’s hands as they slid under her knees, but his eyes went back to his brother’s the moment he jumped to his feet. Roxy hissed, dropping her face into Dante’s shoulder to muffle the sound. It was futile, but neither of the twins bothered to ask about it. “Jealous?” Dante said with an exaggerated wink.

Vergil stared at him. “Why would I be jealous?”

Dante’s boisterous laughter echoed through the empty streets, and Vergil swore he heard a few people shriek from a mile away. “Time to go catch this bird of yours,” He said as he sauntered past Vergil. “What’s his name, anyway? How long have you known each other? Do you often deal with demons?”

“That’s a lot of questions,” Roxy said. 

“You know Devil May Cry is looking for some capable hunters.”

“No we’re not,” Vergil said. 

Dante ignored him. “You see, big bro back there needs a nice partner.”

“No, I don’t.”

“But I know you’re injured, at the moment.”

“That’ll fix itself,” Roxy said. “And I usually hunt about once or twice a week.”

“Good! That works out perfectly.”

 _“Go,”_ V’s voice whispered again. _“He who desires but acts not…”_

“I know,” Vergil muttered as he tossed Yamato just high enough to snatch it out of the air in pure irritation, before following after the pair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil and Dante learn more about Roxy's past, and Vergil is caught off guard once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I announced this on my [tumblr](https://zenithlux.tumblr.com) a few days ago, but due to the extended quarantine, I am going to be posting two chapters of Cadence a week for the foreseeable future. If something comes up, Tuesdays will always be on time, while Fridays could be skipped depending on the situation. (I have about two months of backlog even with this double chapter a week, so I'm feeling quite good about it atm). 
> 
> So! I'll see you on Friday, and I hope you enjoy :)

_I’ve gotta keep the calm before the storm,_   
_I don’t want less, I don’t want more_   
_Must bar the windows and the doors_   
_To keep me safe, to keep me warm_

_[Head Above Water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKF6ghfcQic) \- Avril Lavigne_

* * *

While Aki was only a few blocks away, Dante’s endless chatter made the walk feel miles longer. Vergil didn’t quite understand it. His brother had always been a talker, even as a child. Most of the time, Vergil simply ignored his ramblings, but Roxy was responding to everything. And that didn’t make much sense either, as she was clearly embarrassed and still in pain. Every few sentences, she’d suck in a sharp breath, regain her thoughts, and finish with a much quicker answer than she probably wanted. 

And, as much as Vergil wanted to ignore both of them… his mind wouldn’t let him. Because Dante was asking all the right questions, and that bothered Vergil more than the chatter. 

“So he was a gift from your father?” Dante said.

“Yep,” She said. “Tenth birthday.”

“So your dad worked with demons or…?”

“He studied them, yeah,” She said. “His best friend was an old demon witch doctor.”

“Is that so?”

“Diadona,” She said. “We still talk now and again.”

“What about demons interested him?”

“Dad believed that he could harness demonic energy to heal others,” she said. Another sharp breath, but this time, she continued as if it hadn't happened. “Since most demons have much stronger healing factors than humans, my father was testing the possibility of using blood to cure certain illnesses or even transplants to save a person’s life.”

“Transplants?” Vergil said. Now that was something he hadn’t heard of. The idea of implanting a piece of a demon into a human seemed… peculiar. It wasn’t like his and Dante’s devil forms that they could slip in and out of with little effort. This was figuring out how to integrate demonic organs into an incompatible host. “Was he successful?”

“On a very small scale,” She said. “I can’t recall any human tests, but he had been working with primates around the time of his death so…” Her eyes fell to Dante’s shoulder. “I was hoping I’d get his work as part of the inheritance, but it all vanished before I could see it for myself. Diadona was furious, and blamed my mother. But mother blamed me for… well…” She paused. “It’s too long of a story for this walk.”

“Naaah we get it,” Dante said with a light shrug. Roxy winced, and Vergil noticed an actual spasm in her lower back. Regular humans wouldn’t have seen it. But when Vergil’s eyes locked with Dante’s for the briefest of moments, he knew he had felt something too. “We don’t talk about our pops very often either.”

Vergil bristled at that. He expected the questions to start the second that sentence left his brother’s lips. Who’s that? Where is he? Do you know? On and on and on... He could think of dozens on his own. But, Roxy’s curt nod and quiet smile caught him completely off-guard. “I’m glad I got to spend the time with him that I did. He told all kinds of amazing stories.” She paused again. “I guess it helped me see the world a bit better.”

“What was his favorite story?” Dante said as they rounded the corner. Aki had migrated to the rooftop at the end of the block, staring down into a plaza. Vergil heard the faint sounds of lesser demons and knew this agonizing walk would be…

“He met Sparda when he was a teenager.”

Vergil nearly choked. Dante burst into laughter. Roxy blinked, confused. “Is something wrong?”

“What did he think of him?” Dante said. 

Roxy tilted her head in thought. “He said he was in awe at first, and really nervous. But Sparda was welcoming, and answered all of his questions.” She shrugged. “He only saw him once, but I think that’s what convinced my father to pursue that line of research.” 

“Did you meet him?”

“Sparda?” She shook her head. “Father said he disappeared about 15 years before I was born.”

Vergil assumed that was around the time their parents met, as Sparda had chosen to seclude the family in an attempt to protect them. It had worked for a while, but…

“How old are you?” Vergil said.

Dante practically screeched to a halt before whirling on his brother. “Vergil!” He said with a disappointed click of his tongue. Roxy winced after another, small spasm. This time, however, Dante didn’t notice. “You never ask a lady her age!”

“32,” Roxy said.

Dante groaned, glaring over his shoulder before he turned back around. “You can’t let him get away with that.”

“It’s a simple answer.”

“Well sure, but...”

“Enough,” Vergil said as he blinked to the end of the path. As expected, a group of three empusas were there, drinking an absurd amount of blood. Demonic, Vergil thought. The smell was undeniable. The red sacs on their backs were engorged with fluids, but Vergil could see swirls of black beneath; an excess of demonic blood. They wouldn’t last long. 

“Weaklings,” Vergil muttered. 

“Works for me,” Roxy slid gracefully off Dante’s back. She flinched as she landed, but walked past them both with confidence. Again, the twins exchanged glances. Except this time, Vergil wasn’t certain what was going through Dante’s mind. He was still smiling, but his eyes were clouded in thought. Was he concerned with her well-being, or lost in some other random idea that had nothing to do with the situation?

Vergil shook the thought off. No use considering it. 

“So, sunshine,” Dante said. "What's the plan?" Vergil glared at him, and Dante rolled his eyes. “Why did you of all people respond to that?”

Vergil huffed and looked away. Roxy held her hand up and whistled; a loud, short sound that echoed more than Vergil expected. The empusas’ heads shot up in confusion. A streak of purple shot off the rooftop above them, and Aki chirped once as he dove straight for her hand. A milli-second before they collided, he vanished in a flicker of bright light. In his place was a gray bow that rippled with demonic energy. Purple light swirled around the strings in an endless pulse of energy between both sides of the weapon. Metallic, purple and gray feathers fanned out from the otherwise simple grip. It was much larger than Vergil expected, given the small stature of the demon that had turned into it. But Roxy held it with ease, unbothered by the fact that it was only about a foot shorter than she was. And, to be entirely fair, it was less ridiculous than most of Dante’s devil arms, so it really wasn’t all that fantastical.

The fact that she could summon it with such ease despite her weakened state was infinitely more interesting. 

_No_ , He chided himself. _Not interesting. Insightful._

He imagined Griffon snorting at that. _“Whatever you say, Shakespeare.”_

“Damn,” Dante said. “That’s pretty nice.”

Roxy chuckled as she snapped her fingers. A trio of arrows appeared. A couple of empusas scrambled away. One just stood there, either too full of blood to move, or too brainless to realize what was happening. “I do apologize,” Roxy said as she nocked all three arrows with little effort. The bow shifted to accommodate as her fingers wrapped around the strings. “I can’t show you much today, but I’d love to join you again sometime.” 

As she pulled the strings back, she tilted the bow gently to the left. Energy pulsed along her arms and vanished as it reached her head. One quiet breath later, she let go. The arrows shot forward at blinding speeds, each one darting in separate directions. The first empusa died before it had time to react, the arrow piercing the sac of blood. The other two shrieked, but they too were impaled within seconds. Roxy snapped her fingers and the arrows pulsed with electricity. The creatures exploded. Demonic blood burst in all directions, congealing in the all too familiar red orbs. They hovered for a brief moment, before darting straight at Roxy. 

Dante’s eyes widened. “Wait…”

Vergil grabbed Dante’s arm, yanking him back before he could get in the way. When the orbs reached her, they vanished, just as they did for Vergil himself. And as the last of them swirled into her body, her back straightened, her shoulders relaxed, and Vergil heard a content sigh as she stretched her arms out for the first time that night. A quiet pop echoed back, but it only seemed to add to her relief. “Much better,” She said as she tossed the bow into the air. It transformed back into Aki within seconds, and the demon landed on her shoulder with a purr of satisfaction. 

“Y-you…” Dante stopped short, shook his head, and continued with that not-quite-at-ease-but-I’m-trying smile. “You absorbed them?”

Vergil resisted the urge to roll his eyes by crossing his arms in disapproval instead. “That part was quite clear, brother.”

“But I thought humans couldn’t do that.”

Roxy rubbed at her neck, breaking their gazes. “Technically,” She said. “Aki’s absorbing it. It just looks like I am.”

While that excuse seemed to satisfy Dante, Vergil’s eyes narrowed. A devil arm absorbing energy was plausible. But using that same energy to heal her? Impossible. At least, it wasn’t something he’d ever heard of. Humans couldn’t tolerate demon blood. Most who tried either went mad or turned into demons themselves. But there was nothing demonic about her, as far as he could tell. There would be more obvious signs. Her heartbeat would be different. She wouldn’t have such random aches and pains. She’d smell different. She’d probably act differently…

“Earth to Vergil!”

He blinked once before glancing at his brother. “Yes?”

Dante shook his head. “What world did you just go to? ‘Cuz it sure wasn’t this one.”

Vergil didn’t answer him. “Are we done?” He said, turning back toward Devil May Cry before either of them responded. “As fascinating as that display was, I have things to do.” He dripped that sentence in as much sarcasm as he could muster. Still, it wasn’t enough, for Roxy simply beamed at him with pride. His heart skipped in what he assumed was exasperation. “We’re going…” 

Demonic energy swept over him before he finished that sentence. A portal snapped open behind him, and a large pack of empusas spilled out in a chaotic mess. Dante sighed dramatically as he summoned his Devil Sword and propped it up on his shoulder. “Time to take out the trash,” He said. Roxy’s eyes widened for a brief moment before she yanked her gaze away. “I’ve got some magic of my own, Sunshine,” Dante said with a grin as he clapped his hand on her shoulder. 

She gasped in pain as her back spasmed. She stumbled away, fumbling for the closest wall. Except she didn’t make it, crumbling to her knees only a few steps away. “Dammit,” she hissed, hands hitting the ground. “I wasn’t ready for that.” Aki chirped in a panic, rubbing his head along her lower back as if trying to heal her. Instead, she convulsed one last time before rolling sideways, arms stretched as she stared blankly at the sky. 

Dante stared at her, dumbstruck. “What the hell…?”

She scowled at nothing. “Don’t mind me,” She muttered. “Just figured it was a good time to rest.”

“Riiight,” Dante said as he took many large steps back. “I’ll let you take care of her then, Verge.”

“What? This is your mess.” But his brother had already leaped into battle with a whoop of delight. The waves of empusas were seemingly endless, but this was child’s play to him. Vergil wouldn’t waste his time fighting over it. 

Instead, there was the problem of the woman lying at his feet. 

“So…” She said, eyes flickering toward him. Except he was out of her view, and she gave up within a few seconds. “I’m currently looking to hire a semi-friendly escort back to safety if you’re up for it. I’ll even pay extra since you’ll have to carry me.”

“Carry you?” Vergil said. “And ruin your rest?”

She sighed in defeat. “This street isn’t the most comfortable place in the world. I’d much prefer a bed."

Vergil glanced at his brother, but Dante was too engrossed in the fighting to care. And when a much larger empusa queen stepped out, Vergil knew he would be busy for quite a while. “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice,” He muttered. 

“I mean you could leave me here,” Roxy said. “But then I’d probably get eaten, and that’s on you.”

“Technically,” Vergil said. “This is Dante’s fault.”

“Also true,” She said. “But I have a feeling you may be a little more careful with such a delicate situation.”

Vergil couldn’t decide if she was naive or painfully accurate. His mind settled on the former. “What is this strange illness of yours?”

“Long story,” She said. 

“We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Unfortunately, no,” she said, wincing. Aki hopped onto her chest and pressed his forehead to her chin. “I’ll probably fall unconscious in about… two minutes.”

“... You’re joking.”

“Nope.”

Vergil rubbed at his temples, trying to shove away his irritation. It didn’t work. “And how long will you be unconscious for?”

“A couple of hours,” She said. “It’s only my legs that don’t work, by the way. I can hold on to most anything with enough warning.”

With another, almost longing glance at his brother, Vergil sighed. He lifted her with ease, and was almost amused by the shocked look on her face. “I know I don’t weigh much,” She said wearily. “But I didn’t know I was that light.” 

Vergil said nothing, trying to ignore the painful thudding against his ribcage. If she expected him to say something else, she didn’t show it. Instead, she curled her head toward his chest as her hand half-heartedly clung to the lapel of his jacket. “Thank you,” She said, her eyes fluttering. “Hopefully next time, I’m not so much of a burden.”

“Next time?” Vergil echoed. But it was Roxy who returned the silence, as she fell asleep within seconds. “Infuriating,” Vergil muttered. 

_“But at least now you’re enlightened!”_

If Vergil could strangle the bird, he would. But the fragmented memory cackled before slipping back into his subconscious where it belonged, leaving him to trudge back to Devil May Cry. 

* * *

Roxy left around three in the morning, and Vergil didn’t try to stop her. She’d been quiet enough, after all. If he slept even halfway like a normal person, he wouldn’t have noticed. He did, however, wander downstairs the moment he felt Aki’s presence fade away. It was the only time he could get Dante’s miserable amount of paperwork done in relative peace. It was also a good time to think. Or maybe stop thinking. He wasn’t sure which one was more important at the moment. 

But as he reached Dante’s desk, he stopped, bewildered. For there, sitting between three mounds of paperwork, was check and a bookmark.

His mind went blank for far too long before he picked it up. It was different from the last one. There was no glossy finish or smooth, plastic covering. Instead, this one was made from thick paper and laminated. The picture - a water-colored, sunset sky over mountains and a lake - looked to be hand-painted. Then, there were the words painted in perfect cursive with black ink; the same calligraphy that Vergil recognized from the cover of the book she’d given him.

> _Hold infinity in the palm of your hands,  
>  And eternity in an hour._

He flipped the bookmark in his hand and wasn’t surprised to see her phone number again. This time, however, she had signed her name: _Roxanna_. Had she made it herself? It was possible. The paint, while dry, smelled fresh, and the cursive on the front matched the name on the back. But that just confused Vergil even more. Did she often hold onto bookmarks for random people? Why would she give him another one after he’d ignored the first? What was her goal? Her plan? Did she even have one? Was he…

“So are you going to call her this time?”

Vergil flinched, but that was the only startled reaction Dante would ever get from him. “What are you talking about?” He said as he went to tuck the bookmark away. But Dante plucked it out of his hand before he had a chance. 

“Damn,” He said, followed by a low whistle. “That’s a pretty impressive second chance.”

Vergil snatched it back. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You never messaged her, right?” Dante said as he crossed his arms. “Guessing you ran into her on your way home or something?”

“Why does it matter?”

“You still haven’t used that number.”

“Again,” Vergil said. “Why does it…?”

“At least put it in your phone.”

“What?”

“The number.” Dante shrugged. “You’re clearly interested. At least a tiny bit.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“You carried her back,” Dante said. “Instead of asking me to do it.” 

Vergil said nothing. Dante chuckled. “You want to be a part of this world, right? Here’s your chance.” He pointed to the bookmark. “A friend.”

“A friend,” Vergil echoed. 

“Yep,” Dante sighed wistfully. “My big bro’s growing up.”

Vergil rolled his eyes, but quickly realized how tense he was. His grip on Yamato was so tight his knuckles had turned white, and the muscles in his shoulders were practically shaking from the tension. But why? What was this feeling? Anger was his first guess, but he hadn’t been angry at Dante’s teasing in months. So why…

“Don’t be afraid,” Dante said.

“I’m not afraid.”

“Then put that number in your phone.”

Vergil stared at him. For a long moment, neither of them said anything. Dante watched him expectantly, tapping his foot in something between amusement and annoyance. Again, Vergil found himself caught in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. She had proven him both right and wrong on multiple occasions on the same day. She was a weak, injured, clueless woman who would likely drag him down. Yet, she was strong enough to wield a devil arm with incredible precision and absorbed demonic power as he and Dante did. She clearly trusted people way too easily… but she hadn’t given up on him.

“What would V do?” Dante said.

Vergil frowned, but his eyes fell back on the bookmark. Did he even know the answer to that question? V’s memories were there, of course. Always tugging on his mind whenever he tried to make such decisions. But they were rarely clear. At least, not in moments like this. Though he supposed that he hadn’t had many moments like this, so that wasn’t fair. There hadn’t been any hard decisions since returning from the Underworld. Everything just… happened around him. He took the jobs. Sent the money where it needed to go. Failed to get along with his son. Argued with his brother. That was life. 

_But surely that’s not all you want?_

Vergil held back a sigh and threw the bookmark at Dante. His brother snatched it out of the air before it hit - a shame, really - and raised an eyebrow. “What do you want me to do with it?”

Vergil glared at him. “I do not… possess that knowledge.”

Dante snorted. “Dramatic as always.” He tossed his own cellphone into the air in a needless display of something and spun it twice as it landed between his fingers. His was much different than Vergil’s. Whereas Dante had gone for every upgrade under the sun - touch screen, fingerprint scanner, and a million other things Vergil didn’t care about - Vergil’s was simple. A sliding phone with a keypad which was, arguably, still more than he needed. “So you open it,” Dante said as the screen flickered on. “And you find the button that says, “Contacts.” He wiggled his fingers under the phone as if summoning a demon. 

“Quit with the theatrics.”

“But that’s the best part!”

“Do you want me to do this or not?”

Dante rolled his eyes but walked him through the rest of the steps in the most business-like tone he could manage. And while it took a few minutes, as Vergil hadn’t really looked at the phone beyond answering the occasional call, he eventually figured it out. By the end, he was left staring at his nearly empty contact list: Dante, Morrison, Nero, Nico and…

_Roxanna._

He snapped the phone closed. “There,” He said. Dante stared at him in pure horror. Vergil twitched. “What?”

“You’re not gonna message her?”

“Why would I do that?”

“How do you think she’ll get your number, dumbass?”

Vergil bit back a response, unwilling to admit that he hadn’t thought that part through. But when he reached for the phone again, he hesitated. He did not, however, miss Dante’s not-so-subtle eye roll. “Just say ‘hello’ or ‘this is Vergil’ or ‘I’m the idiot that spent two weeks ignoring you’.” He grunted as a summoned sword careened into his shoulder, but grinned back as he put his hands on his hips, not bothering to remove it. “You know, something straight to the point. Just like you.”

Vergil’s eyes drifted back to the phone. And after another long moment of silence, in which his thoughts were both frustratingly chaotic and entirely unhelpful, he tucked it back in his pocket. “Later,” He said as he blinked to the stairs. Dante sighed behind him, and Vergil was certain he heard a muttered ‘you’re hopeless, bro’. But the older son of Sparda ignored him as he slid back into his room, locked the door, and grabbed a book to calm himself. His frown deepened when he realized which book he’d grabbed: her gift that he had yet to read. But it was the only book from his small collection that he hadn’t poured through yet. Her first bookmark slipped from the back, and his eyes fell to her number once again. 

_Thank you. Hopefully next time, I'm not as much of a burden._

Vergil's hand shifted toward his pocket but stopped short.

_Why?_

_Why are you so… infuriating?_

Frustrated, he set the book on the bed and teleported out the window, more interested in the random demons of Redgrave than his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil gets some (unwanted) unexpected help from an unlikely source. And it works... somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first Friday post! Again, just to reiterate, this will continue on for the foreseeable future, but some Fridays may be skipped depending on work project due dates and whatnot. So please keep that in mind :)
> 
> Also! I know I've mentioned my Tumblr before, if you're looking for some VergilxRoxy head cannons (technically VergilxReader, but I see it as the former), you can find them [here](https://zenithlux.tumblr.com/post/190780353729/how-about-a-nerokyrie-fic-maybe-for-valentines)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_One track mind, one track heart  
_ _If I fail, I’ll fall apart  
_ _Maybe it is all a test  
_ _‘Cause I feel like I’m the worst,  
_ _So I always act like I’m the best_

_[Oh No!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tohZgZEXJUY) \- Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

Eight days passed before Vergil returned to Fortuna, and he was there less than an hour before Nero was upset with him.

Vergil honestly didn’t know how things had gone so wrong. Nico had called that morning for some help on an influx of jobs. Unfortunately, she proceeded to argue with Nero about calling them at all while Vergil awkwardly held the phone. Eventually, Dante took it from him, and the two agreed to come as it had been quiet and Redgrave and the younger twin had been itching for something to do. And when they did get there, Vergil knew what to expect. Nero would smile around the rest of the family, but scowl and glare at him. The two would say a few important things to each other, but with clipped words and the occasional underhanded remark.

But this particular day had been even worse than usual. Nero was clearly stressed and agitated to the point of pacing everywhere he stopped to talk with anyone. Vergil had tried to express his concern, but that had offended the younger devil hunter, somehow. And that had eventually turned into an argument between Nero and Dante, who had stepped in while Vergil stared in utter confusion. And once that was done - with Kyrie’s presence being the only thing that had stopped a brawl - Nero had left on his own, gave Dante the actual jobs, and banished Vergil to the van. “Scouting duty,” his son had called it. “Getting you out of my way,” was how Vergil interpreted it.

How he had managed to make so many mistakes with so few words was mind-boggling. 

At least Nico seemed content with Vergil’s presence, as she hadn’t stopped talking since they’d left. Vergil indulged her, as her probing wasn't too invasive. Questions about his demon half and how his spectral swords work, including a request to keep one which had disintegrated the second she touched it (not his fault). A few questions about portal making, which she had also been disappointed by as even Vergil wasn’t quite sure how it worked. The Qliphoth had come up, but Vergil had only given academic answers, deflecting any questions about himself. 

Simple questions were easy. A nice break to clear his head. And she’d been…

“How are things going with you, V-man?”

Vergil blinked. “What do you mean?”

Nico shifted somewhat awkwardly, but Vergil could see her determination. Her posture was relaxed, her eyes kept drifting to him, and she maintained that small, irritating smile that Dante did when he expected something from him. “I haven’t heard you talk much about yerself since you came back, so I figured someone’s gotta check in on ya.”

“Dante does that enough as is.” 

“But is there anything ya can’t tell him?” She said. “Something you wish you could get off your chest?”

Vergil said nothing, even though there were plenty of things that would likely qualify. His mind instantly drifted to his nightmares - the sole, miserable reason he avoided sleeping as often as possible - but he wasn’t about to share that with anyone. He could talk about Nero, but everyone knew about their... disagreements. And he had little doubt that Nico would take Nero’s side anyway, which would make any ‘advice’ pointless. 

So, he met her gaze and said, “No.” 

Nico whistled, but Vergil wasn’t certain why. “Fine,” She said as her grin widened. “Then I’ll ask the questions. How’s your lady friend?”

“My… what?”

“You know,” Nico said as she waved her hand in a vague gesture. “That gal you’re interested in? The one with the owl?”

Vergil stared at her. “How did you…?” His face quickly turned to a scowl. “Dante.”

“Have you called her yet?” 

“Why would I?”

Vergil was not prepared when she slammed on the brakes, and only his demon reflexes kept him from flying straight out the window. He did, however, leave a noticeable dent in the dashboard, and was more surprised that his wrist hadn’t shattered. “What are you doing?”

Nico whirled on him with the fury of a hurricane. “Call her,” She said. “Right now.”

“What?” He said, “I do not…”

“How long has it been since you got her number?”

Vergil paused as his gaze drifted out the window. A sudden feeling of insecurity ate at him, and he realized he really didn’t want to say it. Why did it feel like he was admitting something terrible, when he honestly hadn’t thought about it? He’d seen her twice around town, both times with Dante who had been eager to say hello. And she’d looked healthy enough, so Vergil assumed she was fine. Of course, Dante hadn’t been happy and Vergil’s lack of interest, but he hadn’t pushed it any further. 

But as much as Vergil didn’t want to talk about it, Nico’s expectant glare was oddly intimidating. So, Vergil sat up as tall as he could, met her gaze, and - in the most controlled voice possible - said, “A little over three weeks.”

Nico groaned as she sagged in her seat. “You’re running out of time.”

“Out of time?”

“There’s no way she’ll wait another week,” Nico said. “She’s probably given up completely.” She clicked her tongue in disapproval. “You’ve gotta show some interest, V-man! There’s no harm in getting to know someone.”

Vergil said nothing, nor did he admit he had thought the same thing. The first bookmark had left a small spark of interest, but he had snuffed that out as quick as it came. The devil weapon was interesting, and he could respect someone willing to work with demons (or anything, really) for strength. 

It was the second bookmark that had rattled him more than he cared to admit. The thought that she was still interested- that someone genuinely wanted to get to know him out of their own free will - felt strange. Dante aside, his own family didn’t want him around. But they had a reason to distrust him, and she didn’t. 

Was it fair to take advantage of that? Of her? Once she learned the truth, surely she would hate him as much as everyone else. 

“Call her,” Nico said. “And we’re not moving until you do.”

“We’re supposed to be on surveillance.”

Nico snorted. “That’s what he always says when he wants me out of the house.” She poked him in the shoulder. “Call.”

“No.”

“Come on V-man! We’ve got streets to survey.”

“Then start driving.”

“Are ya chicken?”

Vergil glared at her. “I’m not…”

“Bwak!”

“Stop.”

“Bwaaaaak!”

“Fine!” He snapped. “I will.” He took a deep breath, ignoring her cheeky grin.

Nico rubbed her hands together in excitement. “Don’t worry! I’m the best wingman you’re gonna get.”

Vergil supposed she was better than Dante, but that wasn’t saying much. And despite his stubborn ego - no one would dare call him a coward and get away with it - he still hesitated once the phone was in his hand. He didn’t want to ask what he should do. He didn’t want to admit that the thought of calling a human of all things was inspiring such doubt. Vergil had had correspondence with many of their clients and had developed something of a friendship with Morrison. But…

Nico’s second clap caught his attention. “Here’s how it’s gonna go,” She said. “You’re gonna call, she’s gonna answer, you’ll introduce yourself, and ask how her day is going.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow. “That’s all?”

“It’s a start,” She said. “Now call before I do it for you.”

The likelihood of Nico ever snatching his phone out of his hand was laughable at best. But Vergil didn’t dare risk it, as the chances that Dante had given her Roxy’s number was much, much higher. Finally, he unlocked his phone, clicked contacts, and stared at her name. 

_Hopefully next time, I’m not so much of a burden._

“Ya gotta tap it,”

Vergil huffed. “I'm aware.”

“Just checking.”

Finally, after another minute of introspection, Vergil tapped the name. Before he could lift the phone, however, Nico reached over and turned on the speakerphone. “What are you doing?” She mouthed ‘wing-man’ before putting her finger to her lips. “That’s not…”

“Hello?”

Vergil’s head jerked back to the phone as if Roxy had just appeared in its place. Her voice sounded different. A touch higher, maybe? And was that Aki chirping in the background? And what kind of music was that? A piano? A violin? Some kind of radio?

Nico slapped his shoulder and mouthed ‘dude’. Vergil cleared his throat and said, “Hello.”

He didn’t know why Nico smacked her own forehead. “Vergil?” Roxy said. 

“Oh thank god,” Nico muttered under her breath. She spun her hand in the air in what he assumed meant “go on”.

“Yes,” He said. “I wanted to know how you were doing.” Nico tilted her hand back and forth with a frown. Vergil didn’t know what that meant either, but he assumed it wasn’t in approval. 

“Oh!” Roxy said, followed by a loud thud in the background. “Aki stop it,” She hissed. “Those aren’t ours.” Vergil heard a low, sad coo, followed by an equally quiet purr. “I’m doing alright, how are you?”

Vergil paused again, unsure of how to respond. He glanced at Nico, but she just pointed back at him. Annoyed, he said, “I’m fine as well.” That was followed by another smack to Nico’s forehead. That time, he ignored it. “I’m in Fortuna at the moment.” That got him a thumbs-up and another roll of her hand. “And… you?”

“Good enough,” Nico muttered. 

_And I could really do without the commentary,_ Vergil thought. 

“You’re in Fortuna too?” Roxy said. Nico’s eyes lit up, and Vergil could sense the sudden a sudden, devious intent. Roxy continued before he could figure out what it was. “I took a flight out last night to pick up some supplies since they can’t really ship to an address that doesn’t exist. I’ll be taking the train back though since it was cheaper with the extra cargo.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. “Are you following me?”

Nico groaned, but Roxy laughed. “One might argue that you’re following me since you have the magical sword and all. I’ve been planning this trip for weeks, thank you very much.”

Nico poked him again, and he swallowed the urge to swipe at her hand. When he did meet her gaze, she mouthed, ‘Where is she?’

“I don’t know where she is,” Vergil said. “It doesn’t…”

“I’m at the mall at the moment,” Roxy said. “About to have lunch.” Then she paused. “Assuming you were talking about me, that is.” Vergil was certain she was blushing given the way she absentmindedly mumbled that final sentence. 

“Northtown Mall?” Nico yelled. 

“... Am I on speaker?”

“Yep!” Nico said as she hit the gas so hard that Vergil swore he saw stars when his head hit the chair. “Name’s Nico, and V-man desperately needed my help.”

“Help with what?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Vergil said. 

“Talking,” Nico said. 

“Enough,” He said as he tapped the speaker button and pulled the phone to his ear. Nico pouted, but he didn’t give her the satisfaction. “It seems,” He said, unable to hide the annoyance in his tone. “That we are headed in your direction.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Roxy said. “I don’t want to bother you.”

His fingers twitched with the urge to rub his temples. She sounded so sincere, and so genuine that it physically hurt to think of letting her down. Ironic considering it was Nico that had started the whole thing. “I’d rather not inconvenience you,” Vergil said without thinking. It was true, at least, as were most things he said when he didn’t dwell on it for too long. “And my… acquaintance can be quite the nuisance.”

“Oh I’d drop ya off,” Nico said. “You’re not going to let your lady friend take the train back to Redgrave all by herself, are you?”

“But I can’t…”

Nico stuck her finger out inches from his face. “Shut up before you say something stupid.”

“Considering the looks you keep giving me, I have a feeling that wouldn’t be too difficult.”

She dismissed with yet another wave. “We’ll be there in about 15 minutes if she’s willing to wait.”

Vergil paused. This wasn’t at all how he expected this day to go. Then again, when did his family (or friends, in Nico’s case) follow any logic or reasoning? He could hand them all detailed lists with clear time constraints and they’d all miss the first deadline, if any of them looked at it in the first place. It was the one thing they all did that he hadn’t figured out yet. “Spontaneous,” was the word Dante had used, which was quickly followed by a “we try to keep the sticks out of our asses. Unlike a certain someone”. 

And, of course, they fought over that. The victor had yet to be determined. 

“Vergil?” Roxy’s voice was quiet. Hesitant. It was a far cry from the self-assured, quick-witted woman he had conversed with all of… well… three times now. So maybe he was judging a touch too quickly. Regardless, he decided that if he was going to pursue whatever friendship with her everyone apparently thought he should, then he much preferred that Roxy to this one. 

“We’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“I’ll pay for lunch,” Roxy said. “Would hibachi be okay? They've got a great place here that I haven't been to in a while." 

Vergil couldn't recall if he'd ever had such a thing, but it sounded appealing enough. He also expected lightning to strike him if he said no considering the intensity of Nico's glare. "That’s acceptable." 

“Have you been there before?”

“I’ll find it.”

“I’ll save you a seat then,” She said, her voice back to its usual, happy cadence. That was also the first time he realized he’d been tapping his fingers on the car door. That stopped before Nico could side-eye him again. Vergil heard another excited chirp, followed by, “Yes, Aki, I’ll get you some food too.” She sighed, but it was oddly upbeat. “I’ve gotta go before he gets us kicked out. See ya soon?”

“... Yes.”

“Sounds good! Talk to you then.” 

It took Vergil all of thirty-seconds after she hung up to pull the phone away. He felt… strange in a way he couldn’t quite describe. His stomach was twisting in a somewhat unpleasant (maybe?) way, but nothing he did fixed it. 

And yet, he also felt he’d accomplished some major achievement, which made even less sense. He’d talked to someone. He was going to eat lunch. None of it was spectacular. 

“You’re lucky, V-man,” Nico said. “Ain’t seen anyone fumble so hard and still come out on top.”

“It’s one of my talents,” He said dryly, but couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly when Nico burst into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil finally accepts his second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! The next chapter is where things really kick off ^ _^. Not that they haven't really already but... whatever.
> 
> See ya Friday!

_I don’t wanna look back and wonder  
If good enough could’ve been better  
Every day’s a day that’s borrowed  
So, why am I waiting for tomorrow_

**_[Waiting for Tomorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5VlRwoaf8k) \- Mandisa_ **

* * *

Omi Sushi was the type of restaurant that Vergil would never go to. Not because it wasn’t interesting, but because his rambunctious family would likely be kicked out before they had a chance to order. 

It was a simple, but elegant place next to a mall that Nico announced as “heaven for all the rich folk”. Vergil, who had never been to a mall before, didn’t get what made it so special. He did, however, have a very small moment of panic when he realized just how many people were there. There were more cars in the restaurant's parking lot than people in the entirety of Haven. Then Nico had pointed to a massive building which she’d called “a parking garage”, and Vergil didn’t want to think about how many people were up there. 

He had very briefly considered turning around, but Nico was gone before he got the chance, careening out of the parking lot with a loud cry of “Good luck, V-man!” which was followed by dozens of angry car horns and more than a few curse words. 

His grip tightened on Yamato for a short moment, before he shook his head, let it fall against his hip, and went inside. 

He stopped in the lobby, quietly impressed at how sophisticated the whole thing was. The building was longer than he expected, with booths along the walls and a long, black marbled bar down the center. The chef at the grill was cooking a massive mix of vegetables, noodles, and at least three different meats with a flare that Vergil would normally expect from his brother. Except this man was composed, and Dante most certainly would not be. The few at the bar stared in silent awe, and Vergil was relieved that Roxy was not among them. The windows were covered in elaborate blinds that depicted Japanese style artwork; a cherry blossom tree to the left, and a blue and red swirl of koi-fish to the right. Paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, providing a nice, white glow that would be just bright enough for humans, and contrasted well with the dark blue paint on the walls. 

“Table for one, sir?” The hostess said as she reached for a menu.

“I’m meeting someone.”

“Name?”

“Roxanna.”

The woman skimmed a list, before giving a curt nod and leading him to the back of the restaurant. It was quiet and mostly empty - not surprisingly given the time- and the few people he did pass by were more content with whispering to each other than any kind of loud conversation. Even his over-sensitive hearing could deal with that, and it only got quieter the further back they went. Eventually, all he heard was the gentle sounds of a fountain on the other side of the restaurant. He wondered if Roxy had chosen this spot on purpose, or if the hostess had gone out of her way to separate everyone as much as possible. Maybe that was just the way they did things. This place did seem rather expensive, which then posed the question of how much she was spending. What was the etiquette with something like this? Should he offer to pay even though she already did? Should he order light and...

His steps and thoughts froze when his eyes fell on her. She was sitting in a booth along the back wall, eyes locked on the book in her hands. It was a novel of some kind; a large hardback titled, “Warbreaker” with its sleeve-jacket sitting neatly on the side. She hadn’t gotten very far, but the sheer intensity of her gaze told him she was long lost in the story. That aside, she looked more comfortable today than he’s seen her before. No signs of obvious pain. Her posture was mostly flawless, though she could sit up a bit straighter. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail, and a bit longer than he remembered. And she looked comfortable; black leggings with shoes he’d heard Kyrie refer to as “flats” once or twice. A light blue shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to just under her elbows and a white and blue plaid scarf that hung like an oversized necklace. The word “normal” came to mind, especially compared to Vergil’s own not-at-all casual vest and full-length jacket combo he wore every day. 

Again, he pondered the consequences of leaving before she saw him. She would certainly be disappointed, and likely wouldn’t have come here if he hadn’t agreed to it. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he would be walking away from a second and undoubtedly last chance. Dante had mentioned it. Nico had warned him about it. Deep down, Vergil knew they were both right.

 _You want to be a part of this world, right?_ Dante had said. _Here’s your chance. A friend._

Vergil did not yet know what he was meant to do in this new world of his. He didn’t know how to fix the nonexistent relationship with his son, or how to find meaning in something he’d never truly been a part of. But he did know one thing: the answers to such questions would never fall right at his feet. Not unless he reached for the few that did. 

“Sir?”

He nodded to the hostess as Roxy’s eyes shifted away from her book. “Thank you,” He said and slid into the bench across from her before he had another chance to second guess himself. “I hope I did not keep you waiting,” He said, relying on the remnants of confidence that he’d once exuded without hesitation. It was surprisingly easy, given the circumstances, though Vergil knew he was tugging on the pieces of V that were still hovering somewhere in the back of his mind. 

Roxy’s eyes widened seconds before her smile. “Not at all,” She said as she gently replaced the book’s dust jacket before tucking it away in the bag by her side. “I had to argue with the new guy at the bookstore for a while, so I just got here myself.” She shook her head with a very brief scowl. “Long story, not really worth it.” Her smile returned as the waitress appeared with two cups of water and an extra menu. “All the books are making their way to the train station as we speak.” 

“All the books?”

“Yep,” She said. “My tri-monthly book haul. I suppose this one was more of a bi-yearly trip, but that’s neither here nor there.” She sipped from her water with all the grace one might expect of a dignified woman of her age, but her gaze never wavered. 

He’d be lying if he said her confidence wasn’t appealing. 

“You have other plans then, I’m assuming?”

She nodded. “Gotta pick up some art supplies while I’m here. Starting to run out of all the important things.” Vergil heard a quiet, affirmative chirp from her bag. 

“A hobby of yours?”

When the waitress came back, it was Roxy who waved her away with a gentle smile and a quiet ‘few more minutes please.’ The woman simply nodded and walked away. “A job, actually,” She said. “Though it started as a hobby way back when I was just big enough to hold a paintbrush.” Her eyes glittered, and Vergil found that his pulse had finally settled to a much quieter and expected pace. Of course, he hadn’t realized it was beating so quickly in the first place, but that wasn’t important. “I can’t leave the house as often as I want,” Roxy said as she tapped gently on the menu. “So I like to stay productive.” Her head tilted. “What about you?”

Vergil paused, contemplating. He should have foreseen this. Back and forth questions were normal. Expected. Human. But there was still a small part of him that hesitated. A piece that wasn’t sure how much information to share and what to keep to himself. But, after a quick reminder of his own conviction, he said, “I prefer to read when given the time. Though with all the jobs my brother asks me to work, I rarely get that luxury.” He didn’t mean to sound so bitter and was surprised when Roxy nodded. 

“Now that, I understand,” She said. “I spend so much time on commissions nowadays that I can’t recall the last time I’ve painted something for myself.” She shrugged. “Can’t complain, though.”

“You could.”

She laughed. He’d heard it before, but this was the first time he’d realized that it was actually pleasing. A quiet, controlled laugh that didn’t grate at his ears like Nico or threaten to deafen him like Dante’s. Hers was acceptable. He wouldn’t mind hearing it again. “You’re not wrong,” She said. “But I try to stay as positive as life lets me.” Vergil hummed, but even he wasn’t certain if it was in agreement or simple acknowledgment. Roxy’s smile never faltered. “Are you hungry? Feel free to order whatever you’d like.”

“You still have to go to the art store, yes?”

She blinked. “Well, the train won’t be here for like six hours so… No rush.”

“You won’t need it,” He said as he glanced at the menu. “Unless that’s what you’d prefer.”

He could feel her staring at him, but he kept his eyes planted firmly on the words in front of him. Though he seemed to have forgotten how to read, for his eyes only saw strange squiggles while he waited for her response. And, after two quiet chirps that were akin to Nico’s encouragement, Roxy said, “I don’t have everything pre-ordered there, so it’ll take a little while to find it all if you’re up for that.” Vergil’s eyes flickered to hers, waiting as she stared out of the window in thought. “I can still cancel the ticket.” His heart skipped a beat when she looked back with an excited grin. “And I would love the company.”

Vergil nodded as the words on the menu finally made sense. “Eat first,” He said. “Wouldn’t want you falling unconscious. My international escort fee isn’t cheap.”

He swore Aki started laughing at that comment- or however one described an owl hooting an excessive amount of times- and Vergil could almost imagine Griffon snickering in approval. Roxy’s face flushed a bright shade of red as she failed to hide it behind another sip of water. “Not today,” She said. “Thank whomever for small favors, I suppose.”

Vergil smirked, but it was gone the moment the waitress returned. Humoring a single human was more than enough for one day. 

* * *

The rest of their time at the restaurant was more relaxing and informative than Vergil expected. It was nice, he decided, to converse with someone that knew as little about him as he did them. The questions were superficial, but he didn’t mind, and she was quite eager to share her own responses. By the time their meal was over, he knew her favorite color (blue - good choice), how many people were in her family (only child, hadn’t seen her mother in a while), and her favorite food (fruit; bananas and watermelons preferred). She’d talked about her favorite books, many new titles he’d never heard of but was now interested in reading based on her enthusiasm alone. He talked about his favorite poetry and was glad that she didn’t judge his lack of present-day literature knowledge. He’d even gotten her to talk about music and was content to listen to the numerous different genres, artists, and the passion she had for each one of them.

Needless to say, when she asked if he was certain he wanted to accompany her, Vergil agreed. After a quiet moment of consideration, of course. And a quick glance at his phone to confirm that Nico hadn’t run anyone over. I wouldn’t want anyone thinking he was genuinely interested in the opportunity to spend more time with someone outside of his family. 

What a foolish notion that would be. 

Liviana’s was a hobby store that was close enough to the restaurant that they could enter from the outside of the mall rather than cutting through the crowd. Vergil wasn’t certain who was more relieved when Roxy told him that, as he didn’t miss the way she drifted away from crowds as they walked. Even inside the store, where there were dozens upon dozens of massive aisles on multiple floors. And as she guided them through the emptiest ones. It became very clear that she had been here many, many times before. 

Vergil was content to walk behind her. Not because he was worried about anything, but more because it gave him a chance to observe. At first, he’d glanced around the store, checking for every door, every strange alcove in the ceiling, all the stairs; everything a casual devil hunter might need in a crisis. 

But then his eyes had drifted back toward her. She walked with pride, exchanging hellos with whoever offered them, but not going out of the way to greet anyone herself. Her back was straight with no signs of spasms, but he’d catch her reaching for it from time to time, before quickly pulling her hand away. A reflexive movement, he assumed, but that was a given. She’d clearly dealt with it many times before, but he would never have guessed that if he hadn’t seen her injury for himself. And that alone brought up many questions that demanded answers, but he held them back, uncertain if that would dampen the relatively peaceful few hours they’d had so far. 

“Vergil?”

He stopped short of crashing right into her, oblivious to the fact she had stopped at all. “Yes?”

“Is something on your mind?”

Had his thoughts truly been that obvious? He supposed he had been more relaxed around her than with others. Dante always admonished him for being “so cold all the time”. Vergil had even overheard Nero venting to Kyrie how frustrating it was that Vergil didn’t act like… anything (he still didn’t know what his son had meant by that). But even Vergil knew he was always tense around them. Too many things to hide. Too many things that could go wrong. Words that conveyed the wrong meaning. Reactions that could be taken the wrong way. 

It was a mistake to let that part of him go, so he pulled it back together before he spoke again. “Nothing for you to worry about,” He said simply as his gaze rose to the wall behind her. “Canvases?” 

“Yep,” She said, though her voice was quieter than before. Vergil felt a twinge of something at the sound but didn’t address it. “Some clients want hand-painted works, and those are always the more lucrative jobs.”

“Hand-painted?” Vergil echoed. “As opposed to?”

If she were anyone else, Vergil was certain he would have gotten a strange look. Something like Dante’s far too common “you really don’t know anything” stare before he’d sarcastically go through whatever it was Vergil had missed over the last two decades. But Roxy said nothing of the sort and moved on as if it was a completely normal question. “Digital artwork is way more popular,” she said. “Arguably easier for me too, but that depends on the request.” She pulled a small notepad from her bag, whispering a quiet, “go back to sleep, Aki, we’re almost done” as she did so. 

“Which do you prefer?”

“Honestly?” She said as she stood up on her toes in an attempt to reach the largest canvas on top. Vergil reached over her head and plucked it down with ease. She laughed as she took it and started piling the smaller ones on top. “I like them both, but hand-painted ones are always more unique, and I have a lot more freedom to try new things.” After her seventh canvas, she tapped a button with her elbow. An employee practically materialized out of thin air, and they shared a quick conversation before the woman took the canvases and a page from Roxy’s notebook away. “She’ll take care of all the paints and more expensive things I need,” Roxy said. “But I don’t trust many people with my paintbrushes.” 

Then, Vergil’s phone rang. For a long moment, he considered not answering it. But, knowing how few people actually had his number and cared to call, he thought better of it. “Yes?” He said looking away. 

“V-man!”

He pulled the phone away slightly as Nico’s voice echoed far too loudly in his ear. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ve got trouble!”

Vergil frowned. “What kind of trouble?”

“Lots of demons, and way too many portals for Nero to handle. Dante’s off dealing with what he can but…” She took a long and somewhat shaky breath. “I’m at the train station if you can meet me here.”

“I’m on my way.” Vergil hung up without waiting for a response. “I apologize, but my help is needed.”

“Demons?” Roxy said.

“Yes.”

“Let me tag along.”

Vergil stared at her, but she didn’t flinch. Aki’s head popped out of the bag from the corner of Vergil’s eye, tilting to the side with a questioning chirp. “I can fight,” She said. 

“Last time you hit three demons and passed out.”

“I went hunting yesterday,” She said. “So I’m good this time. Promise.”

“So you do absorb the demonic essence?”

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. When they opened again, Vergil swore he saw a flash of light blue that faded the second she blinked. “Yes,” She said. “It heals my body, and strengthens the demons that rely on me.”

That caught his interest. “More than one?”

“Two,” She said. “Aki included.” She grinned mischievously. “If you want to see the other one, then you’ll have to take me with you.”

Vergil scowled, but he could feel his lips twitching in an approving smirk. “Fine,” He said. “But you’ll have to keep up, and don’t get in my way.”

“Easy,” She said. “Just be sure to duck once and a while or I won’t get to kill anything.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roxy shows Vergil what she can really do.

_Still is my soul_  
_My blood drawn cold_  
_I gain control_

_[Oblivion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Swp4FmTPkpc) \- THE PRIMALS _

* * *

The second Vergil stepped out of the portal, the latent demonic energy in the area snapped at him like a pack of rabid wolves unaware that he was the much more dangerous predator. He heard Roxy suck in a sharp breath, followed by a cautious coo from Aki as he hopped up onto her shoulder. “What is it?” Vergil said, genuinely curious if she felt something similar. V had some awareness of demons around him thanks to Griffon and Shadow, but a single month wasn’t enough to explore the possibilities of the familiars’ power. A decades-long connection with Aki must have given her something.

Then there was the matter of her second demon. He couldn’t sense it, but that didn’t surprise him. Familiars had no true form when contained within their pact-maker. He’d felt Nightmare at the back of his mind, but had never tried conversing with it. He wasn’t even sure if it was capable of normal speech. Maybe her’s wasn’t either. 

“There’s a lot of demons around,” She said with a frown. “More than I’m used to.” 

“Can you tell anything about them from here?”

Her look turned quizzical. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Vergil realized he didn’t have a good response to that, as any explanation he could provide would likely give away his own demonic nature. He wasn’t sure what the right time to share that was, but the first day of an actual acquaintanceship probably wasn’t it. “We need to find Nico,” He said. Nico was smart enough to stay away from the more dangerous fights, but if the portals had caught her off guard…

He heard the van long before he saw it. And whether it was the screeching of tires, the clear panic in the echo of Nico’s voice, or his demonic sixth sense, he pulled Roxy towards himself and dashed to the side. He heard her gasp, but it was drowned out by the engine of the van as it whirled by them both. It spun to the side as it skidded, and nearly toppled over before somehow landing on all four wheels. In her wake were at least five demon corpses, including the one who’s bones cracked under the van. Roxy’s ragged, terrified breathing echoed in his ears, and her heart was beating so loudly that he could feel it as if it were his own. “What was that!?” She said. 

“Nico,” Vergil replied

“Is she crazy?”

“It’s highly probable.”

“I knew he’d save ya,” Nico said as she hopped out of the driver’s seat. “Well, I didn’t know you’d be here, but figured it would work out.” Vergil glared at her, but Nico didn’t pay him any mind. Instead, she kicked at the head of the dead empusa beneath her van three times before it dislodged from whatever had impaled it. “I haven’t heard from Nero or Dante since we got a call about this place, so I’m assuming they’re fine. But another portal opened up near here that you should be able to take out before they get back.”

Vergil wasn’t certain if that was a casual remark on how quickly he could fight, or a warning: Nero will be back soon. “What’s causing it?” Roxy asked. 

“Not sure,” Nico said. “They might know more by now but…” 

She flinched as a series of varied shrieks echoed on the horizon. Of course, Vergil heard more than she ever could. “There’s a lot more than just demons around,” He said simply as he clicked Yamato in his hand. 

“Humans caught up in it?” Roxy said. “We could try reaching…” Her voice trailed off as a black line appeared in the air before expanding into an uneven square; a shredded portal that was nowhere near as clean as the ones Vergil could open. The demons that spilled out were the expected variety of rabble. Empusas (hell seemed to have an abundance of those) Hell Cainas with their skeleton bodies and incredibly long scythes, and a few Hellbats with the usual chamber of explosive flames mounted on their backs. These weaklings weren’t a concern. Vergil could kill them all with a set of summoned swords if he wanted. Though that would make hiding his demonic nature a bit more difficult, so a few quick slices would have to do. 

A trio of arrows pierced the empusas first, draining their blood as they crumbled. The arrows vanished in a spark of purple light and the energy returned to Roxy’s hand. She took a deep and satisfied breath, though Vergil could see the twinge of worry in her eyes. “These bugs are always nice to see,” She said. “Easy targets. Plenty of energy to harvest. A hunter's dream.”

“They’re called Empusas,” he said.

She hummed in thought. “Not the name I would’ve given them. But sure, let’s go with that.”

“There’s plenty of books on the topic.”

“Not in any library I’ve been to recently.”

“Your father studied demons, didn’t he?”

“The important ones, sure,” She said with a dismissive wave. “I also don’t think those particular demons existed while he was still alive considering they showed up when that tree did.”

Vergil hadn’t thought of that, nor did he want to talk about that particular tree. Instead, he silently grabbed Yamato, lurched forward, cut down the Hell Cainas and shot a bat out of the air with a summoned sword from close enough that she shouldn’t see it. He slid away from the explosion, taking great care to not instinctively teleport. 

Acting human was a lot more difficult than it should have been.

“So you fight them up close and I’ll shoot down whatever I can.” Roxy said cheerfully.

He almost snapped a quick “I can handle this myself”, but bit his tongue. Sure, he could. But handling itself meant he wouldn’t get to see her other demon, and she would have used all of her energy for nothing. But not trusting himself to express that the right way, he simply nodded as more demons spilled out of the portal. This time, the empusas were replaced by the lizard-like Riots. Nothing that concerned him. He surged forward without a second thought, forcing himself to weaken what he could without outright killing them.

That too was something much more difficult than it should have been.

But Roxy kept her word. Every almost dead demon he left behind, she shot in a heartbeat. He tried his best to move on before absorbing the essence himself. However, he realized quickly that he didn’t have to worry, as her arrows drained the demons on their own. A clever evolution for Aki. Vergil wondered if it was something her father had taught the demon or something it had picked up on its own over the years. 

Once that portal vanished, Vergil was confident he had seen enough. “Check on Nico,” He said as he sheathed Yamato and scanned the area for any more spikes of energy. There were still a few demons around, but the human screams in the area were gone, and the only blood he could smell was demonic. If any humans had died, they weren’t here. 

But whatever pride he might have felt at such a thing (which wasn’t much given the simplicity of the task) dissipated the second Nero arrived.

Every time Vergil saw Nero, he was always struck by the impossibility of it all. He really should have been Dante's son, not his. He knew from the occasional drunk conversation that Dante had considered it when they first met. (Dante being drunk, not Vergil. He'd be a corpse in the ground long before he partook of that infernal drink). His brother's escapades with women during their teenage years were far more frequent than Vergil's, seeing as he'd been with one person and Dante couldn't give him a definitive number. But Dante had joked that Vergil must not have considered any form of protection, and Vergil had been too stubborn to ask what he meant. 

Now he knew, but not through his brother. He tried to avoid his brothers smug, know-it-all grin as much as possible. 

But he and Nero were nothing alike, physicality aside. Vergil was calm and kept his thoughts mostly to himself. Nero was brash and spoke his mind. Vergil avoided most human contact whenever possible. Nero embraced it, even volunteering at the orphanage in his spare time. 

Nero had his life together. Vergil, regrettably, did not.

“What are you doing here?” Nero said as he reached for the sword on his back. Vergil wasn’t sure if that was a self-conscious decision, or if his son truly intended to fight him right now in the midst of a demon invasion.

“I am here to help,” Vergil said. “Just as you are.”

“Sure you are,” Nero said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the idiot who summoned all these things.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. “I did nothing of the sort.”

Nero snorted, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“And whose fault is that?”

 _Both of ours,_ Vergil thought, but he stopped himself before he said it. Vergil refused to blame anyone else for his predicament, even though he didn’t think there was much else he could do. Nero seemed to take his silence as an admission of guilt and continued. “Thankfully for you, Dante already found the guy. Some old man in his basement. But don’t you dare think this makes anything better. People are dying out here and you went on a date.”

“You didn’t call me,” Vergil said. “Nico did. And it wasn’t a date. It was a meeting.”

“You were supposed to be on surveillance.”

“Wasn’t it your goal to keep me away from this part of the city to begin with?”

Nero was seething now, and Vergil was surprised one of them didn’t burst into flames. “There are portals over there too, asshole. I had to send Lady and Trish in your place.”

“How many?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it does,” Vergil said. “As I am more than capable of dealing with the influx of portals here. A single, coincidental one over there would be a waste of my time.” It was simple logic really, but Vergil didn’t say so. 

A scream from Nico knocked them both out of the petty feud. In the distance, a pack of Riots surrounded her, stalking from all sides. Another demon, a gangly Baphomet that Vergil hadn’t seen in a long time, hovered just in front of a new portal, chanting something in an old demonic language. And while Nico scrambled for the van, Roxy stood in front of her, calm and collected. A small blue light hovered over her palm, and Vergil realized that the demons were moving much slower than they usually did. 

“Nico!” Nero shouted

“Wait,” Vergil said.

Nero’s head jerked toward him in protest, but Vergil ignored him. Roxy’s fingers twitched and the light rose just a bit higher before snapping into a new shape. An orb of ice hovered over her hand like an otherworldly snow globe called from the aether. A single glass snowflake hovered within, glittering with a swirl of light blue. It was enough to quiet Nero’s panic beside him. Even the demons consumed by a desire for human blood had gone still. Her eyes flickered to him, and her tight-lipped expression shifted to a small smirk as she looked back at the monsters before her. 

“Come forth, friend.”

Her voice was a whisper, but the air around her responded to her call. The orb pulsed once as she raised her hand toward the sky. It lifted far above her head before it pulsed again. Shards of ice shot out from its smooth surface as its perfect form expanded into a jagged, powerful conglomerate of magic. The blue in her hair bled out, and a matching glow radiated through her clothing. An impossible flurry of snow rose from her feet, swirling upward around her body until it reached the ever-expanding orb above her. Her hair turned a deep shade of red. Her skin paled. Energy pulsed again. The demons broke from their stupor, each one charging with desperate abandon.

Vergil grabbed Nero’s arm seconds before the younger devil hunter lurched to her aid. “I said wait,” Vergil said, calm in the face of the pure rage that followed as his son tried to escape his grasp. 

“You’re just going to let them die?” He snapped.

“The situation is under control.”

“You don’t know that you fucking…”

A resounding crack silenced him. When they looked back, the orb shattered. But shards that should have gone in all directions turned to snow, and the energy alone shot the demons backward. Some shattered the moment they touched the ground. Others survived but were slow to get up. The Baphomet began mumbling its familiar shield incantation, but Vergil knew that wouldn’t save it from her.

“Kuraokami,” She said. The snow surged backward forming a tornado flurry. A massive tail with overlapping scales of ice curled out around her and slammed against the ground. Two arms twice as tall as Roxy followed, with one on either side of her. Pauldrons of white ice formed on its shoulders and talons pierced straight through the concrete. Vast wings of sharpened icicles snapped outward and the tornado dissipated. A large dragon head stretched out over her with four horns curving backward and multiple layers of ice protecting its back. Pale blue eyes snapped open and the demon roared; a haunting sound that echoed all around them even though there was nothing to contain it. 

But Vergil felt the strength behind that sound alone. An arch-demon; one far older than himself. His demon-half wasn’t intimidated, but it acknowledged the untold amount of years between them. And, given Nero’s dumbfounded expression, Vergil assumed he felt something similar, even if he didn’t know what it was. 

But Vergil… Vergil was impressed. This human woman, whose body seemed to shift between perfectly healthy and broken in the blink of an eye, had made a pact with an arch demon. And given the way its power quite literally radiated off of her, Vergil was certain this partnership had lasted far longer than he would have ever guessed without seeing it for himself. 

Now, with this ice dragon towering over them all, he realized he’d judged her far too soon. He had taken her for someone who had made a pact on a whim and was still struggling to control it. It explained the back pain and the temporary paralysis, so he hadn’t considered this second demon to be any more than an unruly mess. Aki had been a gift from her father, so surely she couldn’t have made a strong pact on her own. 

Vergil now understood how wrong his assumptions had been. She stood with pride, staring down the demons before her with the confidence of someone who had fought similar battles hundreds of times. And the way her hand drifted along the dragon’s icy scales with great fondness… She was clearly an experienced summoner, and this pact was no accident. A single month with three arguably weaker demons had nearly broken him. He couldn’t imagine what she had given up for such a beast. 

Now, Roxanna had Vergil's full attention, and he was certain she knew it.

“It is good to see you,” Roxy whispered as she glanced up at her companion. The dragon growled in response, and she laughed. “It has been a rather long nap for you, hasn’t it?” The portal across from her widened, and a new batch of demons surged outward. But her smile didn’t fade. “Destroy the source, and I’ll handle the rest.” The dragon huffed, and a puff of white snow billowed from its nostrils. Roxy shook her head. “Child’s play for you, yes?” She held her hand out and Aki vanished as the bow appeared. This time, it crackled with purple lightning, surging outward stronger than the last time he had seen her. 

_I hunted yesterday,_ She had said. How many demons had she needed to kill to achieve this? Surely he and Dante would have heard about such an infestation. 

And how had she done that alone in what he assumed was a weakened state?

Vergil swallowed a sudden strange feeling of excitement. A part of him thought these questions shouldn’t matter. Her abilities were there for all of them to see. But he realized very quickly that he wanted to know how she had accomplished such a feat. He wanted to understand how this power of hers worked, and why her strength seemed to wax and wane at seemingly random times instead of a steady decline. 

The Baphomet’s shield appeared as Roxy threw her hand out. “Shatter!” The dragon’s head snapped forward at her call and a beam of pure ice swept through the demons. Each one turned to ice. The demon struggled, but a series of quick arrows killed them all. The essence flooded into the dragon as it fired another shot straight into the portal. Ice billowed out, swirling around the edges until only a small hole remained. Vergil heard the shrieks from the other side; one more shot would end it. But when Roxy reached for another arrow, she flinched. Her hand twitched toward her back, but she stopped and forced herself to stand up as straight as she could. “Impossible,” She muttered. “How could yesterday not have been enough?” 

A shard of ice shot out of the portal. The dragon’s tail knocked it out of the sky, and Roxy found a smaller arrow to shoot at a second. A Riot slammed into the ice, shrieking as it tossed itself into the barrier over and over again. Vergil heard the grating sounds of metal claws scratching on the surface, but it had yet to break through. But as soon as he heard Roxy’s labored breathing, he knew she couldn’t hold the dragon’s power much longer. “He’s slowed the demons inside,” Roxy said. “But I can’t close it myself.”

Vergil moved without another word, and long before Nero had the chance. The Riot’s head emerged from the hole, cracking the barrier. But when Vergil slashed across the ice, the portal snapped shut. The lizard’s head hit the ground and turned to dust. He sheathed Yamato with a satisfying click and looked to her. 

Except what he got was a very very angry Nero. 

“What was the point in waiting?” Nero said. “You risked their lives for what? Your amusement?”

Vergil’s eyebrow shot up. Did Nero truly believe he couldn’t have intervened? Or that he wasn’t ready at any point to step in? “They were fine.”

“Bullshit!” Nero said. “You didn’t have a clue what she could do.”

Now, Vergil was baffled. Wasn’t Nero the one who wanted humans to learn to fight for themselves? Or had he misunderstood Dante’s descriptions of the boy? “She is a grown woman, Nero. She’s fought demons before and wanted to do it again. Who am I to stop her?”

“Wonderful!” Nero snapped. “Let’s just risk the lives of even more humans so Ms. Ice Queen over there can summon a demon!” He paused for a moment, before glancing at her and mumbling a quiet “no offense.” She shrugged, but the pain in her eyes was more alarming than her lack of response. 

“You closed the other portals, yes?” Vergil said.

“Of course I did,” Nero said. “Because unlike you, I’m not a useless asshole.”

Vergil stared at him, fingers tightening on Yamato. He felt his jaw clench and quickly fought to bury any other reaction to his son’s words. He expected to be angry or find a reason to fight. Vergil assumed he would have something to say to such an accusation. But any response he might have had vanished before it reached his tongue. Instead, a deep stinging pain pierced right through his heart. His mind flashed to his imprisonment, and he tore his gaze away before it consumed him. He would not let Nero see his weakness. Not now. Not like this. Not when Nero already hated him, and not when Vergil didn’t know how to fix it. 

But what could he do? Nothing he said could fix this. Nothing he did…

“Vergil?”

His eyes snapped to Roxy’s as she pulled away from a very worried Nico. The dragon was gone, and her hair had returned to its light blue hue. Aki hovered toward Vergil with a concerned chirp, but Roxy whistled and the demon returned to her shoulder. And as she slowly made her way toward them - no slump, but a slight limp. Clearly in need of more demonic energy- Vergil wanted to walk away. He didn’t want the questions, nor did he know what to tell her. This was all moving too fast, even for him.

This was a mistake. He couldn’t even get along with his own son. What right did he have to make friends with someone like her? How did he dare consider pursuing this new information when he hadn’t atoned for all his past mistakes? But how did he tell her this? How did…

Then, she turned to Nero and bowed her head. Vergil froze, surprised. Nero stared at her, confused. “It was my fault,” She said. “Not his.” Nero’s eyes widened and his mouth opened to respond, but Roxy continued. “I should have been able to handle it, but I misjudged the amount of energy I was carrying.” When she lifted her head, her back spasmed, but she held herself together. In fact, Vergil was certain Nero hadn’t noticed a thing. 

“It’s not… that…” This was the first time Nero had ever looked embarrassed as far as Vergil could remember, but his anger had completely diminished. “I didn’t mean to doubt you,” He said hastily. “I mean that demon of yours is pretty cool… no pun intended,” He chuckled awkwardly.

“Come on, devil-boy!” Nico said as she dropped her arms over both his and Vergil’s shoulders. Honestly, he was more annoyed that he hadn’t noticed her move between them. “Let’s go check in on your uncle. Your old man’s got plenty to take care of himself.”

Nero frowned as he pulled himself out of Nico’s awkward, three-man hug, but he didn’t look at Vergil again. “Fine,” He said. “It was nice meeting you.” Vergil could hear his voice crack, caught between the genuine desire to be nice and his anger toward his father. He finally gave up and hopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door, flinching as he did so. 

Nico gave a dramatic sigh as she pat Vergil on the back. “You’ll take care of your Ice Queen, right V-man?” She winked at Roxy who blushed and looked away. Vergil paused, his mind drifting back to his worries. Was this… alright? Was this… fair? Should he continue on with this friendship after everything…?

He twitched when Nico quite literally smacked him upside the head. “Excuse me?” He said, glaring at her. 

“Restarting those gears in your head,” She said as she followed after Nero. “See ya later, right Rox?” 

The woman blinked before her gaze fell to the other woman. “As long as I get to drive,” She said. 

“Hell no!” Nico said with a laugh. “I’m the best driver around.”

Roxy looked like she believed that about as much as she believed she could jump to the moon. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Her small smile was genuine, at the very least. That was much better than Vergil could manage at the moment. At least the tightness in his chest was starting to ease the more he had time to breathe. And Roxy stepping toward him was… comforting. That same, interested spark returned when she stood beside him in Nico’s place, and the pain in his chest vanished completely when she met his gaze with that same confident smile.

“How do you do it?” Vergil muttered.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Vergil blinked, unaware he had spoken aloud to begin with. He glanced at the van one last time, but Nero didn’t look back as Nico drove away. Vergil took a long deep breath, and he could almost hear Griffon’s voice pulsing in the back of his head. 

_Ya ain’t gonna give up like that, right, my lady?_

Vergil shoved the bird aside and looked back at her. “You need more essence, yes?”

She sighed. “Seems that way. Guess I miscalculated.” 

“There are some demons left behind,” Vergil said. “I can weaken them for you, but you’ll have to find the strength to kill them yourself.”

She nodded. “Lead the way.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil learns a bit more about Roxy, and is hired once again.

_When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
You've got a friend in me_

**[You’ve Got a Friend in Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy4uiiy0qgA)\- Randy Newman**

* * *

It didn’t take long to finish clean-up on the tracks, so Vergil was grateful that Roxy was reinvigorated by the end of it. The chances of them encountering more demons on that particular night were slim to none. Even outside of Fortuna, few would dare attack until they were beyond desperate and had sufficient help to try again. **  
**

The two went to the train station next, hoping to pick up Roxy’s supplies. Unfortunately, that idea had gone out the window as soon as they saw the crowd waiting around. Vergil promised he’d come back another day on his own, which had earned him a very happy smile and a genuine thank you.

He’d felt odd after that exchange, but decided to think about it later. 

Now, at her request, the two had gone back to Devil May Cry, but only after Vergil casually confirmed with Nico that Dante was still with the others. 

And that’s how Vergil had come to stare at a Kuraokami at a fraction of his previous size a few rooftops away from home. And, for whatever reason, Aki was sitting on the arch-demon's head with a look that could only be described as “smug”. Of course, Vergil wouldn’t have known that if he hadn’t had his own equally condescending bird familiar less than a year prior, but that wasn’t important. 

“And this is how you know I’ve got enough energy,” Roxy said as she patted the dragon’s neck. “Ready to fly home, Kuro?” The dragon’s eyes flickered to her, followed by a quiet huff as he looked back to the sky. “I knew you’d be,” She said as she turned to Vergil. “I should be good for a few days, so don’t worry.”

He quickly buried his first instinct - _Why would I worry?_ \- realizing that it would have come out far more sarcastic than genuine. Instead, he stepped a bit closer to the dragon, questions rolling through his mind almost too fast to grab. And when Kuro’s gaze met his, Vergil realized he didn’t know where to even start. 

But is that really a bad thing?

He didn’t have the answer to that either.

_“I know who you are, Son of Sparda.”_

Vergil’s eyes snapped up to the dragon’s. Kuro’s gaze was fully on him now, unflinching with a hint of curiosity. Or amusement; that was much more likely given the way the archdemon had only barely tilted his head to look at him. Then he realized Roxy was smiling too as if this sudden information didn’t surprise her in the slightest. “You knew?” He said. 

“Of course,” She said. “I knew you were part demon thanks to Aki, but Kuro says he recognized your scent.” She paused, her hand on Kuro’s neck. Then, she turned toward Vergil again. “But that doesn’t change anything,” She said. “I just want you to know that.”

Vergil stared at her. “Change… what?”

Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she looked away. “I wasn’t…” She coughed somewhat awkwardly. “That wasn’t why I… wanted to be friends.” 

“Then why…?”

Kuro’s laugh boomed in all directions, reverberating in Vergil’s very bones. He flinched, but Roxy merely glared at the dragon, clearly hearing more in the noise than he did. _“Your father was just as clueless in his youth as you.”_

Vergil wasn’t certain whether he should be offended or curious. “You knew him, then?”

_“Does that surprise you?”_

“It shouldn’t.”

 _“Indeed.”_ The dragon slid onto his belly and dropped his wings to the ground. _“Come, Creator. You need your rest.”_

“Creator?” Vergil said.

“It’s a nickname he gave me a few years ago,” Roxy said as she hopped onto the dragon’s back. As he stood up, ice formed around her legs and up over her hips, locking her in place. If it bothered her, she didn’t show it. “Apparently, that’s the name they gave to the “artists” of his time or something.” She shrugged. “I told him it sounds a bit pretentious, but he insists on using it.” Kuro huffed again, and Roxy laughed. “Yes, yes I hear you, oh wise one.” Kuro rose, wings stretching so fast that Vergil had to blink out of the way to avoid getting smacked off the roof. “Thank you again, Vergil,” Roxy said. “Maybe next time we can avoid the unfriendly demons.”

Vergil was silent for a long moment, eyes on her. She looked confident, but he saw a twinge of worry in her eyes; a slight twitch that betrayed her. “Give me some time,” Vergil said. “The jobs will be plentiful for the next few days.” 

The tension in her shoulders dissipated, and she nodded. “I’ll take care of whatever shows up around my home, so don’t worry about that.” Kuro growled and Roxy rolled her eyes. “Impatient as always.” She shook her head before her smile returned. “Have a good night.” 

Vergil paused, uncertain exactly how one should respond to that. No one had ever said it to him before. Nero didn’t speak with him. He never saw Nico this late or enough for it to matter. Even Dante, who Vergil saw nearly every night, had never once told him to “have a good night”. And he must have looked at least somewhat perplexed, because Roxy continued with, “Message if you need anything, okay?” Then Kuro growled in annoyance before he leaped off the rooftop. He angled upward within a few seconds, flying far out of the range of normal, human vision. But Vergil watched them leave for as long as he could, his phone suddenly very heavy in his pocket.

_I should’ve said something._

He resisted the urge to sigh. 

_You are waaaay overthinkin’ it, Shakespeare._

Griffon would probably cackle more than Vergil’s mental representation of the bird did. But the point was loud and clear. Dante and Nico would have said the same thing. But it was too late now. She was long gone. Even if he did know where she lived, he certainly wasn’t going to go after her now. His social skills were poor, yes, but not that bad. He’d just have to make it up to her next time. 

_Next time._

Vergil’s lips twitched in an almost-smile as he shook his head and hopped off the roof, determined to enjoy some quiet time before Dante found his way back to the shop. 

* * *

Unfortunately, the next few days didn’t go as well as Vergil had hoped. 

The jobs hadn’t been particularly plentiful, and he’d had every intention to give most of them to Dante anyway. He _had_ intended on reading for a few days. But instead, he found himself stuck in bed after the months of little to no sleep finally (and aggressively) caught up to him. Between the nightmares and occasional lucid, irritated arguments with Dante who apparently kept checking on him, Vergil didn’t remember much. Nothing but darkness and demons. Cold metal seering into his skin. Never-ending pain racking across his skin. A voice forever looming...

_You can’t escape me, Nelo._

Vergil jerked awake after that, and vowed to keep himself awake for as long as possible. Not because it was the smart thing to do - even he knew that - but because he didn’t know how else to stop them. He focused back on jobs. Avoided the probing questions of his brother, and moved on; life as normal. 

So, when he received his first, non-Dante related text message, he was surprised to find it didn’t bother him nearly as much as he thought it should. 

The sound caught him off guard, both because he hadn’t heard that particular tone before (Dante had set a “special” one for himself that Vergil hadn’t bothered to change) and he hadn’t realized his phone was on at all. A miscalculation on his part, as very few demons took kindly to loud, screechy noises. At least he could handle their sudden agitation without any issues. 

And, more importantly, Dante wasn’t around to laugh at the split second of confusion that Vergil was certain crossed his face. 

A few minutes later, after confirming there wouldn’t be any more scum left to deal with (common rabble was all he dealt with nowadays. Which was probably a good thing), Vergil glanced at his phone. His eyes widened when he saw her name, followed by a short message. 

_I’m sorry to bother you, but it seems I’m in a bit of a pickle._

For a long moment, Vergil did nothing but stare at the phone. He didn’t want to admit that it had taken him an extra few seconds to realize that was a figure of speech, and that Roxy was (most likely) not trapped in some giant pickle somewhere (as amusing as that would be). He also didn’t know how to respond. This was the first message she’d ever sent him, and Vergil had to admit he was quite impressed that she had waited this long to do so. He had asked for time, yes, but very few people in his life actually gave it to him. 

The phone chirped again, and Vergil’s eyes narrowed. Dante must have gotten to it, as Vergil would never use such an obnoxious, bird noise for a ringtone. He made a mental note to figure out how to change it later when another message appeared. 

_It’s okay if you’re busy._

Vergil frowned. That had to be a lie, right? Why would she have messaged him if she wasn’t expecting something? Why text now after a week respecting his wishes if she wasn’t in peril? Was it a trick? Was there something he was missing? Did he ignore it and wait for something else? Message back? Call her?

His mental Griffon snorted. _Cool it._

For once, the familiar-turned-annoying conscience was right. What good would it do to overthink it? If she had something important to tell him, then she would have to say it. Vergil was not about to fall prey to some strange, convoluted conversation that was meant to confuse him more than...

It was the third message that stopped him in his tracks.

_But I don’t know who else to call._

Finally, Vergil unlocked the phone and found her name with a few quick swipes. It rang twice before she answered, and the following “Hello?” sounded almost as surprised as he felt.

“What do you want?”

In hindsight, that was probably the worst way to start that conversation, and a loud snort from someone that clearly wasn’t holding the phone all but confirmed it. “Is this the half-demon hunk you keep talking about?” 

He swore he heard Roxy choke on her breath. “Dia!” She said. “That’s not… I mean he’s my friend but not…”

“Bah,” The older woman said. “With how much you’ve talked about…”

“Can we not do this right now?”

“Actually this is quite entertaining, dear. I’m excited to meet him.”

“Oh for the love of…” Roxy sighed. “I need… help.”

It took Vergil a moment to realize that she’d started speaking to him. “With?”

“She’s overworked herself,” the woman’s voice echoed over the phone. “When I clearly told her…”

“Do you want me to talk to him or not?” Roxy said. A moment of silence followed before she spoke again. “You can take it as a job request if it’ll make it easier to explain to your brother.”

“Considerate,” Vergil said, his voice far more sarcastic than he’d actually intended. It actually was quite thoughtful of her to think of such a thing. “What kind of job are you hiring for?”

“I need some demonic essence,” She said. “Quickly, if at all possible.”

He heard another snort in the distance. “You really should explain the severity of the situation.”

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

“She’s paralyzed, good-looking.”

Vergil’s mind went blank, uncertain what this unfamiliar woman was getting at. Roxy groaned before he could say anything. “Dia will you just…”

“And needs a large amount of essence to recover. I believe there are a few Behemoths a few blocks away that Roxy wasn’t able to take care of in her current state. That should be more than enough. And don’t worry if you absorb it, I’ll take care of the rest.” She paused, humming in thought. “It might actually be better that way.”

“Is the amount I paid you last time adequate for a job of this caliber?” Roxy asked.

“It’s more than enough,” Vergil said. “Where should I meet you once its done?”

“It’ll have to be my house,” She said. “I’ll shoot you the address if that’s alright.”

“Give me half an hour.”

“Thank you, Vergil,” Roxy said. “Sorry again.”

“No need to apologize,” He said with an unintentional smirk. “You are a paying client, after all.”

Roxy laughed, but was quickly cut off with a hiss of pain. “I’ll throw in a generous tip if you can swing by Fortuna and grab those boxes they’ve refused to send to me.” Vergil heard a groan from the second woman ( _priorities, girl_ ), but Roxy ignored her. “And I really appreciate it.” 

Vergil paused, contemplating where exactly he wanted this conversation to go. A part of him considered thanking her for the time she’d given him. Another piece wanted to chastise her for not calling sooner when she’d pushed herself so far that she was paralyzed again. But the largest portion of his rational brain considered the unknown demon-woman in the background who he wasn’t too keen on hearing any of his private thoughts (explaining them to one new person was challenging enough). Instead, he simply said “Send me everything you need, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Then, he hung up and opened a portal before he could second guess himself. 

A job was a job, after all. And that was something Vergil could complete to perfection.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil meets Diadona, and learns a bit more about Roxy’s strange problem.

_I can’t feel my senses  
_ _I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can’t reach my soul_

_[Frozen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lmd1Eywaueo) \- Within Temptation_

* * *

In hindsight, Vergil’s thirty-minute timeline was more of a formality than an actual constraint. His trip to Fortuna took ten minutes tops, as he hadn’t even needed a portal to sneak by the two dozing security room guards in the train station. There were a decent amount of boxes, but finding her name was easy enough. Roxanna Montgomery. Had she ever mentioned a last name? Not that he could recall, but it did sound familiar…

He filed it away for later. Maybe Dante would know something.

But that would require talking to his brother about her. So… maybe not.

“Fighting” the Behemoths- if one could even call the slaughter such a thing - had taken even less time than retrieving the boxes. And, as expected, he’d absorbed their essence in the blink of an eye. That then led to thoughts on just how exactly this unknown demon woman planned to take it from him, which made him wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into. 

But I don’t know who else to call. 

Vergil sighed in resignation as he retrieved the boxes from the safety of the closest rooftop. Unfortunately, he’d never received the message with her address. He did remember a vague mention of it from a few weeks prior. Which might have been helpful, if there weren’t five different “haunted” apartment complexes in the area (honestly he didn’t know why humans in need of shelter couldn’t get over such a foolish notion). And without Roxy’s address, (what was taking her so long?) all he could do was wander between each of them, searching for the incredibly minuscule smell of Aki that would likely go the other direction because of the wind. 

Wonderful. 

Finally, he found it; the only apartment in all five complexes that had the lights on. Vergil blinked up the stairs with ease, balancing the boxes in one hand to knock.

“Come in, come in.” A voice said before he could. “We don’t have all day.” 

Roxy’s apartment was larger than Vergil expected with a modest amount of furniture and a television that Dante would envy. The floors were made of light wood and partially covered with a dark blue rug decorated with intricate swirl patterns. The walls were painted a matching dark blue, but the numerous, brightly colored paintings and the wall of windows brightened the room considerably. Vergil might have examined it more, if Roxy wasn’t unconscious on the couch with Aki mewling in pure sadness on her lap. 

“About time!” 

Diadona was much shorter than he expected, with the top of her head barely reaching past his stomach. She was another elder demon for certain, though it was impossible to know exactly how old. Her human-self looked to be around 60 with short gray hair pulled back into an overly tight bun, glasses that she most certainly didn’t need, and far too many wrinkles. Vergil wondered if she always adopted this look, or if it was just a formality for Roxy’s sake. Which then led him to wonder what her actual…

“Did you kill the creatures?” The woman said, her voice sharp. 

Vergil blinked, mind reeling back to where it was supposed to be. “Of course,” He said simply. “Now how do you intend to take it from me?”

The woman rolled her eyes as she pulled an absurdly long needle and syringe from her pocket. Of course, that pocket was far too small for something like that… so maybe she’d just made it on the spot. “The simple way, of course.” She said as she beckoned to him with spindly fingers that were a touch too inhuman. “I’ll take it right out of your bloodstream.”

Vergil’s eyebrow shot up. “I’m not sure that’s wise.”

Dia huffed. “Why? Because you’re a big scary demon yourself? Please.” She beckoned again. “If anything, your blood will only make her stronger. A win-win, wouldn’t you say?”

Vergil didn’t have an answer to that. Foolish, was the first word that came to mind. What demon in their right mind would willingly give their blood to anyone, much less an archdemon? Or, more importantly, what demon would willingly give their blood to a summoner? He knew from limited research that was an easy first step into pact making. He could even sort of recall his mother mentioning it when he was much younger. Of course, it didn’t mean they were making one… but it opened up the possibility.

Whether it was his expression or his hesitation, Dia laughed. Except her human voice mixed with some strange cackle of a demon he couldn’t quite identify. A bug? Maybe. A dragon? Maybe. Some crazy, witch thing? A strong possibility.

Did it matter?

“Do you honestly think she’d force you into a pact?”

“What?”

“Even if she wanted to do such a thing, I don’t think her body could handle it.” She shook her head with an irritated click of her tongue. “Now are we going to keep standing around staring at each other, or are you going to let me heal her?”

Begrudgingly, Vergil rolled his sleeve up, glaring at the woman as he did so. It was a useless gesture, but at least it made him feel better. She just rolled her eyes again and grabbed his wrist. Except he sorely underestimated the strength in such a small body, and nearly fell flat on his face when she yanked him closer. “Hold still,” She snapped before muttering something in a language he didn’t understand. He did, however, know it wasn’t anything helpful. 

But then his eyes flickered to Roxy, and any response he might have had vanished in an instant. She was so… pale. Had she been that pale when he walked in? Was she breathing? She had to be… right? Aki was still there - the poor creature was butting the top of his head on her chin over and over again - so she was alive. But…

“She’s close to stasis,” Dia said, her voice filled with nothing but worry. “This happens from time to time. She usually has a caretaker around but…” Her expression turned sour. “Let’s just say I’m glad she was able to call me in time.” 

“Stasis?”

Dia nodded as she tied a small piece of fabric above his elbow. “How much has she told you?”

“Nothing about this.”

Dia sighed. “This should be her story… but…” She glanced back at Roxy. “This is what she refers to as an ‘episode’” Dia turned her attention to his arm, searching for a vein. “I call it stasis because that’s what it is.” She grumbled something under her breath, but all he could pick up on was “humans” and “avoiding the problem”. “Nothing can prevent it, but she needs demon essence to recover. If she were by herself, then she would have to stay like that until her body recovered naturally.”

“How long does that take?”

Dia shrugged. “The longest I’ve seen is three months.”

His eyes snapped to hers. “Three months?”

“I broke her out of that one too,” Dia said. “Hold still.” 

He hadn’t even noticed the needle pierce his skin. “Her last caretaker quit, right?”

“Taylor?” Dia’s scowl turned murderous. “I never liked that woman. Flighty. Greedy. Did you know she convinced Roxy to pay for years of medical bills in exchange for her help?” Vergil wasn’t certain why Dia thought he would ever know something like that, but she continued on anyway. “Then she left her stranded, less than a month from stasis, because she needed something more ‘stable’ and ‘predictable’.” Dia huffed as she practically ripped the needle from his arm. It healed in an instant, but how she knew it would (or if she even cared) was beyond him. “Come here before I wake her up,” She said. “I’ll apologize to her for talking to you later.”

After a small, almost curious step, Vergil realized that Roxy’s skin wasn’t pale; it was frozen. His mind raced through memories of V, trying to piece together what could possibly be happening. The closest connection was his crumbling body, but that hadn’t been linked to the familiars. Though he’d argue that none of them even compared to Kuro. Nightmare had been a mostly mindless conglomerate he could summon from time to time. Griffon and Shadow were more like Aki; small familiars that didn’t require much. But Kuro...

Was this the price she had paid for such a creature?

“Stasis,” Dia repeated. “If left unattended, the ice will imprison her. Then there’s nothing I can do,” She gently pulled Roxy’s arm from under the blanket, turning it over in her hand as if handling the most fragile glass imaginable. And maybe she was. Vergil didn’t want to think what would happen if she moved too quickly… or if Roxy herself were found or handled too roughly… or if she was left alone for too long...

He shoved those thoughts aside. Why bother worrying when Dia clearly had things under control? He barely knew her. He shouldn’t be concerned about such things. He...

His mental image of Griffon snorted in pure disdain. And you think I’m the moron.

After resting Roxy’s arm back on the armrest, Dia tapped it gently with the tip of her finger. A quiet crack echoed in the room. Another tap. Another crack. The process was agonizingly slow, but Dia continued on. By the fifth tap, a thin layer of ice broke away, shattering to dust on the ground. Vergil swore he heard a quiet gasp, but he wasn’t certain. Aki pushed his head against Roxy’s cheek. That time, he didn’t pull away, and a sad chirp echoed in Vergil’s ears as if the little griffon had proclaimed it from the heavens. 

It was then that Vergil wondered if Roxy was aware of it. She left her stranded a month from stasis, Dia had said. So Roxy must have known about it. But if she did… why didn’t she tell him? Sure, he wouldn’t have been much help over the last few days, but Dante would have taken a job like that in an instant. “Gather up some demon bodies?” Dante would have probably said. “You’ve got it! I’ll drop them at your doorstep tomorrow.” His brother wasn’t really one to ask questions over such a thing (even though he probably should… but that wasn't the point).

What would something like this feel like? What would any of this feel like? Was she awake? Trapped in her body until it knocked her out? Did she know time was moving? Or was she asleep, trapped in some kind of dream? 

Did she feel… anything at all?

Did he even want to know? 

“Hold on, Rox,” Dia whispered. “You’ll be out of this soon.”

The world seemed to go silent as the needle punctured her skin. The noises from the town slipped away. Dia went impossibly still, and Vergil was certain she’d stopped breathing all together. The blood left the syringe slowly, but Vergil could see trails of ice branching back down Roxy’s arm in a rush to close the hole Dia had made. And when the blood was gone and Dia pulled away, the ice snapped closed again. More slipped over her cheeks. Lines of blue magic scattered in all directions. 

Was he too late? Was it not enough? Was…?

Then, Roxy’s eyes snapped open. A single gasp of air was all it took for the world to come back. Ice shattered in all directions, vanishing into the air as if it had never existed. She jerked upright in a panic as her hand flew to her chest. Aki tumbled to the floor, but the flustered noise he made was twinged with a chirp of what Vergil assumed was relief. Roxy’s eyes flickered a pale blue. Kuro’s, Vergil realized. So she could channel the dragon’s power without summoning him… but maybe not willingly. 

“It’s alright, Rox,” Dia said as her hand cradled the younger summoner. Roxy’s gaze snapped to hers, and her heartbeat quickened to an unnatural level. But Dia only smiled, rubbing her now entirely human thumbs along Roxy’s skin. “Everything’s fine, you hear me?” And while Roxy said nothing, Vergil heard her breathing slow. Her eyes drifted closed as she squeezed Dia’s hand. When she opened them again, her heart was steady and her eyes were back to their usual green hue.

“That was faster than I expected,” Roxy said. “I thought I had… a little more time.” She sighed as her gaze flickered to Vergil. “Less than thirty minutes…” She said, and Vergil wasn’t certain if she was talking about him, or her stasis. It probably didn’t matter. At least, not at the moment.

“I’m sorry you had to see this.”

Vergil stared at her. A million different questions swirled in his head, right alongside a few choice words to chide her for being so foolish. But all that came out was, “What?”

“That mixture I gave you was quite potent,” Dia said proudly as Aki hopped back into her lap. “And with the blood of Sparda’s kin…” She shook her head with a sigh that sounded almost nostalgic. “You’ll be good for a few months, at least.”

“A few months?” Vergil said. “That’s…”

“Quite impressive!” Dia said, cutting off his less than enthusiastic reply. “You should be proud!’

“Proud?” Vergil said. “I have the most…”

“Powerful demonic blood there is?” Dia said, her voice laced with sarcasm. “Afraid there are quite a few demons that would disagree with you.”

Vergil huffed. “And they’d be wrong.”

“Probably.” Dia waved him off. “Doesn’t matter.”

And Vergil might have argued with her more, if Roxy didn’t look so miserable. For a brief moment, that annoyed him more than the demon-turned-grandmother. “Is a few months not enough for you?”

Roxy flinched, and Vergil bit back a quiet groan at how utterly terrible that sounded once he’d actually said it. It didn’t help that Dia was glaring at him with the intensity of a thousand suns, probably wishing she could smite him for such a statement. “It’s very generous,” Roxy said. “And I appreciate it.” But her voice was so, unbearably quiet. So sad in a way Vergil hadn’t heard before. And he realized very quickly that he hated it with a burning passion.

Why did it bother him so much?

Why did he feel this… obligation to help?

He forced himself to sit beside her, but not before casually moving a few of the pillows between them. He heard Dia snort in the background, but he didn’t pay her any mind. “How does this work?” He said. “All of…” He paused. “Kuro. You. The stasis.”

Her head rose slowly, but the confusion was evident in her eyes. “Wh-what?” She stammered. “You… You want to know? But…” Vergil wasn’t certain if her expression was one of shock, disbelief, or something else he couldn’t read. Regardless, it slipped away when she took a long, deep breath. “Are you sure? It’s not the most…” She trailed off, head tilting in thought. “Glamorous of… situations.”

“Seems marginally better than calling me ten minutes before you turn into an ice sculpture.”

She paused, flummoxed. “That’s a rather dramatic way of putting it. But you’re not entirely wrong.”

“I believe,” Dia said, drawing out the statement for an extraordinarily long time. “That it’s time for my departure. You can handle it from here, right?” She raised her eyebrow at Vergil. When he simply stared back, she said, “She needs to hunt once she can walk again, and...” She paused, glancing at Roxy. “When was the last time you ate?” Roxy’s mouth opened for a split second, but she quickly closed it and looked away. Dia sighed. “And maybe make her some soup.”

Then she was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving only glimmers of green magic behind. “She does that, a lot,” Roxy said. “Though she’s usually kind enough to knock when she visits.”

“Considerate.”

Vergil didn’t know how to explain the peculiar feeling in his chest when she giggled “Could be worse,” She said. “Her last husband was the worst.” A curious sparkle returned to her eyes, and Vergil didn’t have the heart to stop whatever story she was about to tell him. “He’d never left the Underworld before meeting her. So, when she visited me for the first time, she brought him along. Next thing I knew, he’d eaten all of my food, most of it uncooked, and was trying to convince Aki to tell him where I got it from.” Aki growled, his tail flicking upward in annoyance. But Roxy just smiled and brushed through his fur. He purred as he nuzzled back into her lap, annoying demon husbands forgotten entirely. “The second time, he ordered two dozen pizzas, and paid with my card.”

“... And you’re certain this wasn’t Dante?”

“Is he a big pizza guy?”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

She laughed again, but Vergil saw her eyes flutter as she attempted to hide the following yawn. “I should probably talk to him a bit more, huh?”

Vergil scowled. “That’s not…” He trailed off, averting his gaze. 

“Not what?”

“You need to rest.”

“Now you’re dodging the question.” But even she relented after another yawn and sunk back into the cushions. “I’ll probably be asleep for… awhile. But Aki knows when to wake me up.”

“You can’t hunt like this.”

“I mean once the feeling in my legs comes back…”

“I will stay,” He said. “And you still owe me an explanation.”

Her eyes drifted closed. “How much do you really want to know?”

Vergil paused, but not for long. “Go to sleep.” 

“Because you need some time?” He glared at her, not surprised when her lips curved into a soft, and very tired smile. “If you need anything,” She mumbled. “There’s plenty of food, tea, and coffee. There’s the T.V, of course, but I’m assuming you’d be more interested in the books... in the room down… the…” She slipped into sleep before she finished. 

“Insufferable,” Vergil muttered. Aki chirped something akin to an agreement as he nuzzled against Roxy, tail flopping to the side. And Vergil might have pondered what exactly he was trying to accomplish here, had an all too familiar ringtone not gone off at that exact moment. He answered it begrudgingly, fully aware that ignoring his brother would only make things worse. 

“So, Verge,” Dante said without any form of pleasantries. Vergil could imagine the grin on his brother’s face. “Out with sunshine again?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Well, technically...”

“I’m on a job,” Vergil said. “I’ll return once it’s done.”

Dante laughed. “Sure sure, whatever you say. But does it at least pay well? Because we could really use some money for…”

Vergil hung up. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil learns a little bit more. But it’s all business. Of course.

Another twist of the knife, turn of the screws  
It’s all in your mind and it’s fighting you  
Arm yourself a storm is coming,  
Well, kid, what are you gonna do now?  
It’s your reflection looking back to pull you down

_[Phoenix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_jf2VqrO6k) \- Chrissy Costanza_

* * *

The first thing Vergil did was drag five half-dead demons to Roxy’s doorstep. 

He’d waited an hour, of course. Long enough to make sure she was actually asleep and not starting to freeze again. Not that he would have known what to do in that situation, but he figured it was the thought that counted. At some point, Aki’s head had popped up, his eyes had narrowed, and he chirped rather loudly. Vergil had translated that as “what are you waiting around here for? Go do something”. In Griffon’s voice, of course. The two sounded nothing alike, but he knew he would never quite escape his old familiars.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately given the amount of time he had), that process had taken much longer than Vergil cared to admit. He wasn’t used to leaving enemies alive, much less in a semi-functioning state. But, after a few extra fights, he finally figured out what parts of each demon’s bodies he could cut without them evaporating. He wasn’t certain if it was quite enough. But he also wasn’t too keen on letting Diadona take more blood than she already had. At the very least, Vergil assumed this was a better option than dragging Roxy out hunting in what he assumed would still be a weakened state, no matter how long she slept.

But, for the briefest of moments, Vergil was annoyed when he found her still asleep after the hour and a half he had spent outdoors. This information of hers seemed far too important to delay any longer. But then he remembered that she had waited two weeks for him to even call her- twice- and quickly let that train of thought go. 

So, after securing the demons elsewhere to avoid any prying eyes, Vergil took stock of her groceries and was rather impressed at the state of her kitchen. There was plenty of food, both fresh and frozen, with meats split into Ziploc bags and multiple containers of frozen fruits marked as ‘for smoothies’ in faded black marker. Everything else was all well organized, as it only took opening a few cupboards to find every pot, pan, cooking device, and utensil she had. At first, he wondered why a woman living on her own had so many supplies. But then he’d also have to wonder why Dante had so few things considering how many people visited, and that was not a rabbit hole worth traveling down. Instead, Vergil found what he needed for dinner (along with the very convenient recipe book on the table opened to the exact page for “hearty chicken soup”) and left the chicken to defrost. No use rushing things, as he assumed she’d be out for at least another few hours. Worst case, he’d scouted the town out while searching for the demons (it wasn’t much more impressive than Haven, if a little bit on the wealthier side) and knew where to find food if needed. 

Then, he wandered around her house. She had, after all, encouraged him to do so before falling asleep. And if he couldn’t find any answers on her current predicament, at least he might be able to deduce a few things about her. 

Professionally. Of course. 

Why would he be searching otherwise?

Foolishness.

The generous living room led to a hallway with a modest-sized bathroom (Dante would be jealous of that Jacuzzi tub… so Vergil decided he’d never get to see it) and a small closet. At the far end were two doors, one slightly ajar, and the other shut tight. He peered cautiously into the first to find what he assumed was her bedroom. The wood floors matched the living room, but the walls were a few shades brighter with more artwork. On one side was a queen-sized bed with a blue comforter with what looked like painted flowers of all colors. The wall to the right of it had a nice sized, curved window with a comfortable place to sit and a pair of books in the middle. 

The other wall, however, was what caught Vergil’s attention; multiple, beautiful shelves filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. Except she had clearly taken great care when organizing them, as similar sizes and colors were all paired together in one of the most aesthetically pleasing bookcases Vergil had ever seen. The only one out of place was a single shelf filled with textbooks, but even those were organized by size, including the ones piled on their side. 

_“Is the Son of Sparda snooping already?”_

Vergil twitched, annoyed that he’d been surprised by the dragon’s voice at all. But when he turned to question how such a large dragon fit in such a tiny hallway, his eyes fell on something much, much smaller. Kuro was a shrunken version of himself, but still three times bigger than Aki. His scales were smoother. His horns were much shorter, and his tail flicked across the floor in what Vergil assumed was amusement. An adolescent form, maybe, but Vergil could still feel centuries of demonic power radiating from the dragon. Regardless, Vergil’s eyes narrowed. “Your mistress gave me permission, in case you weren’t aware.”

Kuro cackled with laughter; a low, rumbling sound that vibrated in the floorboards. “We are companions, though I understand if that is something beyond your mortal comprehension.” 

“Is that why you’re freezing her to death?”

The dragon’s tail flicked to the side, but Vergil didn’t see any shift in his expression. _“I am keeping her alive,”_ Kuro said. _“This is an unfortunate consequence.”_

“She is awake, then?”

Kuro snorted. _“Not for another few hours.”_

“Then how are you…?”

“My full power is limited by my summoner,” Kuro said. “But I am more than capable of sustaining such an inconsequential form.” His head tilted. “I am surprised you do not know more about familiars.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. A part of him wondered if Kuro knew about V, but he refused to ask. “What are you getting at?”

“I had assumed someone with such demonic power would be more interested in such things.”

Vergil released a slow breath, disguising it with a small grunt of annoyance. “I know of such things,” he said as dismissively as possible. “But have never met someone with such… capabilities.” That wasn’t technically a lie, as he did not consider his own experience as “meeting” anyone. Kuro looked moderately unimpressed, but Vergil couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or didn’t actually believe him. “I intend on speaking to her as soon as she awakens.”

“Indeed,” the dragon said. A moment of awkward silence followed as the two stared at each other; Vergil with a slight scowl, and Kuro with a constant flick of his tail and snake-like tongue. Finally, the dragon huffed and said, “If you wish to know more about her, I suggest you check the room behind you.” 

Then, the dragon simply walked away, head held high, not even sparing Vergil a second glance. And for the briefest of moments, Vergil simply stood there, unused to such creatures - or anyone really - acting so blatantly disinterested. Sure, the demon probably thought that Vergil should show him more respect, but he didn’t say it. Vergil didn’t know what he would do if such a thing was demanded of him. ‘Laugh and walk away’ seemed like the most likely possibility, but showing deference to anyone else wasn’t something he’d ever do.

At least… not willingly.

Vergil shifted his attention elsewhere before his thoughts drifted too far in that direction.

The second door was unassuming, but his mind raced with the possibilities. ‘Know more about her’ would imply something like scrapbooks, pictures, or maybe some kind of memorabilia. But, even from what little he knew about her, Vergil didn’t think she was that kind of person. She didn’t like talking about her family except for her father, so Vergil assumed she wasn’t too keen on reliving whatever those memories were. He could just peruse her bookshelf, as an individual's taste in literature usually told him more than enough. But he couldn’t deny his curiosity. There was something there. He just wished he knew her well enough to…

_Oh._

Instead of kicking himself at the obvious oversight, Vergil opened the door. And even with his expectations - whatever those were - he stopped in the doorway, stunned. The room was a lot bigger than he expected; a repurposed master bedroom, possibly combined with another, unknown room. One wall was nothing by a set of windows with two blue curtains pulled to the side. Next to that was a large desk with an advanced computer system of some sort, two screens, a tablet, and multiple sketchbooks. Under that was a single, empty canvas, and he assumed that’s where the rest of the ones he brought would eventually go. The wall above that was filled with various sketches and reference pictures of dozens of different things. There were few finished paintings propped up beside it - intricate flowers, a painting of a cottage and garden, and a sweeping, rainforest landscape. There was the start of another painting on an easel in the center of the room; a sketch of a ladybug on a leaf-covered in rain droplets. 

Then his eyes drifted to the far wall where Kuro himself had been painted in exquisite detail. His scales actually shimmered, and Vergil couldn’t figure out how she’d accomplished that. There were small bits of glimmer… but nothing crazy. 

“Interesting,” he muttered despite himself. Her attention to detail was impressive, and he wondered if there was more to it than a few reference photos. But why Kuro? Surely this big of a piece would draw plenty of attention. Visitors would ask questions… wouldn’t they?

Unless she doesn’t have many.

As silence descended over the apartment - and Vergil was certain Roxy was still fast asleep - he decided to ponder his thoughts over some books. 

* * *

It was midnight when Roxy’s eyes finally opened, and 12:30 when she could actually speak to him. It had been oddly unsettling at first, as she’d stared past him, eyes glossed over, seemingly unaware of his existence. Once he’d gotten over that, he’d gone back to his book - the same one Roxy had been reading before their meeting - and waited for her. Kuro was dozing on the couch beside her, and Aki was still on her lap, so Vergil assumed everything was fine.

It was her gasp that caught him completely off guard. Even he was confused when he found himself by her side, hand almost-not-quite resting on her shoulder. Kuro’s head lifted, and Vergil swore he heard a quiet snort before the dragon rested it back on her lap. “Breathe,” Kuro said. “You are safe here.”

Vergil pulled himself away, settling back in his chair as if he hadn’t moved at all. And, considering how her eyes were now closed as she ran her fingers along Kuro’s scales, Vergil assumed she hadn’t noticed him. When Roxy finally met his gaze, she looked oddly sheepish. “I’m good now,” She said. Then, her nose wrinkled as her eyes flickered to the doorway. “Are there… demons here?”

“Yes.”

“...Why?”

Kuro scoffed. “Your makeshift caretaker brought them for you this morning.”

“I’m not…” Vergil trailed off, huffed, and changed the subject. “The soup is done as well, just as Diadona requested.” 

Roxy stared at him, lips parted just slightly before she shook her head in what he interpreted as bewilderment. “You didn’t have to do all that,” She said, her cheeks flushing a very light pink. Vergil watched her, both curious and entirely uncertain why she was reacting that way. “But… thank you.”

With a curt nod, Vergil said, “Absorb what essence you can. Then we’ll talk.”

Roxy returned his blunt demand with a nod of her own. “Can you handle that, Kuro?” She said, glancing at the dragon. “Aki can go too. Let me know if we need more.” Aki chirped in excitement and glided to the doorway. But when Vergil expected the little creature to crash straight into it, he vanished. Perplexed, Vergil glanced back at Roxy just in time to see her cheeks flush a much darker red as Kuro said something in his demon tongue. “Shut up,” Roxy muttered. The dragon’s tongue flicked in amusement before he disappeared. “Dragons these days,” She muttered, implying that she knew more than one. 

Vergil didn’t let himself fall down that rabbit hole either. “What happened?” Vergil asked. “And why?”

“Dia calls it stasis,” Roxy said. “It’s a side effect of my pact with Kuro.” Her eyes fell, and Vergil didn’t like the way his heart jolted at the immense sadness in them. “It wasn’t supposed to happen that fast though.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “I”m usually paralyzed for a day at least. Usually more. I called you as soon as that kicked in, thinking I had more time.” She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter now, I suppose.”

Vergil made a note to chastise her for it later. “Kuro?”

“He’s a blessing, really. But the human body can only handle so much, especially when a chunk of his energy is spent healing me.”

“Healing you?”

She nodded. “I’m technically a paraplegic” her hand drifted toward her back as she spoke, but she pulled it away with a surprising amount of force. “I was in an accident about a decade ago that severed the spinal cord in my lumbar. Dad said I was lucky, as I probably should have died. And it punctured low enough that my art career wasn’t ruined. But…” She trailed off, followed by a sigh. “I stayed with Dia for awhile, but it was hard for her to manage her other patients and me... “ She shook her head, took a deep breath, and met his eyes again. “That part isn’t important.”

Vergil had a feeling it was, but he was also painfully aware that he was the last person who should ever call out such a thing. “Then what?”

“Dia introduced me to Kuro, and he took an interest in me,” Roxy said. “I still don’t really know why. An arch-demon willing to pact with a paralyzed nobody? I really didn’t believe it until it happened. And, sometimes, I still can’t believe it. Even now.” She chuckled, but it was strained. “He tells me I’m overthinking it and he’s probably right.” She shrugged. “Long story short, he is able to use his magic to passively heal my spine, but the wound itself will never truly be fixed.”

  
“So if your pact was broken…”

“I would lose all control of my legs again,” She said. “And I wouldn’t freeze anymore, I suppose.” Her head tilted just slightly. “I don’t mind, though. What’s a few days of discomfort in exchange for a second chance?” She stared at her hand, fingers twitching. “It’s always a little scary though, no matter how many times it happens. Just that thought…” She trailed off.

“What thought?”

She was silent for a painfully long time. But Vergil was patient. He of all people understood how difficult it was to share such personal information. Except he, unlike Roxy, had yet to figure out just who to share that information with. A part of him felt honored, but the rest of him wondered if he deserved such trust from someone who didn’t know everything he’d done. 

But…

“Sometimes,” Roxy said. “I wonder what would happen if I froze… and never woke up.”

Alarm swept through him. “You’re…” He didn’t want to say it, even though he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“Suicidal?” She said. “No.” She pulled her knees to her chest, but kept her eyes on him. “Afraid, yeah. But not that. Not anymore. Don’t worry about that.” Her small, nervous smile once again caught him off guard. The sadness had not yet left her eyes, but she still tried to encourage him. How? How much pain was she hiding behind such a brave facade? 

Helping one person did not feel like much in the grand scheme of things. Really, it wasn’t. But all Vergil could think of were Dante’s words of encouragement. Words that Vergil believed wouldn’t matter with the overwhelming weight of his failures. 

If you never take a step, then how do you expect to get anywhere?

“I’ll help you,” Vergil said before he had a chance to think about it. But even after he paused to let his mind catch up to his declaration, he knew it was the right thing to do. After all, how often did someone like him have a chance - and the ability - to fix something so… personal? He could never atone for all of his mistakes. His own son had made that quite clear. But he could do something… he could be there for her. 

“Are you certain?” Roxy said softly. “Not that I…” She hesitated. “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer. But...”

“But?”

After another long moment, she sighed. “I was hoping we would get more time as friends before… all of this.” She rubbed her arm absentmindedly. Vergil saw a flicker of pain in her expression before she buried it away; a feeling he knew all too well. 

“It was bound to happen eventually,” He said as he set his book aside and made his way to the kitchen. “Rest for now. Regain your strength, and we’ll discuss it more later.” 

And for the first time in months, Vergil was certain this was what he was meant to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roxy proposes an interesting arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my bi-weekly post! :D Thank you as always for the comments and kudos and I'm so glad everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it!
> 
> Also! I"m going to start doing some chill writing streams in the afternoon, working on Cadence, A/O, and other drabbles as they pop up! If that's something that interests you, you can find me at twitch.tv/zenithlux 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll see you next week :)

_Drifting beneath the horizon_  
_Body’s weak but I'm trying_  
_To make it to shore_  
_But I’m falling short_  
_I need you more_

_[Anchor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TzB4FaPODc) \- Skillet_

Over the next few weeks, Vergil kept himself busy so as not to alert Dante to the in-progress agreement with Roxy. The two had yet to fully decide what exactly Vergil would be doing to ‘help’ as he had so eloquently put it during his moment of motivation. For now, he kept his phone close with Dia’s number in case of an emergency. Roxy herself promised to call should anything happen, and the two messaged back and forth throughout the day. He’d visited twice for dinner, but those had both been accidents more than anything. The intention had been to check on her after he hadn’t been able to message back due to jobs. Both times he’d ended up watching from the doorway as she finished up a meal that had easily taken her hours to prepare. Which, of course, meant he felt obligated to share it with her (she was very convincing), which had led to more small talk; conversations he no longer minded. 

Occasionally, he’d gone hunting with her, both to see what she could do at full capacity and learn as much as he could about Kuro without directly asking. She, however, seemed to recognize his intentions and was happy to summon Kuro in a multitude of forms at any given time. The dragon spent most of his time in his smallest form, and the two fought with coordination that others could only dream of. It reminded him the most of Shadow, as Kuro moved with an elegance that in no way fit his bulky form. 

All of this, however, had shown Vergil one important thing; Roxy was very, very lonely. 

So maybe it shouldn’t have been all that surprising when- after weeks of discreet meetings and messages- she showed up at Devil May Cry ready to announce her intentions to the heavens.

To her credit, it had been a slow day (as if she could possibly have known such a thing). By late afternoon, Dante had all but declared the work-day over, and was now lounging at his desk with the phone conveniently unplugged. Vergil, who had done far more than his fair share of jobs over the last two weeks, was content to read on the couch that he had gone out of his way to purchase. And today’s book of choice was another one of Roxy’s recommendations - his third so far. He never thought he’d be interested in fantasy books, but the ones she’d given him were all fascinating, well written, and always left him with something to ponder whenever he was forced to put it down. And, thankfully, Dante was distracted, so Vergil had enjoyed nearly two hours of complete silence. 

So when the door opened, Vergil wasn’t sure who was more surprised: Dante, himself, or Roxy. It didn’t help that she looked anxious in her blue sundress (had she worn a dress before? Vergil couldn’t remember), and kept tugging at her skirt. Aki hopped from her shoulder and onto her head with a loud chirp in greeting. That, of course, made Dante grin, and Vergil stubbornly ignored the way his brother started wiggling his eyebrows in the most overdramatic way possible. “Welcome, Sunshine!” He said as he hopped out of his seat and tossed his magazine to the side. It missed the trash can, but at least it was out of view. “I’m glad you’re here to brighten up our day.”

When Roxy’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, a summoned sword careened into Dante’s shoulder. She gasped, eyes wide as she took a step towards him in a mixture of confusion and a genuine desire to help. But Vergil smoothly intercepted her, book in hand with a very obvious bookmark peeking out from the edge of the pages. Her eyes flickered to him, back to his brother, then to the book, where they lit up as her anxiety simply melted away. “You enjoy it, then?”

“Yes,” Vergil said simply. 

“Hey!” Dante said as he yanked the sword from his shoulder. “I’m the injured one.” 

“Oh… uh…” 

“He’s fine,” Vergil said. “Did you need something?”

Her gaze slipped from his again; a surefire sign that she wasn’t 100% certain she was doing the right thing. “Well,” She said slowly. “I heard through the grapevine that you might need some cash.”

Said grapevine was likely Vergil complaining about Dante’s inability to save any money ever, but he wasn’t about to ask. “We might,” Dante said as he swiped his half-empty beer bottle off the desk. “Why?”

“I’m looking to hire.”

Vergil nearly dropped his book as his gaze snapped to her. Dante spat out his drink, swearing as he dropped the bottle back on the desk. Except it shattered, dampening every unsorted piece of paper it touched. And while Vergil might have once chastised him for that - as Dante was never the one to deal with such a mess - his mind was a tad preoccupied. “Hire?” Vergil said. “For… what exactly?”

Her eyes drifted away for a brief moment, but he felt an odd sense of pride when she met his gaze before speaking again. “I need more help than I thought.” Vergil’s eyebrow shot up, and he was surprised when that somehow earned him a small smile. “So,” She continued, eyes flickering to Dante instead. “I’ve got an odd job for Vergil that pays well, and offers free room and board.”

Vergil wasn’t certain whether to be impressed by her negotiation tactics, or offended that she was using him as the chip to barter with. Dante laughed as he plopped back down in his chair and kicked his feet up on the desk. “Is that so?” He said. “Well color me intrigued.”

Roxy stared at him. “What kind of phrase is that?”

Dante waved at her dismissively. “What’s the job, sunshine?”

This time, she turned back to Vergil. “I wish to hire you as a full-time caretaker,” She said. “I got some people to fix up the apartment down the hall, so that’s yours to use however you’d like; no rent payments or bills required. I’ll buy all the groceries, whatever you want, and if any of the furniture, fixtures, painting, or anything else displeases you, I can get those changed too.”

Vergil stared at her. “Are you… certain?”

She nodded, and that same, infuriating sadness filled her eyes again. “Things haven’t been going as well as I’d hoped.”

“Then why…?” Vergil trailed off and regained his composure before continuing. “Did something happen?”

She was quiet for a moment, followed by, “I tried to go shopping today. It didn’t go well.”

Vergil didn’t know what to think of that, but Dante practically appearing in front of them was enough to stop that train of thought. “So what you’re saying is,” the younger twin said with a lackadaisical grin on his face. It was at that moment that Vergil realized he didn’t have a clue what Dante was thinking. “You,” He pointed at her,“Will pay us,” He pointed at himself, “to have my brother,” He pointed at Vergil. “live next to you?”

Roxy huffed. “He’d have to do a lot more than just that, but that’s something to be discussed between him and myself if we reach an agreement.” 

“And what exactly is this agreement for?” Dante said.

“I’m aware I’m taking your partner away from you for an extended period of time,” Roxy said. The way she was speaking… it was more professional than Vergil had ever heard her speak before. But she ran her own business, didn’t she? Discussing terms and contracts with clients was likely second nature. Vergil just never thought that he’d be the one caught in the middle. The asset, so to speak. He would have been more averse to the idea, if he hadn’t already technically agreed to it. This was really just a formality. “Not that he couldn’t come back if you needed the help. But fewer jobs means less income, yes?”

“Not exactly,” Vergil said. 

“Yep,” Dante said. Vergil’s eyes narrowed, and Dante took a long step back before he spoke again. “I can pick up some more myself, but there would be a significant drop in our income.”

“How much?” Roxy said.

“Don’t let him swindle you,” Vergil said.

“Now why would I do that!?” Dante said. 

“She’s not paying for your pizza debt.”

“Of course not.”

“Nor is she paying off your debts to anyone else.”

Dante laughed nervously. “Yep.”

“Bills only.”

“And here I thought I was negotiating with her.”

“Technically, “Vergil said. “She is negotiating with me. This is a simple courtesy, as she is clearly aware of your terrible finances.”

“And whose fault would that be?” Dante said.

“Don’t you dare blame me for that.”

“I meant for telling her.”

“Send me the information for your electricity and rent payments,” Roxy interrupted. “I’ll take care of them both for as long as Vergil helps me.”

Now that was generous, and the slack-jawed look Dante gave her proved it. “W-well,” He said. “I think that’s fair. What do you think, Verge? You’re the one that has to do whatever she says,” Dante shrugged. “Your call.”

Vergil’s gaze drifted back to hers. He wasn’t outright opposed to the idea. A formal job would keep Dante off of his back, for the most part, as his brother would have to make an actual effort to tease him over it. Living elsewhere was an interesting prospect. And, knowing what her apartment looked like, Vergil was certain he could make the place his own in no time. And that’s what humans did… right? They moved away from their families. Found their own jobs. Lived their own lives…

“How soon do you need me?” He said. 

Relief swept through her, and Vergil was fascinated at how quickly she returned to her usual, upbeat self. “If you’re willing to go shopping with me today, then not for another few weeks.”

Vergil glanced at Dante but looked away when he realized his brother was staring at him with a knowing grin. They both knew what Vergil wanted to say. They both knew that he wanted to go through with this plan. He could tolerate Roxy’s presence. He often enjoyed it - a far cry from the frustration he felt around the rest of his family. And he wanted to help. He’d committed to helping her, and he meant that. 

But…

“You know,” Dante said. “Keeping an eye on you for this long has gotten rather… boring.”

Vergil fought the urge to glare and simply closed his eyes instead. The last thing he wanted was to rush blindly into something like this. But there was no point in delaying the inevitable. “I also tire of babysitting you, little brother,” He said with a trademark smirk as he looked at Roxy. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, but I prefer your company much more than his.”

Roxy laughed her cheeks flushing a bright crimson. “Don’t be mean,” She said with a gentle nudge on his shoulder. Vergil froze, eyes wide, but she had already turned back to his brother, discussing something that he wasn’t entirely certain of. Why did he feel so… strange? She hadn’t touched his skin, and his jacket was far too thick for him to really feel much. But the thought of someone… the idea that she was that comfortable with him…

“Verge?” 

He blinked once before pulling his thoughts back. “Yes?” He said though it came out rougher than he had intended. And the concern on Roxy’s face made his heart twist in yet another unexpected way. Why? Why did she make him feel this way? Why was every reaction to her so… visceral?

“Is everything alright?” She said. “Did I…?”

“Yes,” He said quickly before correcting himself. “Everything is fine.”

“Good!” Dante said as he yanked them both together. Roxy flinched, but she didn’t topple over this time. Small mercies, Vergil supposed. “Because if you’re going through with this new job of yours, then I’m going with you.”

Alarm swept through him. “What!?” He and Roxy said, both yanking themselves away. Except she was clumsier than usual and smacked right into him. And while the contact should have been a minor inconvenience, Vergil found himself reaching for her instead. Except he didn’t realize it until she had fallen straight into his arms after he had knelt to catch her. Their eyes met, and he was certain she felt as confused as he did. 

But there was something about her eyes...

Have they always been that striking? 

Dante sighed so loudly that even Vergi flinched at the noise. “Alright, alright.” He said. “Be as dramatic as you want, you’re still not getting out of this trip.” He beckoned to Vergil. “I’ll make the portal if you want.” A second summoned sword shot into the younger twin. This time, it knocked him clean off his feet. Dante simply stuck his thumbs up into the air. “Got it. No Yamato for me,” before letting his arms flop against the floor. 

“And he calls us dramatic?” Roxy muttered. 

Vergil glanced at her a second time before he realized that, once again, neither of them had moved. “Shopping, yes?” He said as he swiftly pulled them both to their feet. 

“Yep,” She said, smoothing down her dress far too many times. “We can grab things for you too… if you’re still...” She trailed off. 

“The terms are acceptable,” Vergil said. “But I will need a few weeks to finish things here before then.”

When her smile returned, Vergil realized he was more than glad to see it. “Of course,” She said. “Whatever works best for you.”

“So are we going shopping or…?” Dante said.

Vergil resisted the urge to roll his eyes, keeping his attention on her when he reached for Yamato instead. “It seems our present company is impatient.”

Dante groaned. “This is technically my house, you know.”

“I thought it was both of yours?” Roxy said.

“Well actually…”

“Enough,” Vergil said as he cut open a portal. “Feel free to lie there for the rest of the night. Roxy and I can…” 

But Dante was on his feet and through the portal before Vergil could finish that sentence. Vergil sighed but was surprised to see Roxy’s head tilted in thought. “What?” He said. 

“Did you, by chance, open that portal to a different location?”

Vergil stared at her, his fingers twitching against Yamato. “I’m afraid,” He said with a small bite of reluctance, “That I did not think that far ahead.” 

Roxy laughed. “Next time.” She stepped through the portal with confidence, and Vergil found himself staring at the empty void before him far longer than he should have. But then a voice radiated back at him - Just me and you, sunshine? This will be a fun day then! - and he quickly scowled and followed after them. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil tags along on a shopping trip, much to Dante’s amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Cadence updates are going to slow down for a little bit! After this post, they will happen on Wednesdays each week for the next little while. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy!

_If I break the glass then I’ll have to fly  
There’s no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I’m scared of changing the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray_

_[Shatter Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE) \- Lindsey Stirling_

* * *

Devon’s was a massive supermarket on the edge of the city, Weldenshire. It was the second largest city back before the Qliphoth, but was the only large one within a couple hundred mile radius. It didn’t have the specialty stores like Fortuna did, but it had this particular store; something massive enough to handle the thousands of families who built in the area after they lost their own homes. And when they did walk in, Vergil understood why Roxy was adamant that they come here instead of settling for whatever they could find around their home.

Except that made him question how she had “attempted” to shop at all. 

Then there was the matter of Dante. At first, Vergil hoped they could pick up a small amount of items, and kick Dante to the metaphorical curb so Vergil could figure out what had gone wrong. But then she showed him her list and Vergil knew it wasn’t going to be that simple. His only saving grace was that Roxy was quite content to use his portals instead of Dante’s rent-a-car suggestion. Vergil might have actually killed his brother if they were trapped in such a small space for over two hours. The entirety of Devil May Cry was barely enough space for the brothers. A car would incite murder, and Vergil would hate for Roxy to see that. 

Though she had asked for Dante’s help carrying said groceries home, so Vergil wasn’t out of the woods yet. Even worse, when they did step out beside the store a few minutes later, Dante made it very clear that he had no intention of leaving the two alone. Which meant that murder was still on the table. 

How unfortunate.

“Feel free to grab whatever you need,” Roxy said to Dante for the third time in the last twenty minutes. Except she sounded more distracted each time she said it as she was focused more on tossing things into the cart and crossing them off the list than actually shoo-ing the younger twin away. It was clear that she had mostly given up trying. However, it was also obvious - to Vergil at least - that she did want to speak to him without his brother sticking his nose in it. 

“What’s the rush, Sunshine?” Dante said with a lazy grin. “I’ve got all day.”

“Of course you do,” Vergil said. “The local pizza shop won’t accept your card anymore.”

“I’m sure I could find one here.”

“Then go do that.”

Dante waved him off. “We can just take her to dinner after this trip, sound good, Rox?”

Roxy hummed quietly. “Not really a pizza person.”

Vergil held back a snort as Dante’s expression crumbled as fast as his world. “Well that’s just not right,” He sniffed as his shoulders sagged. “I’m not sure I can approve of this job if that’s the case.”

Vergil rolled his eyes. “I’m not helping with the bills then.”

Dante pouted, but his shoulders straightened and his grin returned as Roxy finally found whatever she was looking for and wandered down the aisle. “That’s a woman on a mission,” He said as he lazily propped his hands on the back of his head. “I’m surprised you’re okay with this.”

“Okay with what?”

“Working for her,” Dante said. “You know. Following her around stores like this. Taking care of whatever it is she needs help with. There has to be a reason she asked for a caretaker, right? Which I’m certain you already know given how eager you were to accept earlier.”

“I was not eager.” 

“And I’m assuming she’s the one you’ve been messaging every day,” Dante said. “Since it sure ain’t myself or Nico.” When Vergil didn’t respond to that, Dante shrugged, stopping them both in the aisle. “Are you certain about this though? Taking care of someone else… that’s a big responsibility.”

“I’m not a child, Dante.”

“I never said that,” 

“What other implication is there?”

“You’ve never had this kind of chance before is all.” Dante shrugged. “Just don’t want you to waste it.”

Vergil stopped in front of him and lowered his voice. “I won’t.”

“What have you told her?”  
  


Vergil stopped short, but didn’t look back. “That is between us,”

“So nothing then?”

“Leave it alone.”

Dante threw his hands up and took a long step back. “I’m just saying… you can’t keep that from her forever.”

“I will deal with it.”

“I trust ya.”

Vergil wasn’t about to admit that he didn’t believe him, nor could he tell through that infuriating grin on his brother’s face. But the conversation ended as Roxy practically appeared by their side. “Got everything here,” She said cheerfully. But there was something in her eyes… something Vergil couldn’t quite describe. He’d seen it before though… but when?

Pain. V’s voice whispered. That’s how her eyes look when her back is bothering her. 

Vergil glanced at Dante again, but his brother was preoccupied staring off somewhere into the ceiling. A part of Vergil hoped that was a sign of boredom, as a Dante with nothing to do was more likely to leave them alone. And he was certain he needed to ask her what was wrong sooner rather than later.

It wasn’t until they reached the candle aisle that they found their chance when Roxy asked, “Is there one you’d prefer?”

Vergil stared at her. Dante burst into laughter, and both looked at him in confusion. “He’s completely hopeless with things like that.” Dante said. “You may as well ask me.”

Roxy’s nose wrinkled as she poked through the candles. “You’re not the one whose going to be near them”

Vergil still didn’t know what she was getting at. Why did it matter? Why was she asking him? Surely she knew what she wanted already. What was the point in…?

His thoughts were cut short as Dante slid between them and pulled down a few of the candles on the top shelf. The most expensive ones, Vergil noted. “Pick one of these,” He said. “Strong scents are his favorite.” 

Vergil growled, snatching the candles from Dante’s hands before Roxy had a chance to look at them. “Go away,” He snapped, bumping Dante out of the way before he composed himself. “I’m not sure why it matters,” Vergil said. “But I’m…” He trailed off as his eyes drifted to the bottles. What was he doing? How had he allowed Dante to trick him so easily? Was this his plan? Was this her plan? Why…

“Nothing too strong then.” Roxy said.

“What do you usually get?”

She shrugged. “I like changing them around from time to time. Keeps the house fresh.”

“Strawberry.” Dante said. “Just go with strawberry.”

Roxy’s eyes lit up. “Would you like that, Vergil?”

He resisted the urge to sigh. “It’s acceptable,” He said. There wasn’t any point in arguing when she had another page and a half of supplies she wanted to pick up. And that was when he realized what she might have been getting at from the beginning. “Splitting up may be our best option,” Vergil said carefully with a pointed glance at the list in her hands. The last thing he wanted was for Dante to volunteer to go with her instead. 

Dante sighed in that overly dramatic way that was becoming all too common nowadays. “Fine, fine,” He said as he put his hand out in her direction. “I’ll take care of the food if you’ll let me pick up a new microwave while I’m out.”

Roxy procured a small stack of 100 dollar bills and half of her list in an instant, slapping it into Dante’s hand with an astounding amount of force. It was a dead giveaway for her true intentions - not that it wasn’t obvious already - and Vergil ignored Dante’s all-knowing grin. A part of him almost wished he’d agreed to move in today just to avoid the inevitable brawl brought on by Dante’s teasing. “If you need more, let me know,” She said before wandering down the aisle. 

“She’s rather trusting isn’t she?” Dante said. 

“You’re my brother,” Vergil said as he started to walk away. “If she trusts me, she’s bound to trust you. Can’t fathom why.”

Dante rolled his eyes. “Better catch up to your girl,” he said as he glanced at the list with a low whistle. “Is this really all for one person?” He shook his head as he walked away, muttering something about “dinner” and “cooking”. Whether that was his own hunger talking or Dante hoping he’d get Roxy to cook for him, Vergil didn’t know. 

The latter will never happen.

“Vergil?”

“Yes?” He said, glancing down to meet Roxy’s gaze. It was then that he realized how much shorter than him she actually was. A foot at least, as her head only came to his chest, but she still carried herself with such confidence. Or, at least, she normally did. Right now, she looked more nervous than he’d ever seen her before. 

And that’s when he remembered the whole reason they were here in the first place. 

“I believe we agreed that you would message me if something was wrong,” He said. “But you are clearly in pain, and I received nothing before your… timely arrival.”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” She said. “I didn’t realize what happened until it was too late.”

His eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

“I passed out.”

Alarm swept through him as a painful jolt straight to his ribcage. “Stasis?”

“I don’t know,” She said. “I was planning on going to the market to pick things up for a few days… next thing I knew I was on Kuro’s back headed to you. Aki was frantic, and Kuro said I just dropped outside the apartment. I already had him summoned at the time so he caught me but....” She flinched, likely at the thought of her body smacking into the cement outside - an image Vergil was equally unprepared for. And by the time he had shaken it from his mind, the damage was already done. 

“That’s why you need me.”

The tears in the corners of her eyes were worse than anything else she’d said so far. “I don’t know what happened, Vergil,” She said. “I have plenty of problems, sure, but I’ve never just… passed out.” She closed her eyes, letting the two, solitary tears fall as she took a deep, shaky breath. When she opened her eyes again, they were steeled with determination. “I’m sorry to throw you into my problems like this, but I refuse to risk my life when there’s someone willing to help.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Vergil said. “Do you have someone to take care of you for a few more days?”

She paused, eyes flickering behind her. “Kuro says if I make food for the next few days, then I won’t have to leave the house, and he can make sure I’m safe. That’s why I wanted to come here instead. If anything happens, I’ll be set for weeks.” She sounded confident, but she looked worried. And while Vergil didn’t blame her, the last thing he needed was for her to pass out again when he (or Kuro, for that matter) couldn’t help her.

“Kuro can’t call me.”

“But Aki can fly,” She said. “And he knows where you are if something goes wrong.” Vergil’s doubt must have been more obvious than he intended, for Roxy sighed as she took a small step closer. Vergil’s breath caught in his throat as she held her hand out toward his chest. She stopped shy of touching, but he could feel her breath on his lips when she looked up at him. It took everything he had to break her gaze as a ring of ice formed in her palm. “This ring holds a piece of Kuro’s life-force,” She whispered as she dropped it in his hand. “He showed me how to make it last night.”

“How is this supposed to help?”

Her eyebrow shot up - the first sign of the more confident Roxy he was getting used to. “He’s connected to me,” She said, clearly trying to avoid a more sarcastic tone. He appreciated the attempt. “So if something happens to me, you’ll feel it. But it will only last for a few days.”

Finally, after reorganizing his rather confusing train of thought, Vergil nodded and dropped the ring into his pocket. Roxy backed away before he had a chance to do so himself as she perused the pillows. “Our list is a lot shorter than Dante’s, so if we go fast enough, we could grab some food if you’d like.”

Actually, Vergil would savor that victory. But he wasn’t about to tell her that. “That is…”

“Acceptable?”

Vergil scowled, but it softened as he heard her quiet laughter.

He was equally relieved to find that he still enjoyed hearing it. But as he turned to follow her, a second voice stopped him in his tracks. 

_Don’t waste your time with her, Nelo._

_After all, you are very far from home._

_It would be so easy to return…_

“Vergil?”

Vergil whirled around, hand on Yamato. Roxy squeaked as she leaped away, eyes wide as she yanked her hand off his shoulder. The two stared at each other before Vergil chastised himself and forced his heart to still. “I’m sorry,” Roxy said. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just…”

“It’s fine,” Vergil said. “Don’t apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“You don’t like being touched, do you.”

Vergil’s mind blanked for a moment. Then, he said. “I’m not used to it.”

He expected more questions, but knew her well enough to know she wouldn’t ask. “I’ll be more careful,” She said as she turned away. “Shall we?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nero and Vergil finally talk for longer than a minute and Roxy shows off a special talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to lower my updates, but then I went on a writing spree and my backlog is back up to a good level. So here we were! With a random Sunday update! Hope you enjoy 🥰 🥰

Ain’t nobody bring us down, down, down down, down, down  
They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown  
You could go another round  
Round, round, round, round, round, round  
Wish you luck, but you’re not bringing us down

[POP/STARS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOxkGD8qRB4) \- KDA

* * *

Nero visited Devil May Cry two hours before Vergil planned to move out.

It was spectacular timing on his part for a multitude of reasons. Vergil had had every intention to leave that morning instead, but Dante had practically begged that Vergil stay one more day to “leave things in good shape”. Then, just a few hours after that, Vergil had unplugged the phone, ensuring no distractions that weren’t personal, and forwarded half a day's wages to Dante instead so his brother wouldn’t complain. (At least, not more than he was going to already). The only reason Vergil hadn’t left yet was because he was waiting on Roxy’s return message and had gotten distracted reorganizing the admittedly meager pile of books in Dante’s old duffel bag. 

So, when Nero walked in with the confidence of a skittish feline, Vergil assumed the best thing to do was get the disappointment out of the way first. “Dante’s not here.”

Nero’s eyes narrowed, but he did stand a little straighter. Vergil wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. “I’m not here for him, jackass.” 

That gave Vergil pause. And, for a long moment, he simply stared into the abyss of the half-empty bag before him, as it was marginally easier than meeting the eyes of his son. Thankfully, regaining his composure took only a few seconds, and he turned with his usual, indifferent grace. “Is that so?”

“Crazy ain’t it?” Nero muttered as he plopped down on the couch. “But I promised Kyrie I’d come, and I’ve been pummeled by Nico more than enough for the year.” He glanced at Vergil without really looking at him. “So let’s talk, old man.”

That was the closest thing to ‘father’ Vergil had ever gotten from Nero. He was also painfully aware of what that said about the current state of their relationship. “What about?” Vergil said carefully. The last thing he wanted was for Nero to storm right back out the front door and proclaim him a lost cause (or something like that). Though, given the sound of the van that had to be lingering about a block away, he had a feeling that Nico would run Nero down before letting that happen. “We’ve attempted this before.”

“Yeah we have,” Nero said, his confidence returning as he stretched out on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Except that only made Vergil tense up even more. This was the first time he had ever seen Nero in this relaxed state without Vergil himself being banished to another room. What did Nero want from him? What was he expecting him to do? It could be anything, really. Kyrie had mentioned the children at the orphanage. Nico had mentioned the influx of silly jobs that had kept Nero from the more important things. Dante had mentioned a potential clean up and rebuilding of Redgrave City. And while all of those things were important, Vergil knew he couldn’t agree to any of it. Not right now. Not when he finally had someone who needed him. Someone who wanted to rely on him. Not someone who felt obligated to.

So what would he do if Nero asked? If he said no… would things go back to the way they were?

“Nico told me you’ve got a new job.”

Vergil blinked, momentarily stunned before he caught himself. “And where did she hear that?” 

Nero snorted with a rather dramatic, Dante-esque eye roll. “Where do you think?”

“Dante had no right to…”

“It’s that woman, right?” Nero said. “Roxanna or something like that?”

Vergil resisted the urge to sigh. “Yes,” He admitted, impressed at how even his voice was. “I am assisting her for the time being.”

“That’s a whole lot of words for ‘babysitter’”. 

That time, Vergil didn’t bother hiding his annoyance. “Do not patronize her,” He said. “It was difficult enough for her to request anyone’s help. The last thing she needs is my family belittling her for her courage.”

At first, Nero said nothing, but Vergil didn’t miss the way his son’s jaw dropped before he thought to clench it. “I’ll admit,” Nero said, his voice as stiff as his posture. “I expected you to defend yourself.”

Perplexed, Vergil said, “for what, exactly?”

Nero shook his head. “Look,” He said as he practically jumped off the couch. “I know you and I started off on the wrong foot. Most dads don’t greet their sons with a sword to the gut.”

“Neither do most sons.”

Nero shrugged. “You deserved it.”

“And I knew you’d live.”

“Bullshit,” He snapped before taking a slow breath and continuing. “You’ve done a lot of pretty terrible stuff, and I ain’t quite ready to forgive ya.” He bounced a little from foot to foot but met Vergil’s gaze with perfect clarity. “But I’d be an idiot to wait for you to make up for all of that.” When Vergil didn’t respond (what did one say to such a statement?), Nero continued. “I came here to ask for a favor. Something you could do to prove that you really have changed or aren’t the bad guy or whatever.” Nero shrugged again; a nervous tick? Maybe. Vergil hadn’t observed him enough to know. “But then Dante mentioned that job, and Nico confirmed it and I just…” He sighed. “That’s proof enough, right?” 

“That isn’t for me to decide.”

“Course not,” Nero said. “But I need to stop being an ass about it and give you a chance.”

And of all the things Nero could have said, that shocked Vergil the most. And for the first time in as long as he could remember, he didn’t have a clue what to say. “You… what?”

Nero huffed. “You heard me.”

“Yes, but…”

“Look,” Nero said as he jabbed his finger into Vergil’s chest before Vergil realized his son had even crossed the room. “All I’m asking is that you prove to me and to everyone else that you’re serious about this. Got it? No more towers or giant trees or whatever it is that demons try to raise nowadays.” Vergil started to speak, but Nero cut him off. “Sure. You have that half-demon form of yours, and I’m sure as hell not telling you to stop using it. But for now, you’re human, just like the rest of us.”

Vergil felt numb. Yes was the obvious and easy answer. Yet his heart seized at the thought. Human. He was human… did he even know what that meant anymore? He’d never had a chance to be human before. He’d never wanted to be.

But that’s what he was doing. These jobs. His friendship with Roxy. This entire conversation…

Slowly, he nodded. “That’s all I’m trying to do.”

That, at the very least, was the truth.

Nero sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Then I have one more request.”

“And that would be…”

A sudden HONK startled them both, followed by the screeching of tires. Dante’s voice echoed into the building, “are we going kid or not?”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. “Going where?”

Nero chuckled sheepishly. “To see your new pad.”

“And why is Dante in the van?”

“Nico’s already there,” Nero said. “Dante had planned to go ahead of us but Nico wasn’t too keen on that so…”

“Why would Dante go first?”

Now, Nero’s face was scarlet. “Something about buttering her up or enjoying dinner or something. I’m not really…”

He trailed off as Vergil slung the bag over his shoulder, and grabbed a spare backpack as he stormed past Nero with murder in his eyes. 

* * *

The van was the only reason all three of them got there in one piece, as Vergil had no interest in paying Nico to fix it. 

Dante’s jacket, however, wasn’t so lucky.

“That was my best one,” Dante sniffed as he shivered despite the almost sweltering heat. The jacket itself was in the van’s trash can, shredded to unwearable pieces. Of course, Vergil knew he had another one to replace it. He wasn’t that cruel. But his brother had to learn somehow.

Learn what exactly, Shakespeare? Griffon huffed.

Vergil didn’t have an answer to that.

“I didn’t even do anything wrong!” Dante said as his expression twisted into a goofy grin. “I was just going to be nice to Sunshine Verge! I’ve gotta cheer her up before she has to deal with you for the rest of however long.”

“Shut up,” Nero said as he kicked open the door of the complex and practically yanked Dante inside. “I have to clean up enough blood as it is.”

“At least you two are talking again,” Dante said. 

Both Nero and Vergil paused, exchanged glances, and looked away. “Guess you could say that,” Nero muttered.

_We got it all in our hands now,  
So can you handle what we’re talking about?_

All three of them paused as Vergil’s eyes drifted to Roxy’s doorway. “Is that music?” Dante said as his nose wrinkled. “Some pop nonsense.” 

_We’re so tough  
Not scared to show you up  
Can you feel the rush now?_

“The kids love this song,” Nero said with an odd sense of nostalgia. 

Dante snorted. “The kids, huh?”

Nico’s groan echoed down the hallway. “My word Rox, you’re way too good at this.”

When Roxy spoke, Vergil thought she sounded breathless. “Stop distracting me.”

“But I want to win!”

_Wish ‘em luck but they’re not bringing us down…_

“Well you’re not going to!” Roxy said. 

“I can see that!” A thud cut her short. “Did your dragon just throw a pillow at me?”

Dante snapped to the doorway and put a finger to his lips with a dramatic wink as he reached for the knob. He pushed it open with shocking tenderness as if he planned on sneaking up on a demon on the other side. Instead, he stepped far out of the way and gestured to Vergil, mouthing “come look.” And, for the briefest of moments, Vergil considered walking away. He knew where his apartment was. Roxy had given him a key a few days ago. He hadn’t seen it yet, and that sounded like a better idea than entertaining Dante. 

But then Nero peered in and gave a low whistle. “Damn,” He whispered. “She’s pretty good.”

So, Vergil stepped forward with a quiet huff, more than aware that Nero didn’t have a clue what Dante was trying to pull. 

And while Vergil didn’t know what to expect, Roxy swinging small, black devices of some kind around in the air in front of the television was not it. 

A part of him thought the scene should have been a lot funnier than he thought it was. Nico was sitting on the arm of the couch behind her, glaring at Kuro. And Kuro, a bit larger than his usual child form, was glaring right back, tail wrapped around a bright red pillow as a gray one lay discarded at Nico’s feet. Aki was sitting between them, head bobbing back and forth either confused or excited at the potential pillow war that was about to unfold.

Then there was Roxy herself. The device on her head was massive, pushing her ponytail up far higher than she usually put it. She was swinging into nothing, but he could hardly call it flailing. Her movements were strangely controlled, and it took Vergil another second to realize she was moving exactly on pace with the song that was playing. Then, he saw the katana like swords on the TV, swinging perfectly in time with her. Boxes shot forward from black nothingness, but she didn’t miss a single one. Her movements were fast. Controlled. Calculated. Precise.

Nero groaned beside him. “Holy shit,” He said as he glared at Dante. “You were actually serious.”

Dante snorted. “Of course I was. Your old man is…” 

A summoned sword appeared as Vergil glanced behind him. “I’m what, Dante?”

Dante grinned as he flicked the sword. It didn’t move, but he didn’t seem to care. “Infatuated.” 

Vergil scoffed. “I’m shocked you know what that word even means.”

“And you’re not denying it.”

“I am not…”

_Only winning, winning now_  
Ain’t nobody bring us  
Down, down, down, down.

With a final, clean slice, Roxy spun toward Nico, tore the headset off, and grinned triumphantly. Behind her, a series of numbers flashed on the screen: 733/733; 630,280 Points. Vergil assumed that score was adequate, as Roxy loudly proclaimed “Beat that, Nico!”

The younger woman burst into laughter. “A perfect score at that speed? You must have been practicing that for days!”

Roxy’s demeanor turned sheepish. “I have a lot of free time.”

“Clearly,” Nico hopped off the couch as she took the controllers. “Did you like what you saw, V-man?”

Roxy jumped, her face flushing in that way it always did when she was caught off guard. Though Vergil noted that she never blushed when the others surprised her. At least… not as far as he had seen. 

He found that oddly endearing. 

“Hello,” Roxy said with an awkward wave. “I forgot how quiet you are.” 

“Alright kiddos,” Dante said as he shoved his way through the front door. “Move aside.” He swung his arm in front of him and pointed his thumb dramatically at his chest. Then, after a quick wink, he said, “Uncle Dante is here.”

The awkward silence that fell at the proclamation was almost enough to steal Vergil’s composure. It didn’t help when Roxy and Kuro exchanged glances, as if uncertain whether to invite the younger twin in or kick him out. Aki was the only one who responded, chirping excitedly as he hopped up on his back paws and yanked one of his wings in toward his chest; an attempt at imitation. It was enough to make Roxy giggle before she could stop herself, and that alone opened the floodgates for everyone else. Vergil could only stare, perplexed, as the rest of his family nearly collapsed with laughter. 

“You’re…” Nico said as she tried to catch her breath. “The worst.”

“What is he even announcing himself for?” Nero said before forcing a long gasp to try and control himself. It didn’t work. “And the bird… what… why?”

“Imitation is the best form of flattery,” Dante said as he scratched the bird's head. Aki toppled with a startled cry, but rolled over and landed on his feet with astounding grace. He purred as he rubbed his face against Dante’s hand, and his tail flicked excitedly back and forth. “See?” Dante said as the room finally started to calm down. “He gets it.”

Roxy rolled her eyes as she dropped the headset into Nico’s lap. “He just likes to be pet.” She held her hand out with a quiet whistle. Aki’s head spun to her, startling Nico as he burst from the couch and landed on Roxy’s arm.

Dante coughed loudly as he brushed a pair of feathers out of his hair. “Alright Nico,” He said as he held his hand out. “Let the master show you how it’s done.”

“Hell no!” Nico snapped as she yanked the device away. “It’s my turn!”

“And you honestly think you’re better than both of us?” Nero said as he stormed his way past Vergil and stuck his finger into Dante’s chest. “You’ll trip over the cord sooner than you’ll beat that score.”

“Try me,”

“Vergil?” Roxy said.

Vergil twitched, eyes snapping downward. When did she get there? He hadn’t even seen her move. Yet there she was, standing right by his side as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “I finished up the apartment today,” She continued with a smile. “Wanna go see it while they’re distracted?”

“Are you not worried about your home?”

She shrugged. “Your brother wouldn’t risk losing his pizza money.”

“Money for the bills, you mean?”

She chuckled. “That’s what I said.” Aki chirped as she slid into the hallway. “I think you’re going to love the place, Vergil.”

After one last glance at his family, whose argument had turned into a literal pillow fight with Kuro tossing smaller pillows in pure amusement, Vergil moved to follow her. 

_Nelo…_

He jerked back as pain shot through his skull. That name… that voice… Why was it tormenting him so?

_Open the portal._

His hand reached for Yamato before he jerked it away. 

_Open. Open. Open._

“Vergil?” 

He blinked as the voice slipped away. Roxy’s hand hovered close to his chest, and he was certain she had barely stopped herself from touching him outright. Beside him, the apartment had gone silent, and Vergil didn’t dare look at any of his family lest he give it all away. 

“I’m fine,” He said. “I was just…” His mouth went dry at the impending lie. “I’m fine.”

She pulled her hand back to Aki’s head, but the concerned look on her face was almost too much to bear. Vergil hated it with every fiber of his being, especially when he knew it was all his fault. “If you need someone to talk to,” Roxy said. “I’m here.”

Vergil stared at her as she moved down the hallway. Slowly, the world went back to normal. Dante, who had rightfully decided to not ask Vergil what had happened, restarted the argument with the younger hunters, yanking all of their attention back to himself. Kuro, however, hopped off the couch and slid over Vergil’s feet. As his tail brushed Vergil’s ankle, the dragon glanced over his shoulder. “She cares for you, Son of Sparda,” He said with an irritated flick of his tongue. “Do not squander it.” 

Then he was gone. A dozen snowflakes lay in his wake before vanishing completely as if neither they nor the dragon had existed at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil gets used to his new home and makes another deal with Roxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll... I can't help myself with posting these chapters >.>; I want to leave enough room for people to have a chance to read/comment/whatever ya'll want to do. But I had every intention of going back to one a week, and then I wrote like 5 in a week and I'm like... okay. We're posting them. LOL
> 
> Honestly, with everything going on right now, a little Cadence sunshine feels great.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy, and I'll see ya over the weekend ^_^

_A heartbeat without harmony_   
_Is moonlight without dark_   
_The heart seeketh equilibrium_   
_With balance will your worry part._

_[“Equilibrium”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knV-5VciTTQ) \- Final Fantasy 14 OST_

* * *

When Vergil woke up alone for the first time three days later, it took him far too long to get used to the silence. Nero and Nico had stayed until the night before, split between Vergil and Roxy’s apartments until the boat to Fortuna returned. Vergil had offered to open a portal for them and hadn’t realized until after Nero nearly punched him that it had sounded more like he was trying to get rid of them. Thankfully, Dante had understood (“cool it, kiddo. He’s just trying to help”), and Nero had apologized. Except both were left perplexed when they both apologized at the exact same time, something that had taken Vergil an embarrassing amount of courage to do. 

But Vergil hadn’t missed the hint of approval in his son’s eyes, and the last two days were the best they’d been since Vergil had come back. They still didn’t talk all that much (unsurprising), but they also didn’t fight. Dante got called away after the electricity went out (odd considering Vergil had paid the bill himself two weeks ago). Nico stayed with Roxy to give Vergil time to adjust to this new life of his, and Nero hovered close to him as if not quite sure what he was trying to do. 

And just before the two hunters left, Nero had looked relieved, more so than Vergil had seen in a long time. “You’re doing better than I thought,” Nero said as he brushed his fingers through his hair (most certainly a nervous tick, Vergil decided) “just don’t forget to visit once and awhile.”

And that had meant more to Vergil than anything else Nero had said that weekend. 

Now, Vergil was alone (not counting the woman who he was certain was already awake down the hallway), and he didn’t know what to think of it. Had he truly gotten so used to Dante’s incessant presence that he felt strange without it? Vergil assumed he would get used to it over time, but he hadn’t expected it. 

The apartment was more than adequate, so moving in had been simple. The layout was the same as Roxy’s, only flipped as it was on the opposite side of the building. She had taken great care on the decorations, having chosen a mixture of blues and golds for the furniture including the intricately woven rug filled with whimsical, golden stars. The paint on the walls was the same, but the artwork was different; less fantasy creatures and more landscapes. He had two couches instead of one, with a coffee table between them. There was also no television, something he’d been surprised by, as he’d only mentioned his annoyance with them in passing. Instead, the far wall was covered with two, dark, mahogany bookcases with a generous amount of books. And while those were impressive enough, Vergil had quickly found the gift card with a note- “$500, get whatever you need =)” - and hadn’t bothered trying to give it back. Roxy never accepted returned gifts, but Vergil had yet to find out how or why she was so frivolous with her money.

But there would be plenty of time for that. 

For the moment, Vergil stared at a water-colored, sunset landscape that was suspiciously similar to the bookmark she’d given Vergil eons ago. His bedroom was more empty than hers, but he didn’t mind it. The bed was far bigger than the one in Devil May Cry, and he had yet to figure out how she found a queen-sized bed long enough that he didn’t have to curl up into an awkward ball to lie down like a normal person. 

Not that he did that often. Of course. What a waste of time that would be. 

His mind did drift, however, to the single room she’d left empty; the studio. Apparently Roxy’s apartment had not been the only one to receive such an upgrade, though he had a feeling the ones on the other floors probably weren’t so lucky. She’d left a note on that door too; “Let me know what you want”. But Vergil hadn’t known what he wanted to do with it. The space was almost menacing in a way. He didn’t want to waste it frivolously, but he also didn’t know what he would use such a thing for. For now, he’d bought a single desk, a chair tall enough for him, and a decently priced laptop that spent more time in Roxy’s apartment than his own. It would do for now, until Vergil figured out what exactly he wanted out of it. 

The only downside to the entire set up was Aki, as the little owl-griffon seemed oddly fascinated with Vergil’s presence. He’d caught the demon prowling around his living space no less than four times. Now, Vergil smelled the creature everywhere, even though the scent was nothing compared to Kuro’s down the hall. Roxy had apologized profusely twice now, chastising the demon, but Vergil knew from experience that cats rarely cared what their owners had to say. And, knowing Aki was far too intrigued to listen to her, Vergil let it go, and the familiar slipped between the walls as he pleased. Vergil couldn’t help but imagine Shadow doing the exact same thing. She would be stalking his new partner, waiting to decide if Roxy was trustworthy or not. 

Besides, since the familiar had started visiting, Vergil’s sleep had been oddly better. He couldn’t imagine why, as neither Aki’s nor Kuro’s presence felt particularly soothing. Roxy herself had left him alone since the move, letting him seek her out instead. But, so far at least, Vergil had actually been able to rest for the first time in what felt like decades. 

For all he knew, it had been.

It was 7 am when the music started; a quiet, harmonious chorus of female voices with a subtle beat of drums and an accompanying violin. Vergil had heard it a few times now, as Roxy listened to music before going to sleep, but he hadn’t focused on it for longer than a few seconds. And now that he was, he was intrigued enough to skip breakfast (a formality, really), grab his coat, and wander over to her apartment. 

He found Roxy in her studio with Kuro sleeping on a cleaned off part of the desk. Aki was on the floor, chirping a string of excited noises. Roxy responded in a few short “yes” and “no’s”, but clearly wasn’t paying much attention. Instead, she stared at the blank canvas before her, occasionally glancing down at the unopened bottles of paint on a table beside her, courtesy of Vergil’s little errand a month prior. He almost knocked on the door but thought better of it. He was certain Aki had seen him, and startling Roxy now would likely cause an expensive catastrophe. 

As the song shifted to the first verse, Roxy began to sway. It was subtle, and Vergil was fairly certain she had no idea she was doing it. The voice that followed was that of another woman, her pitch a few octaves higher than normal. 

_The sigh of a shifting sea  
The kiss of a salt sweet breeze,  
The white of a silken dress  
Stained in red._

Vergil’s head tilted as he tried to discern the song’s meaning. Another pastime of his, though Dante’s taste in music was pretty bland. Roxy’s, however, was much more pleasing, and dwelling on the lyrics was actually thought-provoking. 

_A memory fading fast  
Her mother sits, eyes downcast  
A torn uniform in hand  
Farewells unsaid._

“The song is actually quite sad when you think about it,” Roxy said without looking at him. “Her mother, consumed by grief at the loss of her husband, abuses her daughter who prays to the goddess Sophia for help.”

“And?”

“The goddess demands equilibrium,” Roxy said as the lyrics continued. 

_So still this broken melody  
And therewith shoulder thee  
One last step only leaving  
An empty hearth down by the sea_

“The daughter kills her mother,” Vergil said. 

“And then herself,” Roxy said, her voice quiet. “And thus, equilibrium is maintained.” Aki gave a quiet chirp, and Roxy nodded. “A client sent this song along with a bunch of reference material. Apparently this goddess comes from a video game of some sort. He called it a ‘primal’.”

“Primal?”

She nodded. “Apparently, these creatures can be summoned with energy and fervent prayers. Collect enough power in one place and boom,” She waved one hand in the air in a dramatic arc. “You’ve got yourself a primal.” She sighed as she crossed her arms again. “So he wants a painting of this one for his girlfriend.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Vergil said.

“In theory,” Roxy agreed. “But he’s giving me free rein. The only thing he asked is that I don’t just draw her and call it a day.”

“Do you have a plan?”

Roxy sighed. “Not yet. I was hoping listening to the song in here would inspire something but…” She frowned as she looked back at the canvas. “I said I’d send him some sketches tomorrow before I committed to the canvas.”

“He doesn’t want a digital copy?”

“Local client,” She said. “They usually ask for canvas work. The sketches will be on my tablet though.” She shifted to the desk and gently eased a black screen out from under Kuro’s belly. The dragon huffed but otherwise didn’t stir. “If you want,” Roxy said with an excited grin. “I can show you my process and whatnot if that’s something that interests you.”

Vergil nodded. “Only if you’re feeling well.”

She chuckled nervously. “I may need a few demons.”

“A few?”

“I haven’t absorbed anything in a few days,” She said defensively. “ I didn’t exactly have the time to slip away.”

“You should have said something.”

She snorted. “I don’t think I could have,” She said as she shook her head. “Your family is… something else.”

“Indeed.”

“I don’t know how you handle them on a daily basis.”

A pause. “I don’t.”

Her laughter was more pleasing than the song that had all but faded to the background. “I guess I’m not surprised,” She said as Aki hopped onto her shoulder. “If I’m honest, you do seem to be very different from them.” She paused, then quickly said. “Not in a bad way! They’re just…”

“Loud?” Vergil said. “Controlling?”

She snorted again. “I’d imagine you’d be quite good at controlling people.”

Vergil didn’t know why he smirked at that. “How so?”

He wasn’t surprised when her face flushed a far deeper shade of crimson than usual. “I just get… that feeling… I suppose…” She mumbled as she quickly averted her gaze. “You know?”

“Afraid I don’t.”

“Oh hush.” She waved him off as her smile returned. “Aki found some demons nearby if you want to join me. Or you can make coffee or breakfast or go read or…”

“Isn’t the point of this arrangement that I go with you?”

Roxy’s eyelids fluttered. Her heart skipped a beat. Alarm swept through Vergil when her pupils shifted to Kuro’s ice-blue hue. He was by her side in an instant, hand hovering inches from her arm. Part of him wanted to reach out and catch her preemptively. The other half of him pulled away, the sheer thought of touching her…

Except… he wanted to.

Why?

His fingers brushed her back when she stumbled. Her hand shot out, reaching for something. Vergil took it without thinking and forced himself to keep hold. Her skin was so… warm. So different from the frozen Roxy he’d seen forever ago. And her hands were so soft and supple… so much different than his own 

“Whoa,” She said. “That was… weird.”

Her hand slipped from his grasp, and he ignored the empty feeling in his chest. “What happened?” Vergil said as he took a small step back. 

She blinked slowly before she looked at him. “I… don’t know. I just… blanked.” She shook her head. “Kuro…”

“I saw,” The dragon said “But I cannot explain it any better than you.” 

“Maybe I’m just tired,” 

“You need to hunt,” Vergil said. 

“Probably that too.” She agreed. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

She hesitated, and took a deep breath before speaking again. “I know its… hard to touch me.”

With the way she said it, Vergil wasn’t certain if she was talking about his aversion to touch, or her own. He tried to split his answer somewhere down the middle: as diplomatic and truthful as he could manage. “I believe it is something we’ll both have to get used to.”

Slowly, she nodded. “I used to hate it,” She said quietly. “After the accident, at least. Between the doctors and the nurses and my father and my former friends… Everyone insisted on helping me. Very few actually did.” Her eyes drifted closed, but her heartbeat remained the same. “I started to loathe the feeling of… well anyone really.” She chuckled, but it was hollow. “Kind of ironic how much I miss it now.”

Vergil was silent, unable to speak through the war inside his mind. What could he say? How did he respond to such an honest admission? A normal person would respond in kind, but he wasn’t ready to do that. He wasn’t ready to admit that he hadn’t felt another’s touch in years. Decades. Even hugging his brother felt foreign. All he could remember was pain. Suffering. Pure torment. 

But the last thing he wanted was for her to think he wasn’t listening. Or to retreat into the same shell that he often made for himself. So, just as her expression shifted to uncertainty, Vergil said, “I have the opposite problem, it seems.”

“You… don’t miss it?”

He paused, pondering before he spoke again. “I don’t know,” He said finally. “I…”

“It’s okay,” She said. “If you don’t…”

“I spent a very long time alone.”

A moment of silence passed between them, and he swore he saw a hint of understanding in her eyes. “By choice?” She said. 

What kind of question was that? How could she have possibly guessed what was going on in his head? Or maybe she was just shooting in the dark, trying to understand him as much as he seemingly wanted to understand her. And what good would it do to ignore such a question? 

“No,” He said. “But I have made plenty of mistakes.”

“Not enough to deserve something like that.”

You don’t know me was his first thought, but it died before reaching his lips. A part of him felt that she was irrevocably wrong. He did deserve those years of torment. He’d thrown himself into hell with reckless abandon. He’d left behind a son without considering that one might even have existed. Then the Qliphoth… and everything in between. 

But another part of him wanted to believe that she was right. He wanted to hold onto that hope that he was better than the sum of his failures. That he didn’t deserve the pain which so many others thought he did. 

But it was difficult… more so than he thought it should have been.

“Maybe,” Roxy said slowly. “We could help each other.”

“What?”

She flinched before Vergil realized how hostile that sounded. “I’m not suggesting anything crazy,” She said before muttering a “lord knows I’m not ready for that.” But before Vergil could ask what she meant, she held her hand out. “I mean with simple, everyday things. Like handshakes.”

Vergil was seconds from refuting her, until he realized the only hand he’d shaken recently was… no one’s. Not Morrison after Dante had introduced them. Not Kyrie or Nico or anyone else he’d met over the last six months. Not even hers (on purpose, anyway). He’d avoided it without thinking, relying on his brusque personality to keep people away. He never imagined this hesitation was the real reason why. 

“One thing at a time,” She said as her smile finally returned. 

Slowly, he took her hand with a nod. “One thing at a time.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil and Roxy make a little progress

_Bring me out_  
_From the prison of my own pride_  
_My God I need a hope I can’t deny_  
_In the end I’m realizing_  
_I was never meant to fight on my own_

_[On My Own](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7fhxNrrrM) \- Ashes Remain_

* * *

The next month went by without incident. No nightmares for Vergil. No fainting or stasis for Roxy. They’d even developed some kind of routine; one that kept him busy but also gave him time to read, relax, and a million other things he never got to do at Devil May Cry. Their hunts had gone smoothly, as Vergil finally learned the correct distance to keep between himself and the demons so their essence would go to Roxy instead. It had taken a few tries, as the energy was almost desperate to flock to him, but then Kuro ate a few of the creatures in front of their kin. How this display of superiority helped Roxy absorb essence in their future battles, Vergil didn’t know, but it was an interesting thing to witness nonetheless. 

And despite the relatively smooth sailing, Vergil watched Roxy like a hawk, always on some level of alert. Though even that wasn’t as big of a deal as it sounded. He’d gotten used to the constant sound of her heartbeat in the back of his mind, as its very distinct cadence was different from other humans. Now, he knew the difference between a potentially dangerous skip of a beat and one that came from sheer embarrassment. 

The latter was oddly more frequent as of late, but Vergil didn’t think about it too much. 

This also meant that Vergil met all of Roxy’s clients. The elderly man who was collecting artwork of his late wife’s favorite insects and paid twice as much as Roxy asked for. The creepy young woman who liked objectively ugly things like swamps and gremlins. The love-struck boyfriend who had been so excited about Roxy’s painting that he begged her to wait for his girlfriend so he could introduce them. 

And, at Vergil’s request, Roxy taught him the inner workings of her business. She’d been hesitant at first, telling them that she never intended him to actually work for her. But once he proved that he wanted to help, she’d been relieved to pass some of the responsibility off to him. Within a few days, she had a very capable helper (he refused to use the word ‘secretary’) who took care of orders, e-mails, and secretly tracked down the few clients who had refused to pay (Six total. Roxy was far too nice). Roxy used the extra time to paint, and Vergil was certain she had finally found some free time to indulge in a piece for herself too. But he never asked, she never told, and they continued on in their friendly manner. 

For Vergil, it made sense to help. Even though Roxy assured him she had plenty of unknown money to spare, he knew she drew all personal purchases from her “work” account. This included paying Vergil, which kept Dante off his back and allowed him to keep donating to the orphanage where Nero worked. So keeping things running smoothly meant a better time for everyone. 

It was an interesting way to practice their increasingly awkward handshakes. The two seemed to have some sort of strange competition going on. Roxy went out of her way to shake hands with everyone she met; a far cry from the woman in the store who avoided anyone she didn’t want to speak with. And since Vergil would not be outdone by anyone, he attempted the same… sometimes. He gave himself extra points for the few he managed, as clearly it took him far more effort. Or something like that. 

She was still three points up, much to Vergil’s annoyance. And she didn’t even know they were playing.

Vergil also tried not to think about what jokes Dante would make about the arrangement. Working with her was his job, and Vergil was determined to keep up. And, if he were completely honest with himself, he quite liked the busy work. His mind didn’t wander as much when he was busy. And considering the random nonsense that was popping up now and again… distractions were probably a good thing.

Today, however, it was Vergil who dragged Roxy away from her blank canvas and down to the park a few blocks away. Considering the bags under her eyes and generally complacency and quiet attitude, Vergil assumed she hadn’t slept since her last client meeting. Vergil wasn’t surprised, as that couple had almost bullied her into giving them three free, massive paintings for their grandchildren. Vergil had put his foot down on that one but hadn’t known what to do when he realized she was crying as they stormed out. He’d settled for some coffee and light conversation, but she’d been ‘artist’s blocked’ ever since. And, after a subtle hint from Kuro in the middle of the night, Vergil knew this lack of creativity was often a sign of stasis. And Vergil was determined to keep that away for as long as possible, even though he wasn’t quite sure how to do it. 

“You shouldn’t let those kinds of people get to you,” He said as they stopped in the middle of the park. They’d walked a decent distance, but Vergil wasn’t worried. Even if she didn’t have the extra demonic strength from Kuro, he could teleport them back at any point. What mattered the most was that her shoulders had relaxed. The stiffness in her body had all but vanished. And something akin to a still-sad-but-I’m-getting-better smile had returned. “Surely they aren’t the first of their kind you’ve met.”

“I don’t usually argue with them,” She said. 

Vergil frowned. “Why risk your business for a few idiots?”

“It’s never in danger,” Roxy said. “I’m very aware of my privilege, Vergil.”

“You’ve never gone into detail.”

She was silent for a long moment, and Vergil wondered if he’d gone too far. “My father left me a fortune,” Roxy said. “With compounding interest. He could have split it or sent more to my mother. He could have donated it or anything else really, but he left it all to me.” She sighed. “More money than I know what to do with.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Yes,” She said. “I don’t want it, but I’m also not foolish enough to throw it all away. My father wanted me to be comfortable, and I respect his wishes. But I try not to use it outside of donations. If other people have to live within their means, then I should too.” She tugged on her jacket, eyes glazing over as she stared at the trees before them. “He left me a mansion too.”

“A mansion?”

She nodded. “You know those pretentious buildings that somehow survived that giant tree in Redgrave? It’s one of those.” She shrugged. “I haven’t looked at it since the day he passed away almost two years ago. The place is probably ransacked by now considering how desperate everyone was.”

“You were the one who donated to the bookstore,” Vergil said. 

“But you knew that already, yeah?”

“I guessed, yes.” 

“I would throw the whole thing into Redgrave if I could,” She said. “And, it hasn’t been my home for almost a decade.”

“The accident, I presume?”

She nodded. “I lived with Dia for a time, then Kuro and I moved here. We got lucky, I guess. Our home wasn’t destroyed and we had plenty of demons to keep me going for months.”

“No stasis?”

“The one afterward was the worst. Three months before Dia found me.” Her expression soured. “My ex might as well have left me to die.” 

The rage that swept through him was unexpected, and he had to fight to keep his voice calm. “Why?”

“We met six months before the Redgrave Incident, but he was always skeptical when I would disappear to Dia’s house for a few days,” She sighed as she pulled her jacket tighter against her body. “I should have told him the truth, but then the demons invaded and I just… didn’t.” She glanced up at him. “When it was all over, the paralysis hit the worst it had ever been. I could barely breathe Vergil. Nothing worked. My arms. Legs. Even my thoughts seemed to just… slow down. But when I asked for help, he left. Kuro pushed me into stasis early, and Dia found me three months later.”

Vergil didn’t know what to say. Apologizing didn’t feel right. It wasn’t his fault that some boy had threatened her life because he was incapable of handling someone else’s problems. The Redgrave Incident was mostly his fault… but he didn’t know where to begin with that. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth: he didn’t deserve you. But that opened up even more emotional doors and memories that he wasn’t sure he was ready for. So he searched for something else. Something comforting that wouldn’t sound forced or insincere. 

“It won’t happen again.”

Her eyes widened. Her pulse quickened. For half a second, Vergil thought she was going to faint. But then she sniffed and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. “No one’s… I’ve never…” Vergil had never seen someone trying so hard to not cry. Then, she turned away with something that sounded like choked laughter. “Oh god I'm a wreck aren’t I? I’ve just been moping since that stupid meeting and worrying you.” 

Vergil’s eyebrow shot up. “You weren’t worrying me.”

She grinned at him. “You took me on a walk, Vergil.”

“You needed time away.”

“And yet you knew that before I did.”

Vergil glared at her, but it was as light as he could make it. “I’m the impartial viewer, Roxy.” Her name rolled so easily off his tongue like his own kind of music. And, after a moment of consideration, Vergil held his hand out to her. And when she finally took it, he could feel the electricity between them. A pulse that shot straight to his heart, blooming into a feeling he didn’t quite understand. This wasn’t a hand shake in any sense of the word. This was something more. Something personal. And where everything else felt stiff and borderline awkward, this was natural. Comfortable.

He wanted more of this. More time with her.

Maybe he had well and truly lost his mind.

But was that a bad thing?

“Are you alright?” She said.

Vergil almost scoffed, but held it back. Whenever they ended up touching each other- by accident or otherwise - she would always ask him that. He found it annoying at first - of course I’m alright. This isn’t a problem - but he never said it. Because that would be lying, and Vergil hated when people lied, himself included. 

So, he’d always been brief and blunt; “Yes.”

She nodded with relief, but her eyes hardened when she said, “My stasis is coming soon, I can feel it.” She looked away, but he gently pulled her closer. When her second hand rested on top of his, it took everything he had not to shudder. Her eyes never left his. The tears were still there, waiting in the corners of her eyes, and it took everything he had to not brush them away.

Infatuated, Dante had said. Maybe not then… but he’d be a fool to deny it now. 

“It’s going to be alright,” He said. “How much time do we have?”

“It’s difficult to say for certain,” She said. “But at least another week or two. I’ll be able to tell you the closer we get.” Worry flickered across her eyes as her smile wavered. “Three months is about right but… it still feels too fast.”

“Walk me through it,” He said. “Step-by-step as we go along. Every symptom. Everything you feel. Everything that needs to be done to make this as easy for you as humanly…” He trailed off., searching for a better phrase, “As painless as I can make it.”

Her fingers tightened around his as she nodded. “I promise.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil faces his first big challenge as Roxy’s Caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so excited for ya'll to start getting into this next section of chapters. This is where the real meat kicks in. (As much as meat can kick I suppose...)
> 
> Anywho... Enjoy and I'll see you again on Saturday!

_You bleed the words out on a page for all to see_  
_And introduce us to the absent subtleties_  
_You little words crept in they’re crawling in my head_  
_Rest in silence in the absence of dead_

_[Devil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiS9RHH4K5U) \- Late Night Savior_

* * *

The following week was mixed with somber emotions and a sense of companionship that Vergil had never felt before. As they drifted closer to the inevitable stasis, Roxy was very forthcoming about her situation. Every symptom - trouble breathing, shivers, temporary loss of feeling in her legs, headaches - she shared the second they happened and walked him through how to help. He was there the two times her legs had given out, only to return to normal twenty minutes later after a conversation over coffee and books. He’d been there when she’d walked into her study and completely forgotten what she was doing, leaving Vergil to talk her through her convoluted thoughts until she pieced them back together. Vergil had even swallowed his pride and called Dia, if only to confirm if they should use his blood again. “Not if you do your job right,” had been her swift, almost irritated answer. “But call if you fail spectacularly.” Then the demon hung up, leaving Roxy to explain that “failing spectacularly” meant she remained frozen for longer than three days. 

“The last one was a bit of a fluke,” She said. “I’ve never frozen that fast before.”

“And if it happens again?”

“Then you’ll have to endure a Dia lecture while she performs some crazy demon voodoo magic and fixes everything.”

Vergil had been skeptical about that but hadn’t bothered asking any more about it. She hadn’t had a caretaker to protect her last time. She hadn’t had someone who could catch her before she hit the floor. She hadn’t had someone who could round up demons in the blink of an eye or handle business correspondence so she didn’t have to worry.

This time, Roxy had him. And he would not fail her when she needed him the most. 

The two had also slowly opened up to each other. Most of their conversations involved something semi-personal such as childhood memories or relationships with other people. And the more she told him about her past, the more he was willing to tell her. It was a slow process, especially on his end, but she never pushed him to talk more than he wanted to. 

It was a blessing really, and he dared not squander it. 

Then, twelve days after their initial conversation, Vergil found her trapped in her bed, her gaze stuck on the ceiling. “It happened,” She said. “I’m officially paralyzed.” She smiled sadly. “I wasn’t even able to make it to the shower this morning.” 

“Step one then,” Vergil said as he held his hand out to her. This too had become a new thing of theirs. A small symbol of trust they’d both adopted since the first time he’d truly held her hand. One of them- most often Vergil, given the circumstances- would offer their hand. Accepting that gesture usually led to a short conversation of what needed to be done, or a moment of silence as they - usually Vergil - relaxed. In this case, Roxy knew exactly what he was asking of her. So when she took it, she was more than ready when he slid his hands under her knees and carried her away.

That, too, had been difficult for him at first. The first time she’d collapsed, he’d sat down with her right in the hallway and waited until she recovered. But even he had been aware of how inadequate that was for a caretaker like himself. He could cut down demons with a single slice but wasn’t strong enough to lift someone? Unacceptable. And, like everything else he did, Vergil had the technique perfected within a few tries. It didn’t stop the strange feeling in his chest when he held her close or touched her hand or… anything really. Nor did it stop the way her heart beat a little faster in the same situations. But neither of them addressed it, and any awkwardness that might have arisen was gone within a few days. 

But she, knowing his uneasiness, had developed another routine. Whenever he touched her or she reached for him, she would always ask, “Are you alright?” And every time, he’d wait a moment before responding, taking a generous amount of time to consider if he truly was. 

So far, he’d never told her no. 

Once she was settled in the bathroom (pajamas still on as that was not a line either of them had crossed), Vergil found one of her pre-made piles of clothing (more pajamas) and sat it close enough that she could get dressed without him. “Thank you,” Roxy murmured as she slumped against the bathtub. 

“Are you alright?”

“Just tired.”

Vergil hesitated before saying, “do you need more help?”

“No,” She said with an encouraging smile. “I’ll be okay. Promise.”

Despite his misgivings, Vergil nodded and left her to do whatever she could. They had practiced this once before too. She’d been embarrassed then, but had encouraged him that it might be useful in the future. He’d told her that they needed to be prepared for anything, worst case scenarios included. She’d agreed, and Vergil was grateful that she didn’t try to downplay her condition like others might. 

“I know the situation I’m in,” She had said when he mentioned it. “I’m just not used to someone who…” She paused far longer than she probably wanted to before quietly saying, “cares this much.”

“Then you’ve been hiring the wrong people.”

“Dia would agree with you.”

“Do you?” Vergil said. 

“... In hindsight, yes.”

But as he started to walk away, he heard a quiet, undeniable sniffle. Vergil stopped, honing his senses in on Roxy. She was close to crying. Maybe a few tears had already been shed. His heart twisted in his chest as he considered his options. Would she want to know that he could hear her? Surely she already did. He hadn’t been shy in explaining the benefits of his devil form. But what could he do? Go make breakfast as they’d planned? Wait here until he was certain she was okay?

In the end, only one thought came to mind. “Are you alright?”

There was a moment of silence, and Vergil pressed his hand to the door. “Roxy?”

“No,” She whispered. “I’ve…” A choked sob. “I’ve done this so many times… and yet…”

Vergil pressed his head to the door and stared at the floor. A part of him knew what needed to be said, but another part of him hesitated. Of course he didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to relive such a dark time in his life. But his nightmare was over for all intents and purposes. Yet hers… Could his story even help?

Finally, he spoke. “I spent 20 years of my life… trapped in a realm that I once thought was meant to be my home.” He didn’t know if she was listening, but he hoped this wouldn’t be for nothing. “I was alone for a long time… suffering for sins I’d committed and even more mistakes to come.” His eyes drifted close. “I’m not trying to underplay the pain you’re experiencing, but I…” He trailed off again, took a deep breath, and said, “I know how difficult it is. The uncertainty. The pain. That feeling of weakness that never quite goes away.” He opened his eyes again and took a small step back. “But you are stronger than this.”She was silent, but the sound of tears had faded away. “So I ask you again,” Vergil said. “Are you alright?”

He heard her take a deep breath. “Yes,” She said. “I’ll be alright.”

Vergil nodded at the doorway. “Send Aki if you need me.”

Then he left, surprised at the relief he felt as he walked away. 

After almost an hour, Aki appeared at Vergil’s feet and chirped a greeting as he crawled his way up onto the counter. He leaned his face toward the platter of pancakes, but Vergil shooed him away. “That’s not for you,” He said. Aki purred in something close to amusement, but hopped from the counter and glided to the table across the room. “I take that to mean she’s ready?” Vergil said as he pushed the plate further away. It wouldn’t stop the little demon, but the illusion of safety made Vergil feel better as he blinked back to Roxy’s doorway. 

He knocked once and Kuro appeared. “She is ready for you,” the dragon said before slithering out of the room with his head held high. Vergil didn’t know why the dragon felt the need to speak for her, but he’d long stopped questioning the relationships between her and her familiars. 

When he pushed open the door, he found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub in a long, dark purple nightgown. Her feet rested on the seat she had raised herself from, and Vergil was impressed she’d gotten up there at all. But when she raised her head and smiled at him, every thought slipped away. “I will admit,” She said. “Getting dressed like that was a challenge and a half.” She giggled as she held his hand out to him. “Are you alright?”

He took her hand and leaned forward so she could rest them both over his shoulders. Again, he lifted her with ease. “Yes,” He said. “How long until your stasis?”

“Soon,” She said. “But Kuro doesn’t think it will last long.”

“He isn’t certain?”

“Did Dia explain how the stasis works?” She asked as he lay her gently on the couch. 

“Not explicitly.”

“The stasis is Kuro’s way of healing me,” She said as the dragon hopped up beside her. “The length of stasis depends on how much he has to do. Since you’ve been taking good care of me, fixing up the magic he uses to heal my spine won’t take very long.” She scratched his scales as the dragon lay his head in her lap. “It’s like a type of therapy that needs to be performed every few months, regardless of how well I’m doing.”

“But the length of the session shortens if you’re well taken care of.”

“Correct,” She said cheerfully. “Last time... “ Her smile faltered for a moment. “I didn’t take very good care of myself.”

“Your caretaker failed you.”

“Her daughter was dying,” Roxy said. “As far as I know.”

“You never met her?”

Roxy’s lips tightened into a thin line. “To be honest with you,” She said. “I don’t think she even has a daughter.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. “Then why keep paying her?”

“She needed the help,” Roxy said. “Lots of debt. Lots of problems. I took care of them, and she took care of me. She was the first one in years who didn’t question my stasis. And sure. She couldn’t collect demons like you do, but she did make a mean chicken soup.” She grinned at the memory. “And steak that Kuro ate when she wasn’t looking.” 

His lips twitched into an almost smile. “I guess I’ll have to outdo her then.”

Roxy snorted. “You already have.” 

It was only a few hours before her skin started to pale. Vergil watched as her eyes shifted to a familiar, ice blue. Her words became jumbled as her voice turned to a mumble. Eventually, Vergil had hushed her, shifting her around until she was lying more comfortably on the couch. Her lips parted in what he assumed was a thank you, but she thought better of it. Aki led Vergil to a weighted blanket. Kuro tossed him her favorite pillows and within a few minutes, she was wrapped up as perfectly as she could be as a thin layer of ice spread along her skin. 

“Rest, Roxy,” Vergil said. “I’ll be here.”

Her head fell to the side as her eyes met his. She rested her hand in his palm, and a very small smile graced her lips. “See you…” She said slowly as more ice spread to her cheeks. “On the other side.”

Then, she froze. Her heartbeat slowed. For a long moment, Vergil watched her. Then, he gently placed her hand beneath the blanket and stood. “Take good care of her,” He said to Kuro. 

The dragon flicked his tongue. _“I always do.”_

But as he prepared to walk away - fresh air seemed like a good thing to seek out - his body stopped dead in its tracks. Confused, Vergil tried to move, but only his hand did as it fell straight on Yamato. A sharp pain in his chest might have made him cry out, but still his body did not respond. It was a miracle he was even breathing as something pulsed painfully through his veins.

 _Open,_ a voice whispered. _Open the portal, and return to my side._

His hand moved before he could stop it. He felt hypnotized; a mind trapped in a body that wasn’t his own. Vergil tried to fight back. He tried to pull away. But as the first slice cut through the air, terror ripped through him.

_Come to me, Nelo._

_Open the portal._

A blast of ice struck his hand, knocking Yamato from his grip. Vergil hit the floor as he grabbed his chest in pure agony. It burned, as if someone were branding him from the inside out. He forced himself to the bathroom, hands scrambling to unzip his vest. He froze when he reached the mirror, trembling for the first time in his very long life. 

For on his chest was a mark; shattered glass around a clear scar in the exact spot where he had stabbed himself. 

_“Call your kin,”_ Kuro said from the doorway. _“That sword no longer belongs to you.”_

Vergil’s hands dropped to the counter as his hair fell in all directions. Finally, after he heard Kuro walk away, he reached for his phone and hesitated. Then, in his moment of weakness, he called the one person that felt right. 

“Nero,” He said. “I need your help.”

There was worry in his son’s voice when he spoke. “What for?”

“Just…” Vergil stopped himself as he took a moment to breathe. “Bring Nico if you can. I’ll…” His mouth went dry. Could he trust himself to make a portal now? Where would it go if it did? Did he…

“Lucky for you,” Nero said as if sensing his inner turmoil. “We were heading over already. Should be there in an hour or two.”

Vergil blinked. “Why were you…?”

“To visit my family, jackass.”

Vergil almost smiled. “Dante is likely busy today.”

He could practically hear the eye roll. “I’ll see you in an hour, got it?”

Vergil glanced down the hallway, but Yamato was gone. “See you soon,” was all he could say before he hung up and sunk to the floor in dismay. And as he stared blankly at the wall in something close to defeat, Roxy’s heartbeat was the only thing that kept him grounded. 

“Keep that away from me,” He said aloud. 

“ _Of course.”_ Kuro said. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil learns what might be wrong with him, with help from his friends and family.

Don’t say I’m out of touch  
With this rampant chaos your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my slipping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape.

[Imaginary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odatDWByonw) \- Evanescence

* * *

It took less than ten minutes for Vergil to have an existential crisis. 

_Why did I call Nero?_

_Why didn’t I call Dante?_

_What is wrong with me?_

_Why will you not leave me alone?_

And the questions went on and on; a never-ending wave of increasingly dark and impossible to answer things. Vergil tried to stop them. He tried not to think about the possibilities or the mark on his chest. He tried to convince himself that the voice in his head was no more than a nightmare. That the portal he would have opened would have led to nowhere, and he’d just looked like a fool in front of Kuro. 

_That sword no longer belongs to you._ Kuro had said. 

_What does he know?_

A knock on the door startled him. “Verge?” Dante’s voice echoed inside. 

_Go away,_ Vergil tried to say, but nothing happened. 

“Nero said you might need some help.”

Vergil held back a swear as he forced himself to his feet. He’d barely started zipping his vest up before he heard. “Oh hey Kuro! Didn’t know you could open the door.” 

_“Are you calling me a fool, mortal?”_

“... Why do you have Yamato?”

_“Your brother almost returned to his master.”_

Vergil took a single step and hit the floor before he could stop himself. 

When he opened his eyes again, he saw nothing but pure darkness. He tried to sit up, but a pair of burly hands pushed him back down. Panicked, Vergil fought back. Something cold slipped from his head as he yanked on the arms. They pushed harder, fingernails digging into his skin. Voices echoed in from all directions- a rabble of nothingness. “Let me go!” He snapped. “I will not…”

_Nelo._

“I’m not...”

_Come back to me, Nelo._

“I’m not his…”

“Dad!”

He froze as a single word broke through the chaos. _Dad?_ No one had ever called him that. No one should call him that. He wasn’t a father. He was barely a man. Just some pawn in Mundus’ endless game. Vergil thought he could escape. He thought this was over. Was two decades of his life not enough? Would the consequences of his mistakes never end?

“I wouldn’t do that, Sunshine,” another voice said. “He’s not exactly in his right mind.”

“It’s alright,” A woman said. Vergil recognized them both, but couldn’t place their names. Everything was dark. So dark. So cold. He was trapped again. Paralyzed and lost in the suit he’d been shoved into. 

Then a soft hand brushed his cheek. “Vergil,” The woman’s voice whispered again. “You’re alright. We’re all here for you.”

His eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. Dante’s hand tightened on his shoulder, but it was Roxy’s eyes he met first. Behind her was Nero with a look of pure relief as his shoulders sagged forward and he shook his head. Even further away was Nico with Aki in her hand and a smaller Kuro on her shoulder. “Let go,” Vergil said. This time, his voice was calm enough that Dante listened. Yet, Vergil didn’t sit up. Instead, he let his eyes drift back to her. “You’re awake.”

“Thanks to you,” Roxy said with a nod. Her hand had yet to leave his cheek. “Kuro didn’t have to do much this time.”

“How long has it been.”

“A little over a day I’ve been told.”

“A day,” Vergil said, his voice hollow. “I’ve been out for a day?”

“I found you unconscious in the bathroom,” Dante said. “Don’t worry though! I cleaned ya up and the kid only found ya sleeping,” He gave Vergil a lazy grin, but he heard the truth behind his brother’s oddly peppy words, _nobody saw the mark but me._ Vergil nodded, hoping to convey his gratitude. If Dante understood or not, he didn’t respond. 

“What happened?” Nero said. 

Vergil’s eyes closed for another moment. What did he say to that? The truth seemed more unbelievable than anything else he could say. But he had called Nero here for… something. 

Why had he thought that this was the right call again?

_Yamato._

And, as painful as it was to admit it, Vergil said. “I need one of you to take Yamato.”

Nero, Nico, and Dante all exchanged glances. “Who are you and what have you done to my brother?” Dante said. 

That time, Roxy pulled away as Vergil practically shot upright. “Do you honestly think I’d _joke_ about such a thing?”

Dante threw his hands up between them. “I mean the things practically your security blanket, Verge. I’m shocked you’re not holding it right now.”

He wasn’t _wrong_ necessarily, but Vergil really thought his brother could word that entire sentence differently. Instead, he explained what was happening. Or, at the very least, what he assumed was happening. It was difficult to know for certain what was in his head or not. He’d recognize Mundus’ voice from anywhere, as it had permeated all of his nightmares since even before he’d escaped hell. But whether or not he was actually calling to him…

He stopped short and glared at Kuro. “You knew.”

Kuro snorted. _“I used to be one of Mundus’ pets myself a long time ago. I remember you.”_

Vergil’s eyes widened. “I don’t…”

 _“I escaped just after he promoted you,”_ The dragon said. _“As did my brother. But my story isn’t important.”_

“Promoted?” Nero said. “So you were, what, working for this… Mundus guy?”

That time, it was Dante and Vergil who exchanged glances. “Listen, kid,” Dante said slowly, looking to Vergil for permission. When Vergil said nothing, Dante continued. “Did you ever wonder why your dad was gone for so long? Why he never sought you out or all that jazz?”

Nero frowned. “I just assumed…” He trailed off.

“That I wanted nothing to do with you?” Vergil said.

A slight red tinged Nero’s cheeks. “Well I know _now_ that you didn’t know about me. But still… figured you were an asshole for just abandoning whoever my mom was too.”

“He abandoned everyone,” Dante muttered. Vergil glared at him, but his brother didn’t meet it. “He was trapped in hell, Nero. Twenty years of his life, gone to this ‘Mundus guy’.” 

“I’ve heard of him,” Roxy whispered. “But I never imagined…” She closed her eyes and shook her head before meeting his gaze again. “Kuro explained what happened, and we have a theory as to what’s going on. I’ve already called Dia on the matter but…” She trailed off as her eyes flickered away. 

“What?” Vergil asked.

“You’re probably not gonna like it.”

“Just get on with it,” Vergil snapped. She flinched before he caught himself, but an apology didn’t come. If she expected one, she didn’t show it. “What’s your theory?” Vergil said, his voice much quieter than before. A part of him already knew what she was going to say , but hearing it was much better than assumptions.

“Kuro believes that Mundus forced you to make a pact with him,” Roxy said. “Now that you’re free, he’s trying to call you back.”

The room went dead silent. Even the younger devil hunters, who had learned Mundus’ name all of five minutes ago, went slack-jawed as their eyes snapped to him. Vergil couldn’t read anyone’s expressions. Dante’s lips were pressed together, and his gaze had hardened to the point that even his eyes didn’t give anything away. Nero looked somewhere between horrified, confused, and trying to find the right words to say. Nico looked like she was pondering something beyond Vergil’s comprehension. Only Roxy’s expression was soft as she placed her fingers on the back of his hand. “It’s alright,” She said. “We can fix this.”

“How?” Vergil said. “How can you fix this, Roxy?”

It was Nico who snorted. “Who knows more about pacts than our resident summoner, V-man?”

“Dia, technically,” Roxy said. “But yes, I know a good amount.” She pushed herself to her feet and took a small step back. “Can the rest of you leave for a bit? I need to speak to Vergil.”

“Are you sure about that?” Dante said. “He’s nearly lost it twice.”

 _“Keep that sword away,”_ Kuro growled as he crawled onto Roxy’s shoulder. _“And she’ll have nothing to fear.”_

“No offense,” Nero said. “But I’m with Dante on this one.”

“I’m not a wild animal,” Vergil said. 

“But are you in control?” Dante said.

Vergil glared at his brother. “Yes.”

Dante shrugged. “Alright then,” He beckoned to the other two. “I’ll grab Yamato. You’ll have to take Nico back to the van.” He waved his hand in front of her face to make a point. She didn’t even blink. “She’s far, far away in a galaxy I like to call the Nico-veerse.” He disappeared into the kitchen before returning with Yamato. “We’ll be nearby, sunshine. Holler if you need us,” He glanced at Vergil one last time. But, when Vergil nodded, his brother smiled and left. 

“We hadn’t planned on leaving for a few days,” Nero said. “So…”

“We won’t be long,” Roxy said. “Promise.”

Nero hesitated, but he soon followed after Dante, dragging a very distracted Nico behind him. Aki chirped his goodbye as he hopped off Nico’s shoulder and found his way onto Vergil’s lap where he curled up and promptly fell asleep. And while Vergil thought he should have found this annoying in any other situation, the creature’s soft purrs against his legs was oddly soothing. All he could remember was Shadow sleeping beside him on the few nights his human self got any rest. He recalled how he’d wake up in the morning with the oversized kitten lying right on top of him, only a few pounds shy of crushing him outright. 

He’d found that comforting too.

“Dia’s going to visit tomorrow,” Roxy said. “But I need to know what we’re dealing with.” She hesitated, followed by a sigh. “I know you’re probably not comfortable with the idea, but Dante mentioned a mark?”

“... It appeared yesterday.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“How could you possibly know any of this?” Vergil said. 

“I know how pact making works,” She countered. “ _Every_ demon can be made into a familiar, Vergil. Half-demon or otherwise. My father and Dia studied the effects of half-demon familiars for years before he died. I don’t know everything, but I know enough.” She shook her head. “Humans are able to escape it. Demons can’t. The two halves of your mind are fighting with each other. However…”

“However?”

 _“Half-demons need a powerful item to bind them to another soul,”_ Kuro said. _“Marks can manifest, yes. But they are not enough. Not when the host wishes to control the other.”_

“We think Mundus may have used Yamato,” Roxy said. “If he knew of its portal capabilities, then it’s likely he assumed he could bring you back whenever he wanted, so losing you wasn’t an issue.”

_“He likely did not expect you to resist.”_

“How can you be certain of any of this?” Vergil asked.

“I’m not,” She said. “With everything I and Dia know, it’s still a shot in the dark. But it’s all we’ve got right now, Vergil.”

 _“Luckily for you,”_ Kuro said as he hopped down to the couch. _“We may already have a solution.”_

“Which is?” Vergil said. 

“Dia thinks that we may be able to break your connection with him by creating a new one with me.”

Vergil didn’t understand why his body clenched at the thought. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt light headed, or why the world was spinning. And he certainly didn’t know why he recoiled at the sheer _idea_ of making a pact with her. But there it was. An uncertain and terrible fear that burned in his veins and pulsed in his head. But, as if noticing his distress (was it really that obvious?) Roxy quickly sat across from him. “I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to do,” She said. “And Dia thinks I can break it the second you are free from Mundus’ control.”

That didn’t make him feel any better. “You’re asking me to risk…” He trailed off, self-conscious. _Servitude_ was the word on his tongue, but was that even fair? He wanted to believe that he trusted Roxy. They had gotten to know each other over the last nine or so months. Almost a year now as friends, and at least three months as close companions.

But did that mean he trusted her with his life?

And if not… Did he trust anyone?

“If it would make you more comfortable,” She said. “Then I can show you my own marks as well.”

“You would do that?” Vergil said. “For me?”

“I’m asking you to give me something very personal,” She said. “It’s only fair that I do the same for you.”

 _“Besides,”_ Kuro said with a flick of his tongue. _“If making a pact is the only way to protect you, then you’ll have to trust each other, or it will never work.”_

Vergil was starting to think that the dragon might be reading his thoughts, but he didn’t dare mention it less he gave himself away. But his heart stilled as Roxy held her hand out. “Are you alright?” She whispered; the silly, special phrase that had quickly become their own. Slowly, Vergil met her fingers with his own and nodded. And in that moment, as she squeezed his hand with a quiet reassurance and returned his gaze with a confident smile, Vergil decided that he _would_ trust her. Her, his brother, his son, Nico… all of them. 

Because if there was one thing Vergil had finally learned over all these years, it was that he couldn’t fight a war on his own. 

“I’ll go first,” She said. “If that’s alright.” She pulled away from him and shed her sweatshirt, revealing a tight fitting tank top beneath. And it was at that moment that Vergil fully realized just how small the woman before him was. He’d known this already, as her head only came to his chest even in shoes, but she looked even more petite than before. The thought of hurting her… of crushing her with a single hand… 

He squeezed his eyes shut when she wasn’t looking, and pulled his thoughts back to reality. He wouldn’t hurt her. He _couldn’t_ hurt her. Not Roxy. Not the woman he’ d grown to care so deeply for. 

_Care deeply for._

He really was a fool.

And Vergil might have blushed once she removed her shirt, but his eyes drifted to the ice blue swirls on her stomach. Her marks were much lighter than his had been, but Vergil could still see the exquisite details of every small snowflake. The lines continued around her waist, and when she turned, Vergil saw that both sides connected to a dragon-wing. Vergil could feel the demonic magic pulsing from the lines themselves, and he realized that this was the power he'd been feeling. Kuro's power, yes, but mixed with her own humanity. But behind the marks were scars; long, jagged scars that Vergil was certain would never truly fade. Momentos of the accident, he assumed. But they were worse than he thought. But right now, as she shared a piece of herself with him, he didn't dare ask for more. 

He had a feeling he'd know soon enough. 

When she turned back to face him, there was a playfulness to her tone. It was almost as if this was all completely normal and she wasn't sitting before him in a rather lacy and debatably risque blue bra. And it was that thought, of all things, that finally brought the heat to his cheeks. But only a little. No more than was necessary. (He'd have to ponder the strange buzzing energy that pulsed through the rest of him later). "Your turn," She said. And when he did unzip his vest, she waited for a nod before pressing her fingers against his mark. 

Her touch made him shiver. This was wildly intimate. More so than any hand holding. But if she felt any discomfort, she didn't show it. Professional, Vergil thought. And if she could manage that, so could he. 

“The good news,” She said as her fingers traced the lines. “Is that this isn’t a very strong mark, meaning he’s aware that you can fight him off if given enough time.” 

“Why would it appear now?”

“Could be to scare you,” she said. “He might want you to think that you don’t have a choice, or that returning to him is an inevitability. But do you see how faded the lines are?” Vergil nodded before she continued. “His link to you is tenuous at best, and I think Kuro was right about Yamato.”

The dragon huffed. _“Of course I was.”_

“Regardless,” she said with a soft glare in the familar’s direction. “Dia will be able to tell us more tomorrow.” Her gaze shifted back to his chest and she frowned.

“What is it?”

“This one in the middle,” She said. “ It’s not a mark, persay. It’s more of a scar. But you heal everything… right?" 

Vergil reached for the zipper of his vest. "I guess some wounds never heal… even mine."

Then their eyes met, and it took everything Vergil had to keep his gaze on hers. Roxy was close now. So…. very close. If he turned just right and leaned forward just enough… 

“Are you alright?” She whispered, but there was something else to her tone. Something else Vergil couldn’t quite pick out of the chaos raging in his mind. He found himself reaching for her cheek, and his knuckles gently caressed the skin as he stared into her beautiful emerald eyes. She tilted her head and nuzzled against him, eyes never leaving his own. The hand on his chest drifted to the side as she shifted closer. Her breath was cool on his lips and smelled of mint. He tilted his head and leaned in…

“If you were planning this,” Dia’s voice echoed in disapproval. “Then you probably shouldn’t have called me.”

Roxy jumped at the same time as Vergil. And, in an uncharacteristic show of clumsiness, his forehead knocked straight into hers. The resounding _thud_ made his ears ring. She groaned as she pulled away, rubbing the side of her forehead as she fumbled around for her jacket. “It wasn’t like that,” She muttered. “And you said you were coming tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow. Today. It’s all the same.” She waved her off. “Now lets see if we can fix our little Mundus problem, shall we?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dia asks Vergil an important question.

_ I feel it deep within   
It’s just beneath the skin   
I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_[ Monster ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9NStVkSCuk) \- Skillet _

* * *

Of all the things Vergil expected to do in his life, being thoroughly inspected by an old demon woman was not it. 

She had been mostly respectful about it; as much as a no-nonsense, “you’re too young to be embarrassed” grandma figure could be. When she’d asked him to strip (much to Roxy’s horror), Dia had begrudgingly allowed him to search for other marks alone. And when he did come back without anything more to share, she was insistent that he keep his vest off so they could “monitor the mark”. Vergil was almost certain Dia was really just enjoying the view. 

At least the near permanent blush on Roxy’s face was amusing. It was almost enough to make this arduous torture worth it. 

And, as the fifth needle went under Vergil’s skin, it was Roxy who asked. “Is this all really necessary?”

Vergil almost glared at her, but Dia spoke before he could. “You’re fraternizing with one of the strongest demon-human hybrids to have ever existed. Your father would have killed for a subject like this.” 

“We are not…” The two trailed off, scowled at each other, and looked back to Dia. 

“Say what you will,” Dia said dismissively. “My point is that we’re dealing with a very big problem and I need all the information I can get.” She pulled out the needle - gently this time, all things considered- and raised the vial to the light. “Did you have your son before or after the initial pact?”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

She huffed. “Was it forced or consensual?”

_ Oh.  _ Vergil still didn’t know why that was important, nor did he really  _ want  _ to answer the question, But he assumed she wouldn’t be asking questions without a reason. Not when she deemed this a “very big problem”. So, he resisted the urge to sigh and said “Before and consensual.”

Dia nodded. “Good. Then your son isn’t affected.”

Alarm made his head hurt. “Nero could be...?”

“Not if it was before.” She said. “Pacts muddle everything when it comes to children, but your son is in the clear.” She glanced over her shoulder at Roxy. “You need to hunt, girl.”

“What?” She said. “I need to stay here.”

“You think I can’t handle one half-demon?” Roxy looked unconvinced. Vergil didn’t blame her. Dia scowled at both of them. “It is safe to assume that you have not had any sustenance since you woke up, demonic or otherwise, yes?”

Roxy looked away. “I’ve only been awake for about an hour.”

“So I’m right.”

“Yes  _ mother.”  _ Roxy said with more sarcasm than Vergil had heard in his life. Even Dante would have trouble topping that.

Dia rolled her eyes. “Go,  _ child _ , before I drag you out of here myself.”

Roxy left after that, Aki chattering about something else Vergil couldn’t understand. He almost called out to her.  _ Don’t leave me with this… person.  _ But he bit it back and turned his attention to said ‘person’ who was tucking far too many vials of  _ his  _ blood away into a black bag that looked like it were made of crinkled demon skin. 

Honestly… it probably was.

“What are you hoping to find?” He said. 

“A few things.” She replied. 

Silence fell. Frustration filled him just as quickly. “That’s it?”

“There’s a lot to it,” Dia said as she patted the bag and then tossed it aside as if it were nothing important. Vergil expected to hear the shattering of glass and smell his blood mixed with the demon leather. Instead, the bag vanished into a portal before it hit the ground. Vergil stared at it only a moment before Dia started speaking again. “I need you to be honest with me.”

“In what way?” 

“Do you believe you are in control?”

“What?”

Dia glared at him. “You know what.” She clicked her tongue in annoyance. “If Mundus still calls to you, then I will not risk Roxanna’s life.”

“He has been silent since my brother took the sword.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“I will not go back to him,” Vergil said. “He will  _ never  _ have me again.”

“Then you realize what you must do, yes?”

Vergil paused as that same dread returned. “Make a pact with her.”

“A temporary one, yes.”

“You once told me she wouldn’t be strong enough for that.”

Dia sighed. “I worry for her, yes. But we don’t have many other options. If this were a prolonged pact, then there’s a million different things that could go wrong. But a few, well-controlled, and well-monitored minutes should be fine.” She shook her head. “But I will need more time. I need to monitor your blood. Compare it to Kuro’s. Then I have to go through my notes on half-breed pacts and figure out the best way to do this without you killing her.”

“Killing her?”

A scream startled them both. Vergil was on his feet before Dia had a chance to react. “Roxy,” he said as he reached for his clothing. 

“Wait,” Dia said. “You have to be certain. If you lose control…”

“I made a promise,” Vergil said as he threw his coat on and finally zipped his vest up. “I’m in control, and I will remain that way until we can get this sorted out.” 

Her skepticism turned to a soft look of acknowledgment. “Keep Yamato as far away from you as possible for the time being. Without it, he has no way to breach this world. But if anything should happen… if Roxy gets hurt…”

“Then let me go!” He snapped. “And I will make sure she doesn’t.”

He left without waiting for a response. 

He found Roxy in the midst of a pack of furys, bow in hand and a small Kuro by her side. Even so, she looked panicked, firing in all directions as she tried to slip out of their circle of death. Vergil had never seen so many in one place before, but he didn’t stop to think about it as one lunged straight for her.

A split second before the claw reached her, Vergil’s mind went blank. Demonic rage stronger than anything he felt before consumed him. In that moment, all he saw was demonic flesh torn asunder, their body parts discarded. Blood rained from the sky. Shrills screams of unworthy filth echoed in all directions as he cut through each and every last one of them. How  _ dare  _ these creatures threaten her. How dare they attack his…

His…

“Vergil.”

Her voice was jarring; a quiet sound in the chaos. It pulled him back so quickly that his rage turned to horror.  _ A monster.  _ That’s all he was. A demon incapable of controlling himself. A killer that couldn’t stop. A father who’d abandon his son… and a man that had killed millions for his own gain. She’d tried to tell him otherwise, but she didn’t know. And now… now she couldn’t deny the truth right before her eyes. She couldn’t ignore the creature right there; the demon he’d never shown her. Now that she saw him for what he truly was…

Why did his heart twist at the thought?

Why did he feel so much hatred toward this form he used to cherish above all else?

Why did he hate himself?

“Vergil.”

He snarled at her, but forced himself back. What was he afraid of? Her? That was impossible… frustrating… overwhelming… and….

“It’s okay, Vergil.” 

It was a moment before he realized she was standing directly in front of him.  _ Foolish, foolish, human,  _ is what he wanted to say. But the moment he realized she was staring at him in  _ wonder _ , and not terror, everything came undone. He almost dropped his demon form, but she reached toward his chest. “Beautiful,” she whispered, but she didn’t move. Vergil knew his shock would never register on his demonic face, but she still gave him that knowing smile, as if she could read his mind. “I always loved dragons. Right up there with owl-griffons.” 

Vergil huffed. A quiet thump behind him made her laugh before he realized it had been his  _ tail.  _ Of course that of all things would betray him. He made a note to work on controlling it another time, as she was still standing there, arm outstretched, waiting. Finally, he stepped up to meet her halfway, letting her hand press against his chest plate. She blinked far too rapidly as her head tilted in thought. “I… guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” She said. 

“What?”

Roxy jumped at his growl, then laughed as her cheeks flushed a bright red. “I’m not sure what I expected there either,” She said apologetically as she reached out again. “You would think between Aki and Kuro I’d be used to commanding, demonic voices.” Vergil glared at her. Another thump followed. “Hey now,” she slowly ran her fingers along the V of his chest, fascinated. “Kuro can be quite intimidating, thank you.” 

Vergil huffed again, but said nothing as she gently traced her hands along his shoulders and arms. A part of him was amused by the fascination in her eyes. The rest of him was… nervous? Anxious? He honestly wasn’t certain. Emotions were difficult in this form. Always had been. The fact that he was standing still at all and thinking so calmly with dozens of dead demon bodies ten feet away was already an accomplishment. And in front of a human….

“Are you alright?” She said. 

Vergil rolled his eyes.  _ You’re standing less than a foot from a demon that can kill you in a heartbeat and you’re worried about me…  _ But he just nodded as she pressed her fingers to his palm. “Thank you,” She whispered. “And I’m sorry you had to go this far to protect me.”

Finally, Vergil dropped his trigger. The transformation was instant, but his hand didn’t leave hers. “What happened?”

She pointed to the few bodies that hadn’t been shredded to bits. Typical demon spawn. Nothing too extraordinary. “There were just a few of these guys,” She said. “So I didn’t think I’d need anything too crazy. But then the portals just opened and…” She took a deep breath, but it was shaky. “I panicked… couldn’t summon Kuro in his larger form… I couldn’t do anything.” She sighed in what Vergil thought was pure frustration. “That’s never happened to me before.”

“I shouldn’t have let you go alone.”

“I’m shocked Dia let you go now.” She said as she took a step back.

“And risk your safety?” Vergil said. “She cares for you more than that.”

He was surprised when she didn’t respond. Her gaze did, however, drift away in that undeniably evasive way it did when she wanted to ask something but didn’t know what to say. “What?” Vergil said.

“Is it…” She trailed off. “Difficult? In that form?”

Vergil’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Is… what difficult?”

“Thinking?”

“... Sometimes.”

“But you’ve used it a lot… yeah?”

Again, Vergil hesitated. “No,” He admitted. “Not this new version, anyway.”

“New… version?” Her quirky smile returned, and any tension that might have existed between them vanished in an instant. “Is this a yearly upgrade or…?”

Vergil glared at her, but even he knew it was soft. “It will be my last,” He said. “Third… technically, though I was never certain whether I grew into my adult form or gained a new one after childhood.”

Her smile faltered. “I can’t imagine,” She said. “Dad gave me Aki when I was 13… but that’s a bit different than a full transformation.”

“I embraced it,” Vergil said. “One might say I was proud of it.”

“Was?”

A pause. “I still accept it,” He continued a bit slower than before. “But I am much… wiser now.”

She shook her head. “Mundus, I’m assuming?”

Slowly, he nodded. “It doesn’t matter now.” When her eyebrow shot up, he corrected himself. “What  _ happened  _ to me then doesn’t matter.”

“I’m still sorry you had to go through it.”

He watched her for a long time, taking in everything he could. She was staring off into the air now, Kuro on her shoulder. Her eyes were glossy as if she were thinking about something. Her arms were crossed in a futile attempt to hide her shaking hands. Her posture was stiff, despite the way she forced herself to lean to one side. Was she still afraid? She couldn’t be afraid of him. No one in their right mind would have walked up to him and done what she had done and come out of that  _ afraid.  _ But he couldn’t shake that feeling…

“Kuro says you need more practice with your tail,” She said.

Vergil blinked. “What?”

The dragon huffed, and a plume of white smoke erupted from his nostrils.  _ You didn't even attempt to use it.”  _ He said.  _ “And something like that is more than enough to replace that sword of yours.” _

Vergil glared at him. “I don’t exactly have it available all the time.”

_ “You could if you wanted to.” _

A part of him hated that the prospect actually interested him. He’d never managed to use only a piece of his demon form. It had been an all or nothing transformation his entire life. But if he could manifest the tail… he could only imagine the possibilities. Claws to replace swords. Armor in the midst of battle. Scales on the more sensitive parts of his flesh…

“Vergil?”

“What?”

Roxy giggled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you daydream before.”

He scowled. “I was not daydreaming.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

_ “I can teach you,”  _ Kuro said with a pointed flick of his own long tail.  _ “If you’re willing to learn from this old dragon.” _

Vergil forced a sigh of disinterest. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

Roxy chuckled, and he knew neither of them fell for his ruse. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil plans to meet Roxy’s mother, but things are not quite that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Thanks as always for the kudos and comments! I hope you enjoy this update and I'll see you early next week :)

_ Now is the time   
To step from the dark into the light   
Cause you can’t change what you’ve done   
But you can choose who you’ll become _

_[ Start Over Again ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBC6T71XtGg) \- Addison Road _

* * *

It took Vergil less than two days to summon his tail.

Kuro was not impressed.

_ “Is that truly all you can do?” _ Kuro said as he flicked his own tail in what Vergil assumed was a weird display of dominance. Vergil ignored it, gazing at himself in the mirror. Despite the dragon’s words, Vergil was proud. Not only had he managed to summon the thing - which started between his shoulder blades and curled around his feet- but he’d pulled it off without tearing any clothing or skin. And considering the number of inexpensive t-shirts he’d gone through while practicing, he was satisfied with these results. 

His beloved coat would survive the transformation. 

“You say that as if I am an ancient dragon,” Vergil said. 

Kuro huffed.  _ “You are a Son of Sparda. I expected more.” _

“You’re an archdemon,” Vergil countered. “I expect more.”

Vergil swore he heard a chuckle of amusement, but it was difficult to tell through the dragon’s natural voice.  _ “Do you feel it?”  _ Kuro said.  _ “A fifth appendage waiting for your command.” _

That was where the problem lay. Beyond the natural weight of the tail itself Vergil didn’t  _ feel  _ anything. There was no sensation of a third arm or leg. Nothing connecting his brain to the thing hanging from his back. Yet it moved on its own, swishing occasionally from side to side, or even thumping the ground when Vergil was irritated. But all of it was instinctual. Vergil himself couldn’t control it. And that perplexed him more than the logistics of summoning the tail itself. 

“If it makes you feel better,” Roxy said. “I think it’s impressive.” She leaned forward from her spot on his bed, eyes wide with happiness. The two were sharing the same space temporarily, with Nico and Nero in Roxy’s place. It had been at Nico’s request as, after hearing about the potential pact, she’d deemed it important that the two ‘get as close as possible’. Nero had nearly yelled at her over that, until all of them realized she had said it completely unironically and hadn’t at all meant it the way they thought she did. So, Vergil took the bed at Roxy’s request, and she took the couch. The two had continued on with their routine as if everything were normal and they weren’t constantly ten or less feet from each other..

Kuro snorted.  _ “Of course you would.” _

She blushed, glaring at him. “He summoned his  _ tail _ Kuro. In his human form! Is that not fascinating?” She looked almost dreamy in a way, and Vergil cursed the well of pride that he felt at her excitement. 

_ “It won’t do him any good if he can’t control it.”  _

“But if he learned how to summon it that quickly, then he can learn anything.”

Kuro rolled his eyes.  _ “You have too much faith in him.” _

“Or you don’t have enough.” 

_ “He hasn’t shown any promise so far,”  _ Kuro said with a huff.  _ “Move your tail, Sparda-spawn. On purpose.” _

Vergil scowled at him. The tail thumped. “Sparda-spawn?”

_ “It comes off the tongue more easily than Son of Sparda.” _

“Sure it does.”

“You can do it though… right?” Roxy said. “I mean maybe not right now, but you can learn.”

Vergil stared at her, trying to ignore the way his heart was thudding in his chest. The idea of failing her… the thought of not making her expectations… He loathed it. 

Now he was certain that he had well and truly lost it.

“Yes,” He said with as much confidence as he could muster. He let the tail go, satisfied when it vanished within a few seconds of him asking it to. He tugged on his gloves to occupy himself, as he was certain he wouldn’t be able to stand still otherwise. “But you want something, yes?”

This time, it was Roxy who stared at him. Vergil wouldn’t admit that it had been a lucky guess. Why else would she have come into his room? Surely it hadn’t been to admire him. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see how you were doing?”

… Or maybe it had.

“You look distressed,” Vergil said. It was another shot in the dark, but he liked to think he knew her well enough to tell between her usual, cheerful demeanor and this tense,  _ I’m pretending to be happy _ one. “What is bothering you?”

Roxy looked away. “I have to visit my mother,” She muttered as if the idea deeply pained her. “I haven’t been there in a few… months… so…” She trailed off with a frustrated sigh. “I was hoping you would go with me.”

Kuro snorted. _ “I do not think it wise to introduce him to your mother.” _

“It’s not about introducing him,” Roxy argued. “It’s about me not wanting to be alone.”

_ “You are never alone.”  _

“I can’t exactly show my demon hating mother a demonic dragon, Kuro.”

_ “But you are willing to go with a half-demon?” _

“It’s not like she’s going to know.”

_ “You need to think with your…” _

“I’ll go,” Vergil interrupted. “Nero and Nico will be fine for one day.”

After a moment of silence, Kuro sighed.  _ “Fine. Do what you will.”  _

“We have to drive,” Roxy said. “Since, no Yamato and all.”

Vergil twitched. “How long?”

“Might want to bring a book,” Roxy said. “Or ten.”

* * *

Three hours into the drive, Vergil was grateful that he’d listened to Roxy, as he was certain he would have lost his mind an hour ago. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on such a long trip. He’d spent a few hours here and there with Nico in Fortuna, but that had always been in the city. They’d always made numerous stops to keep Nico (and Vergil) from going insane, and there had always been some demons to fight somewhere. This was just… a road of nothing to nowhere. All he’d seen since they passed through the city was grass. Endless waves of various shades of green and the occasional cow that reminded him that there was other life in the universe. 

_ You’re being dramatic,  _ He could imagine practically everyone in his life saying. That’s why he kept a majority of his thoughts to himself, glancing through his fourth book as he made a conscious effort to read slower. Roxy had mentioned that they probably wouldn’t make it home until long after the sun went down, so Vergil hoped his demon eye-sight would come in handy. 

For now, however, Vergil decided that simple conversation would suffice.

“What is your relationship like with your mother?” He said. While he already knew the answer -  _ not very good -  _ he was hoping she’d elaborate. 

“Pretty terrible,” She said as bluntly as a baseball bat to the skull. “Things fell apart after the accident. She blamed me for it, fought with my dad over it, and gradually lost her mind. While I was away trying to live this new paraplegic life, my father had to put her into assisted living because neither of us were capable of providing for her.” She paused for a moment, fingers tapping the steering wheel. “I try to visit once and awhile, but the chances of finding her as… herself…” She sighed. “I think just seeing me sets her off.”

“Do you know why?”

She was silent for a few minutes, and Vergil wondered if he’d gone too far. “I haven’t told you about the accident, have I?” 

“You don’t have to.”

She tapped the steering wheel again. “I’d rather you hear it from me than her.”

Vergil glanced out the window. “Take your time.” 

It was another half hour before she pulled into a resting spot and spoke again. “I was twenty-two at the time. My sister, Alina, and I were coming home from a concert she’d been dreaming of for months.” Vergil didn’t miss the small smile as her eyes drifted out the window. “Alina was the golden child of the family. She was finishing her doctorate and on her way to working at the biggest hospital in the city. I was the artist. The child that my father loved for the same creativity that my mother loathed.”

“She wanted you to follow your sister?”

“Not necessarily,” She said as she looked back at him. “She knew I wasn’t cut out to be a surgeon, but she wanted me to do something else. Anything, really. She didn’t approve of the time I spent studying demons with my father or my dreams of opening a studio or… anything really.” She shrugged. “It didn’t matter. I knew she disapproved, but we had a decent relationship anyway. She loved to cook, and I’d join her whenever possible. She taught me how to sew and knit and a dozen other “handy hobbies” that I could still stumble my way through if I tried. But Alina was always her favorite.”

Vergil’s heart fell into his stomach. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. “She didn’t make it.”

“Drunk driver,” Roxy whispered. “He was driving a truck with dozens of metal pipes. When he hit us, they dislodged. And… well…” She looked away as a tear slipped down her cheek. “Alina died on the spot and I… ” She touched her lower stomach with a wince. “They told me the pole went straight through, but I don’t remember anything before I woke up from the surgery.” 

Images of Yamato plunging through his chest made Vergil wince. His fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to reach for the scar that hadn’t gone away. The pain had been… immense. As were most things that plunged through someone’s body. But he couldn’t imagine being human and experiencing it. He couldn’t imagine not knowing if he’d live at the end of it (even if he hadn’t truly known the devil he was unleashing). “You don’t remember the accident then.”

She shook her head. “It hurts sometimes,” She said. “The scars. But Kuro takes good care of me, and I barely feel them anymore.” Vergil swore he saw her entire body relax. It was as if the weight of the world had finally been lifted from her shoulders. He hadn’t even realized how naturally tense she had been. Behind the constant smiles and the laughter and the encouragement… How long had she wanted to tell him this? Had she told anyone? Surely Kuro knew…

“Thank you,” Vergil said. 

She blinked in surprise. “For what?”

“Sharing your story with me,” Vergil met her gaze, fully aware that anything else would be disingenuous. “I know how hard it is to share something so personal, and I hope I do not squander the faith you have put in me.”

She smiled as a second tear fell along her cheek. “We’ve got about an hour left to go,” She said as she pulled back onto the road. “I’m happy to talk if you don’t want to power through the rest of your books so soon. I’ve got much better memories to share than that.” 

Vergil nodded, swallowing the twinge of guilt in his chest.  _ I’m sorry, Roxy.  _ He thought.  _ I wish I was strong enough to share my past with you.  _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil meets Roxy’s mother and makes a promise

_When we are older you’ll understand_   
_What I meant when I said_   
_“No, I don’t think_   
_Life is quite that simple”_

_[Simple and Clean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkBF7b9NnAs) \- Hikaru Utada_

* * *

Forever Horizons was an old, lavish hotel turned into an assisted living facility. Vergil knew from the casual conversation that many of the rooms had been converted to large suites and custom made for whoever needed it. And while she never said it outright, Vergil knew Roxy’s father (and maybe Roxy herself) had poured a large amount of money into it. The red-gray stones on the outside were smooth and clean. The windows were all large and covered by various colored curtains. Vergil saw a few younger folks in some of the open windows. A few grouchy workers here. Some smiling visitors. The gentle sound of laughter echoed in the air, but he heard a few sadder sounds; tears, some yelling, slow heart-beats… it all mixed together into one large story he’d never fully understand. 

“We’ll need a chaperone to visit.” Roxy’s voice was incredibly nervous. She was practically jumping out of her seat, yet looked like she was ready to put the car back in drive and leave without going inside. “They’ll go in first, check her chart, and let us know if we can go in.”

“You didn‘t call in advance?”

“It doesn't matter,” She said as she rushed to put her hair up in a pony-tail. “Her mood changes on a whim, so it's impossible to know if she’ll be the same person throughout the day.”

“Roxy.”

“I mean she could be fine one moment…”

“Roxy.”

“And terrible the next. So…”

“Roxy!”

She froze mid sentence, but her breaths came out in a frantic rush. “I can’t do this,” She whispered. “I can’t… I can’t face her again… not so soon. This was a mistake.. We should…”

Almost without thinking, Vergil held his hand out to her. Her breath caught in surprise. Her eyes fell to his hand. Her expression flickered with confusion. And, in an attempt to hide his own embarrassment at her sudden silence, Vergil asked, “Are you alright?” 

A long moment of silence that just barely balanced the border between “fine” and “awkward” followed. Roxy continued to stare at his hand, as if it held secrets to life, love, and the universe. He kept himself from moving, uncertain what exactly was going on through her head. The last thing he wanted was for the gesture to feel disingenuous. 

Then, Roxy burst into tear-filled laughter.

Vergil stared at her, uncertain what to say. Did he comfort her? Did he try to laugh with her? Did he pull his hand away and accept that this was her response? And before he could actually decide on a course of action, Roxy put her hand in his and squeezed gently. She was still shaking from what Vergil assumed was actually fear, and not her quieting laughter, but her demeanor seemed to soften.

“This is why I didn’t want to go alone.”

“Gas is far too expensive to waste.” Vergil said as unironically as possible.

She laughed again, but it was much more controlled; back to its usual melodic cadence. Then, she took a long, deep breath. She seemed to exhale all of her problems as her fingers almost intertwined with his. “Thank you, Vergil.”

The way his name rolled off of her tongue. 

He wished he could hear it again and again.

“I’ll be with you, no matter what happens,” Vergil said as she pulled her hand away. 

She nodded. “Let’s go.”

Roxy’s mother was on the third floor and as far in the corner as she possibly could be. And, as Roxy warned him, neither of them could enter the room until a third person- a young lady named Charlotte- checked on the woman herself. And while they waited, Roxy’s nerves returned. Twice she tried to walk away, only for Vergil to step in front of her, and halfheartedly threaten to turn her around himself. Then he waited until she took a deep breath, squeezed his hand, and moved back to the door. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Charlotte returned with a smile. “She’s calm today,” She said. “But I’ll stay with you, just in case.”

Roxy took a deep breath and nodded. As Charlotte walked back into the room, Vergil held his hand out again. “Are you alright?” 

She paused a moment before pushing her fingers against his palm. The touch, despite its gentle nature, shot electricity through him, just as it did every other time she held his hand. Now, however, he was used to it, so the confusion no longer showed in his expression. “Yes,” she said with a determined nod. Vergil returned it in hopes of encouraging her, and her shoulders relaxed again. “I’m alright.”

“Good,” Vergil nodded towards the door. “Let’s go.”

The room was laid out how he expected it to be. Two hotel rooms brought together which made a space that reminded him of Roxy’s studio. In one half was a modest sized television with a red couch full of black and yellow decorative pillows. The large windows let in a generous amount of light, making the room even more inviting than the pale yellow walls and numerous paintings of flowers already did. In the other was a king-sized bed with a very petite woman wrapped up in blankets. Her hair had been cut short, and was a darker shade of red than Roxy’s natural locks. She looked pale, and much older than Vergil thought she was. Granted, he’d never asked Roxy her mother’s age, but considering how poorly other conversations had gone…

“Hey Mom,” Roxy said as she pulled up a chair. Vergil hovered a few feet away. Close enough to watch over her, but far enough away to be respectful. And by the way the woman’s head only slowly turned to meet Roxy’s gaze, and never once wandered towards him, he knew he was in the right place. 

“Roxanna,” her mother murmured with a small smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too… mom.”

Vergil tilted his head, trying to listen for anything that might give away what her mother was sick from. He assumed it was a mental issue from Roxy’s descriptions, but he wondered if maybe there was something else he was missing. A physical problem that had been exasperated by her stress. 

But when he didn’t hear anything abnormal, he let it go and focused on Roxy instead. She was still shaking, but not enough for a normal human to notice. She didn’t reach for her mother’s hand, nor did her mother reach for her’s. They seemed more like awkward strangers than family, and it made Vergil uneasy. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring you anything this time,” Roxy said. “And it looks like they’re taking good care of you.”

“Of course they are,” her mother said.

Awkward silence fell after that. Roxy fidgeted, fingers twisting around each other. She was more nervous than Vergil had seen her in a long time, including their time waiting in the car. Once again, she looked ready to bolt. Vergil shifted next to her preemptively. He reached for her shoulder, but paused, uncertain if that crossed whatever line they’d made between them. But Roxy surprised him when she reached for his hand herself, resting it on her shoulder before her hands fell back into her lap. “Mom,” She said. “This is Vergil.”

“Vergil,” her mother repeated, her lips twisting into something between confusion and a frown. “What happened to Brady?”

“We broke up a long time ago.”

Her mother scoffed. “Good. He wasn’t any good for you.”

“But we’re not…”

“Is he taking good care of you?”

Roxy hesitated, glancing at him. Vergil knew they couldn’t avoid a misunderstanding. No matter what either of them said, her mother would think they were together. There was no reason to argue over it. Not when things seemed to be going so well. “Yes,” Vergil said. “I’m keeping her safe.”

Her mother relaxed back into the pillows, eyes closing. “Good,” she murmured. “That’s good.” 

The second time silence fell over the room, Roxy said, “I'm glad to see you again, but we have to head home.”

“How’s your father, dear?”

Roxy froze, eyes wide. Even Charlotte flinched and shifted closer to the bed. “Mom…” Roxy said. Vergil could hear the panic in her voice as she struggled to find the right words. His grip tightened on her shoulder. His senses snapped to perfect alertness when her mother’s eyes snapped open and her gaze turned murderous. 

“You killed him,” she whispered. 

“No,” Roxy said. “Don’t you remember? He passed away in his sleep. Nobody knows…”

“You killed him!” 

Vergil grabbed her mother’s wrist seconds before it reached Roxy’s face. Roxy scrambled backwards, nearly tumbling out of the chair. Charlotte hit a button beside the bed as she grabbed the woman’s hand. “Calm down, Melinda,” Charlotte said. “Everything is okay.”

“Get out!” She shrieked, twisting in Vergil’s grip. He let her go before her wrist broke, and reached for Roxy instead. “It’s all your fault, Roxanna!” A pillow hit Vergil in the back as he helped Roxy to her feet. “Alina… your father… they’re all dead because of you!”

“It’s time to go,” Charlotte said as two male nurses arrived. “I’m sorry, Roxy.”

Roxy stared past them all, eyes wide in shock. “Come on,” Vergil said, his voice as quiet as possible. Behind them, her mother continued to scream insults, her words shifting between things he could understand and nonsense. “Roxy,” he said again. “We have to go.”

She jerked away, tears in her eyes as she turned and ran. 

“Please,”

Vergil glanced back, surprised. Her mother stared at the ceiling in pure remorse, pinned to the bed by the two other nurses as Charlotte reached for a needle “Take care of her.”

For a moment, he imagined his own mother. What would have happened if she’d survived? How old would she be now? Would she have lost her mind as well, consumed by trauma and pain? How would he react if he and Dante hadn’t been enough?

His stomach twisted at the thought. _Roxy…_

“I will.” He didn’t wait to see her reaction, as there was someone else who needed him by her side.

It didn’t take long to catch up to Roxy. But as she rushed for the car, Vergil blinked in front of her, blocking her way. “You’re not driving like this.”

“You’re not my father.” She snapped.

“I’m still your caretaker,” Vergil said. “And I take my job very seriously.”

She glared at him, but there were tears in her eyes. “I want to go home.”

“We will. But you need to calm down.”

“Calm down?” She said. “I’m _trying_ Vergil. I’m trying to be the perfect daughter. The one that pays for everything she needs. Visit as often as I can only to get screamed at until I’m ushered out. I’m trying to remind myself that she’s my mother. That I’m supposed to _love_ her. Yet I can’t escape this _feeling._ I can’t stop myself from wishing that I never had to see her again,” She reached to rub at her face, thought better of it, then tried to turn away. “I’m the worst daughter she could possibly have.”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Vergil said as he shifted back in front of her. She didn’t turn away, but she didn’t meet his gaze either. “Not for her health. Not for the loss of your father or your sister. None of this is your fault.” 

Then, once again, he held his hand out. She stared at it before looking back up at him. “No,” She said. “I’m not alright.”

“I’m not asking you to be,” He said. “But that’s not the point of this, right? You always use it to keep me grounded. To remind me that everything will be alright, even if I don’t understand when or how. This allows both of us to know that we’re not…” He paused, took a deep breath, and said, “That we’re not alone.” 

Tears streamed down Roxy’s face when she took his hand. Then, she barreled straight into him. Vergil barely caught her, stumbling back a few steps as his hands ended up on either side of her. He stared past her into the figurative abyss as she burst into tears against his chest. He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe. She was so close. So vulnerable. She needed him now more than ever and he didn’t know what to do. 

_Yes you do,_ V’s voice whispered in his head. _Don’t be afraid of your feelings, Vergil._

Finally, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her as close as possible. She melted into him when he did so, pressing her face harder into his chest. “You’re alright,” Vergil said softly. “You’re going to be alright, Roxy. I…” He took a deep breath. “I will _never_ leave you, for as long as you will have me.”

He didn’t know if she heard him, but her tears slowed. After a few minutes, where he held her close and waited in silence, she lifted her head and sniffled. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just…” 

Vergil shook his head. “You did what you needed to do. Never be ashamed of that.” After a moment of hesitation, he pulled one hand to her cheek. He brushed her last tear away with his thumb. She leaned into him, placing her own hand on top of his. And when they stayed like that, it was as if time itself had stopped. It didn’t feel like an eternity. 

No, it felt like a moment he never wanted to end. 

But, as much as he wanted to stay with her in front of the old hotel forever, he knew people were waiting at home. “Come with me,” Vergil said softly. “Just a short walk. Give yourself some time to breathe, then we can go home.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil finally figures out a certain relationship.

And the voice is so clear, time after time it keeps on  
Calling you, calling you on  
Don’t destroy what you see, your country to be  
Just keep building on the ground that’s been won 

[ Father to Son ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hytYgRmzTs) \- Queen

* * *

The first thing Vergil did was track down Nero.

Or, more accurately, he paced in front of Roxy’s apartment pondering what exactly he wanted to _say_ to Nero. 

It was midnight by the time they got home, and 12:15 when Vergil got Roxy to actually go to sleep and not wander around in an exhausted stupor. The drive back had been about an hour slower, but significantly more enjoyable. The two had managed to hold a near constant conversation about nearly everything they could think of. Even Vergil, who had tried to ignore the truth for who knows how long now, felt the shift in their relationship. Before, they were balancing that line between ‘casual friends’ and ‘something more’. Now, he was fairly certain they were plummeting right off to one side.

Neither had broached the subject, however, so in Vergil’s mind they were still falling into nowhere, destined to figure it out another time. 

What they had discussed, however, was what Roxy dubbed the ‘Nero situation’. 

It had taken Vergil much of the trip to bring up the matter, even though it had gnawed at his mind since the middle of their walk. He’d thought that meeting Roxy’s mother would provide more insight into Roxy herself. And while it most certainly had, he also got a rather uncomfortable view of himself. Roxy’s mother was exactly what he had almost become; a broken mind in a failing body. The difference was, she had gone to an assisted living home. He had tried to destroy the planet.

Easy comparison to make. Clearly.

So when he did finally ask what he’d been dreading since they left, he made certain it was during the only peaceful, silent moment they’d had during the entire trip. Because that was clearly the best way to discuss such an uncomfortable subject. “If your mother could come back, and if she wanted to, would you let her?”

Roxy had been silent at first, giving Vergil his first real taste of anxiety. But then, her response had surprised him. “Your situation with Nero is much different than mine with my mother.” And Vergil, knowing he’d been caught, had asked her to elaborate. “You want and are capable of rebuilding that relationship now,” she said. “I’m not sure my mother ever will be.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

“But I don’t know what all is going on between you two,” She argued. “But let's say my mom was perfectly sane and everything could go back to normal… then..” She paused with a sigh. “I’d want an apology.”

“You think that would fix decades of mistakes?”

“Not on its own… but it would help.”

So there Vergil was, debating how to apologize for raising the Qliphoth tree, ripping Nero’s arm off, and abandoning him for over twenty years.

But just as he finally went to knock, the door swung open. Then, Vergil was met with a scowl from his fully dressed and not at all sleeping son. “How long are you going to stand out there?” Nero said as he rubbed at his blood shot eyes. “You’re lucky Nico’s not awake or she would’ve been terrified.”

Vergil blinked. “What?”

“The shadow under the door-frame,” Nero said. “Real fucking creepy if you don’t know who it is.”

“I… see.” 

Nero stepped out and closed the door behind him. “Come on, old man. There’s a 24-hour coffee shop nearby.” Vergil glanced at the door of his apartment and heard Nero snort behind him. “If I can leave Nico by herself, you can leave Roxy with her dragon familiar for thirty-minutes.” He swung Red Queen onto his back as he wandered down the hallway. And after a moment, where Vergil just stared at the doorway wondering if he was doing the right thing, he followed after Nero with as much confidence as he could muster.   
  


* * *

Dream Bean was a small, hidden away coffee shop that Vergil never would have found if he wasn’t explicitly looking for it. It was the only building open on the street with the front door tucked in an alleyway near the edge of the town’s limits. Even more surprising was the interior. While Vergil would never want to live in the place with its pale greens, blues, and numerous pictures of sunflowers scattered everywhere, he could imagine spending a work day or two with Roxy in one of the absurdly padded booths in the far back corner. The area was spacious and, after a quick order from the single barista, he quickly found himself at a two person table on the second floor looking over the empty street. By now, however, all the tension he’d felt had transferred to Nero who was now tapping his straw on the table. 

“So,” Nero said before he cleared his throat and tried again. “What did you want to talk about?”

His hesitation was almost as quick as his recovery. “Maybe I was just checking on you.”

Nero snorted. “Nobody says that unless they actually had something to say.” The straw slipped from his fingers and shot across the room in a rather impressive display. Nero grimaced as he reached for a second one. “So spill it.”

This time, Vergil’s hesitation was both obvious and uncomfortable. His mouth went dry when he tried to speak. His mind went blank when he tried to rectify that, and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he realized _that_ problem was the worst of them all. Nero stared at him, eyebrows raised. Vergil struggled to keep his gaze while chaos raged in his head. He glanced at the road, half-tempted to teleport away and forget all about it. But then he remembered Roxy’s mother… Roxy’s tears… her admission that things would never be the same between them. 

And, moments after the drinks arrived and Nero dared to take a sip, Vergil said,“I wanted to apologize.”

Nero’s head shot to the side as he hacked up a majority of his coffee. “What?” He said as he glared at Vergil (how was that his fault?) and reached for the paper towels. 

Vergil scowled. “Is it that big of a shock?”

“Yes!” Nero said. “You’ve never apologized for anything. At least...” Nero rubbed the back of his neck. “Not to me.”

Vergil looked away. “A mistake that I was hoping to rectify.”

“So the visit didn’t go as planned?”

 _An interesting leap to make,_ Vergil thought. “It went as expected.”

Nero whistled. “That rough huh?”

“That’s not my story to tell.”

“That’s fair.” Nero took a long sip of his coffee as Vergil finally turned his gaze to his - a small, black coffee that he’d ordered without really thinking - and waited. He’d hoped to seem like that “old father figure” that Nero was expecting, but he didn’t even like coffee. At least, not like this. Roxy’s coffee was alright, but she always had interesting flavors and extra cream. She’d joked with him once or twice that he seemed like a ‘black coffee only’ type of guy, but the bitterness brought up memories he’d rather forget. 

“I want this to work, Nero.”

He said it without thinking, but didn’t bother trying to take it back. He wasn’t lying. Not in the slightest. He _did_ want to make this work. For Nero… and for himself. He didn’t want to end up that estranged father who everyone felt uncomfortable around until he eventually disappeared again. And even now, after finally finding something (or someone) to fall back on should that happen, Vergil didn’t want that. He wanted these two lives of his to come together. To mean something. Roxy, Nero, and the rest of his family… all of their friends...

“Then it will.”

Vergil’s head jerked up in surprise. He didn’t miss the triumphant smile on Nero’s face before he managed to hide it with a sip of his drink. “I mean it,” Nero continued. “You’re obviously capable of making whatever you want to happen… happen. So…” He shrugged as he sat his cup down and crossed his arms. “Are you free a month from now?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“We’re holding a party for one of our foster kids,” Nero said. “A family gathering of sorts. Gonna have a massive barbecue, lots of games for the kids, some for the adults, and hopefully we just have a good time.” He swirled his drink a few times before he spoke again. “I know you’re probably still not comfortable around crowds, and I’m not expecting you to stay the whole time, but if you can make it for a little while… it would mean a lot.”

Vergil nodded. “I’ll look into it.”

“Don’t think you’ll have Yamato back by then?”

Vergil hesitated. “I’m not sure.”

“Well here’s hoping!” Nero said. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he asked, “how’s Roxy?”

“Sleeping at the moment,” Vergil said. “She’ll be alright.”

Nero nodded. “Feel free to bring her along. Kyrie’s been dying to meet her.” His face then turned a slight shade of red as he looked away. “Something about wanting to know who melted your heart.”

Vergil stared at him. “Melted… what?”

“Well she’s not wrong necessarily… right?” Nero asked. Vergil’s stare didn’t waiver. Nero chuckled awkwardly. “Well it doesn’t matter. Maybe I was reading it all wrong.”

After another long moment, Vergil sighed. “No… you weren’t.” 

It was Nero’s turn to stare, and Vergil might have chuckled was he not busy trying to keep the embarrassment off his own cheeks. “So... you’re like a thing?”

“A what?” Vergil said. 

“A couple.”

“... No.”

“No?” Nero asked.

“... Not yet.” 

“Not yet!?”

Vergil glared at him. “It hasn’t come up.”

Nero looked like he was ready to faint. “Hasn’t come up!? You’re practically living together!”

“Only when you’re here.”

“Oh come on, V.”

Had Nero called him that since he’d come back? Had he called him anything really? Maybe ‘old man’ a few times, but never by a name. He’d always avoided it… as much as they tried to avoid each other. And a part of Vergil wondered if he should be more upset than he was. Instead, he was relieved. “V” meant Nero saw him as a friend. V meant he saw him as the same man that he’d gotten to know and not the demon that had almost messed everything up. And while Vergil was contemplating all of this, Nero kept going, oblivious. “I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this but you can’t keep her waiting.”

“Keep her… waiting?”

“If you like her,” Nero said slowly. “Then go for it.”

“I hadn’t planned to talk to you about that half of my life,” Vergil said. 

“Well here we are.”

“Through no fault of my own.”

“You kind of brought it up.” Nero said.

“You’re remembering the conversation incorrectly.”

“Don’t you start.” 

“Except I’m right,” Vergil replied.

“This is weird enough as it is.”

“How is it ‘weird’”

“I’m talking to my _dad_ about his _love_ life.”

“I already told you…” Vergil said, eyes narrowing.

Nero countered with his own narrowed gaze. “Just because you’re _afraid_ of her doesn’t mean we’re not talking about it.”

“I am not afraid of her.”

“Prove it.”

“I will.” 

Another moment of silence fell as they glared at each other. But when Nero burst into laughter, Vergil couldn’t help but smile. “Well would you look at that,” Nero said with a lazy grin as he snatched his cup up and propped his feet on the table. Vergil leaned back in his own seat, coffee long forgotten. “A somewhat normal, father-son argument.”

“Is it?”

Nero shook his head. “About as normal as this family’s going to get.”

Vergil couldn’t agree more with that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roxy and Vergil finally figure something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! So just to let you know, updates are going to slow down a bit for probably a couple of weeks. A lot has happened in my home town so there's a lot of stressful things going on. So I'm going to be sticking to Tuesdays for the foreseeable future, and I'll let you know if/when that changes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the support :)

I just think of you and everything you do   
You’re my one, my from now on…   
My first love song.

[ My First Love Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qf3ZnvcJ8c0) \- Luke Bryan

* * *

It took Vergil a mere two weeks to not only feel his tail, but learn to control it. By the end of the summer he had a suitable attack pattern down with perfect precision. He could pierce enemies at his feet with a single stab. Swipe enemies away for Roxy to shoot down. The only downside were the extra scales that manifested along his cheek and chin whenever he used it for too long, but Vergil saw that as a promising sign. With more practice, he was certain he could phase different pieces of his devil trigger without a full transformation. He’d be faster, more efficient, and more prepared even without Yamato by his side. 

Once again, Kuro was not impressed. 

_ “If Sparda had had a tail,” _ The dragon huffed.  _ “He would have learned all that in a quarter of the time.” _

“My  _ father  _ was a more impressive demon than you’ll ever be.”

_ “I don’t deny that.” _

Vergil scowled. “Regardless,”

_“You have managed to learn_ _something at least,”_ Kuro said. _“I‘ll give you credit for that.”_

And that marked the first time Vergil had ever wanted to strangle a demon rather than tear it to pieces. 

“Alright, alright,” Roxy said as she tossed her bow into the sky. “Stop antagonizing each other.” Aki landed on her shoulder with a distinct chirp of agreement, and purred when she scratched behind his ears. “Let Mori know the demons here are taken care of.”

‘Mori’ was Roxy’s new name for Morrison who she’d met two weeks ago before Nico and Nero left for Fortuna. Since Dante could only take so many jobs (and Vergil had a feeling he was “donating” a few to the other devil hunters in the area), there was an influx of tasks around Roxy’s hometown. Unfortunately for Dante, who wasn’t about to trample on “Vergil’s domain” as he called it, the people in Fallen West Abbey paid significantly more, as there were less devil hunters. They were, therefore, valued much higher. 

It was a lucrative market if Vergil were honest. One he was happy to exploit as much as possible. 

“Is that enough for you?” Vergil said as he sent his tail away. Kuro retreated back into Roxy alongside Aki who gave a soft coo of good-bye. 

“Yep,” She said. “Feeling better than ever.”

“No stasis then.”

She shook her head. “Kuro says his magic is holding stronger than before, so I might get half a year out of it.” She grinned. “All thanks to you.” 

Vergil didn’t bother trying to hide the blush. It would have been futile anyway, one thing he’d come to accept since his promise. She’d teased him about it a single time, but he’d argued that he’d been redder because of the heat (false- his demon regulated his temperature perfectly) and not because he’d just held her for far too long after a sudden demon attack (he’d never admit that). “You’ve been taking better care of yourself.”

That time, it was her turn to blush. “It helps to have someone I want to impress around.”

Vergil blinked. “Impress?”

Her face brightened even more. “Isn’t it strange how many portals have been opening lately?”

Vergil scowled but didn’t press the issue. She was just stubborn enough that the conversation would never go back in that direction. “Considering the current location of Yamato, yes.”

“You don’t think Mundus is behind it… do you?”

“He would have crossed over already if he were.”

Her voice went quiet. “I’m surprised he hasn’t yet.”

As much as he wanted to, Vergil couldn’t disagree. Both Dante and Nero had reported increased portal sightings, but all of them had been small. Most closed after only a few demons crossed, and even fewer could support something as large as Mundus himself. The demon’s voice had, for the most part, quieted in Vergil’s mind. He’d had a few nightmares since the loss of Yamato, but they’d been less… real. Now, instead of being dragged under into an endless, almost inescapable pit, he was aware of them. Twice, he’d managed to pull himself out, though he didn’t miss the way Aki just so happened to slip back through the walls whenever he did so. 

He still didn’t know if Roxy was aware of his nightmares, or if the demons were hyper attuned to his demonic half’s plight. But she’d never brought it up, he’d never asked, and it had remained a mystery ever since. 

_ Just because you’re afraid of her… _

Nero’s words weighed heavier on Vergil’s mind than he expected.  _ Afraid.  _ What could he possibly be afraid of? Physically she was no match for him (not that he cared about such a thing). She was intelligent, yes, but he’d argue he was at least on par with her despite his lack of general “street smarts” as Dante put it. She rarely said no to anything he asked, so he doubted she would reject him if he did “ask her out” (Nero’s not so subtle wording that he smacked Vergil with when Roxy wasn’t listening). 

But Vergil didn’t know if it was the right time for such a thing. How long did people need to know each other before one ‘asked the other out’? Why did that feel like such a childish idea? Would asking her change their relationship at all? They were already close friends. They already lived together, as Vergil had decided there was no use in wasting a second apartment when he didn’t have many personal belongings. It was almost the same arrangement; Vergil on the couch when he actually slept, and Roxy on the bed. Their schedule was the same. Their lives were the same. 

_ So… are we already in a relationship?  _

“Vergil?”

He blinked once before his gaze fell to hers. She was absurdly close now, so much so that if he breathed just a bit deeper, their bodies would touch. He didn’t know why she did that, as it required her to tilt her head at a rough angle to actually look up at him. Maybe it was so she could keep her voice down. 

_ Maybe I should ask.  _

He shook his head. “I’m fine.”

She frowned. “You don’t seem fine.”

“Just a lot on my mind.”

“Like?”

His mouth went dry. “It’s not important.”

The look she gave him - the pain in her eyes - made his heart clench in his chest. She must have thought he didn’t trust her. That the discourse that was going on in his head was more important than her. Vergil wished he could tell her the truth. He wished he could tell her the million things whirling through his mind. But whenever he tried…

“It’s fine.” She said. “I get it.”

“Roxy.”

“Don’t worry,” She said with a sad smile. “I understand.”

“Are we a…?”

“How do you…?”

A phone call stopped them both. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then, Roxy reached for her phone, grimaced, and hit the accept button. “What do you want?”

Vergil blinked. He’d never heard such hostility from her before. Who was she talking to? She didn’t have any debt collectors like Dante (and smooth talk worked better on them anyway). It couldn’t be her mother (and Vergil doubted Roxy would talk to her like that either). 

“Good to hear from you too,” a man’s voice echoed from the other end of the line. “Trust me, I wish I wasn’t making this phone call either. But your presence has been requested at this year’s Art Gala. And I am bound by contract to invite anyone who receives even half the number of recommendations you did.” He sighed. “It seems you’re making a name for yourself, princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Again,” He snapped. “I wouldn’t be making this call if I had a choice. So are you coming or not?”

“No one ever responds over the phone,” She said, her voice a touch too smug. “Afraid you’re going to have to send the official invitation and I’ll get back to you.”

Vergil could practically hear the scowl. “I’ll be eagerly awaiting your response, Roxanna.”

She hung up on him, and Vergil knew from the look in her eyes alone exactly who that had been.  _ Bryson.  _ The infamous ex-boyfriend. Now it all made sense.

“He got your number.”

“Looks that way,” Roxy said. 

“Are you going to accept his… invitation?” Vergil asked slowly. He didn’t really know exactly what they were talking about. It sounded prestigious, but Vergil didn’t know anything about it. She’d never mentioned it before, and she clearly knew something. 

“I would rather not even  _ see  _ him again,” Roxy said. “He’s the whole reason I moved back here.” She crossed her arms, but Vergil didn’t miss the way they shook. He wasn’t, however, certain if it was rage, exhaustion, or if she was close to tears. Nothing else about her gave anything away. “But this stupid Gala...”

“It’s important to you.”

“Very,” She sighed. “It’s one of the biggest art shows on this side of the country. To have  _ any  _ art displayed, you need at least five hundred people to vouch for your work  _ personally  _ which is almost impossible. I gave up on the matter years ago, but it seems my clients are more aware of it than I thought.” She sighed again. “And if he’s telling the truth, I’ll get to display  _ three  _ pieces, which is astronomical. So much more exposure. More work. More money. You get the jist.” 

“You could have promoted yourself.”

“I’ve tried before,” She said. “I don’t really care about the money, Vergil. I just want people to enjoy my work. If that means sticking with a small group of clients, great. If it means I get to show my work to thousands of rich people, that’s great too.” She waved him off. “But that isn’t the point. Bryson is a museum director. That’s how we met. And this year, he’s one of the hosts. Which means if I accept this offer, then I will be showing my work under _his_ watch. And knowing him, he’ll do nothing but complain about it for hours on end.” Her frown deepened. “It’s six months away and I can already feel him ruining everything.”

“Don’t let him.”

“He already has.”

“No,” Vergil said as he attempted to mimic her tone from earlier. It only half worked, but he saw the flicker of a smile on her face before she could hide it. “Because you aren’t going alone.”

“I mean…” She started “Going to the Gala with someone is like attending a wedding, you know?” Vergil’s head tilted ever so slightly, and she continued. “You don’t tend to invite people unless you’re like… a thing.”

_ A thing.  _ Why was  _ that  _ the term people used for relationships? Vergil had just assumed it was Nero being… Nero. But throwing that aside, Vergil, in a rather bold display, said, “are we?”

She stared at him. “I… don’t know.”

He frowned. “How do you not…?”

“You’ve never asked.”

“... Am I supposed to?”

After a moment of silence, she broke into laughter. Again. At least he was good at getting that kind of reaction from her or they’d be in trouble. “ _ Yes! _ ” She said. “I mean… I could have I guess. But with everything going on… and what you’ve told me about your past and Mundus and…” Her shoulders sagged ever so slightly. “I just didn’t feel it was my place to ask you. Maybe I was… I don’t know... overthinking it.” She turned slightly away from him and glanced up at the sky. It was a cloudy day - maybe not the best weather for whatever this conversation was - and Vergil had felt at least a few droplets of rain in the last twenty minutes. “I care a lot about you,” She said as she met his gaze again. “But I wasn’t sure… if…”

“I wouldn’t take care of you if I didn’t,” Vergil said. “I never would have accepted.”

“Then you’ve been thinking about this awhile.”

“... Not consciously.”

She chuckled. “I get it.”

“Why me?”

It was Roxy’s turn to tilt her head. “What do you mean?”

“The day we met,” Vergil said. “And each time after that, I was nothing but cold to you. But you still talked with me. Made bookmarks for me. Left your number  _ twice,  _ even after I ignored you for weeks at a time,” He took a breath to slow his thoughts down. “Why?”

“Kuro asked me the same thing.”

“What?”

“When we first met,” She said. “Before he realized who you were, he called you pretentious and said I’d have better luck befriending a fish.”

“... A fish.”

“I know right?” She threw her hands up into the air. “How silly of a comparison is that? A damn  _ fish!?  _ Fish are boring. You’re…” She trailed off as her hands fell back to her sides. “You weren’t. And it just... I had this  _ feeling.  _ I wanted to get to know you, but something kept telling me to wait.  _ Don’t push it. If he wants to, he’ll call you. Just wait.  _ Yadda yadda.” She waved her hand in a vague gesture. “So… I did. And lo and behold…”

“Here I am.”

“Exactly.” She rubbed at her arm. “But I didn’t expect to… fall for you.”

_ Fall for you.  _ Why did those three words knock the air from his lungs?

Maybe it was because she’d never admitted it before?

“But that voice kept telling me to wait. Because I’ve lost so many things in my life… I didn’t want to risk losing you too.”

Gently, Vergil ran his hand along her cheek. Her green eyes stared back; a torment of emotions he couldn’t quite pick apart. But he realized at that moment that he didn’t have to. Not when her own hand reached up to brush his cheek. Not when she stared into his eyes with more confidence than most of the people in his life. There was nothing to say between them that hadn’t already been said. Nothing to say that hadn’t already been shared in small, unspoken ways. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” He said.

“I know.”

When he leaned forward… when his lips brushed hers for the second time that month… His phone rang. Dante’s ringtone. Probably urgent. 

Roxy groaned. “What kind of luck is…?”

Vergil kissed her. A soft, slow, sensual kiss that had him seeing stars and he was the one leading it. Her lips were so impossibly soft, and he could taste the strawberry lip gloss she’d only recently started wearing. He didn’t think about it too much ( _ clever) _ , preferring to pull her just a bit closer. It was a bit awkward, and he knew they’d have a lot better time when she wasn’t having to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss him back. But, despite the hazy weather, the impending rain, and the second round of Dante’s ringtone, the moment felt right. His heart thundered in his ears as it pounded against his chest. He could hear hers doing the same, especially when her fingers brushed along the nape of his neck. Vergil shivered - why did  _ that  _ of all things feel so good? - but didn’t pull away. Neither of them wanted to. 

But when the phone started ringing for the third time, Vergil inwardly sighed and the moment ended in a silent, mutual agreement. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her head fall against his chest as he reached for the phone. “What do you want?” 

“I’ve got some bad news and some worse news.” 

“What is it, Dante?”

“Yamato’s missing, Verge,” His brother said. “And I don’t have a clue who took it.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil and Roxy discuss their options.

‘Cause I’ve been shaking   
I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke   
Watching all these dreams go up in smoke

[ Ashes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX11yw6YL1w) \- Céline Dion

* * *

For a long moment, Vergil was silent. He thought he should be furious. How could Dante lose Yamato at a time like this? Vergil had entrusted it to him because he assumed  _ nothing,  _ not even Mundus, could steal it from him. But when he tried to pull on that expected anger, he found nothing but fear; an all-consuming terror that gnawed at his chest and pulsed through his blood. It threatened to consume him with every breath he took as the world closed in. 

_ You’re mine, Nelo.  _

He didn’t know if that was his paranoia or Mundus himself. 

“Vergil?” Roxy said. 

“How did it happen?” Vergil shook his head as he instinctively caressed her cheek to calm his nerves. He didn’t know why that was his go-to. He’d never tried it before. But it seemed to work, despite the storm that threatened to overtake him. 

The panic in Dante’s voice didn’t help. “I don’t know for sure,” He said. “Nico wanted to look it over. She thought she might be able to use another demon to replicate a portion of its power or something. She was trying to make a new sword for your guy’s temporary pact.”

“Clever,” Vergil said, his voice hollow.

“She had it in this container thing to analyze it when a portal appeared outside. It took me seconds to take the demons out, but by the time I got back, Nico was in a panic saying a portal opened or some shit. A hand broke through the project and grabbed it right from under her.”

_ Mundus.  _ That was the only name he could think of.  _ Mundus. Mundus Mundus.  _ Who else would go looking for Yamato? Who else would be able to track it so well? Maybe there were other demons that knew about it. And there were probably a few that wanted it. But surely none of them were stupid enough (or maybe clever enouigh) to try stealing it from  _ Dante.  _

“I’m sorry, Vergil,” Dante said. “I really… I shouldn’t have let it out of my sight.”

Vergil took a deep, shaky breath. Roxy’s head tilted into his hand as he relayed what Dante had said. “If Mundus has Yamato, then he can call you back,” She said. 

He didn’t think it was possible for his heart to sink any lower. “How easily?”

“I don’t know.”

“The pact,” Dante said. “Can you make it now?”

Roxy grimaced. “Dia was still looking into it, and we don’t have something strong enough to contain his level of power, even for a few seconds.”

“So we’re fucked?”

Vergil didn’t repeat that. “Call Dia,” He murmured. “She’ll know what to do.” It was difficult speaking like this. He felt like he was in a haze of nothingness, going through the expected motions with none of the effort. But what else could he do? He could feel something pulling at him, but was it him thinking of all the ways this could go wrong? Was it Mundus making a move? Was he losing his mind?

“Breathe, Vergil,” Roxy said, reaching for his own cheek. “I need you here, okay? Or none of this will work.”

He nodded, but it was as empty as his words. “Can you get back here, Dante?”

“Do you want me to leave the kid and his family here alone?”

Vergil closed his eyes. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Nero’s safety should be his top priority, yet all he could think about was himself. “No,” he said. “Roxy and I will deal with this. Protect…” His voice broke. “Protect Nero.”

“You’re going to be alright, Verge,” Dante said. “I promise.”

Vergil wanted to believe it. But, as he hung up, he realized just how broken he felt inside. He didn’t hear Roxy speaking. He didn’t realize it when she hung up, and barely felt her tugging on his arm. “We’re going to Dia’s home,” She said. “But we have to hurry.”

Vergil let her drag him away, trying to escape that one, single name… and the voice that accompanied it.

_ Soon, Nelo. _

_ You’ll be all mine.  _

Vergil had no idea how they reached Dia’s home. One minute, they were in Roxy’s apartment, her going through her bookshelves as he watched her from the bed. The next, she had grabbed a book, shouted, “aha” then he blinked and the room was gone. Instead, he was sitting on a stump in the middle of a forest that just happened to be as tall as her bed, and she was staring at an evergreen tree. To their right was a cottage with a thatched roof, cream panelling, wooden beams around the windows, and an old oak door that looked like it was seconds from falling off. The door slammed open before Vergil could react. Dia stormed toward them, yelling,. “More warning would have sufficed!”

“I could have said the same thing about you,” Roxy snapped. 

Dia glared at her. “I know you’re upset, but don’t you dare start taking it out on me.”

“Please tell me you have a plan.” 

“Barely,” Dia said. “But you are safe here.”

“Safe?” Vergil said. “How can you guarantee that?”

“My home exists between worlds,” Dia said, almost offended. As if Vergil was supposed to magically know such a thing. “It is very difficult to find if you’ve never been here before. Even those capable of making portals like our mysterious Yamato thief would need years or significant luck to make it here. ” She hobbled over to Roxy. “Now you mentioned this Nico girl may have an idea.”

“I’m not sure the specifics,” Roxy said. “But it sounds like she was making a false Yamato of sorts. Something we could use to make the temporary pact. But I’m not sure how far she got before it was stolen.”

“That is an interesting solution,” Dia said. “Theoretically if you imbue it with the power of an unrelated demon it could work.”

“Maybe Kuro?”

“Absolutely not.”

“But…”

“He needs to be as strong as possible to keep you alive,” Dia said. “If something were to happen to Kuro’s power, then either you would die, or Vergil would have to take his place.” There was a long pause. “Permanently.” 

_ Permanently. _

Vergil was only vaguely surprised that that word barely bothered him now. Considering the alternative…

_ Wait.  _

“Is it because of her paralysis?” Vergil said. “I can work with her if the stasis becomes more severe.”

The hesitation on Dia’s face gave Vergil pause. Even Roxy looked a bit confused, glancing between them. “He’s… not wrong… right?” She said. “There has to be a way around it.”

“It’s not that simple,” The demoness said. “Both of you stay here. I am going to see if I can get your friend to my world without too much of a fuss.”

“You think she can help?”

“I think she’s on the right track,” Dia said as she sauntered away. “The cottage is all yours for the next few days, but please try not to destroy anything. I only have one.” She paused for a moment, and glanced at Vergil. “You should probably tell her the truth. Sooner rather than later. That  _ fruit  _ is the reason this is such a problem.” 

And as her words hit him like a ton of bricks, Dia vanished into thin air. 

“Truth?” Roxy said. “Vergil?”

Vergil closed his eyes. Which truth did she want? There were so many mistakes. So many failures. Which truth would Dia even know? He was too exhausted to think. Too… 

_ Broken. _

“Vergil,” Roxy whispered as she stepped up beside him. He hated how weary she looked. Hated the way she approached him like some kind of wild animal. Like he would snap at any moment. But could he really blame her? Who knew how close Mundus was to his mind now. And who would stop the demon king if he appeared right now, or pulled Vergil away? Or, even worse, what would she do if Mundus forced Vergil to fight her? 

What would he do if he lost someone else?

“Leave, Roxy,” Vergil said. “You can’t…”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Rage coursed through him so fast he couldn’t stop it. “Don’t you get it?” He snapped. “I’m nothing but a monster, and that’s all I’m destined to be.” He rose from the log, his mind racing. Words spilled out before he could stop them. “I’m the one who rose the Qliphoth Tree. I’m the monster who wanted power so badly that I destroyed the entire city for the power of the demon king. I tore myself in half, discarded my human form, killed hundreds of thousands of people,” He choked on his words. Something pricked the corner of his eyes; a feeling he hadn’t felt in decades. “So go, Roxy. Leave me to this fate. It’s what I deserve.”

Silence fell. Her eyes were as wide as they could go. And even though she had taken a long step back. Even though she had postured herself to run as far away as possible, Vergil didn’t see fear in her eyes. He didn’t see the hurt or betrayal he expected. And, as she took a long and deep breath, she stood up straight, closed her eyes for a moment, and tightened her lips into a thin line. 

“Mundus did that to you, didn’t he?”

Vergil stared at her. “What?”

“He tortured you,” She said as she took a step toward him. “Did he not?”

“That doesn’t…”

“Kuro told me all the stories,” She whispered. “How the demon king tore demons apart, just so they could put themselves back together again. How he manipulated and murdered whoever he wanted. How he made people forget who they were, took away their names, and enslaved them.” She stopped right in front of him, her eyes steely with determination. “You escaped, and your broken mind did what you thought was right.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Then keep going,” She said. “Tell me everything. Talk until you can’t think anymore. Until everything is off your chest and you can move on.” 

Vergil froze, dumbfounded. How could she talk like she was forgiving him? Did she not hear what he’d said? Did she not understand the pain he’d caused? The destruction he’d wrought because he hadn’t believed in his human self?

Then, her hand touched his chest. “That scar,” she murmured. “The marks… they represent the day you broke yourself in two, don’t they.”

“Yamato separates man from devil,” Vergil said, his voice hollow. 

“You stabbed yourself?”

Slowly, he nodded. “My body was crumbling… every step I took was pure agony. I couldn’t remember anything. All I knew was that I had to fight my brother. I had to win. I had to prove I could… but my demon half did more than I ever expected him too. He was… pure evil incarnate. A creature that ate the Qliphoth fruit because power was more important than life.”

“And your human half?”

That was the moment Vergil realized that her voice was soothing. His anger and fear had all but evaporated. His thoughts had slowed. His mind was clinging to the memories she wanted to hear, desperate to prove that he deserved a second chance. “He regretted everything,” Vergil said. “He realized his mistakes, and fought desperately to fix them. But…” He took a deep breath. “He also wanted to live. He wanted to reunite with that demon… that monster… and keep fighting. He wanted to prove that he was worth something, despite the endless pool of regret and failures.” Despite his deep breath, his next words were spoken in a whisper. “He wanted to be protected... and loved.”

She brushed his cheek. “Maybe that’s why your demon changed.”

“What?”

“You said this demon form of yours is a new one, right?”

Once again, Vergil was baffled. “He changed because I ate the fruit.”

She shook her head. “I think he changed because you did.” Her hand pressed harder against his chest, as if attempting to reach his very soul. “Can you ever atone for what happened? I don’t know. But I believe _this_ _you_ is different from the demon that you unleashed. _This you_ cares about this world. _This you_ has a purpose. A family. A future.” She looked up at him. “A reason to be a better person, and keep fighting for a better world.”

If he were any other person, Vergil would have crumbled right then and there. But as her arms slowly wrapped around him, and as she whispered over and over about how everything would be okay, Vergil found himself humbled by it all. And when she gently pushed him back to sit on the log to meet her gaze, he didn’t stop her. He watched her eyes as she ran her hands up onto his shoulders and kissed his forehead. 

“I don’t know how yet,” Roxy whispered. “But I will protect you, Vergil. As long as I breathe, he will not take you from me.”

In that moment, he believed her. 


	24. Chapter 24

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can’t find what keeps me here  
When all this time I’ve been so hollow inside  
I know your still there  
Watching me… _

_[ Haunted ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UahnHPvymAY) \- Evanescence _

* * *

That night, the nightmares returned.

He’d forgotten how miserable each one was; an endless cycle of torture and almost-death that always ended once he’d healed again. He’d tried to forget them. He’d thought he’d moved on. But on this particular night, this particular set of dreams, he knew that he failed. 

_Oh Nelo…_

Mundus’ face hovered in the sky above him, but Vergil didn’t dare meet its gaze. He couldn’t. Not anymore. Not when that monster was so close to him now. Over and over he chanted: _It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream._ But that only amused Nightmare Mundus, whose booming laugh reverberated in Vergil’s very bones.

_You tried so hard to escape._

Vergil hissed as shards of glass shot through him in so many places his brain couldn’t process them all. He bit his tongue, drawing blood as another one pierced straight through his chest. His lungs collapsed - he’d felt that enough times to know what was happening - and he gasped as air flooded out of him in a panic. 

_But this is inevitable, Nelo._

The shards retreated. His body healed. Air rushed back into his lungs, painfully filling in where the holes had once been. It wouldn’t be long until another series of _something_ impaled him. Glass. Swords. Bones. Yamato. 

_Yamato… That is an interesting idea._ Mundus whispered. _I wonder if I’d be better off discarding your pesky human emotions altogether._

Vergil wished he could fight back. He prayed for some kind of snide remark that would prove he was still fighting. But nothing came to him but cold, hard dread. He would not survive a second break. His human form would vanish in an instant. His demon half would follow its new master. He would cease to exist. 

_Vergil!_

Mundus growled. _That foolish girl interrupts what she does not understand._

“Leave her out of this,” Vergil said. 

_Vergil! Wake up!_

Mundus chuckled. _I’m afraid that’s just not possible. But how fun it will be to tear her to pieces in front of you. Maybe I’ll start with the familiars…_

“Enough!” Vergil shouted, stretching against the chains that dug further into his skin. “You will not have me.”

_We shall see._

“Wake up!”

Vergil snapped upright in a panic. A yelp of surprise caught him off guard as his hand found flesh. A blast of cold smacked him in the chest. He recoiled as his vision finally cleared. Roxy hit the ground, gasping for air as she reached for her neck. A bruise was already forming, and Vergil realized what he’d done. 

_No…_

_No. No. No._

“Leave!” He yelled.

“No!” She snapped back as she dragged herself to her feet. 

“I said…”

“I’m not leaving you!”

Silence fell. Kuro retreated, his energy slipping back into Roxy. The bruise vanished, leaving Vergil to stare into her furious gaze instead. 

No… not furious. 

_Terrified._

“I hurt you.” 

“It was my fault,” She said. “I shouldn’t have tried to shake you awake like that.”

“You didn’t have a choice.”

“It was Mundus, wasn’t it?” When Vergil said nothing, she sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“You…”

“Dia won’t be back for at least a week. She’s working with Nico as we speak and has Dante and Nero watching out for more unusual portals. Our Yamato thief has not reappeared, but the chances of them finding this place are slim to none.”

“There’s still a chance.”

“That is why we need to figure out what we have to do,” She said. “The moment Dia comes back, we have to make the pact or this will all be for nothing. I’ve located some of my father’s work, but I’ve only found some information on his transplants.” She paused for a moment then, quietly, she said, “Have you always had nightmares?”

“I assumed you were aware of them.”

Roxy blinked. “Why? I sleep pretty soundly when I actually fall asleep.”

“When you actually…?” Vergil trailed off as his gaze hardened. “How many days?”

She looked away. “Since?”

“You’ve slept a full night.”

Still, she didn’t look at him, but her fingers tightened on the blanket. “Three or so.” She mumbled. “I’ve gotten about eight hours total. I think. Maybe less.” She shook her head. “This isn’t about me.”

“If you’ve needed help…”

She snorted. “With what, sleeping? And how are you going to help with that? Sing me a lullaby?”

“You need to rest.” 

“I _can’t,_ Vergil.” There was a hint of anger in her tone, but she clearly didn’t have the energy to express it. “And I don’t appreciate you turning this conversation on me.” When she met his gaze again, it was with a soft, warning glare. “How would I know about your nightmares?”

“Aki,” Vergil said. “He’s always been there when I have one.”

She stared at him, and Vergil was absolutely positive she had no idea what he was talking about. “But why?” She muttered, more to herself than him. “How would that even help?” She went silent for a moment as her eyes closed. Vergil could imagine her reaching deep into her subconscious, searching for Aki’s soul. Maybe she would summon him. Maybe she wouldn’t. It didn’t matter as long as she got answers. When her eyes opened again, they were Kuro’s pale blue. “Aki says he could feel your distress and wanted to comfort you.” She shook her head. “I never considered that my own familiars could help you.” 

“How?”

“Kuro’s magic is primarily healing,” She said. “And Aki has likely absorbed plenty over the years…” Her eyes brightened suddenly as if a literal lightbulb had gone off in her head. “I can help too!”

“What?”

“Proximity,” She whispered. “Maybe if I sleep in the same room…”

“Absolutely not. I’m not risking your life to make myself _feel_ better.” Vergil said. 

Her anger flared up again. This time, she had no trouble showing it. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“I’m not an idiot, Roxy.” He said. “I saw the bruise.”

“I bruise very easily,” She said. “And, as you can see,” she waved her hand near her neck. “It’s gone.”

“Roxy,”

“Please, Vergil,” She said. “Let me at least try.” 

“... You’re not going to give this up are you?”

“Nope.”

Vergil sighed. “Fine.” 

* * *

After three days of near-perfect sleep, it was Kuro who woke Vergil up. 

_“Come,”_ The dragon said, his snout incredibly close to Vergil’s face. _“Leave her here.”_ He hopped off the bed and sauntered away, leaving Vergil to stare at the ceiling. Roxy was asleep beside him, as her heartbeat was a gentle thump that had miraculously kept most of the nightmares away. He’d had a couple, but she’d always been there to soothe him back to sleep. In fact, Roxy had barely left his side since her promise, constantly finding ways to distract him when his mind wandered too far. And Vergil didn’t mind the constant companionship, though he was very aware that he was much less her caretaker now than she was his. But, considering how quiet the rest of his family had been (which he hoped was a good sign), she was the glue holding him together. 

Of course, none of this helped him figure out what Kuro could possibly want on a morning like this. The dragon had been rather quiet as of late. After they’d been forced to give Roxy some of Vergil’s blood to keep her functioning without the extra demons to help, Kuro had all but disappeared. Roxy said he was keeping track of her “from within” (though she had sounded a bit skeptical about that). The dragon had claimed he was giving them privacy, but the two had both agreed they weren’t doing anything that necessarily needed it. Sure, the two had been more open about their feelings toward each other, but they still had a lot to figure out before anything… drastic.

Honestly, _that_ was the furthest thing from Vergil’s mind at the moment. They’d have plenty of time to figure things out once Mundus was taken care of. 

Aki appeared on Vergil’s chest and gave a series of chirps as he tilted his head in what Vergil assumed was a “what are you waiting for?”. Then, the bird ran up Vergil’s arm and curled up in the small space beside a sleeping Roxy. Vergil sighed as he absentmindedly ran his thumb along her arm. Dia hadn’t returned yet, though he had no way of knowing how time worked between her world and theirs. He didn’t have the mental energy to stress over that too. 

A low growl is what finally got him out of bed, and he wasn’t surprised to find a very irritated, and rather large Kuro sitting outside. He towered a good few feet over Vergil, tongue flicking in pure frustration.

Vergil was not impressed. 

_“Slow as usual,”_ Kuro said.

“If you’re trying to intimidate me, don’t bother,” Vergil replied.

_“You are not ready.”_

“For?”

_“To be her familiar.”_

Vergil’s eyebrow shot up. “It is temporary, is it not?”

 _“You don’t know how long that might be,”_ Kuro said. _“What if Mundus’ hold on you does not immediately break? What if his mark remains and he comes after her? What if my power is overused in the process and she needs yours to keep her going?” Kuro’s head rose a bit higher. “You are wholly unprepared for the possibilities, and I am going to teach you.”_

“I know how familiars work,” Vergil said. 

_“Summoning is a lot different than being summoned.”_

“I’ll be fine.”

Kuro huffed. _“How do you maintain balance between her energy and yours?”_

“I…” Vergil trailed off, realizing the ruse was up.

_“How do you keep your thoughts from flowing freely into her mind?”_

“I’m sure that’s…”

_“How do you keep your nightmares from terrorizing her?”_

“You’ve made your point.”

 _“Have I?”_ Kuro said. _“Do you know how to summon yourself in any form she needs you in, regardless of the strain it puts on you? Do you know how to channel your demonic magic where she needs it instead of yourself? Do you even know what it’s like to put someone else’s safety entirely above your own?” The dragon’s muzzle was uncomfortable close now, and his voice only got louder. “This isn’t some game, Vergil. It’s her life. And I will not allow you to undo the sacrifices I have made to maintain it.”_

“It isn’t my intention to hurt her,” Vergil said. “Nor am I so foolish to risk her life.”

_“You’re afraid.”_

Vergil’s eyes drifted closed. “Not of her.”

_“Of what could happen.”_

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

 _“Which is why I ask that you learn what you can while you have the chance,”_ Kuro said. _“If something goes wrong, you need to be the one in control, understand?”_

Finally, Vergil nodded. “I do.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a pact is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm sorry I missed posting this yesterday. Things have just been so busy I forgot to pre-post on Monday and it slipped my mind @>@ And on such an important chapter too.
> 
> Enjoy!

One soul's cry, A passion dwelling within  
Sacrifice, A final plea to her kin  
Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke  
Scattering her words to the wind

Dragonsong - Final Fantasy 14

* * *

At first, Kuro’s lessons were simple and mundane, yet Vergil found that they weren’t altogether unpleasant. He had always enjoyed learning, even as a child. And, surprisingly, Kuro was very forthcoming. Every question Vergil asked was answered without hesitation or scorn. It was clear that the dragon  _ wanted  _ him to learn. He wanted Vergil to absorb as much information as possible, though Vergil still didn’t quite understand why. 

That, however, was a question for another time.

_ “Your feelings toward her will change,”  _ Kuro said after a rather lengthy conversation on the logistics of summoning oneself without stealing Roxy’s power. It was actually a simple concept; find a less powerful form that doesn’t tax her, and Vergil would be able to summon himself whenever he wanted. He assumed as long as he didn’t trigger, he’d be fine. 

“How so?”

_ “A pact binds two souls into one entity,”  _ Kuro said.  _ “You will still be yourself, of course. And you will be able to break the pact once all of this is over. But as long as it is active, your biggest concern will be her.”  _ The dragon sat back as his eyes drifted to the sky.  _ “It’s difficult to explain without experience, but it is vastly different than the feelings humans have towards each other.”  _

“My human half may not feel it.”

_ “You will,”  _ Kuro said.  _ “Every familiar does.” _

That did explain why his own familiars had been so willing to throw themselves in harm's way to protect him. Most demons were compelled to protect themselves at any cost. But Shadow in particular had always been there, manifesting in any way she could to ward off other demons. Vergil had assumed it was simply her nature. He hadn’t realized how close their bond actually was.

_ “Strong familiars have what Roxy and I call a ‘mindscape’” _

Vergil blinked as his mind caught up to the change in conversation. “A mindscape?” 

_ “It’s a place that familiars like us can retreat to. Because our souls are much stronger, we require actual space around our summoner’s soul. Other familiars like Aki simply go to sleep when they disappear. It won’t be that simple for you.” _

“So I’ll have my own home within her mind?”

Kuro nodded.  _ “Should you spend an extended time with her, you’ll learn how to bend it to your will without affecting her own consciousness. It’s a delicate balance of power between both souls. The better you control your mindscape, the better you control the flow of energy between you.” _

“Why are you telling me this?”

_ “It will take time to undo the pact no matter what happens,”  _ Kuro said.  _ “Your presence alone will put extreme pressure on her soul, especially if you are sharing the space with myself.” _

Vergil paused, carefully considering his next question. “Is there a chance the pact could kill her?”

Kuro was silent for so long that Vergil wondered if he’d even heard the question. But when the dragon did speak, it was the softest Vergil had ever heard him.  _ “Your strength is remarkable, but the power of the Qliphoth fruit was never meant for a human. You tolerate it because of your lineage, but it could overwhelm her the moment your souls connect.” _

Vergil’s heart fell as he glanced at the cottage. The thought of losing her… because of his foolish pursuit for power… 

_ “She is strong, Vergil,”  _ Kuro said.  _ “And you hold no ill-will toward her. As long as you genuinely wish to protect her, your soul will intervene.”  _

“Can I heal her?”

Kuro paused again. This time, however, he looked genuinely perplexed, as if the question hadn’t even crossed his mind.  _ Odd.  _ Vergil assumed that would be one of the most important things for him to learn.  _ “It will take time,”  _ The dragon said slowly.  _ “You will have to learn where to channel your energy, but with practice, I believe you can. However, you shouldn’t have to.”  _

“Prepare for the worst, right?”

_ “Indeed.”  _ He raised his head.  _ “It’s time.” _

Vergil glanced over to see a small, blue portal snap open. His eyes widened as Nero was the one to step out first, followed by a stunned Nico and annoyed Dia. “Roxanna!” The demoness yelled. Roxy appeared at the front door almost immediately, and Vergil wondered how long she’d been listening to their conversation. 

“Did you figure it out?”

Nico beamed as she held out a sheathed sword in Roxy’s direction. While it wouldn’t compare to Yamato (what would, honestly?), Vergil was rather impressed. The sheath was dark blue with swirls of a lighter blue that looked like ice wrapped around the blade. A ribbon hung near the hilt with two snowflakes dangling off the ends. The hilt itself was wrapped identically to Yamato, but with a mix of blues like the sheath itself. When Roxy gently drew the blade, Vergil could tell that the blade was as sharp as a human could make it. “It’s perfect,” Roxy said with a smile.

“I went with the ice theme since I figured you might want to use it after all of this is over.” Nico laughed as she glanced at Vergil. “Assuming V-man’s up to teach ya.”

Roxy blushed, and it only darkened when Vergil nodded. Dia snorted. “You can deal with that another time.”

“Right.” Roxy clicked the blade back into its place and moved to Vergil’s side. “Are you ready?” 

After a deep breath, Vergil stood and reached for the blade. “I am.”

“Are we sure about this?” Nero said. 

“We don’t have any other choice,” Vergil said. “Where’s Dante?”

“He stayed with Kyrie and the others,” Nero rubbed the back of his neck. “We weren’t letting Nico go alone,” he glanced at Dia. “No offense.” The demoness huffed, but didn’t say anything else. “I just… Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Vergil said. “I can do this, Nero.”

“I’m not concerned about that.”

“Then what…?”

“What if you have to stay with her?” Nero said. “Are you… okay with that?”

“I was staying with her anyway.”

Nero scowled. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, Nero,” Vergil said. “I know what I’m getting into, and I’m ready to accept the possibility.” After a moment of hesitation, he reached out and rested his hand on Nero’s shoulder. The younger devil-hunter froze, eyes wide, but didn’t pull away. “This will work, Nero. I promise.”

Finally, Nero nodded. “Alright. Just be careful.” 

Vergil nodded and moved back to Roxy’s side. Kuro moved toward them, his tail wrapping at Roxy’s feet. She looked up at him with a smile and patted his scales in encouragement. “Everything is going to be fine.”

He looked down at her with a reverence Vergil hadn’t seen before.  _ “I know.”  _ He leaned forward and breathed a soft breath of ice onto the sword. It glowed a bright blue, and the image of snowflakes remained on the blade as the dragon pulled away.  _ “Take good care of it.” _

Roxy grinned as she turned back to Vergil and held the sword out toward him. “Every pact begins with a promise,” She said “So, Vergil. What do you ask of me?”

Even though Kuro had prepared him for such a question, Vergil still took his time. If he did have to stay with her for an extended period, then this promise was the most important part. They needed this connection to work for as long as it took to erase Mundus’ hold on him. These promises had to mean something, and Vergil refused to waste it. “Don’t let me fall to him,” he said. “No matter what happens, I entrust my soul to you.”

She intertwined their fingers and nodded. “And what do you promise me?”

After another quiet and purposeful pause, Vergil lowered his voice and said, “I promise to protect you.” He brushed her cheek with his thumb, earning a soft blush as her gaze remained on his. “No matter what dangers we face or what demons we have to fight, I will remain by your side.” Her lips parted in something akin to surprise, but it quickly shifted into a gentle smile. 

“Thank you,” she said as she held Nico’s sword out between them. A flicker of blue light pulsed from the weapon. It slithered up her arm, reappearing as veins of blue along her cheeks. Her eyes turned a deep shade of blue for a brief moment, but it vanished when she blinked. The energy retreated, and Vergil wondered if he would get to see the marks their pact would give her. Would it be something unassuming to signify its temporary nature? Would it be as lavish as the ones his own familiars gave him? Something in between?

“With these promises,” She whispered. “Our pact is sealed.”

Vergil gasped in surprise as energy slammed against his chest. Electricity pulsed through every fiber of his being, seizing his muscles and locking him in place. The veins of blue light returned to Roxy’s skin as she closed her eyes. Vergil heard Nero’s voice somewhere over everything, but between whatever was happening and Dia’s loud ‘hush, child’, Vergil couldn’t guess what his son had said. Instead, his world was entirely focused on Roxy. 

At that moment, he finally understood what Kuro had been trying to tell him. She  _ was  _ his everything. As long as this pact existed, his life didn’t matter.  _ Nothing  _ mattered but her. 

That should have scared him. It would have terrified a much younger him. But Vergil was relieved. This was finally the purpose he had been looking for. Something much stronger than a simple caretaking job. It didn’t matter how long their pact lasted; Vergil would not forget this feeling. 

Then, everything snapped. 

Roxy gasped in shock. Her eyes snapped open, and Vergil was startled at how blue they were. Then, he realized that Kuro was  _ howling;  _ a horrible screech that vibrated the world itself. Beside them, the dragon collapsed on his side, head slamming at Roxy’s feet. Vergil barely caught her before she dropped with a scream. Nero was by their side in an instant, but cursed as a spark of energy shocked him when he reached for Vergil. “What happened?” Vergil said as his gaze moved to Kuro. Roxy crumbled in Vergil’s arms. 

_ No.  _

There, buried deep in Kuro’s chest, was Yamato. 

Laughter erupted around them. Vergil’s eyes jerked to the trees where a man somewhere around his age stood, arms crossed as he stared down at them. Except Vergil knew immediately that this purple haired, dark skinned, and slightly scaled person was not a human at all.  _ Archdemon. _ “My master was curious, Son of Sparda,”

“You did this.”

The demon rolled his eyes. “My brother has been a nuisance for far too long. Split him from his host and he has nothing left.” A blast of ice struck the tree, but the demon didn’t move. “Pitiful as usual.”

_ “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”  _ Kuro hissed, his breaths heavy as he struggled and failed to stand. 

“Of course,” He said. “I’ve forced Nelo here to make a choice.” He tilted his head with a wide, predatory grin. “Save the girl, or reclaim his power.”

_ What?  _

“Better hurry…”

Then, Roxy’s heart stopped. 

Panic surged through Vergil as his gaze shot to hers. She wasn’t moving. Wasn’t  _ breathing.  _ Her eyes and mouth were wide open, but there was no life in them. Kuro’s head shifted beside them, but Vergil could see the pain in every move the dragon made.  _ “Vergil,” _ He said.  _ “Please,” _ His head flopped back to the side, shaking the ground.  _ “Take my power… save her…” _ Blood pooled around them. Roxy’s face paled. Her heart was still silent.  _ “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” _ When his claw raised, Vergil understood. 

_ Take his power and the sword,  _ his own demon whispered.  _ Abandon the girl… without her, you’ll be invincible.  _

V’s voice scoffed.  _ If you need me to tell you what to do, then you’ve already failed.  _

_ Power is all you’ve ever wanted.  _

_ But now you’ve found something so much more.  _

“Her heart,” Vergil whispered. “You’re fueling her heart.”

_ “Her heart is my own,”  _ Kuro said.  _ “She needs a demon who can keep it beating… we’re running out of time.” _

Without a second of hesitation, Vergil said, “Do it,” 

He knew what was coming. 

He knew it would hurt. 

But even he wasn’t prepared for the agony he felt when Kuro’s claw plunged through his chest. 

A terrible burning sensation ripped through his body and nearly overwhelmed him in an instant. After that was the agony from the stabbing itself. He felt his body tear. He felt it rush to try and heal even though there was no room to do so. He couldn't breathe. He could barely think. It felt like his body was disintegrating on the spot as its pieces were torn into another world entirely. 

It was the most excruciating pain he’d ever felt, yet all he could think about was her. 

“Hold on, Roxy,” He reached for her through the agony. “Hold on.”

Then, he plummeted into darkness. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything goes awry.

See the world through a tear, keep on breathing  
Salt has dried, you’re not here   
Just a heartbeat away, the demons walk in   
Now I know its too late

In Vain - Within Temptation

* * *

Vergil woke up in a field of roses. Except these flowers were all impossible shades of all different colors. Purples, blues, yellows, oranges, all mixed together in extraordinary ways. And once he’d blinked the spots from his eyes, he forced himself upright, only to see the blood seeping into every flower around him. And when his eyes followed it to the source, he saw Kuro, slumped over and bleeding from the hole in his chest. As Vergil moved closer, the dragon looked older. Exhausted. His scales were slipping from his body like petals from the roses that surrounded them both.

And there, weeping at the dragon’s side, was Roxy. 

_He pulled us into her mindscape._

It was the only solution Vergil could think of. It would delay her death, if only by a few real-world seconds. He could transfer his power fully to Vergil. Maybe even show him exactly how to keep her heart beating before it was too late. 

“Stop!”

Her voice surprised him. It quite literally boomed around him as if she was yelling from everywhere at once. She sounded terrified through her tears and Vergil wanted to rush to her side before it was too late. But he found himself frozen. 

“Roxy,” He said. 

“Leave,” She sobbed. “Please. Quickly. Before it’s too late.”

“If I leave you’re dead,” Vergil said. 

“But I promised you!” She said. “I promised… I…”

_“Enough,”_ Kuro said, his voice quiet and breathy. He was minutes from death. Maybe seconds. Vergil wasn’t certain, but it didn’t matter. If they lost Kuro before he could take his place, it was all over. _“You’re acting like a child.”_

“A child?” She said. “I am not…”

_“I am dying, Roxy,”_ Kuro said. _“You need his help.”_

“You lied to me,” She whispered. “Kuro. You…”

_“I knew you were not ready for the truth.”_

“And you think I am now?”

_“You have to be,”_ Kuro said. _“And… I’m sorry.”_ The dragon’s eyes closed as Vergil reached them. Roxy froze as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Kuro…. Kuro wait. Please....” Her head dropped against his neck. “Don’t go. Don’t leave me!”

“Roxy…” Vergil said as he reached for her. 

“I said go!” She shouted, her eyes snapping up to him. “Please Vergil I…”

Anger surged through him. “Is the idea of making a pact with me so miserable you’d rather die than accept it?”

She stared at him. “No that’s not…” A sob broke her words up before she could finish that sentence. “I promised you your freedom,” She choked out. “I can’t…”

“I’m here, am I not?” Vergil snapped. “I made the choice to come find you. I made the _choice_ to take his place until we could fix this.” He reached for her, resting his hand on her shoulder as he glanced at Kuro. The dragon was still holding on. Still listening. Could Vergil do this? He wasn’t certain, and he hated it. He hated not knowing if this would work. He _hated_ not knowing if this would all be for nothing. But he had to try. He had to do something. He couldn’t lose her. Not now. Not ever. 

This was her only chance. _Their_ only chance. 

_“My creator,”_ Kuro mumbled. How long it had been since Vergil had heard that name. And there was something in his voice- some powerful emotion Vergil couldn’t quite pick out- that reverberated in those two words alone. _“You have shown me many wonderful things in this world. You gave me a reason to live. A reason to keep going. A reason to…”_ He trailed off as he took a deep and painful breath. _“You must live, Roxanna. You must… You can’t let him win. Please…”_

Roxy’s hand fell to the dragon’s snout before her head followed. Her tears slowed, but Vergil wasn’t certain if they’d ever truly cease. “There’s so much you haven’t told me.”

_“I know you’ll figure it out,”_ Kuro said. _“He’ll help you.”_ His eyes closed again. _“Trust him… Roxy…”_ He tried to force them open again, but his body wouldn’t let him. When his head rolled to the side again, his body began to vanish. Roxy choked back another sob. _“Take care of her… Vergil.”_

Roxy’s hands hit the ground as he vanished completely. The second she gasped for air, Vergil was by herself side and took her hand. “Whatever you need to do,” He said as he gently pulled her toward him. She stared at him, her eyes glazed over in shock. “Roxy!” He yelled. “You have to…” 

He gasped as her hand touched his chest. Electricity snapped through him. He felt his own power pulse around them, sweeping through the roses. Each one turned various shades of blue. The blood seeped into the ground, vanishing as if it never existed. Insurmountable grief flooded into him, knocking the air from his lungs. Suddenly, all he could hear was Roxy; her tears seemed to coat his own cheeks. When he tried to wipe them away, nothing happened. 

_Your biggest concern will be her._

That was a gross understatement. Vergil felt _everything._ The erratic beating of her heart as it tried to regain some semblance of control. The burning of her eyes as she cried where Kuro had once been. The weariness in her legs. The pain in her back. His own whirlwind of emotions nearly overwhelmed him as he tried to catch his breath. Instead, Vergil forced himself forward, collapsing at her side. Without a word, he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing. “He can’t…” She whispered between breaths. “He can’t be gone… he…”

_“Roxanna!”_

When Vergil blinked, he was back in the real world, flat on his back beside Kuro. Roxy gasped for air beside him, crumbling as if all the bones in her body had vanished. The clanging of swords echoed around him, followed by Nero swearing in at least four different ways. Vergil forced himself upright, reaching for Roxy. But he nearly fell again as his hand went right through. Instead, tendrils of something clung to his fingers, linking himself to her. Four curled around to her back. One went straight to her heart. Was this how Kuro healed heder? No wonder the dragon had focused so much on transferring power; this was the only thing keeping her alive. 

But as Vergil shifted a bit of his own strength to her heart, he frowned when he was unable to do the same to the other tendrils. Why? The energy needed for her heart had been minuscule compared to the rest of what he had. Why couldn’t he channel some of the rest? Surely he was capable of more than this?

_“You need a few more days,”_ A chirpy voice echoed in Vergil’s head. _“You’ll never be able to reach her like this.”_

_Aki?_

_“Yep!”_

“I can’t see you yet,” Roxy mumbled. “Our connection isn’t very strong. But…” She pushed on her chest again. “It’s… beating…” Flashes of her memory flooded into him; agonizing pain as her heart simply stopped. Vergil winced, trying to reach for her again. His fingers slipped through her, but she shivered, reaching for the arm that he’d gone through. Her eyes closed as she let out a shaky breath. “You’re there… You can hear me.”

_“He is!”_ A chirpy voice echoed in Vergil’s head. _“I can see him.”_

“Good,” Roxy murmured. She tried to push herself upright but failed miserably. 

“Insufferable child!” The archdemon shouted behind them. Vergil’s gaze jerked to the fight, relieved to see Yamato in his son’s hand; at least he’d had the sense to grab that. “It doesn’t matter what you do. Your father is gone. Accept it.”

“What, you think my pops is gonna just go down like that?” Nero rolled his shoulders, Blue Rose pointed at the man’s face. “Then you don’t know him as well as you think you do.” He glanced back at Roxy. “Please tell me you have good news.”

She clutched her chest and winced. “Dia.”

The woman was by her side in an instant. “We have to go, Nero.”

“A little busy,” Nero said as he parried the dragon again. “This fucker doesn’t even have Yamato anymore.”

“I never needed it,” The man hissed. But as Nero swung for what could have been a deadly strike, the demon blinked away, landing back up in the tree. “I’m done wasting my time with you.” A dragon claw took the place of his hand, and he slashed at the air behind him. A portal opened as Nero lunged forward, and the demon vanished through it before he reached him. Nero tumbled past the tree but rolled to his feet as if nothing had happened.

“Dammit,” He said as he reluctantly clipped Red Queen to his back. “Damn it all.”

“Nero,” Vergil said. But his son didn’t react. He didn’t even look at him. _“He can’t,”_ Vergil thought. _“Not yet.”_ But the logic didn’t stop the sting in his heart. It didn’t help when Nero had to pick Roxy up, his eyes full of concern. “Please tell me it worked,” Nero said. She nodded but didn’t say anything as her eyes drifted to Kuro’s corpse. 

_Kuro._ Her voice echoed in Vergil’s head. _Come back… Kuro…_

_He’s gone, Roxy,_ Vergil thought. _It’s just…_

_Us._

Aki cooed sadly as Nero loaded Roxy into the van. Vergi glanced back at the dragon as guilt nearly tore him apart. 

“It isn’t your fault.”

Vergil flinched as Dia stepped up beside him. “I’m assuming you’re there, anyway,” she said. Her voice caught before she cleared it and spoke again. “We should have been paying more attention… we should have assumed that someone would come here… but I wanted so desperately to believe that it was anyone but him.”

“Who is he?” Vergil thought. 

There was silence for a moment. Vergil felt a tug on the tendrils prickling his skin. _“She’s falling asleep,”_ Aki said. _“We’ll both fall asleep with her.”_

“Go,” Dia said. “I will deal with this.”

_“Who is he?”_

Dia’s eyes closed, and Vergil still wasn’t certain if she could hear him or not. “Give yourself time,” She said. “Things will get better.”

_Dia!_

“Let me bury my son,” She said. “Then I will help you.”

Vergil was yanked back into the darkness before he had a chance to process what she said. 


	27. Chapter 27

I say, I thought you would be home   
You said you never would be gone   
But you are.   
You are

[ Gone - Daughtry ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-a9SShN5sM0)

* * *

When Vergil opened his eyes the second time (or was it the third? Fourth? Everything was blurring together), he was in Devil May Cry. At least he was sitting upright this time, back against the wall with his legs phasing right through Roxy’s body. She was still asleep (so what summoned him? That wasn’t something Kuro had mentioned), and he didn’t miss the way her legs just… flopped in weird ways. He glanced at his fingers but the threads were gone. Vergil frowned. How could he summon them again? How did he see them in the first place? 

Could he heal her?

_ Roxy…  _

“Don’t worry, Mr. Vergil,” Aki’s quiet chirp echoed in his ear. Vergil flinched, glancing around. The owl wasn’t there. “I’m still in here,” his voice said. “I can’t summon myself as you can.”

“I’m not sure this counts as summoning,” Vergil said. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Aki said. “Remember what Kuro said: find a form that doesn’t put pressure on her.”

Vergil still didn’t know what that meant. He thought this ‘form’ would be the easiest. She hadn’t shown much stress when summoning Kuro’s full form. Surely his human form couldn’t be that difficult. But even as he wracked his brain over the numerous possibilities, he was acutely aware that nothing would happen as long as Roxy was asleep. Kuro had been able to summon himself because he’d had years of practice. Vergil doubted he could do the same thing. And maybe that should have frustrated him. The… powerlessness he faced just sitting here, bound to someone he couldn’t even heal. Yet it was his ignorance on the matter that bothered him the most. He couldn’t escape that feeling of failure. Kuro had tried to teach him, but a few hours hadn’t been enough time to take over completely. 

Had the dragon known something might happen? Was that what he was hoping to prepare for?

Suddenly, the door opened, followed by a slow-moving Nico and Kyrie. “Mr. Vergil,” Kyrie said as her eyes scanned the room. They didn’t fall on him, nor did he expect them too. “We’re here to take care of Roxy, okay? That’s all we’re doing.” Vergil didn’t quite understand why she was talking to him (or maybe more  _ towards  _ him) as if he were some kind of wild, unpredictable animal. How long had they been out? It couldn’t have been more than a few days. But the girls picked Roxy up with clearly practiced hands as Kyrie wrapped her arms under her shoulders and Nico picked up her legs. Roxy groaned, but her head simply flopped to the side. 

Vergil followed them out of the room, both curious and uncertain how far he would be able to go attached to her like this. The girls led her into one of Devil May Cry’s bathrooms and slowly turned the dials to the bathtub. Someone must have convinced Dante to pay for the water, as it came out in an instant, crystal clear. Vergil looked away as they undressed her, and he felt a ping of recognition somewhere in the back of his mind. Roxy was awake but quiet. She might still be half asleep for all he knew, but she was aware of her surroundings. He heard a quiet slosh of water and he risked a glance as the girls lowered her into the bathtub. She stared back at them, her…  _ his  _ blue eyes glossy as she sagged in the tub. “Hold on, Roxy,” Nico said as she handed Kyrie the shampoo. We’ll have you out of here before you know it.”

Tears prickled at Vergil’s eyes, but he knew immediately that they were not his own. He hesitated, wondering if he should reach out to her in such a state. Could she even see him? He didn’t know. She wasn’t really  _ looking  _ at anything. More just staring into an empty abyss of her own making. Vergil could feel her sorrow weighing on his own heart. The pain of Kuro’s loss was clearly too much for her to bear. But Vergil didn’t know how to fix that. He couldn’t bring Kuro back. He couldn’t even summon himself. 

_ Find a form that doesn’t put a strain on her.  _

He closed his eyes, pondering the dragon’s words. When had he seen Kuro summon himself? He’d been small, almost like a child with Kuro’s knowledge and memories. What would be the equivalent for Vergil? A part of him wondered if V was the answer, but he doubted summoning his human half was any different than simply summoning himself. No. It had to be something different. Something small and inconsequential, but something that could still help her if he needed to. A summon to bridge the gap until she got her own power back.

As the girls continued their ministrations, Vergil wandered back out into the hallway. He felt a gentle tug on his chest, but he kept it bay by pacing in front of the door. What could he do that wasn’t too taxing? His mind wandered as he walked, considering multiple possibilities. She needed something now. She needed to know he was still here with her. She had to see that Kuro’s death wasn’t for nothing. 

_ “Mr. Vergil?”  _ Aki said. 

He paused. “Yes?”

_ “Your form is flexible like this,” _ Aki said.  _ “At least, that’s what Kuro told me.” _

“Summoning myself as a tiny human isn’t going to do us any good.”

_ “That’s not what I meant,” _ the owl griffon huffed.  _ “Maybe try something that isn’t human at all.” _

Vergil stopped dead in his tracks.  _ Inhuman.  _ He hadn’t even considered it. Was it even possible? A flexible form didn’t necessarily mean he could do something like that. But maybe… just maybe…

He closed his eyes and thought of his own familiars. Griffon had been able to speak, but she needed something more. Nightmare was much too large and had taken far too much of his own power to summon. No, he needed something  _ flexible.  _ Something like Shadow.

_ Shadow… _

Could he really do it?

_ “It doesn’t hurt to try,”  _ Aki said. 

Or it might hurt a lot. Vergil wasn’t really certain. But what did it matter? This was the best shot they had. So, he closed his eyes and thought of Shadow. How sleek the panther had been. How flexible. All the ways she could transform however he needed. He thought of her claws, her sharp hearing, her demonic fur; anything he could think of he did, rolling it through his mind dozens of times. His limbs started to ache. He heard a crackling sound, and pain shot through every nerve imaginable. Vergil reached for his arm, biting his tongue to keep from crying out. He heard Aki’s voice, but it melted into the background as agony nearly overwhelmed him. But he held on, determined to make things right.

This wasn’t worse than the pain he experienced before.

This wasn’t worse than Mundus.

_ Roxy.  _

When he opened his eyes again, he was lying on the floor. When he groaned, it came out as a purr. Surprised, he snapped his gaze to his hands - paws - and realized it had actually worked. He gently got to his feet, feeling his new, panther muscles moving in an unfamiliar way. His walk was clumsy, and he could feel his tail swinging in an effort to stabilize him. 

Slowly, he moved back to the bathroom and gently pawed at the door. When nothing happened, he tapped it with his head. It shot open as Nico stared down at him in surprise. “Shadow?”

_ “Not quite,”  _ he thought, but no words came out. Behind her, Kyrie had already drained the tub, and the two had managed to wrap Roxy in the biggest towel Dante owned. Vergil peered past Nico, trying to find Roxy’s eyes. And as her head gently turned to the side, her surprise was obvious. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered the single word that he wanted to hear. 

“Vergil.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Dante said in the most exasperated tone possible. “Roxy is paralyzed from the waist down for reasons we can’t figure out, and Vergil can only manifest himself as a cat.”

“Something like that,” Nico said. “Though that’s all conjecture on our part. He hasn’t said anything.”

“He can’t,” Roxy said quietly. At least now she was sitting upright with her legs propped up on the recliner Dante had gotten a few weeks ago. Vergil was on the couch beside her, tail flicking often in annoyance. It was the only expression he was capable of making, and nobody seemed to notice. 

“And Mundus is still out there somewhere,” Dante said slowly.

“Seems that way,” Nero said. “So what’s the plan? We can’t exactly leave her by herself.” Vergil growled at him, and Nero threw his hands up in mock surrender. “You’re a cat, Dad. There’s not much you can do.”

Vergil didn’t know if he should be offended by the comment, or proud that his son had called him Dad without any sort of hesitation. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Not that he had any way to express it. That would just be too easy. 

“They could stay here,” Dante said. Vergil growled again, and it was his turn to take a step back. “What other plan is there? You can’t exactly stay with Nero and the kids if Mundus is after you.”

“He just needs to learn how to heal my back,” Roxy said, wincing as she sat up. “Then we’ll be fine.”

“He’s still a cat,” Dante argued. 

“I’ll be able to summon him properly once I’m healed,” She snapped back.

“How do you know that for certain?”

“I could summon Kuro.”

“Well no offense to him,” Dante countered. “But he’s a lot different beast than my brother.”

Roxy glared at him. “He was strong in his own right, and I suggest you watch what you say.”

“Look,” Dante said. “I get it. You miss him. A lot. And I don’t blame you in the slightest. But you have to look at the facts, Sunshine. Vergil isn’t just a dragon archdemon. He’s the technical ruler of the Underworld. It would be the equivalent of you summoning…” he trailed off.

_ “Mundus?”  _ Vergil thought dryly. His tail flicked toward Dante, but he couldn’t will it to spike him. Not yet, anyway. That was something he was determined to figure out first. If his demon could do it, so could this flexible cat form. But Dante seemed to take the hint and kept going. “I’m certain you’ll figure it out. He’s clearly stubborn enough if he’s summoning himself like this,” He gestured in Vergil’s general direction. “To make it work. But we don’t know when that will happen.”

“So what?” Roxy said. “You’re going to sit in here and babysit me until things get better?”

The panic in Dante’s eyes might have been amusing if it were any other situation. “Well… I mean… If I have to.”

“Why doesn’t she just come with me?” Nico said. Vergil’s eyes snapped to hers in surprise, but she kept going. “I mean in the van when Nero and I are out. It’ll give Vergil access to some demon energy to help heal her, and you won’t have to be at home all day.” She shrugged. “Seems like a win-win.”

For a long moment, nobody said anything. Then, Nero sighed in a rather Dante-esque way and hopped off the back of the couch. “If that’s what it takes to fix this, then I have no problem with it.”

“You might draw more demons to you,” Dante warned. 

“That bastard doesn’t have Yamato,” Nero said as he held the sword out to make a point. “That dragon-man couldn’t fight me, and I doubt he’d try again so soon.” He shrugged as he put Yamato on a special strap beside Red Queen. Vergil hadn’t realized he’d been wearing it but was rather proud to see it. He was more surprised Dante hadn’t demanded he take it back. Maybe he still felt guilty for losing it before. 

“And I can help take care of her at night before we leave,” Nico said. “Sound like a deal, V-man?”

It took Vergil far too long to realize that everyone was staring at him. He simply nodded, his attention fixated on Roxy. She looked pale and exhausted. Maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised, though he hoped it wasn’t because he’d summoned himself. Surely this form had to be weak enough to count. 

He didn’t let himself think about that statement for longer than he had to. 

“You can rest here for tonight, Verge,” Dante said. “Just use your old room.” 

“I’ve got her,” Nero moved to Roxy’s side. “If that’s okay with you.” She simply nodded, and he scooped her up as if she was nothing, hopping up the stairs before Vergil had a chance to leave the couch. Surprised, he did so rather clumsily, glaring at Dante before the latter had a chance to laugh at him. But Dante just shook his head with a small, lopsided smile. “I can’t tease you like that. Ruins all the fun.”

Vergil huffed and followed after his son, stepping into the room as he lay Roxy down on Vergil’s old bed. “We’ll come to get you tomorrow, okay?” Nero said. Roxy nodded again, but Vergil could feel that she had long since checked out of the conversation. Nero hesitated, so Vergil pushed his head against his son’s legs and managed to flick his tail toward the door. “You’ll take care of her then,” Nero said. Vergil nodded and hopped up on the bed with more grace than he’d managed since he’d first transformed. “Well this is weird,” Nero muttered.

_ “You’re telling me,”  _ Vergil thought. 

“But it’s probably even weirder for you.”

Vergil snorted. It came out as a huff. Nero smiled just a bit, but his expression was wary. Vergil didn’t blame him in the slightest. “You think you’ll be able to fight with me if she stays in the van?” When Vergil nodded again, Nero sighed as he reached for the door. “Sounds like we have a plan then. I’ll see ya then… pops.”

He left at that, and Vergil might have dwelled on his son’s words more if he hadn’t felt a tug between them. He saw the tears in her eyes as she stared helplessly at the ceiling. Her fists clenched at her sides. “He’s gone,” She mumbled. “Kuro’s…. He’s really…”

Vergil nudged her chin and, after a moment of hesitation, licked her cheek in an attempt to get rid of the tear. She sniffled and looked at him. “I’m sorry,” She said. “I’m so…” Vergil head-butted her as gently as possible. Her eyes watered more as she reached up to scratch behind his ears. He purred and lay down beside her, head resting on her stomach. “He’s gone,” She repeated. 

_ “I know,”  _ He thought.

“What are we going to do?”

Vergil didn’t answer, but he stayed by her side as she eventually cried herself to sleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we’ll turn it all around  
‘Cause it’s not too late  
It’s never too late

[ Never Too Late - Three Days Grace ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL2ZwXj1tXM)

* * *

Over the next few days, things fell into something akin to a schedule. Nero and Nico would arrive in the morning before Dante had even rolled out of bed. Then, Nero would carry Roxy to the backseat of the van, give her the blade Kuro had blessed, and wait for Vergil to hop in after. It had only taken a day for the devil-hunting duo to lapse back into what Vergil assumed was normality. Nero and Nico fought more with each other than they did demons, but Vergil could sense a certain fondness underneath all the arguing. When they did encounter any demons, Nero would let Vergil out and the two would fight them off together. 

There was just one, glaring problem: Vergil couldn’t kill anything on his own. 

He had been worried something like this might happen. It didn’t matter how strong he was on his own; he was still a familiar. And, for reasons he still hadn’t figured out, familiars couldn’t kill other demons. Every time he tried, he failed miserably. His most vicious attacks would do nothing, leaving Nero to kill them himself. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the demonic energy always shot straight at Nero, no matter how much damage Vergil had done. Nero had apologized, but they hadn’t figured out how to fix it. And the less energy Vergil had, the more pain Roxy was in. Every day put Vergil further from figuring out how to fix her paralysis, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Nico had tried to solve it. Nero had used their blade instead of Yamato, but it didn’t do anything. Nico had offered to drag Roxy out, but she could barely raise her arms, much less stab a demon. She’d been too weak to summon Aki, much less hand him off to anyone else, so that was out. Vergil tried everything he could think of. He’d dragged a few demonic bodies back to the van, but both had spurred back to life before they reached her. Nero had done the same, even holding her hand to kill them, but the energy still flocked to him. Vergil had even slipped back into his corporeal form to try and direct more energy at her. But nothing happened, and he had a sinking feeling that nothing ever would. 

How had Kuro managed this? Aki mentioned that it had taken the dragon a few years to even manifest himself, much less reveal his existence to her. Another lie that, unfortunately, Roxy hadn’t been aware of. Vergil had learned through her thoughts that Kuro had revealed himself to her as some kind of passing demon with interest. She hadn’t had a clue that he’d already existed within her and had just waited until he could show himself to let her in on it. But no matter how much Vergil cared for her, they didn’t have _years._ They all knew that Mundus would be back. The former (or current?) Demon King would find his way out in due time. And if Roxy was this week, both her and Vergil would be dead in a heartbeat. 

Or enslaved, the thought of which was much, much worse than a quick death. 

After four days of no luck, Vergil could tell that even Nero was getting upset. “How long do you think this will take?” He said even though his present company had no hope of answering him. “I can’t stay away from Fortuna forever, even with Dante’s constant visits.” He sighed, rubbing his fingers aggressively through his hair. Vergil didn’t blame his son for being so close to a breaking point. Vergil himself felt positively miserable, as his only contribution to the last few days had been almost-demon-kills and long, fitful naps beside his summoner. 

He could feel Roxy’s frustration as strongly as his own, even though she was rarely lucid enough to express it. 

Nero stabbed through another demon, wincing as the energy swarmed him. “Sorry, Pops. I’m not doing it on purpose.” Vergil shrugged, prowling around Nero impatiently, before pouncing on another demon, biting its neck for good measure. It didn’t bleed out - of course not - and Nero shot it without about as much gusto as a snail. “Is she close to standing at least? Surely she’s getting stronger.”

Vergil sighed, but it came out as nothing more than a huff. ‘No’ _,_ was the easy answer, as ‘I don’t know’ made him uncomfortable. Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything as Nero plopped himself on the ground, spinning Blue Rose in his hand. Vergil sat beside him, glancing at the van behind them. Nico was missing from the front seat, probably checking on Roxy. She was fine if a bit tired. Vergil could feel her in the back of his mind no matter how far away he got. She was mildly more awake today - thankfully, as she’d been in and out of sleep for a few days now - but her back still hadn’t healed. Vergil could still see the strings connecting them; small, fragile things that still didn’t show any signs of improvement. 

Finally, Vergil sighed and tapped the ground. Nero glanced at him, and he drew a circle in the dirt with a claw, before drawing a line through it. Nero snorted, but Blue Rose stopped spinning. “I can’t stay here much longer.” Vergil drew a question mark and Nero sighed. “Nico will stay behind to help, but Kyrie needs me.” Vergil nodded, even though his heart sunk at the thought. Nico could only do so much. He hoped that Roxy would at least be walking before Nero left, but it wasn’t fair of him to expect that. 

So, he drew a single word in the dirt, “Go.” 

Nero nodded. “Don’t worry, pops. It’ll all work out.”

A rumble pulsed around them. Vergil’s ears flattened on his head as he searched for the source. A quiet dream laugh echoed from beneath him. He slammed his head into Nero’s side. The younger hunter swore as he rolled to his feet and darted to the side, giving Vergil just enough time to leap out of the way. A massive demon burst through the ground, sending chunks of concrete in all directions. Vergil’s gaze jerked to the van, but he was forced to dodge away as a giant fist slammed down where he’d been standing. “Wonderful,” Nero said as he propped Red Queen on his shoulder. “I swore I killed you months ago.”

Vergil had never seen this creature before. It towered over them with lava swirling through its rocky body. Two, massive horns curled off the top of its head, but Vergil’s attention was drawn to the massive, shark-toothed mouth in place of its stomach. “Human!” The creature roared. “You were the one who fought my brother?”

“Guess so,” Nero said. “And he was just as ugly as you.”

Vergil wanted to roll his eyes, but his gaze kept shifting to the van. They needed to pull the beast away before it crushed the helpless women inside. But Nero wasn’t moving, and the last thing Vergil wanted was to draw attention to them. The creature roared again before his stomach snapped open. A ball of fire shot at Nero, but he simply hopped out of the way before Vergil could react. Nero clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “And now I’ll just have to take care of you too.” He slammed Red Queen into the ground, revving it with a wink. That time, Vergil did roll his eyes; Nero was acting far too much like Dante for his liking. 

The creature roared again. Another fireball shot at Nero. Vergil backed away, glancing at the van again. Nico was in the front seat now but had yet to move. But with a building at her back and the demon in front of her, Vergil knew she wouldn’t have a chance. He considered going back to the van himself. There wasn’t exactly much he could do to the monster. 

_Unless._

He closed his eyes as Nero continued to run the Goliath around. Vergil wasn’t sure why he and Dante spent so much time playing with their prey, but it didn’t matter. Instead, Vergil focused on his memories of Shadow. The way her body moved and twisted in whatever way she wanted. She could have fought a creature of this size, and he couldn’t rely on Nero any longer. 

_My tail…_

His eyes snapped open. Of course. He’d spent hours working on summoning his demon tail. Surely that could use that now. And as Nero continued fighting, Vergil focused on his tail. After a few moments of nothing, it snaked out around him, sharpening in a form similar to his demon tail. More tendrils seeped off his body in response, and he was satisfied when he found he could recall them at will. _Perfect._ As Nero slashed across the demon’s chest, Vergil leaped forward, slamming his tail into its leg. The creature howled, surprised as he swung at Vergil. But Vergil sunk into the ground surprised to find that it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. He slipped back out on the other side, stabbing his tail into the opposite leg. The demon swung to the side and his stomach-mouth widened. But as the fireball launched, Nero appeared and knocked it back into him. 

“Not bad,” Nero said. “But you need a lot more practice.” Vergil glared at him, but Nero’s wings appeared and the man was gone, launching into the air. Nero kicked the Goliath in the head, leaping off of it with a whoop of delight. The monster stumbled. Tendrils shot from Vergil’s tail, wrapping around the creature’s legs. He yanked back as hard as he could. Goliath went down in a heap. Vergil backed away, snarling as Nero moved to take its head off. “You ugly piece of…”

“Wait!” Nico said. 

Nero froze, Red Queen inches from the beast’s neck. Alarm swept through Vergil as he realized that Roxy was standing, arm over Nico’s shoulder. The frozen blade was in her other hand as they limped toward them. “What are you…?” Nero’s voice trailed off as Roxy shakily extricated herself from Nico’s arms and stumbled slowly forward. Vergil moved to her side, uncertain what he could do if she fell. And while the pain was obvious between them - Vergil could feel it in his own back - her determination was as strong in her eyes as it was in her heart. The strings between them pulsed with energy, though it was far less than Vergil wanted. She unsheathed the blade as she approached the dying demon. Its eyes rolled up toward her. 

“You,” It whispered. “My master wants you.”

“Well,” She said, out of breath as she dropped the sheathe. “He can’t have me.”

Then, with both hands on the hilt, she stabbed the creature straight through the eye. Blood pooled at her feet as it screamed; a shrill, terrible sounding thing. Then everything went ominously silent. His body vanished, leaving behind trails of red orbs and demonic essence. It all cascaded into Roxy, nearly overwhelming her. Vergil moved first, leaping to her as she clumsily dropped to her knees. He propped his body against her back as the sword fell from her hand. She took a deep breath as her head fell back toward the sky. “There,” She said quietly. “I did it.” 

Then she slumped forward, her eyes closed, and she said nothing more. 


	29. Chapter 29

_I become one with my demon  
My dark side keeps me alive_  
_Become one with my demon_  
_Let the beast outside of my mind_  
_There are two sides to everyone_  
_I have become one_  
_ With my demon _

_[ My Demon - Stitched Up Heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPFFqu2YXeE) _

* * *

It took a few days before Roxy fully recovered, but Vergil couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. He had finally figured it out. He finally located the source of his own energy to provide for her. And she was finally accepting it. She was summoning Aki again. Fighting demons like she was supposed to. She was even laughing from time to time. And while Vergil couldn’t say she had moved on - there was still a lot of sadness behind the smiles she gave him- she was moving forward. Which, considering their circumstances, was the best Vergil could have hoped for.

The next step was to summon his full self, something that neither of them was certain about. They both knew it was a priority. Mundus himself could fall out of the sky at any minute and none of them would be prepared. But the more Roxy tried it, the more frustrated she got. And all Vergil had managed to do was slip into what he was calling his “Griffon Form”. Or, most importantly, the form that could actually speak. He didn’t particularly like it much, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and that was all he could manage. 

At the very least, he could express his discontent with Nico as she tore his jacket to shreds. 

“What’s the point of this?”

“You’ll see.”

His feathers ruffled before he could stop them. “Are you doing something useful at least?”

She clicked her tongue. “Maybe.” 

“Helpful.”

“Hopefully!”

He rolled his eyes, glancing at Roxy. She had resigned herself to the front seat, staring out the window with a slight frown on her face. He knew she was tired. They’d been hunting demons for a few hours now and, unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be getting any better. Vergil knew from his limited contact with Dante that demons were seemingly everywhere, but nobody could find the source. The local hunters guild had been reinstated from the Qliphoth days, but their measly forces weren’t near enough. Nero had mentioned some demons popping up in Fortuna, but nothing close to the scale of Redgrave. 

A loud rip almost startled him.“I hope you’re paying me back for that,” Vergil muttered. 

“Nope,” Nico said with a shrug. 

“And why not?”

“If you’re going to keep bothering me, maybe you should leave,” Nico shot back, throwing her hands in the air. “You’re almost worse than that stupid bird, V-man.”

Vergil glared at her, but Roxy patted his head with a silent warning. He ruffled his feathers again, looking back to her. “What?”

Roxy sighed as she got out of the van, strapping the blade to her back as Aki landed on her shoulder. “There’s always more demons to kill,” She said. “We’ll be back. Call if you need anything.” She waited for Vergil to slip out the door before she slammed it, flinched, then issued the van a silent apology before walking away. 

After a few quiet minutes, Vergil pushed his thoughts into her head. _ “I know you’re upset,”  _ Vergil said as he shifted into Shadow’s form. Roxy said nothing as she kept walking.  _ “But you can’t let it cloud your judgment.” _

“I’m not,” She said. “We’re fighting demons. There’s no judgment to be clouded.” She crossed her arms, but Vergil noticed the way she held onto them; uncertain, not stubborn. “I’m fine.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow, waiting. But she kept walking in silence. He could hear murmurs of her thoughts on the edge of his mind, but he had yet to figure out how to pick them apart from his own. But he knew her well, and Roxy rarely kept her thoughts from him for long. He was grateful they’d established that kind of trust before everything started or her endless stream of consciousness might have driven him mad. 

Finally, after at least ten minutes of walking, she said, “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

The harshness of her words caught him off guard.  _ No, _ he said without hesitation. She glanced back at him in mild disbelief.  _ Why would you think that? _

“Mundus will likely be here soon,” She said. “The guy he wants is trapped somewhere between a bird and a cat because his summoner, who has absorbed more than enough energy, is too busy trying not to cry.” She reached for the sword, staring at it with sadness in her eyes. “I can’t get over him. Kuro’s death. The lies. The memories taken from me. The friend I’ve lost to it all. Her hand tightened around it as her eyes snapped shut. “I’m… a failure.”

_ No, you’re not,  _ Vergil said as he sat in front of her. She sighed, moving to sit down beside him. He continued once she met his gaze again.  _ You’re protecting ‘that man’ despite the risk to yourself, and you continue to do so despite your grief. _

“But…”

_ But nothing _ , He said.  _ Your sadness isn’t something you’ll get over quickly, but you need to accept that if you ever want to move on. _

She pulled her knees to her chest, looking away as she drew circles on the ground. “How did you move past your mother’s death?”

Vergil paused, uncertain. This was probably a question he should have expected, though a part of him wished she had asked Dante. For once, his brother would be a lot better at explaining something than he was. Vergil was certain Dante had accepted it all at some point. He’d moved on. Made friends. Built a life for himself. Vergil had done none of that. Not before he met her. Even then, his life was a continuous string of failures, most of them stemming from mistakes of the past. “I’m sorry,” She said quietly. “I shouldn’t have…”

_ Some would argue I haven’t, _ He said finally. _ Even now. _

She stared at him, lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of what. But before she figured her thought out, the ground rumbled. She shot to her feet, eyes darting in all directions. The smell of demons rose in the air, so suddenly that it caught even Vergil off guard. “That’s not right,” He said, ears flattening against his head. “They shouldn’t have come on that sudden.”

“A portal?” Roxy said. 

_ Must be. _   


She swore under her breath. “We need to get back to Nico. I can’t..” She spun around, then froze, eyes darting up to the sky. On the rooftop of the closest building was a small army of bugs. Not Empusas like Vergil was used to, but much larger, purple praying mantises. Their skin looked like rocks crammed together, and their beady red eyes glowed as they all stared down at them. Vergil growled, moving to intercept them, but Roxy stopped him short. “Look,” She said. His breath caught when he realized that all the roofs were covered in the same bugs; rows and rows of identical creatures surrounding them. And, as much as it pained him to hear it, Vergil wasn’t surprised when Roxy muttered, “We can’t fight them all.” 

But the bugs didn’t move beyond a gentle sway. Their eyes were clearly locked on the pair, though they didn’t make any kind of noise or any effort to do… anything.  _ What are they waiting for?  _ Vergil thought as his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. A commander was his first guess, but who that might be…

A low whistle echoed through the streets. In a split second, both he and Roxy thought the same thing. 

_ Run.  _

He lashed out at the closest set of bugs, swiping his tail across them before they hit the ground. Roxy shot them just as quickly, and the two took off through the only open hole. It was too late when he realized they were running away from the van instead of toward it. “That’s a good thing,” Roxy said. “ What’s Nico going to do with this mess. 

_ What are we going to do with this mess? _

If she had an answer to that, she didn’t say it. The demons spilled through the streets, chasing after them with loud clicks and buzzes. They were far too fast for Vergil’s liking. And while he would have no problem outrunning them, Roxy didn’t stand a chance. And if Roxy got caught, he was as good as dead. For a brief moment, he loathed this useless form. But he felt her sorrow a split second later and shoved it away. There were much bigger things to worry about. So, they kept running, with Vergil doing everything he could to keep her pace. But the bugs seemed to only get faster, and he knew Roxy was running out of breath. Finally, Vergil spun around, skidded a few feet backward, ignored her cries of surprise, and prepared to do… something. 

_ What happens if I die? _

He didn’t have time to ponder that question before the bugs were on him. He fought off what he could, trying to channel everything he could remember about his former familiar. But it wasn’t much use. The demons just kept coming, stumbling over each other as they all tried to get to him. Time seemed to slow down as a particularly large one leaped for him. He tried to smack it down, but it wasn’t any use.

“Vergil!”

Her arms wrapped around him just before the bug collided. Vergil’s eyes widened. The bug raised its bladed arm. 

A wall of ice sprung from the ground, smacking the bug and all of its followers clean out of the sky. Roxy gasped, and Vergil could feel her skin turn clammy against his own. She looked up, shocked as they realized that wall was actually a thin pyramid, surrounding them both with only a small hole looking out toward the sky. The bugs slammed themselves against it, but they didn’t crack it. Soon, they were surrounded again, but nothing broke through. They tried to climb the walls, only to tumble back into the heap beneath them. 

“Kuro,” Roxy whispered. “But… How?”

He probably should have been equally astonished. But all Vergil felt was anger.  _ Are you crazy?  _ He snapped, nearly knocking her over as he lifted his head.  _ What was your plan?  _

She gawked at him. “You think this is a time to be arguing?”

_ You nearly got yourself killed.  _

“I was trying to save your life.”

_ What good was that going to do? _

“Maybe if you had kept running!”

_ You weren’t going to get much further! _

Her eyes softened as she sat back. “I… I didn’t have a plan,” she admitted softly. “I just… I couldn’t let you just… I don’t know.” She sighed eyes glistening with tears. “I don’t know how long this ice will hold… or where it even came from. I doubt these creatures are going to give up. And whoever called them is probably coming for us.” She tried to smile, but Vergil could feel her fear as she reached out to pat his head. “Maybe Nico will call your brother.”

But as her hand touched his head, an explosion of pain shot through his body. He bit back a cry and tried to pull away, but she only came with him, her hand stuck against his skin.  _ Let go! _

“I’m trying!” She said, desperately tugging on her arm. Light blue light shot from her hand into him, pulsing through his veins with a coldness he didn’t think he could survive. His body twisted, trying to fight it off. He clawed at the ground, searching for any chance to pull away. Everything went blurry. Finally, her hand pulled away and her crumbled in a heap. A shiver wracked through his body, and he found himself reaching for his knees, desperate to curl up for any sort of heat he could find.

_ Wait. _

His eyes shot open, only to find Roxy staring at him. “Vergil?” She asked as she shed her coat. “Is that…?” She shook her head as she lay the coat on top of him. “It’s okay,” She said as she pulled him closer. The ease at which she moved him was astounding, but V had always been agonizingly frail. 

Finally, she hugged him tightly, her warmth gently soothing the cold ache in his body. But he didn’t miss the ice along her neck and wrists. “Your freezing,” He said quietly. She didn’t respond, only held him tighter. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to push the dizziness away. “It’s progress,” He said as calmly as he could before another shiver nearly knocked him out. She hummed in something close to an agreement but didn’t move. A loud whoop of delight in the distance made Vergil shake his head as his body relaxed with relief. “It’s okay,” He whispered. “Everythings… okay.” He sagged against her as his eyes forced themselves back closed and he drifted off to sleep. 


	30. Chapter 30

Lost all my precious  
Rage ate me up  
Endless forlornness has made me numb   
I’d rather rise from here  
Or should I hold on to my past?

[ Ashes - Hiroyuki Sawano ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxDisb92PmE)

* * *

When Vergil woke up in a field of flowers, he knew he was back in their mindscape. 

He sat up slowly, wincing as his bones seemed to pop back into place. He felt her tugging on his mind, but it didn’t feel like she was trying to wake him up. Instead, it felt like a gentle, almost mindless tug. It was as if she wasn’t intending to pull at him at all. And when he found her on the edge of their mental garden, he knew she was lost. She stared at the broken statue of Kuro that still towered over her. Her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her head was tilted back. Vergil could feel the solemn sadness that had plagued her heart for the last few weeks. But there was something different this time. Some emotion that Vergil couldn’t quite describe. Longing? Possibly, though that didn’t feel quite right. Acceptance? No, not quite. “Roxy,” He said as he approached her, disheartened to see that her skin was a pale blue. “You’re frozen.”

To his surprise, she nodded. “This is where I used to rest during my stasis.”

Vergil sat down beside her, glancing up at Kuro’s half-broken face. “I didn’t think you would still freeze with me.”

“My father used to say that one’s heart is the source of their power,” She said as she pressed her hand to her chest. “And if I have his heart… then…” She sighed. “There’s a lot I don’t understand.” 

“Something is on your mind.”

“How could Kuro have possibly survived losing his heart?”

“Familiars are different,” Vergil said. “They may have a preferred form, but they survive things we would deem impossible. Most would go into their own stasis…” He paused as the realization dawned on him. “You’ve been going into stasis in his place.”

“What?”

“That’s the only explanation,” Vergil said. “When the power sustaining him started to wane, the power holding onto your heart did too. He must have purposefully slowed it to make sure it didn’t stop.”

“But this is all conjecture.” She said miserably.

“There must be a way to find out.”

“If my father was still alive…” She paused. “My father must have done the procedure.”

“Why?” Vergil said. “Why would he risk your life like that?”

For a long moment, she said nothing, but memories flooded Vergil’s mind. Flashes of metal. The screeching of tires. Her sister’s scream as two cars collided. The pain of a pole shooting through her body, pinning her to the seat. Sirens ringing in her ears. Her last breath…

Her eyes widened. “He wasn’t risking my life.” She murmured. “He was saving it.” Her lips parted. Her mind raced in a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings that Vergil couldn’t hope to pull apart. “I… I died. He… he saved me…” Her eyes glistened with tears. “Why did he save me? Why didn’t he save her?”

“Dia would know,” Vergil said. 

“But my sister…”

“Your father made his choice,” Vergil said.  _ A choice I couldn’t imagine making.  _ If it was Nero’s life on the line, Vergil knew now that he would do anything to save him. But if he had a second child, and he could only save one… How could anyone make that choice?

“Dia knows,” Roxy muttered. “She must know.”

“Did you know she and Kuro were related?”

“No,” Roxy said. “But I have a feeling I might have before.” She stood up slowly, eyes locked on Kuro. “Why did you lie to me?” 

But the lifeless stone didn’t answer, and Vergil found himself falling as Roxy turned away. 

* * *

Vergil jerked awake in a panic, his chest heaving. He coughed, and the pain-wracked his body. He reached for his heart, smacking a hand on the way there. “Hold on, Verge,” Dante said, his voice echoing over the ringing in Vergil’s ears. “Here.” A cup of water appeared in front of him, and Vergil snatched it away, forcing himself to take a deep breath before taking a drink. He nearly choked, but managed to swallow before the coughing began again. A hand smacked his back and he nearly fell out of bed. “Whoops,” Dante said. “Forgot how… uhh…” 

“Fragile I am?” Vergil said, his voice hoarse. 

“Your words not mine.”

Vergil glared at him. “Where’s Roxy?”

“She’s fine,” Dante said. “Worry about yourself.”

“Where is she?”

“I told you she’s fine,” Dante huffed, crossing his arms with an indignant glare. “Would I ever lie to you?”

“Yes,” Vergil forced himself to his feet but stumbled the second they touched the ground. Dante reached for him, and it took everything Vergil had to not try pushing him away. His brother was nearly twice his size like this. He’d be lucky if he didn’t knock himself over in the process. “Curse this body,” He muttered, but he didn’t quite mean it.

“At least you’re not a cat.”

_ The cat’s marginally more useful,  _ Vergil thought as he stood up. He was dressed in pajamas and one of his coats, but he was practically swimming in it. He’d forgotten how thin this form was. How fragile. One snap in the right place and he’d be nothing but a pile of bones. But it was something. A sign of power that he wouldn’t take for granted. And he could still feel his other forms hovering at the back of his mind. This was something new. A step in the right direction. “Is she frozen?” He asked. 

“She was earlier,” Dante admitted. “But her skin is all warm now. She’ll probably wake up soon.”

“How did you find us?”

“I was in the area,” Dante shrugged. “The ice pyramid helped. How’d ya manage that?”

“I don’t know,” Vergil said. “And I don’t think it was me.” He stumbled out to the doorway, stopped, took a deep breath to find his footing, and followed his instincts. Vergil was certain she was awake, but only just. If it was like her last stasis, she would be groggy for at least half an hour before she could communicate with anyone, much less wander around. “How long have I been out?”

“You?” Dante said. “You appeared about thirty minutes ago. She’s been out for a week.”

A week? “And nothing’s happened?”

“A lot’s happened,” Dante said. “But nothing serious. The big man downstairs still hasn’t appeared, and Nero said nobody has made a grab for Yamato, so our dragon man’s been missing.”

“Anything from Dia?”

“She’s been working with Nico on some things,” Dante said. “But I’ve been too busy fighting all the demons.”

“Mundus has to be getting closer,” Vergil said. 

“We still don’t know what he wants,” Dante said. “If it was Yamato, then what was the point of killing Kuro? Surely he knew his little dragon minion or whatever wasn’t going to get it back.”

“If they’re actually working together,” Vergil said as he finally made it to the doorway he was searching for.

“They have to be,” Dante said. “It’s all too convenient. And even Kuro worked for him in the past, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Vergil admitted. “Conscripted, just like his brother. But he said they both escaped.”

“Clearly he was wrong.” 

Vergil said nothing as he knocked on the door. It snapped open, and he nearly fell over again. “She’s awake,” Dia said. Behind her, Roxy shivered as her head turned to look at him. 

“What does Mundus want?” Vergil said. 

“Vergil,” Roxy whispered. 

“You know, don’t you?” He pressed. 

Dia glared at him, but her gaze softened and she sighed. “Come in,” She stepped back to Roxy’s side, beckoning to the brothers. As Vergil found his spot on the bed, Dante kicked the door closed and leaned against it. Dia flinched before she spoke again. “His name is Raijin,” She began. “Kuro’s brother… My son. I believe that he has fallen back into Mundus’ service.”

“What does he want?” Vergil said. 

“Roxy’s father.”

“My father is dead,” Roxy said weakly.

“Yes, he is,” Dia confirmed. “But the information he gathered isn’t.”

“Why would Mundus want that?” Vergil said. 

“Control,” Dia said. “If a familiar were bound to him with a physical piece of itself, they could never escape.”

“That can’t be it,” Vergil said. “Mundus is more than capable of controlling those around him.” He felt Dante’s gaze harden on him, but he ignored it. “Unless his power has weakened that much.” 

“Or…” Dante said slowly. “He thinks he can implant himself into someone else.”

Vergil stared at him. “What?”

“Think about it,” Dante said as he tapped his forehead. “What would Mundus need with more men? As far as we know, he’s raised a small army down there, and, as you said, he’s had no issues with controlling people in the past.” Vergil met his gaze for a moment before both broke it. “Clearly he wants to cross over to this side, right? What good is he doing in hell?”

“A strong enough familiar could take over his host,” Dia said. 

Vergil paused, pondering. He honestly wasn’t certain that was the answer. There was a lot about familiars that he still didn’t know.”But then the familiar is still bound to the body. Mundus would never willingly chain himself to a human. It has to be something else.”

“The brain,” Roxy said softly.

Vergil froze. “What?”

“If you can implant a demon’s heart for their power,” She said. “Then would it be possible to move their brain too?”

“What would that do for him?” Vergil said. “A demon brain in a human skull is still handicapped by the potential of the host.”

“So find a stronger host.”

“Like what?” 

“Like a half-demon who ate the Qliphoth fruit,” Dante said. 

Vergil’s heart sank. “That’s why he’s trying to get to me.”

“And you were once…” Roxy paused. “In his service… right?”

“Yes.”

“So he knows how your powers work.”

“... Theoretically.”

Roxy sat up slowly, her muscles crackling as she moved. She flinched as some of the ice broke off, leaving behind bright red marks along her neck and arms. Dia moved to help, but Roxy stopped her. “I’m fine,” She said, her voice rough. Dia looked away. “If he is after you,” Roxy said slowly. “Then why kill Kuro?”

“Maybe he didn’t expect Verge to give himself up,” Dante said. 

“Surely he considered it,” Vergil said. 

“Why would he?” Dante countered. “Think about it. He knows who you were, Verge. Not who you are.”

“Remember what Raijin said?” Roxy looked to Vergil. “He said you had a choice; save me or your own power. Is it fair to think that Mundus expected you to abandon me?”

Vergil’s jaw locked as he stared at her. “He should have known better.”

“But the old you would have,” Dante said quietly. “And if you’d reclaimed Yamato after it killed Kuro…” 

Roxy looked to Dia. “So Raijin knows that I have Kuro’s heart.”

“Of course he does,” She said bitterly. “He was there when Kuro gave it to you.”

A silence fell over the room. Roxy’s eyes widened. Vergil gently took her hand, but she didn’t look back. “He gave it to me?”

Dia sighed before she reached for Roxy’s forehead. “Remember,” She whispered. “Remember everything.” 

The world vanished, replaced by a room Vergil didn’t recognize. It was nearly three times the size of his own and flooded with natural light from the wide-open windows. Boots were scattered in perfect piles in front of two empty bookcases. Beside that was a desk and computer that Vergil recognized from Roxy’s own apartment. The walls were painted bright orange and covered in various pieces of artwork ranging from flowers, animals, and a half-finished painting of a dragon.  _ Kuro.  _ The form was undeniable, and the painting itself was lying on the floor, surrounded by bottles of paint and numerous brushes. 

The door behind him opened. “I told you not to look,” A young Roxy said, pouting in that fake way she did when she was pretending to be annoyed. She looked… different. Her skin was a few shades darker. Her hair was black. Her eyes were green. And as a second half-dragon boy walked in behind her, Vergil realized why. 

“I just can’t help myself,” The human Kuro said, the scales along his neck glistening in the sunlight. The similarities to Raijin were uncanny. Only his hair and scales were different, and even those were fashioned in the same style as his brother. “I just hope you got my good side.”

Roxy rolled her eyes as she swatted at his shoulder. “I have a good memory.” She carefully navigated her way through the stacks and moved to the painting. “What do you think?”

Kuro paused, staring down at it with a look between shock and admiration. “It’s…”

“Amazing?” Roxy said with a grin. “I sure hope so. I’ve been working on it non-stop.”

“Beautiful,” Kuro murmured, but his eyes hadn’t left her. Roxy didn’t look up, reaching for the blue paint at his feet. 

“You can watch for a bit if you want,” She said. “But don’t distract me.”

Kuro smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

The scene shifted, and Vergil was in a new, much smaller room. This one he recognized as the living room in Dia’s cottage. All of the furniture had been removed, save for a single table in the center. On that was Roxy’s body, eerily still. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were glossy, and Vergil knew without moving that she was dead. Kuro stood beside her, face stained with tears. Dia appeared in the center of the room. “I told you not to get too attached,” She said. “Human lives are too fragile for demons like us.”

“It’s too soon,” Kuro whispered. 

“Tragedies happen,” Dia said. “You’ve been alive long enough to know that.”

“But she… she’s different.”

“What are you getting at?”

“If her father gives her my heart,” Kuro said. “Then she’ll live, right?”

Dia gawked at him, but it was Raijin who spoke, his voice echoing around the room. “You would give your life to a human?”

“She deserves better than this.”

Raijin snorted, stepping up beside Vergil. “Love has made you a fool.”

“Do you have any idea what you’ll be forcing on her?” Dia said. “Her body is broken, Kuro.”

“But I can heal it.”

“And then what?” Dia clicked her tongue. “You cannot come back from this.”

“I’m not expecting to,” Kuro said as his eyes fell back to Roxy. 

“And how will she feel, knowing that her life was spared while her sister was abandoned?”

“I can only save one,” Kuro snapped. “It’s my choice.” 

Dia sighed. “I cared for her as you did, Kuro. But you…”

“No, you didn’t,” Kuro snapped. “You don’t understand.”

“But you have hundreds of other lives to live,” Dia continued. “More humans to meet, and more that will pass by you.”

Kuro’s hand tightened around hers. “She deserves better,” He repeated. “She deserves to live.” 

Silence fell between them as tears streamed down Kuro’s cheeks. Finally, Raijin scoffed. “You’re a fool, brother. Always have been.”

“Jealousy is an ugly thing, brother,” Kuro shot back. 

“I am not jealous of this lifeless body before me.”

“But you are jealous of me,” Kuro said, standing a bit straighter. His eyes darkened, shifting to slits. The scales on his body shifted upward, wrapping around his cheeks and under his eyes. “What you wouldn’t give to have someone you believe in like I do her.”

“Foolish,” Raijin repeated. “All of it.”

“It is Kuro’s choice,” Dia said softly. “But you must consider…”

“Wipe her memory,” Kuro said. “Of all of this. Of me. Of us. Pretend I’m simply a familiar that chose her. I’ll reveal myself as soon as I can.”

“That could take years,” Dia said, rubbing her temples.

“Then so be it.”

But Raijin wasn’t done, and his fury consumed the room. “You escaped Mundus for this?”

Kuro ignored him. “Go find her father,” He said to Dia. “Tell him the truth, and tell him its not his fault.”

After a long moment, Dia nodded. “There is no going back from this.”

Kuro nodded. “I won’t regret it.”

Vergil blinked and his room returned. Roxy stared at the bed, hands shaking as she clutched the blanket tighter than he thought possible. “Verge?” Dante said. “Is everything alright?”

“I…” 

“He loved me?” Roxy said, her voice hollow.

“Of course he did,” Dia said. “Why else would a demon give up so much?”

Vergil could feel her desire to snap back.  _ Why keep that from me?  _ But she silently rose from the bed, grabbed a coat, and left the room. 

“I think that’s your cue,” Dante said. 

_ Perceptive as always,  _ was what he wanted to say. Instead, he simply nodded and followed after her, his mind lost in what he could possibly say to make all of this right. 


	31. Chapter 31

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?

[ Tourniquet ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSC0zQnLIWQ) \- Evanescence

* * *

Vergil found Roxy alone in the van with a small replica of his coat hanging over her arm. “Nico and Dia finished their project,” She said, her voice solemn. Vergil knew from the whirlwind of thoughts that she was far more distracted than she was letting on. “They think this will help with any future transformations, assuming we get that far.” She sighed as she leaned back against the counter. Her hand brushed the sheath of Kuro’s blade and she flinched putting away. “It’s cold,” She whispered, fully aware that didn’t answer much of anything.

“You can’t be upset with Dia,” Vergil said. 

“Nico said something similar.”

“It was information you needed to know.”

“Was it?” She said. “I don’t know what’s worse, Vergil. The fact that my demon friend took away my memories or the fact that he’s been in love with me the entire time.” She dropped her gaze. “I don’t feel anything. It’s like watching a movie with someone who looked just like me. I don’t know what I felt beyond what was shown to me, nor do I remember anything around those moments in time.” A quick memory flashed through her mind - the screeching of tires, the crushing of metal, and pain shooting through her chest- and she flinched again. “He should’ve taken that memory too.”

Vergil wasn’t certain what to say. He wanted to comfort her somehow. That would be the right thing to do. But what would help? He could feel her emotions, yet couldn’t imagine what she was actually feeling. Why was this so difficult? How would Nero approach Kyrie with something so delicate?

Finally, he said, “He did what he could to protect you.”

Roxy sniffled, but her eyes were dry. “I don’t know what to think, but I know what we need to do.”

Vergil nodded. “We have to keep moving forward.” _Or his death would have been for nothing._

Roxy nodded, and he was certain she’d heard his thoughts. “I have a plan, but I don’t know how crazy it is.” Vergil tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. “ Mundus or Raijin seemed to want my father’s research, but I haven’t seen it, nor did anyone else find it after he died. So what if he just hid it really well?”

“Where do you think it is then?”

“My old house."

“You think someone stole it?”

“I don’t know,” She said. “The room was remarkably clean for a burglary. It was like it all just vanished into thin air.”

Vergil paused for a moment. “How did your father die?”

The painful silence almost made Vergil regret the question. “I don’t know,” she said. “Dia found the body, and when I saw him myself, he’d already been cleaned up for the funeral.”

“Dia never told you?”

“Dia hasn’t told me a lot of things.” While her voice was bitter, her emotions were calm. “I think we need to go back to that house. If there’s any of my father’s work left, it will be there.”

“But Raijin would know that too.”

“That’s the problem,” Roxy said. “We may be walking into a trap, or we might find nothing at all. But I don’t know what else to do, Vergil.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I wish I remembered more about Raijin himself. Surely if I knew Kuro and Dia, I would have known him too.”

Vergil paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Kuro loved you.”

It was silent in the van for a long, painful moment. Then she exhaled and shook her head. “I don’t know if I felt the same.”

“You probably did,” Vergil said. “There’s no shame in that.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” She said, pushing off the counter to stand directly in front of him. She moved shyly, hands wrapping around his waist. He didn’t move, despite his surprise. Why would she want to embrace this form of his? This weakened, skinny, human being who couldn’t fight demons without turning into a slightly more useful cat. Yet… she did… she embraced him as if he were himself, resting her cheek on his chest with a small smile. He could feel her heart thudding in her chest, and the fondness radiating off of her soul. His cheeks warmed significantly, far more than his real form would have. She looked up, embarrassed. “I care for someone else now… and I think Kuro accepted that.”

Vergil couldn’t help but smile, if only a little bit. “Is that so?”

She rolled her eyes and batted at his chest as she pulled away. “We’ll probably want to bring Dante or Nero since we can’t exactly teleport there.” 

“And if we don’t find anything?”

“It has to be somewhere, and we’re going to find it.” A silent _I hope_ passed between them as she looked away.

* * *

If Vergil agreed with Roxy on anything, it was the fact that yes, her house was the sheer definition of pretentious. The entire thing was rather comical if he was honest. The white mansion was shockingly pristine, despite being surrounded by sheer destruction. Every other structure that once surrounded it was in pieces. Homes had been decimated. Fountains, gardens, fancy fences, and anything else Vergil could think of that might have to do with affluent people lay scattered in all directions, mixed with dead roots of the Qliphoth that hadn’t disintegrated, other plants that had grown out of control, and lots of dirt. 

Her home, however, was also alarmingly pristine, and Vergil was almost certain that demonic magic of some kind had to be involved. There was no other explanation why the white bricked, blue-roofed mansion stood before him without a scratch, or why the dark green grass, well-trimmed bushes, and lush trees were growing right on the cusp of the apocalyptic scene right beside them. If Vergil didn’t know any better, he might have thought it was dropped here a few days ago… and not something that had survived a month-long demon invasion and six months of recovery. 

“This is quite impressive,” Nero said with a low whistle.

“I’ve wandered by this a few times,” Roxy said. “But I never even considered it was protected demonically.” She gazed up at it in thought. “I guess he was pretty close to Dia…” 

“Have you gone inside recently?”

She shook her head. “I was still bed-ridden when my father passed away. And when I could finally walk… I just couldn’t do it.” She sighed. “Too many memories, especially after my mother moved out.” 

“We’ll make this easy then,” Nero said as he reached for the door. But when his hand touched it, a violent shock snapped against his hand. He yanked it away. “Son of a-”

Vergil frowned, reaching out himself. The same spark hit him, but not as hard. “It’s demonic,” He said as he pulled away from the gentle thrum of energy. “Is it possible Dia put this up?”

“Maybe,” She said. “I can try contacting her but…”

“You might be able to get in another way,” Nero said. 

“But wouldn’t other people have thought of that already?” Roxy said. 

“Maybe,” Vergil admitted. He wouldn’t be surprised if looters would have tried to break into the home just as they had many of the houses nearby. But surely Raijin knew of this place too. Had he tried getting in? Theoretically, he had but Vergil didn’t know how long Raijin had been with Mundus. If it had only been a few months, then maybe he hadn’t tried yet. If it was years… then surely Mundus knew. 

Vergil resisted the urge to sigh in irritation. He hated the fact that he had to think about it being a trap at all. He was confident he could have taken on Raijin and maybe Mundus himself if he had his own power. Nero was clearly strong enough to handle bigger demons, though Vergil hoped Nero never had to see the former demon king as he and Dante did. Or Roxy for that matter, but Vergil had a feeling that they would all have to face Mundus someday.

Would Vergil be ready?

He really wished he knew. 

“Hey,” Roxy said softly. “It’s alright.” Vergil glanced at her as she rested her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s focus on getting through this part first, okay?” 

He glanced at her, nodded, then turned his attention back to the door. “It may respond to you.” 

“If I do… what exactly?” She said. 

“Maybe you can use some of that ice magic you used the other day?” Nero said. 

“But if it responds to Kuro’s magic, wouldn’t it have responded to Raijin too?” Roxy said. 

“If Dia made this, she may have kept Raijin out,” Vergil said. 

“So she knew he would go back to Mundus?”

“Does it matter?” Nero said impatiently. “We need to hurry, yeah?”

Roxy stared at her hand, and Vergil could feel her uncertainty. “Feel for that power,” Vergil said. “The same coldness you felt when you summoned that wall, and what you feel when you go into stasis.” He paused for a moment, glancing at Nero. But his son wandered away, his eyes locked on a different part of the house. So, Vergil gently took her hand into his and met her gaze. “Think of the strength you felt the day I triggered. That is the type of demonic power that lingers within you.” Almost without thinking, he kissed the back of her hand, never taking his gaze from hers. “You can do this. You just need to trust yourself.” 

She gently reached out and brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. After another moment, she released a chilling breath that sent shivers down Vergil’s spine. Her eyes glazed over with a light blue. The temperature of her skin dropped drastically and he watched with quiet fascination as ice surged up to her elbows. Then, she moved past him and pressed her hand to the door. A flash of blue light pulsed out in all directions, revealing a thin layer of ice that had been invisible even to Vergil’s demonically enhanced eyesight. The ice shattered but vanished before it did any damage. “I’d say that did it,” Nero said as he joined them. “Now lets hurry before anyone shows up.”

* * *

Vergil shouldn’t have been surprised at how pristine the home was. No human could have gotten through that barrier. But there was something eerie about it. The furniture and floor were covered in plastic. The walls had been painted a matching white. There were no pictures on the walls or anything on the shelves. He couldn’t imagine anybody living here, much less Roxy and her family. But she moved with confidence, leading them right to the door that led to the basement without any sort of hesitation, despite it being hidden in one of the side rooms. 

“This is where Dad worked,” She said as they climbed down the stairs. It was the first time Vergil had heard her speak of her father so fondly. He knew they had had a good relationship, but she’d always spoke of him distantly. Maybe that had just been her way of accepting his death. “I didn’t bother him very often. At least, not before mom moved out.” She opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and stepped out into an empty room. Vergil thought it was a wine cellar but with significantly more light fixtures that all spurred to life as Roxy flicked on the switch. “And as you can see… absolutely nothing’s been left behind.” “Seems convenient that your father was able to remove everything before he died,”

“Or it was cleaned out after,” Roxy said. 

“By Dia maybe?”

Roxy shrugged. “It’s possible.” She ran her hands along the wall, searching for something. “If there were any secret entrances, the mechanism to trigger it must have been removed with everything else.”

“If we find something, we could break it down,” Nero said. 

“And risk breaking everything inside?”

“Yamato’s pretty good at cutting through specific things.”

“True.” She knocked on the wall. “See if you can find a hollow spot.”

Both Vergil and Nero nodded, splitting up to the far corners. Vergil shifted to his Shadow form, sniffing along the edges as he pawed at the floor. Nero knocked on the walls, moving much faster than Roxy. Though Vergil could feel her uneasiness as the ice crawled further up her skin. “Control it,” Vergil growled. 

“I’m trying,” She muttered back. 

“I found something,” Nero said. As he knocked on the wall, a hollow sound echoed back. He swiped Yamato out, cutting through the wood with expert precision. The wooden slab cut clean in two, revealing small hidden nook behind it. Inside were two items; a thick, yellow notebook, and a CD. Nero removed both, confused. “That’s it?” He said. 

“That’s a lot,” Roxy said as she took the CD from him. “It’s a DVD,” She said. “Why would there be a random video hidden away like that?” 

“We can watch it at home,” Vergil said. “For now…”

A shock of electricity smacked him in the side. He clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to howl as pain swept through his smaller form. “Vergil!” Roxy said, but he swiped his tail at her before she could touch him. He looked up through his haze, unsurprised to see Raijin standing on the stairs, arms crossed. Electricity crackled off of his skin, and his eyes were glowing a sharp purple. 

“I’ll make this simple,” he said, looking to Nero. “Hand over the notebook, and the other two get to live.” 

“Like hell,” Nero snapped. “They’re not that fragile.”

Raijin’s eyes narrowed. “That is a strange bet for you to take.” He stepped down into the room, glaring at Vergil. “Your father is severely weakened after that pact he made, and overloading my brother’s heart wouldn’t take much. He moved his hand toward Roxy, but Vergil shifted back to his human form and stepped in the way. Raijin rolled his eyes. “Putting you in stasis won’t be that hard.”

“Nero will kill you before that happens.”

“Afraid that’s not possible,” He said. “So instead of wasting all of our time, give me the notebook.” 

Vergil looked to Nero, then back to Raijin. None of them knew what was in the notebook, but Raijin didn't seem to know about the CD either. But if he’d been standing there long enough to see one… surely he’d know about the other. Why wasn’t he demanding they hand over both? Was he scared it wouldn’t work? Was there something else on his mind?

Did he want them to keep the CD?

“Give it to him,” Vergil said.

“You can’t be serious,” Nero said. 

“Trust me,” Vergil said. “Give him the notebook.” Vergil knew he was making a gamble. He knew this might blow up in his face. But he would take responsibility if it did. He would deal with Mundus if it came to that. But for now…

Nero clicked his tongue but tossed the notebook Raijin’s way. The demon caught it without looking, his eyes falling on Roxy. “You’re wasting his power,” He said. “You could do so much more.”

Confusion radiated off of her. “Why are you telling me this?” Roxy said. 

Raijin scoffed. “My brother left his legacy to you, yet all you do is squander it on petty parlor tricks.” But as he spoke, Vergil could see the pure agony in his eyes. Pain Vergil recognized better than anyone. Memories of Nelo Angelo slipped into his head. Roxy looked at him alarmed, then went back to Raijin. “Wait…” She reached out toward him.

“You can’t save me, child,” Raijin said. “You couldn’t even protect him.”

“Then it’s true.” She said. “Mundus has…”

Raijin howled, grabbing at his head as he stumbled backward. “Don’t you dare say that name!” He snapped. “I can’t… I won’t…” He roared, transforming in a flash. His dragon form ripped through the floor, scattering bits of furniture and wood in all directions. He lunged at Roxy, eyes wild with fury. Nero darted in front, brandishing Yamato. Vergil grabbed her, trying to pull her away in time.

The roof collapsed. A burst of wind smacked into Raijin’s side, shoving him out of Yamato’s path. A yellow dragon landed in the wreckage, roaring with all its might. Raijin transformed back, scrambled to his feet, and ran. 

Nero shifted forward, but Vergil grabbed his shoulder. “You kill him and we lose our link to Mundus.” 

“He’s getting away with information Mundus wants.”

“Very little,” Roxy said as she glanced down at the tape in her hand. “Look how much he left.” She looked up at the yellow dragon, and her grip tightened on the tape. “That notebook won’t be enough, will it Dia.”

The dragon’s blue eyes flickered to Roxy’s, but she didn’t transform back. “It will be enough for Mundus. Raijin will live.”

“You think he’s being threatened?” Nero said. 

“That’s how conscription works,” Dia said. “Your father would know.”

Vergil glared at her, but it was slight. “He’s likely being tortured,” Vergil said. “But Mundus will believe this was all that was left and leave him be.”

“He can’t be that stupid,” Nero said. 

“The notebook is enough,” Dia repeated. “And we are all running out of time.” 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING: There is a mention of suicide. It is very, very light, but I don't want anyone caught off guard.

Falling too far,  
For the fear to embrace me  
A voice from the past,  
Ringing on with no end,  
But I'm a slave to my fight,  
Am I doomed to repeat this?  
Again and again and again and again

[ Return to Oblivion - FFXIV ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CENBzVuQWdE)

* * *

They didn’t return to Devil May Cry empty-handed, but the somber mood was difficult to ignore. “A DVD?” Dante said. “That’s all?”

“It’s something,” Vergil said. He tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but he was far too tired to care. He could feel Roxy’s exhaustion weighing on the back of his mind, and he knew he’d have to let this form go soon. He might have to retreat to the mindscape altogether, as he hadn’t done that in quite a few days. 

“Why didn’t you just fight him?” Dante said. “Who cares if Mundus isn’t happy. The guy killed his brother.” But even as he spoke, Vergil could see his brother’s uncertainty. Maybe it was the fact that they had practically been in the same position. Maybe he was recalling Nelo’s “death” and the thought that he’d killed Vergil himself. Regardless, Vergil didn’t dare bring it up. 

“I care,” Roxy said. “If he’s not in control of his actions, then who’s really to blame for Kuro’s…” She trailed off, unable to finish that sentence. Instead, she looked to Dia who had transformed back the moment Raijin had left. “Please tell me I’m not making a mistake.”

“Demons are usually crueler under Mundus’s control,” Dia said. “It’s part of being conscripted to him. They gain his desires. His hatred. His third for revenge, death, and blood.” She looked at Vergil. “Unless Mundus is afraid of them, then he simply takes away everything that makes them who they are.” 

A part of him could appreciate her attempt to make him feel better. Most of him, however, didn’t like the constant reminders. “So he was likely forced to kill Kuro, and if he hadn’t retrieved at least the notebook, he would have been killed.” _Or worse._

“So you forgive him, Rox?” Nero said.

“I don’t know,” Roxy said. “But Kuro…” She closed her eyes. “When Kuro died, he wasn’t angry. He was… sad. He wished to save his brother, not condemn him. And who am I to take revenge for him when he didn’t even want it?’ She squeezed Vergil’s hand as she spoke. He didn’t even notice her grab it. “But that doesn’t matter. We got the DVD. Mundus is likely on his way, and whatever plan he’s got, we have to be ready. “She looked back to Dia. “What’s in the notebook?”

“Your father’s mos important observations and experiments,” Dia said. “That includes the few successful transplants he managed to do, including your own.”

“What other transplants did he do?”

“Mostly transplants between willing demons,” She said. “Nothing as crazy as implanting a heart.” 

“Why didn’t you just keep the notebook?” Roxy said. “Why hide it in the house?”

“Your father believed the best place to put it was in that house,” Dia said. “If he destroyed everything else, nobody would guess he’d hidden it there. And it made sense that he would protect his home with demonic magic, even though he never could have predicted the Qliphoth Tree incident.” 

“So it needed me?”

“Kuro,” She said. “So… technically yes. And Raijin knew this.”

“Could he have found a way to break it?”

“Maybe,” Dia said. “Though I think its more likely that Mundus never told him to break in, so he never had to.”

“He might be finding ways to defy him, then,” Dante said. 

“I wish I knew for certain,” Dia said. 

“Dia,” Roxy said softly. “What happened to my father?”

Dia’s hesitation was physically painful. She flinched back, taking a step away before catching herself and returning to her spot. Vergil shifted a bit closer to Roxy as a sour feeling settled in his stomach. “Now is not the time to keep secrets,” He said. 

Dia sighed. “It's not that I’m trying to keep secrets it's just… not a good time.” 

“Tell me,” Roxy said. 

“Raijin is a good person,” She said. “He had a bright future, and he was the reason he and Kuro escaped Mundus in the first place. He was the one who found you in the first place and pushed Kuro to be your friend. He helped your father’s experiments and genuinely wanted to make up the years he’d lost under Mundus.” 

“What are you keeping from me?” Roxy said.

Dia sighed. “When Mundus reclaimed Raijin’s soul, his first order was to kill your father.” 

For a brief moment, he thought Roxy might run away. He pulled her just a bit closer, trying to soothe her thoughts. It didn’t work. “Raijin killed my father?”

“No,” Dia said softly. “Your father made sure he didn’t have to.” 

A mixture of sadness and rage slammed into Vergil before he was prepared. Roxy blinked rapidly, trying to send the tears away. “Rox…” Nico said. 

“Don’t,” She said. “There’s nothing…” She choked on her words, trying her best to keep it together. “There’s nothing to say.” She looked down at the DVD. “This is his right?”

“He recorded the aftermath of many of his experiments,” Dia said. “I believe that is the collection of all of them. You might be able to figure out what Mundus is planning with those alone.”

Roxy stared at the disk, and Vergil could feel the uncertainty in her mind. “What is it?” He said gently. 

“I… I don’t know if I’m ready to see him again,” She murmured. 

“Let me,” Nico said as she held her hand out. “I take pretty good notes.”

“I can help,” Nero said. “If anything important comes up, we’ll let you know.”

For a moment, Roxy said nothing. But as another tear streamed down her cheek, she handed the DVD over with a small nod. “Go to sleep, Vergil,” She said. “I’ll wake you up in a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

She looked up at him, her eyes red. “I won’t be doing much, and it’s better for both of us if you regain your energy.” 

“Roxy…”

“Please!” She snapped, then caught herself and wiped a tear away in frustration. “Please just… I need time.”

Finally, he nodded. “Dante…”

“I’ll keep watch,” Dante said. “Just get some sleep.”

* * *

Vergil woke up hours later, curled up on Roxy’s bed in his shadow form. He yawned, stretching everything he could before looking around. Roxy was missing, but he could feel her close by. Outside? That was his most likely guess. He hopped up onto a chain and peered out the window. Roxy stood by the front door, dressed in the coat Dia and Nico had made. Dante was there, talking with her about something Vergil couldn’t hear. Maybe if he tapped into her senses, but he still wasn’t quite good enough at that to try. He could feel her pulling on a hint of Kuro’s power, but not enough to worry him. Maybe Dante was trying to help her control it? A part of Vergil wished she had waited, but he understood that they didn’t have that kind of time. 

He hopped off the chair and slipped out of the room. Dante’s voice echoed through the door as he got closer. “It’s possible,” Vergil heard. “Though I think Verge might know more about that than me.”

“He’d be able to feel it at least,” Roxy agreed. 

Vergil shoved the front door open with his snout. “Speak of the devil,” Dante said with a lopsided grin. “How ya feeling sunshine?”

Vergil rolled his eyes as he moved to Roxy’s side. _“What’s on your mind?”_

“Dante’s been helping me channel some of Kuro’s power,” Roxy said.

_"Did you get any rest?”_

She nodded. “Some, though I had trouble sleeping.”

That explained why she hadn’t visited him in the mindscape. _“What did you need me to look for?”_

“Dante thinks I might have something similar to your Devil Triggers,” She said. “Since a demon’s power comes from their heart or something.” She pressed her hand to her chest - a new nervous tick, Vergil noted - and sighed. 

Dante patted her back- earning a small growl from Vergil- and laughed as he mockingly backed away. “I’ll leave ya’ll to it.” He said with a wave as he ducked back inside. Vergil huffed as his tail wrapped protectively around her ankle. She chuckled as she reached down to pat his head. “He’s been very helpful.” She said. 

Vergil huffed again. _“You should have woken me up.”_

“I needed the energy.”

_“To expend?”_

“I wasn’t using much.” She said scratching behind his ears. He purred, then scowled, earning a quiet laugh. “Well come on, then,” She said, pulling away. “You can’t stay like that and expect me not to pet you.” She pressed her hand on his back and he felt cooling magic seep into his bones. He let her pull on his soul, transforming back into V. She handed him her jacket, and he was grateful this form was a bit skinner as his full self would never be able to fit in something made for her. Then he scowled at her as she patted his very human head. “Much better.” She said with a wink. 

“I figured you preferred the cat.”

“I prefer you,” She said simply.

Vergil scoffed. “This isn’t really me.”

“But it is… right?” She said. “I’m not just summoning some random man.”

He hesitated, then sighed. “This is my human form, yes. From when I split myself in two.”

“The Qliphoth thing.”

He nodded. “You likely saw it in my memories.” 

"Maybe,” She said. “Though it probably doesn’t matter.” She looked down at her hand and Vergil felt her pull on a strand of her power. A small snowflake hovered in her hand. She flexed her fingers and it turned into a sharp shard and dropped into her hand. “I made these by accident,” She said. “I just… threw them like it was nothing.” 

“You had already tapped into your power by then,” He said. “And you haven’t needed to control it before.”

“Kuro’s power,” She said. 

“It’s yours now.”

“But it's his heart.”

“It’s your heart,” He pressed. “He gave it to you, Roxy. It and the power it contains are yours. If you wish to control it, then you must acknowledge that,” Again, he took a breath before taking her hand again. He saw her visibly relax, and he might have spent more time thinking about why she was so comfortable with him if they didn’t have more to do. “Do what you did last time. Focus on that power.” 

“But what do I do with it?” She said. “Throwing icicles around isn’t exactly intuitive.” 

“Remember how you used to summon Kuro?” Vergil said. Roxy nodded, though he could feel her uncertainty. “Try that again.”

“But what’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know,” Vergil said. “But it's worth a shot.” After another long pause, he took her other hand and pulled her closer. “Don’t be afraid. I’m right here.”

Finally, she nodded as she squeezed his hands and took a step back. She held her hand out, whispering “Kuro.” Ice swirled toward her hand, forming a small globe with a snowflake in the center. She raised it slowly, eyes locked on it lifted higher in the sky. Then, she snapped her hand closed. The ice shattered into crystals as fine as fresh snow. The outline of a dragon formed from the snowflakes and for half a second, Vergil thought Kuro would appear. 

But then, the snow dove at Roxy. She gasped as it collided with her back, vanishing in a flurry. Her skin turned to ice. Her eyes shifted to a pale blue as her hair turned white. She screamed as a pair of blue dragon wings burst from her back; Kuro’s reformed. Vergil grunted as the flurry threatened to knock him over. But he pushed forward, reaching for her as her panic slammed into him. “Help,” She whispered. “Vergil I’m…”

_I’m scared._

The ice sliced through his skin. Blood dropped around his feet. Her eyes turned draconic. Scales appeared on her arms. Vergil pushed harder, reaching for her. Finally, his hand brushed her shirt. He grabbed it and pulled her closer, ignoring the instant chill under his own skin. “I’m here,” He said. “Don’t be afraid. I’m right here.”

Tears froze on her cheeks. “It’s… it’s too much.”

“Then let it go,” He said. “Let it all go.”

“I don’t know what will happen.” 

“Don’t be afraid,” He repeated. “I’m right here.”

A pulse of demonic power erupted from her. The glass of Devil May Cry shattered. Ice embedded itself into the concrete around Vergil’s feet. The wings turned to dust. Roxy crumbled as the ice along her body melted, drenching them both. Vergil held on, dropping them both to the ground as he placed her head against his chest. He heard Dante rush outside but ignored whatever his brother was saying. “It’s alright,” Vergil whispered as he brushed through her hair. “You’re alright.”

But Roxy just sobbed into his chest, shaken. And he let her, determined to protect the woman he felt so dearly for.   
  



	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week. Had a sudden work project that took all my time. But we're reaching the end! Just a few more chapters ^^

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you’re out there gettin’ where you’re gettin’ to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too\

[ My Wish - Rascal Flatts ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGB7IWklW3s)

\-----------

A week went by, but nothing happened. Everyone was on edge, but all managed to pretend they were fine. Nero called Kyrie every day to check on the kids, and Vergil could hear the worry in his voice every time they spoke. Dante grew more and more restless, flying back and forth between Redgrave and Fortuna to take on any hint of demons. Nico continued to watch the DVD, but she could only work about half an hour at a time as the video kept freezing up and it took far too long to fix it. 

Vergil went through some of the information with her, but it didn’t provide any insight into Mundus’ plan. It all seemed very straight forward. Demonic kidneys transplanted into demons with human forms. A liver for another. Lots of blood transfusions. Nico had yet to find Roxy’s surgery, and Vergil wasn’t certain Roxy would even want to see it. 

“I’m sorry, Rox,” Nico said. “I wish I could get through it faster.”

Roxy just shook her head. “You’re doing your best. I’m sorry I haven’t been helping.” 

Vergil did, however, manage to convince Roxy to keep working with her powers, if only to overcome her fear. It had taken many attempts to persuade her, as she struggled to get the temporary transformation out of her mind. But eventually, Vergil was able to coerce her into at least trying to learn small facets of her power. They focused on defense. She was summoning small walls for a shield, knocking things out of the sky and surrounding his own body with ice crystals. Anything they could think of to help him fight. Eventually, she started enchanting Aki’s arrows with ice and managed to freeze the enemies she hit. “Kuro used to do that for me,” She told him. “So, it wasn’t too hard to pick up.”

“You should still be proud,” Vergil said.

He’d gotten a ghost of a smile for that, but she hadn’t responded. 

Now they were out wandering Redgrave, searching for any demons they could find. Nico was in the van less than a mile away, finishing up the last of the DVD. They all hoped it would be enough, but Roxy had too much on her mind to wait around. 

“You know Dante got my mail yesterday,” She said as she plopped down on a piece of cement and looked over at him. 

“Yes,” He said, leaning against the building. His human form was easy to maintain now. Almost easier than Shadow. If only V’s form was better in a fight. Vergil was fairly certain he’d break his bones just touching a demon, much less attacking one. She’d tried to summon his actual self but had only managed to change his hair. But Vergil was hopeful. She was getting stronger, little by little. He just didn’t know how much time they had left. 

She reached into the inside of her jacket and pulled out an envelope with a golden seal. “An invitation to the gala,” She said. “He actually sent it.” She turned it in her hand. “It feels like a lifetime since we’ve talked about it.”

“Are you planning on going?”

“I haven’t had any time to paint,” She said. “I don’t even know if I have any creative energy left.”

“I’m sure you do,” Vergil said. “You just need some time.”

“What would I even present?” She said. “Assuming my house hasn’t been ransacked by now, all I was working on were flowers and butterflies.”

“And they were quite beautiful.”

She blushed as she met his gaze. “But I need something new. Something original.” She shook her head. “And with everything that’s happened...”

“Paint Kuro,” Vergil said. “You never did finish the mural.”

Her eyes seemed to glaze over in thought. “No I suppose I didn’t,” She said, her voice quiet as she held her hand out. A small ball of ice appeared, hovering there for a moment before she sent it away with a small, but unreadable smile. “A girl and her dragon.”

They looked up as the squealing of tires echoed in the distance. Nico barrelled around the corner, barely keeping the van on all four wheels as she slammed on the break and skidded to a spot. “Rox!” She said as she leaned her head out the window. “I think you’ll want to see this.” 

Roxy glanced at Vergil as Nico disappeared into the back of the van. “How did she find us?”

“She always does,” Vergil said, helping her up. 

“I’m still not convinced the van isn’t a demon.” 

Vergil chuckled as the side door opened. “Come on!” Nico said, beckoning to them both. Roxy hopped in and Vergil narrowly made it inside before Nico slammed the door back closed. “I was watchin’ that tape,” Nico said as she tried to rewind it, hitting the remote a few times before it worked. “And I found this.” When she stopped, a man appeared on the screen. His resemblance to Roxy was uncanny; similar jaw-line, same hair color, eye color, and general build. This man, however, looked like he’d been run ragged. And considering the empty basement behind him, Vergil assumed he and Dia had just gotten done cleaning it all out. 

“Dad,” Roxy murmured, her hands gripping the edges of her coat with such force that her knuckles had turned white. 

“Roxanna,” Her father said with a small smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to speak to you, and I’m afraid it might be longer still.” Roxy’s eyes widened, but she didn’t speak. Her father smiled, and Vergil swore he saw a twinkle in the man’s eyes. “If you’re watching this, then you probably already know what I did to save you. I really hope Kuro or Dia told you before you watched this, or that might have been a terrible shock,” He chuckled, but it was strained and quickly followed by a sigh. “I want you to know that I tried to find another way out of this, but I’m afraid this will be my last night on this earth.”

Roxy’s hands wrapped tighter around her as her father continued. “I don’t know where you’ll be when you see this. I hope you’re happy and healthy and living life to the fullest. I hope you’ve found someone to cherish you even more than I have, whether it be Kuro or someone else entirely. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive everyone involved,” He paused and lowered his voice. “A few weeks ago, Raijin informed me that Mundus has taken his heart.”

“His heart?” She echoed. “What does he want?”

“Before he was taken away, Raijin warned me that Mundus has a prisoner whose body he hopes to use to cross fully into our world.” Vergil’s blood rain cold and Roxy shivered without looking at him. “Apparently he doesn’t believe any other body will work, and I know he wants to use my research to accomplish it.” His eyes closed for a moment as he took a long, deep breath. “I’m certain that Raijin has been commanded to take my work and kill me, as Mundus would never work with a human so far below him.” 

He glanced behind him. “But I made sure there’s only a small amount left for him to find… enough to save Raijin’s life… and enough for you.” He shook his head with another, small smile. “He won’t be able to enter this place until you do. Dia’s going to seal everything up once I’m done. And don’t worry if he took the notebook. We already agreed that was what he would return to Mundus with.”

“But why?” She whispered. “What good is it going to do?”

“The notes are incomplete,” Her father continued. “The information is incorrect in some places. Missing in others. Mundus might believe he has everything I’ve ever written, but all he has is a bunch of medical jargon and a mess of scientist notes. Will it stop him? Probably not. Raijin knows enough about my work that he will be forced to interpret it, but I hope it gives you and Dia the time to find someone who can help.” 

Roxy glanced at Vergil for the briefest moment. “It was you,” She muttered. Vergil didn’t reply; his stray thoughts were more than enough. 

“Roxy…” Her father said. “My beautiful, wonderful daughter.” Tears filled the corners of his eyes. “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling right now, but please don’t blame yourself for anything. Not for Kuro’s decision. Not for your sister’s death. Not for your mother’s failing health. Nothing. None of this is your fault. Raijin is fighting, but I know one day Mundus’ influence will be too much. He will come for you, and I pray you find a way to save him.”

“Save him,” Roxy echoed. “After everything…?” 

“But I hope someday, somehow, you’ll see this and know how much I love you.” Her father blinked rapidly, dispelling any tears he could. He wasn’t very successful. “And I hope one day you can forgive me.” He smiled through his sadness.

As the video ended, the world shook. Roxy flinched, reaching instinctively for Vergil. Except that just destabilized him and they both ended on the couch. Nico stumbled past them both, reaching for a chair. Cracks appeared in the asphalt around them. “Shit,” Nico said as she made it to the front seat and threw the car in reverse. They hit a bump on the way, throwing Roxy to the ground as she dragged Vergil with her. He transformed before he landed on top of her, growling in annoyance. Roxy forced herself back to her feet as another shake jarred the van. 

“What’s going on?” She said as she eventually found her way to the passenger seat.

“Hell if I know!” Nico said as she spun the wheel. She slammed on the breaks when more cracks appeared, throwing Vergil into the back of the seat. He heard a groan from Roxy and felt a pulse of pain in his chest. “Sorry,” Nico said.

“It’s fine,” Roxy said. “It’s not like I needed my ribcage.”

That’s when the demons emerged. Small creatures like the empusas scurried from the cracks to their side. Multiple scythes snapped up from the darkness before the ghoulish beings attached to them emerged, moaning and groaning as they wandered toward them. Three furies snapped up in a blur, landing and summoning their blades. Another jolt knocked a few of the weaker ones off their feet, but the others stalked forward. “Vergil,” Roxy said as she scrambled to the backseat and swung the door open, summoning her bow. “Fury's first or I don’t think we’ll last long.”

_ “You’ve never managed to shoot down a fury.” _

“Well, I better figure it out now, huh.” She launched a trio of arrows, but the furies lurched forward. Roxy rolled out of the van, barely dodging a swipe and fired another shot. Vergil knocked the second fury out of the air, impaling it with his tail long enough for her to stab it with Kuro’s sword. The third fury appeared behind her. Roxy pulled back as the blade cut her shirt. When her hand snapped out to catch herself, a spike of ice shot out of the ground, piercing the fury’s chest. The third one slipped, and Vergil managed to catch it with his tail as she shot it. 

“Does that count?” She said as she rolled to her feet. 

_ “It wasn’t moving.” _

“Still shot it.”

Vergil rolled his eyes as they turned on the other demons. Except they were gone, and a certain red-jacketed half-demon was standing in their place. “Good!” Dante said. “You got the other ones.”

The earth rumbled again. In the distance, Vergil could sense more demons all congregating in one area. But where? The underworld itself was breaking through the ground and Vergil didn’t know why. 

“Take a wild guess where they’re coming from, Verge,” Dante said. 

He looked up at Roxy’s blank expression, then back to Dante. He growled, hoping it would convey a silent  _ where?  _ Dante sighed, running his hands through his hair. “That stupid tree,” He said.

“The tree?” Roxy said. “You mean that giant thing that broke through Redgrave?”

_ “The thing I raised,”  _ Vergil thought bitterly.  _ “It can’t be back. We cut it down.” _

When Roxy relayed this, Dante nodded. “It’s not back… but that’s where the hole’s the biggest.”

A gentle thud drew their attention. “He’s coming,” Raijin said as he leaned against the van. Nico scowled in the front seat, but wisely remained where she was. 

Dante reached for his sword. “Bold of you to come straight to us.”

“That is what he demanded,” Raijin said, eyes locked on Roxy. “He’s not very happy that his  _ favorite prisoner _ actually took my brother’s place.” 

Vergil glared at him, but it was Roxy who took a step forward. “There’s a way out of this,” Roxy said. “A way you can live.”

Raijin scoffed. “What makes you think I want to?”

“Let me deal with this, Rox,” Dante said. “I'll make it quick.”

“Where’s Nero?” She said. 

“Fighting demons with some other devil hunters,” He said. “Why?”

“Demons are coming from the center,” She said. “It needs to be closed.”

“We’re not totally sure how to do that,” Dante said. 

“Go figure it out.”

He paused, eyes flickering between her and Raijin. “You want me to leave you alone with him.”

_ “She’s not alone.”  _

“I have Vergil.”

“But…” Dante sighed. “Come on, Nico. Let’s get you to safety.” Vergil was grateful when she didn’t argue, slamming her door closed while Dante summoned his bike. “Good luck,” He said as Nico climbed on. “Don’t make me regret this.” He hopped on his bike and the two were gone faster than Vergil could blink. 

“We won’t,” Roxy said hollowly, her grip tightening on her bow. Vergil could feel her thoughts attempting to seep into his own, but she was either expertly holding it back, or it was, once again, too jumbled for him to make any sense of. “Right, Raijin?”

The man shrugged. “That depends on you, Roxanna. I have my orders.”

“It’s Roxy,” She said simply. 

“I never called you that,” He said. “Drove you crazy, though you never did admit it.”

“We were friends.”

“We were nothing of the sort.”

“Then why haven’t you killed me?”

Vergil tensed, eyes locked on Raijin. He was confident he could defend her, though he wasn’t quite sure what they would do if he transformed. But Raijin made no effort to do so, nor did he move from his spot against the van. “I hated you,” Raijin said. “For stealing my brother away.”

“I’m not the one who killed him.”

“You might as well have,” Raijin said, his voice bitter. “If he were here… if he were with me…”

“He’s not,” Roxy snapped. “You made sure of that.”

“I did what I was told!” Raijin said. “I always…” His hand moved to his head, grunting. “I always…” His scales began to glow, even through his clothing. He stumbled back a few steps, leaning on the van for support. Breaths turned ragged. Eyes turned to slits, glowing a dark purple. Lightning crackled on his hands, and Vergil wondered if they should have let Dante kill him in the first place. 

“There’s a way out of this,” Roxy said. “I can help you.”

“Enough!” When Raijin spoke, lightning slammed down around him. Both Roxy and Vergil jumped back, avoiding a strike. But Vergil didn’t think Raijin was really aiming. Losing it, maybe. But not trying to kill them. Not yet. 

Finally, he looked up, his expression filled with hatred. “You can’t even help yourself.”


	34. Chapter 34

I become one with my demon   
My dark side keeps me alive  
Become one with my demon   
Let the beast outside of my mind   
There are two sides to everyone   
I have become one   
With my demon

[ Stitched Up Heart - My Demon  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPFFqu2YXeE)

* * *

Raijin was fighting harder than Vergil expected him to. Every strike seemed aimed to kill, though they were slow enough that Roxy could dodge far enough away to avoid them. Vergil soaked what he could as he fought Raijin himself. The dragon clearly didn’t expect him to fight, and certainly not as a cat of all things. But fight Vergil did, using every trick in the book to keep Raijin away from Roxy. 

When Roxy did fire back, however, nothing fazed the dragon. He ripped arrows out like they were nothing, even ones that embedded into what should have been his heart. Vergil knocked him down, but he kept getting back up. Roxy threw whatever ice she could, but Raijin brushed those off too. 

_ How can someone like him be nearly invincible?  _ It didn’t make any sense. Had Mundus imbued him with some kind of power? Even as Nelo Angelo, Vergil hadn’t been impenetrable, and he’d been in a suit of armor. Raijin had a few scales and electricity. A strike to the heart should have killed him. 

“Maybe that’s the secret,” Roxy said. “He doesn’t have a heart.”

Vergil thought she was being metaphorical - and he wouldn’t disagree - but he quickly realized she was serious.  _ A heart is the center of a demon’s power.  _ Had Mundus taken it? If that were the case, then how was he still moving? As far as Vergil knew, even Mundus didn’t have the power to raise the dead. 

“My heart is inconsequential,” Raijin said. “Another demon is strong enough to fuel me.”

“Mundus did to you what my father did to me,” Roxy said. 

“My brother was a fool,” Raijin said. But his gaze softened as if a part of him didn’t believe it. “He gave up everything for a human… for you. His pseudo-immortality, his life, gone in an instant. The form he took was a simple shadow of his old self, bound to your body.”

“That isn’t true,” Roxy said. 

“And how would you know?” Raijin said. “You don’t remember a thing.”

“I remember enough,” Roxy said. “Kuro was still himself, all the way to the end.” 

“He was nothing."

“You don’t believe that.”

“How would you know what I believe?” Raijin said. “How could you possibly understand?”

“My sister died in the same crash that should’ve - that  _ did  _ kill me,” Roxy snapped. “She didn’t get a second chance. She didn’t get a demon’s heart.  _ She’s  _ the one that lost everything, not Kuro.”

“A fragile human life is unimportant,”

“Then why haven’t you killed me?” Roxy pressed her hand to her heart. “This is why right? Because I’m all that’s left of him.” 

“Enough.”

“He still lives,” She said. “He’s still with me, even though…”

“I said enough!” Raijin shouted. 

“And you see it too!”

Raijin lunged. Lightning crackled off his form. Vergil leaped as high as he could go, brandishing his claws. 

Mere seconds before they collided, a wall of ice shot up between them. Vergil pushed off from it, landing beside Roxy as if that had been the plan all along. Raijin slammed straight into it, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Roxy grunted as she stumbled. Her hand grabbed her arm as ice seeped up her skin from her fingers. The wall shattered as Raijin pushed himself to his feet. “His power is wasted on you,” He said. “Your fear holds you back.” 

But Vergil could feel something else. Some deep, rumble of power that radiated through him. He shuddered, looking up at her. She grimaced, staring at Raijin as the ice crawled further up her skin. “Vergil,” She said. “I can’t…” She glanced behind her, then back at Raijin. “I can’t…”

“Of course not,” Raijin said. “My brother’s power will eat you alive.”

Why was he provoking her? Raijin had done this before but Vergil still didn’t know  _ why.  _ Mundus wanted her dead, and Vergil was positive he could hold on to her if she did transform. So what was Raijin’s goal? Did he  _ want  _ her to embrace it? That couldn’t be. Mundus would know if Raijin was trying to get around his commands. Did he want her to kill him? That was a very real possibility. He fought because he had to, but if he found a way to end his life without doing it himself…

“Just give up,” Raijin said. “You’re too weak.”

Her eyes flickered a pale blue. “Kuro believed in…”

“And his belief was clearly misguided,” Raijin said. “He left  _ everything  _ to you. And here you are. Dying a slow and painful death.” 

She cried out, dropping to her knees. Ice seeped up her cheeks. Alarmed, Vergil shifted to his human form and reached for her. “Hold on,” He said. 

“Better let him go,” Raijin said. “Or he’ll die with you.”

Vergil reached through their link, trying to push back the ice, but to no avail. It was spreading quickly now, with jagged lines closing in on her eyes as they shifted to Kuro’s own. Her breathing was heavy. Vergil could feel her fighting back, but it was a losing battle. “You have to accept it,” He said. “You have to transform.”

“But...”

In the blink of an eye, Raijin was there, hand around Vergil’s throat. He reached for it, wrapping his hand around Raijin’s wrist as he tried to transform and slip away. But it failed when a pulse of electricity wracked his body. “Stop!” He heard Roxy yell through his haze. Another strike nearly knocked him out cold. Air struggled to reach his lungs. Darkness filled the edges of his vision. 

His human form was powerless, just as it had been all those months ago. 

A blast of ice slammed into Raijin’s chest. He skidded backward, not letting go of Vergil’s throat. But Vergil’s own strength swelled inside him. He twisted Raijin’s wrist, and a resounding  _ crack  _ echoed in his ears. Raijin ripped his hand away, swearing before another blast knocked him off his feet. Vergil pulled back, wincing as his vest tightened against his chest. He sucked in a breath and glanced at his hands. They were bigger now, and he knew with a quick swipe through his hair that he was himself again. “Roxy.” He turned as a flurry of ice swirled past him. Ethereal wings emerged from her back. The ice turned to scales. Hands turned to claws. Her eyes narrowed into draconic slits. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Vergil said as he reached for her. “I’m here.” 

The katana dropped at his feet as Roxy darted forward. She slammed into Raijin, nearly tossing him off their makeshift platform. Vergil grabbed the katana as more demons crawled up from the pits. He sliced through two, surprised when they actually vanished. He glanced at the sword -  _ it is imbued with her power -  _ and leaped into the fray. The demons fell without much fanfare, and it might have been a disappointment if he didn’t feel Roxy still tugging on his mind. As he stabbed another demon, she glanced back at her. Raijin had his own wings out now but hadn’t fully transformed. Ice protruded from various body parts, including one in his chest, but still, he fought on. 

But Roxy… Vergil felt another tug as she threw more ice Raijin’s way. She was trying to tell him something, but Vergil didn’t know what. Her thoughts were sporadic, mixing between  _ kill  _ and  _ stop  _ with a million things in between. Her claws wrapped around Raijin’s neck, slamming him to the ground. 

Another tug. 

_ Stop.  _

Her second set of claws dug straight into his stomach. Raijin howled as he struggled to escape. Blood pooled around him. 

Another tug. 

_ Help.  _

Vergil darted forward, stabbing the blade through Raijin’s chest with enough force to pin him to the cement. Then, he turned on Roxy as she pulled her hand away. Her pupils were gone, replaced by a light blue glow. She didn’t move, but Vergil could feel that a part of her wanted to.  _ Kill. Kill. Kill.  _ But the rest of her was holding back, fighting her new demonic self. “It’s alright,” He said reaching for her. She pulled away, and Vergil could feel her shame. 

_ I can’t… _

“Yes you can,” Vergil said. “Kuro entrusted this power to you. Do you think he would have done that if he didn’t believe in you?”

She stared blankly at him but didn’t move when he reached for her cheek. “It’s alright,” He repeated. “You’re safe now.” He paused, and then, “I will keep you safe.” 

The ice dispersed. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from a hard landing. Her eyes cleared. Her hair returned to normal. Her breathing was heavy, but her heart maintained its expected pace. She buried her face into his chest with a quiet sob. Vergil wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or sorrow. He supposed it didn’t matter. 

“You have to stop him.”

She looked up as Vergil glanced back. Raijin was staring at the sky, docile and complacent. He hadn’t even tried to remove the sword, even though he would be more than capable. “Mundus,” He continued. “He made the portal, but his demonic body won’t last long out here. He needs a body… and he wants you.” 

“Vergil!” 

Nero ran out from the buildings, hopping the gap with ease. He didn’t even spare Raijin a glance. “I… I messed up.”

“What?” Vergil said as Roxy dropped to her feet. 

“That bastard…” He took a deep breath to steady himself. “A demon kept saying Kyrie’s name, so I thought they had her.” Guilt crossed his face. “I fought as many as I could but… well…” He sighed in frustration. “There were just too many.”

“But you’re here now.”

“Dante saved me,” Nero said. “I assumed it would be child’s play for him but…”

“But?”

“He’s gone, V,” Nero said. “Him and all the demons he was fighting just… vanished.”

“Did you see a portal?” Roxy said. “Maybe Mundus…”

“But Dante can fight that asshole, right?”

Vergil frowned. He  _ should  _ be able to. Vergil knew from experience that Dante’s energy was limitless, possibly even more so than himself. And his demonic form was possibly more powerful than even their father’s had been. But if he’d been caught off guard… if one thing had gone wrong…

“You need to go,” Roxy said. 

“He’ll…”

“No,” She said. “You don’t know that for certain.” She turned to face him and pressed her hand against his chest. “He needs you. The full you. Not this… shadow of you.”

“Roxy…”

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Stopping Mundus is more important than my…” She trailed off, but the word didn’t need to be said. “Promise me you’ll end this.”

“If you let him go now, then how do you know Mundus won’t just call him back?” Nero said. 

“He can’t,” Raijin said. “Her contract broke his own. But it won’t stop him from trying.” He turned his head to stare at Vergil. “Can you resist his onslaught long enough to kill him.”

“I’ll have to,” Vergil said. “But I can’t abandon you.”

“Dante needs you,” She said with a small, sad smile. “Go.” She pressed a bit harder against his chest. “I release you, Vergil.”

A sharp  _ snap  _ echoed in his ears as a moment of pain slammed into his chest. Roxy’s legs gave out, and he barely caught her before she crumbled completely. “You foolish woman!” He snapped as her heart began to slow. “You won’t survive without...”  _ Me.  _

But she just smiled, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand. “Go,” She whispered as her eyes closed. “Please… don’t let Kuro’s death be… in vain.” 

Vergil pressed her hand back to his chest. “Call me back.”

_ Oh, Nelo…  _

He flinched. “Roxy.”

Her eyes glazed over as her heart slowed. A deep chuckle echoed in his head.  _ You can’t even save her… the woman you love. How unfortunate. _

“Go,” Raijin said as he ripped the sword from his chest. As he forced himself upright, he tossed it at Vergil’s feet. “My brother’s power is still harbored in that sword. It will be more than enough for you.”

“And I’m coming with you,” Nero said. “No one gets the better of me.”

The pain in his chest was almost too much to bear. She was dying before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t take her to Mundus, and who knew how long she could hold his real form? No… this was the only way. And Roxy knew that. Roxy…

_ Come to me, Nelo, and we’ll finish this nonsense.  _

Vergil reached for her sword. Then, he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I won’t let you down,” He whispered as he lay her on the ground. “I promise.” In a flash of light, his demonic form returned. All his emotions slipped away, replaced by pure, undeniable fury. 

He  _ would  _ win. No matter the cost. 

Her death would not be in vain. 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One left! That'll be out soon :)

As you stand upon the edge   
Woven by a single thread  
And fate may fall down upon you  
While the devil is knocking  
Right at your door

[ Awaken - League of Legends (2019) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF5Ddo9JdpY&ab_channel=LeagueofLegends)

* * *

Vergil wasn’t surprised when Nero led him to the former location of the Qliphoth Tree. It was the weakest barrier between worlds, something Vergil and Dante had used to escape themselves. But he thought the seal they’d placed on it would have held longer than a year. He was, however, surprised that Mundus had managed to find it. They’d been pretty thorough in cutting all remnants of the tree down in the Underworld, and Vergil was certain they hadn’t left any remnants of themselves behind. 

“Where’s Dante,” Vergil snarled, trying to keep his demon self calm. The last thing he needed was to lose his control at such a critical moment. But memories of Roxy kept flashing through his mind. Her smile. Her laugh. The time they spent together. Their first and only kiss…

He shook his head. Not now. He could remember her later.

He flinched at that, unable to fully bury the thoughts from his mind.

_ Roxy... _

“Dad,”

Vergil paused, whirling back on Nero who threw his hands up. “I know you’re angry,” Nero said. “But you can’t let Mundus get to you.”

“I won’t.”

“Are you sure?”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed. “After all she gave up… I won’t fail.”

Nero nodded. “Dante disappeared somewhere around…” He froze, eyes wide as a pulse of demonic power erupted behind Vergil. He spun around in time to knock away Dante’s Devil Sword. The half-demon appeared where the sword landed and slashed again, eyes a deep red. “Dante!” Vergil yelled, blocking every strike. But his brother was just a bit stronger, knocking him away with a perfect strike to his chest. Vergil landed on his feet, growling as he launched at his brother. Dante transformed and dove at him. 

Nero dropped between them, one demonic hand on Vergil’s chest as the other punched Dante straight in the mouth. Vergil teleported backward as Dante rolled to his feet, wings extended. “Getting a real sense of deja vu!” Nero shouted as Dante pulled his sword back. “Snap out of it!”

Vergil leaped in front of his son, blocking the strike. “I don’t think he can,” He shoved back and summoned Kuro’s sword. Ice covered the blade, sweeping out in a wide arc when Vergil did the same. The blast smacked into Dante’s chest, but he brushed it off as if it were nothing. “Nero,” Vergil said. “Give me Yamato.”

“Are you sure?” Nero yelled back. “Wasn’t Mundus like… calling to you or something?”

Vergil hesitated, nearly taking a sword to the face. He dodged backward, swinging more arcs of ice. Each one slicked across Dante’s body, but his demon melted anything that lingered on his skin. Raijin had said he was safe… right? Was Mundus still a threat? Or was he already here? Lingering within Dante? 

And if that was the case… Did that mean Dante had lost?

_ Impossible.  _

“I need it,” And, as much as he hated to admit it, Vergil said, “This sword won’t be enough.” 

Nero grimaced but held Yamato out. The second Vergil grabbed it, the world started spinning. He grunted, barely dodging another strike by Dante.  _ You’re a fool, Nelo,  _ Mundus’ voice whispered.  _ Did you really think you could get away that easily? _

No. He had to be hearing things. Roxy’s connection had broken Mundus’ hold. It  _ had  _ to have. Her life… her  _ hope  _ for a brighter future… it couldn’t have been for nothing. __

_ But lucky for you,  _ The voice continued.  _ I don’t need you. Not anymore. I’ve found something even better.  _

Vergil threw both swords up, blocking another strike by Dante. But his brother just laughed, eyes blazing. “How unfortunate,” A distorted voice echoed back.  _ Mundus.  _ Vergil grit his teeth and shoved his brother away. But he landed and charged within a second, stabbing the Devil Sword straight at Vergil’s chest. He tossed Roxy’s sword, embedding it into Dante’s shoulder and knocking him slightly off course before stabbing Yamato into his gut. But Dante -  _ Mundus -  _ just looked up at him with a feral grin. “You couldn’t even kill Raijin,” He said as he pushed himself off of Vergil’s sword. “What makes you think you can kill your own brother?”

_ I can’t,  _ Vergil thought before he could stop it. 

Dante’s grin widened. “A pity.” 

When he swung again, it was Nero who appeared back between them, clapping his demonic hands on either side of Dante’s sword. He grabbed Roxy’s sword and tossed it to Vergil. “Go,” he said. “I’ll hold him here.”

“What?” Vergil said. “Go…?” He glanced behind him.  _ The Underworld.  _ Wherever Mundus was doing his experiments had to be nearby. Maybe if he found it… he could save Dante. 

“Go!” Nero said. 

“I can’t just…”

“I can handle myself, old man!” Nero snapped as he punched his uncle straight in the chest. Dante’s body went flying, and even Mundus seemed surprised. 

“You’re his son,” He said. 

“Damn right,” Nero said as he rolled his neck and flexed his wings. “And I’ve fought much worse than you.”

Mundus snorted. “We’ll see, child.”

“Hold on,” Vergil paused, glancing at Yamato. Whatever connection Mundus had was through the sword. And if he could read his mind…

“Take this back,” Vergil said. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Nero caught it with a flourish, blocking Dante from going after Vergil.. “Counting on it.” And as his son tossed his Uncle away for the second time that fight - Mundus clearly didn’t have much  _ practice  _ controlling a body like Dante’s - Vergil leapt back into the Underworld, hoping the portal didn’t simply snap closed behind him. He glanced up as he landed, glad to see that it didn’t, but knew he didn’t have much time. If Mundus got a hold of Yamato…

Vergil shook his head. Nero could hold his own. He had to trust him. 

So, Vergil took off, searching for any sign of Mundus’ domain. The former demon king hadn’t been anywhere near Vergil and Dante during their time here, of that Vergil was certain. They would have found him then, either in one of their rounds or by pure luck. But it had to be close, right? How could Mundus both hide from them and remain near the Qliphoth Tree all at the same time?

_ Underground. _

Of course. Neither of them had thought to check underground for anything, much less Mundus. So he flew low, searching for any kind of entrance. Demons cowered beneath him. He slashed through every tree. Shattered every rock. He practically tore the earth itself apart, searching for something. 

Then, he found it, a false tree leading to a hole in the ground. It was too small for his demon form, so he swapped back, dropping inside with a quiet thump. The tunnel was dark and empty, but his superior vision could see a flickering light toward the end. He walked toward it, hand on Roxy’s sword. He could feel the ice on his fingers, waiting to be used. It made his heart twist, even as he tried to ignore it. He couldn’t have brought her with him. Mundus would have killed her too easily, and humans didn’t do well in the Underworld. But he wished he could have done something. Anything to ensure her survival. Now, all he could think about was her silent heart. The light dying in her eyes. Her smile slipping away. 

He shook his head, trying again to dispel whatever he could. He  _ had  _ to focus. Mundus himself could be waiting, and Vergil had to be prepared. Failure meant death. Failure meant losing his brother, his son, and everyone else to Mundus’ schemes. 

Failure meant the end of everything.

Once he reached the light, it took his eyes a moment to adjust. He was inside what looked like a human science lab with bright white walls, wooden tables filled with documents, and panes of glass separating him from a variety of unconscious demons. But as he walked further, the demon prisoners turned to human subjects, each one dead. Vergil wondered if Raijin had helped with that, or if there was some other place in the Underworld where Mundus could have found human subjects. Maybe, he thought with a flicker of regret, they were all victims of the Qliphoth tree. 

When he reached the end, he sliced through the glass. It shattered, spilling in all directions. Vergil stepped through, brushing the few shards that had managed to cling to him as he looked up at the person inside. A human male. Well built. Tall. Dressed in workout attire. He floated in a test tube with a sewn scar on his chest. Vergil moved down the line, checking each and every one. All of them were similar. Tall men with scars on their chests. Vergil frowned. Had Mundus been practicing transplants? Why? It wouldn’t do him any good to put a demon heart into a human body. Surely he knew from Raijin’s limited knowledge the downsides of replacing a heart. “So what was his…”

A low chuckle caught his attention. He whirled around, katana in hand, wishing he’d been able to bring Yamato. The laughter turned to wheezing and Vergil followed it, reaching the end of another hallway with a door. When he cut it down, his eyes widened in shock. For there, sitting on a throne of metal, as the Mundus from his nightmares. Except this one was slumped over in his seat with a hole in his chest. Demonic tendrils grew from the wound, stretching to a table to the demon’s right. There, Vergil saw a steadily beating heart. Except what should have been a large and imposing thing was shriveled and dying; a heart even smaller than his own. 

“I knew you’d find me,” Mundus said. “But it doesn’t matter now. I’ve gotten what I wanted.”

“You look pathetic,” Vergil said as he lifted Roxy’s blade. “I’ll cut you down right here and now.”

“Go ahead,” Mundus said. “This body is nothing to me.”

Vergil frowned as he glanced again at the heart. How was such a small thing fueling him? How had it ended up so… shriveled? But when he looked closer, he realized it had been  _ cut.  _ Dozens of sealed incisions lined the heart in various shapes and sizes. The heart had shrunk naturally. Mundus had taken pieces from it. 

That was it, then. It wasn’t that these people had all lost their hearts. Mundus had attached a piece of his to theirs instead. That’s why Raijin had survived so many attacks but stopped fighting once Vergil pierced a different part of his chest. Roxy froze because she had  _ all  _ of Kuro’s heart, not just a piece. Mundus wouldn’t want a failed body. He would want control. And that must have been what happened to Dante. One useless injury could have implanted one without Dante even realizing it. 

Now, Vergil knew how to save him. 

But first… he had to ensure Mundus wouldn’t survive it. 

“Your son’s close to death,” Mundus said. “Better hurry.”

“Enough,” Vergil said, though it was difficult to keep the worry from his voice. Mundus in Dante’s head was a terrifying prospect. His brother wouldn’t be able to hold back. Wouldn’t be able to stop himself from killing Nero. He had to get back. Kill Mundus now and…

With a hefty sigh, the demon rose from his seat and reached for his heart. The tendrils wrapped around it, pulling it back into his chest. He towered over Vergil, just like he had all those years ago. “It still haunts you, doesn’t it Nelo.”

“It’s Vergil,” He growled. “And I suggest you remember it.”

“The blades through your heart,” Mundus continued as he moved forward. “The voices in your head. The vines that pulled your muscles tight. The glass that nearly shattered you.” He chuckled. “I remember it all quite clearly.”

“Enough,” Vergil said.

“You might kill me,” Mundus said. “But you’ll never save your brother. And then he’ll bring your son right back here, where you once were. I wonder if he’ll survive as long as you did.”

Vergil darted forward, jamming the sword into Mundus’ chest. But the demon just laughed it off, raising his hand to bat Vergil away. He yanked the sword away, jumping back in time to dodge it. Mundus was slow, but his movements were precise. He swung his hand the other way, striking Vergil. He flew into the wall, but triggered before it did any damage. He shot back at Mundus, slicing in as many directions as he could. Mundus cackled at the pain, holding his arms wide. “Do what you want, spawn of Sparda,” He said. “You won’t win.” 

Vergil stabbed him in the chest again, shoving the sword deep within the wound he already had. Mundus’ breath stopped, but his smile never faded. His body dissipated, but Vergil wasn’t done. He cut through everything he could. Breaking glass. Putting the test demons out of their misery, ensuring that the bodies left behind were both dead and without a heart for Mundus to draw off of. And with every strike, the voice in his head slipped away. With everything he tore through, the few tendrils Mundus had left on him dissipated. A sense of freedom nearly overwhelmed him, but he used it as fuel, burning everything in his path as he triggered and darted back to the surface.

Vergil emerged from the Underworld, slipping between Dante and Nero. The second his son tossed Vergil Yamato, it plunged into Dante’s chest, but Vergil yanked it away. It didn’t work, as he could still see Mundus’ eyes in his brother’s own. 

There was only one solution.

He’d have to cut Dante’s heart.

The idea of it was revolting, but Vergil didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t kill something he couldn’t see. And Dante would survive it… right? He could heal anything… couldn’t he? Even a temporary transplant? The other option was to keep swinging in the dark until he struck the piece Mundus had left, but Vergil didn’t know how long that would take. And Nero looked tired, a sign that Vergil couldn’t ignore. He didn’t have time to question himself. He had to move and fast. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered as he lifted both swords. Ice burst from Roxy’s sword, covering the blade. Blue energy pulsed off of Yamato. Vergil charged at his brother, shifting forms as Dante did. One slice of Yamato cut through his demon’s armor. Another with Roxy’s sword reached deeper. It burst, sending shards of ice everywhere. Everything it touched froze, and the ice spread quickly. Still, Vergil knew he didn’t have a lot of time. And as the body heat of Dante’s trigger began to melt his fragile prison, Vergil drove Yamato through the only gray piece of his brother’s heart he could find. 

Dante gasped as the piece of Mundus’ heart froze and shattered. His trigger vanished as the wound closed. Dante hit the ground dry-heaving, throwing his hand out in a thumbs up. “I’m good,” He said through coughs and sputters. Nearby, a body rose and stumbled from the pit. Vergil could feel the remnants of Mundus inside, struggling to hold on. Nero snorted as he finally wandered up to Vergil. “Is that our guy? Trying to run in a body like that?”

Brandishing Yamato, Vergil said, “This should be the last body he can go to.”

“Can we save the human?”

“No,” Vergil said. “The body is already dead.”

Nero looked sad, but nodded. “Then do the honors.”

But as Vergil started to move, electricity pulsed around them. Surprised, his gaze rose to the horizon as a half-dragon slammed down in front of Mundus. Ice and electricity exploded in all directions, forcing the Devil Hunters to take a long step back. Mundus howled in agony and, when Vergil could look up again, this new dragon had his human form by the throat. 

“Roxy,” Vergil whispered. 

She didn’t look at him. “You know why I’m here?” She said, her voice distorted. Vergil’s heart sank. Had Raijin really taken her body? He wouldn’t… couldn’t…

“Because of his last wish,” She whispered. “To watch your end.”

With another pulse of electricity, she slammed Mundus to the ground before smiling up at Vergil. Relief flooded through him, and he knew what she was asking before she had to say it. Roxy hopped to her feet as Vergil buried Yamato in Mundus’ chest. A silent scream wracked his features, but the life in his eyes faded in an instant. Vergil pulled Yamato from the body, flicking it to the side to throw off any blood before sheathing it and turning to his love. “Roxy…” He said. 

She watched him for a moment, giving him time to take everything in. Her body was split, half Kuro’s wing and scales, half Raijin’s. Magic swirled around her hands, down that same divide. Even her eyes were split, one light blue, and one purple. She lowered herself to the ground, bringing her wings in and she stared up at him. How little she still was, even in this form. He wondered if that was a conscious decision. “Vergil,” She said, her voice shifting between a demonic growl and her own voice.

“What happened?”

“Raijin…” She said. “He’s… gone.” She placed her hand against her chest. “He gave everything to make this beat again. The least I could do was fulfill his last wish.” With a slow breath, everything vanished. Her skin returned to normal. The wings dissipated. Only her draconic eyes remained, both teeming with untapped potential. It must have been overwhelming existing in such a state. “He warned me that I would have some trouble adapting.”

“It’s alright,” Vergil said as he stepped up to her. “You’ll have help.”

Then, after a moment of simply staring at each other, he swept her into his arms and held her tight. She laughed as she hugged him back. “Miss me?”

_ More than you know. _


	36. Chapter 36

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I’m thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

[ Thinking out Loud - Ed Sheeran ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA)

* * *

_Three Months Later_

The art gala was bustling, and Vergil was lucky that Roxy had no intention of leaving his side. “Too many people,” She said to his hum of agreement. She was clearly nervous, far more than Vergil thought she should be. But he kept his cool, guiding her through the crowds and glaring down anyone that got in the way. And the building was massive. Three stories, all filled wall to wall with paintings of all kinds. Roxy made an effort to at least glance at most of them and, occasionally, talk to the artist if she knew them already.

But they had yet to find her own. 

It didn’t help that Vergil had no idea which pieces she had actually sent off. She’d been very secretive, banning him from her art room for the last few weeks for the sake of “working in silence”. A foolish notion, as Vergil was probably the quietest person in existence. But he’d kept to her wishes, doing other things during her art time. Things even Roxy wasn’t yet privy to. 

She’d find out soon enough.

“I’m sure they’re around here somewhere,” She said dismissively as they made their way around the second floor. “I’m not worried.”

“You're certain they’ve been displayed?”

“Yep,” She said. “Even Bryson can’t mess with that.” Vergil raised an eyebrow and she chuckled awkwardly. “He just sends out the invites. He’s not responsible for the paintings when they do show up.” Her eyes lit up as they reached the stairs. “I bet they’re up here.” She tugged at him, but he didn’t budge. She scowled at him. “Please?”

“I suppose,” he said. Roxy rolled her eyes and he let her drag him up the stairs. The paintings up there were more interesting than the ones below; less nature and more abstract. There were science fiction scenes, fantasy creatures, and odd characters he’d never seen before. 

“There it is!” Roxy said. And when Vergil saw the painting, he couldn’t help but stare. The background was entirely composed of the white, unpainted, canvas. In the center was a woman who looked suspiciously like Roxy, reaching her hand out not to Kuro, but to _him._ His demon form, standing proud and tall as he watched her. Every detail was exquisite. His scales were shimmering, and the details of his face were striking, with a beautifully sculpted set of horns and flames that looked almost life-like. Even his tail looked lively, as she had drawn it wrapped around her; long and glorious. And Vergil was even more surprised at the number of people around it, some whispering praises, others questioning how she’d come up with something so surreal. 

_A Girl and Her Dragon._

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” She whispered as she squeezed his hand. “But I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It’s very realistic,” he said. “I’m impressed you remembered so much detail.”

She blushed as she pulled out her phone. “I had some help.” She clicked a few buttons, then handed it to him. On it were pictures of him in his trigger. He swiped through dozens of different angles, poses, and even a close-up shot that he was shocked he missed. Then he remembered the occasional blur of red during their fights and looked back up at her. 

“Dante.”

“Well it sure wasn’t me,” She said with a laugh. 

“You could have asked.”

“Surprise, remember?” She said as she took her phone back. “I’m more surprised you never saw him holding the phone.”

“I was a bit preoccupied.”

She laughed. “True but…” She trailed off as a tall blonde man made his way over. “Bryson,” She said, her tone stiff. Vergil’s eyes narrowed, but the man didn’t even look at him. 

“It’s been a while,” Bryson said. 

“Not long enough,” Roxy said.

“Good to see you too,” Bryson said. His eyes flickered to Vergil and back to her. “Who’s the new boy toy?”

Roxy’s jaw set as she crossed her arms. But it was Vergil who spoke. “Why are you wasting your time with this _scum_?”

Bryson was taken aback. “Has she pulled the whole “can’t walk anymore” stunt on you yet? If not, get ready for the surprise of your life.”

“We’ve already dealt with that.”

Bryson scoffed. “And you’re still with the lying bitch?”

If Vergil could impale a human and get away with it, he would. “Unlike yourself, I was more than capable of seeing to Roxanna’s needs.” He said cooly, stepping between Roxy and the other man. “You may continue making whatever excuses you need to account for your inadequacy.” 

Bryson’s mouth dropped open. “What did you- How dare you!”

Vergil really didn’t have time for this, nor did he care to speak to this degenerate. But it was clear he wasn’t going away anytime soon. “Let’s go, Roxanna.”

“I can’t believe they put your art in the top slots,” Bryson said, shaking his head. “It’s nowhere near as impressive as the other pieces here.”

“Just because you’re a bitter jackass doesn’t mean your opinion’s right,” Roxy said. 

“That piece?” Bryson jutted his hand out behind him. “It’s garb-”

“Roxy!”

An elderly man stepped up to them, nearly knocking Bryson over. “I’m so glad you could make it!” He took her hand into his with a smile. 

“Mr. Henlack,” Roxy said. Vergil recognized that name; one of her long time clients and one of the few Vergil actually had respect for. He’d always been fair with Roxy, even paying more as a “tip”. She never thought she deserved it, of course. 

“Your art truly makes the world a better place,” Mr. Henlack said. Then, he lowered his voice and said, “And if you need this gentleman kicked out, I have friends in high places.”

Roxy laughed as Bryson flinched, taking a long step back. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, grinning. “But I’m sure he can play nice, isn’t that right Bryson?”

And just as Bryson was about to speak, Vergil swept Roxy into his arms with a smirk in the ex-boyfriend’s direction. For the second time that evening, Bryson’s mouth dropped, but Mr. Henlack just grinned. “Take good care of her,” He said. 

“I always do,” Vergil said. 

Roxy laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as they descended the stairs. “Vergil!” She said as more people began to stare. He didn’t care in the slightest, and would have just teleported away if it wouldn’t have made a scene. Eventually, he took her to a back alley away from prying eyes “I think you’ve made your point.”

“Why waste your time with a degenerate like him?” He said as he shifted her into one arm. He clicked Yamato out of its sheath and opened a portal. “We’ve seen all we wanted to.”

Roxy gasped as they stepped through, her eyes wide. Vergil smiled, returning Yamato to its place and setting her down. The Fortuna apartment was an open plan and filled with sunlight from the large windows on the left. Nero and Kyrie had helped pick out the furniture, choosing a mix of beige and blue accents. He hadn’t been able to paint the walls - the landlord had been very strict on that front - but he had moved most of Roxy’s paintings for some much-needed color. 

“Go on,” He said, nudging her toward the back hallway. She moved on command, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to take everything in. Vergil followed as she opened the door to a bedroom, modeled almost entirely after hers, but with few blue sheets and furniture. He had brought her old bookcase, and purchased a second one to match, combining his growing pile of books with her large collection. This room, too, had a large window with a small alcove to sit in, just like he knew she liked. 

“It’s beautiful,” She breathed turning toward him. But he nudged her to the left where a small set of stairs led to a second floor. 

“One more,” He assured her as she eagerly climbed. She froze at the top of the stairs and Vergil swore he saw tears in her eyes. 

“You remade my art room,” she said, shifting so he could follow her. 

“I couldn’t replicate your painting,” Vergil said gently. “But I bargained with the landlord for it, if you want.” He pointed to the empty white wall on the far right. “We get one special wall as long as it can be painted over if we leave.”

“We,” She echoed. “You mean…” 

“I would like to share it,” He said. “If that’s alright with you.”

Roxy laughed, nearly knocking him over as she went for a hug. “Of course, silly!” She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I would love that.” She looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears that had yet to fall. He gently ran his thumb under her eye, catching a few. “It’s wonderful, Vergil. I love it.” She practically hopped to kiss his cheek, then spun around to face the room. “I could even make office space for you.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow. “And what would I use it for?”

“I don’t know,” She said playfully. “Maybe you finally get to learn how to use a computer.”

Vergil rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She squeaked as he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. “And who would teach me that.”

“I’m sure Nero would jump at the chance,” She said. “Or maybe Nico.” She hummed, stifling a laugh. “I suppose I could if you asked nicely.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“How long until the party?”

Vergil’s eyes drifted closed. He hadn’t forgotten about Nero’s party, per se. It was more that he still felt uneasy about going. While things had gotten better between him and the rest of the family, he still felt a bit like an outsider, watching everyone else from a window somewhere. But Roxy was insistent, just like the rest of his family. And Vergil had agreed to go, even though everything had been postponed. “About six hours from now,” He said. 

“Then we have time to go shopping!” She said. 

“Shopping?” He said. “For what?”

“Clothes. Books. Art Supplies.” She spun in his grip and looked up at him with a pleading stare. “I gotta restock everything after all, and it’ll be a cinch with Yamato!”

Vergil watched her for a moment. Then, he sighed in defeat and reached for his katana. “Where to first?”

Roxy practically cheered as she hopped back down the stairs. “Depends,” She yelled back. “Do you want the easy stuff first or last?”

“Last,” He said. 

“Then the mall it is.”

“How does that put the easy stuff last?”

“Clothes first,” She said. “Finding stuff for you is going to be near impossible.” She appeared at the bottom of the stairs again. “And don’t think you’re getting out of it. You can’t wear that coat forever.”

“I’ve managed it so far,” He said.

“Nope!” She said, wagging her finger. “You’re going to be comfortable and that’s that.”

Then she left, humming a song Vergil didn’t recognize and happier than she had been in a long time. It made his heart swell in his chest as he glanced at the empty wall. _Thank you, Kuro,_ He thought. _For saving her life._

He could almost imagine the dragon laughing. _You had better care for her well, Spawn of Sparda._

_I will._

“Vergil?”

He glanced down the stairs where Roxy was waiting. But she had a different kind of look on her face, and her eyes were almost hazy. “What is it?” He said.

“We could also go shopping tomorrow instead...”

He raised an eyebrow as she climbed up the stairs to meet him with a shy smile. _Ah._ “But you sounded so excited,” He said with a smirk as she wrapped her hands around his waist and looked up at him. 

“I’m just excited to be with you,” She said, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. Without hesitation, Vergil picked her up, hands under her legs as he pressed her against the wall for better leverage. She squeaked in surprise, earning a small chuckle as he tilted his head. She kissed him, laughing against his lips. He silenced her with his tongue and the two mingled in quiet harmony. He nearly lost his composure when her fingers found the nape of his neck and ran up through his hair. He squeezed her thighs, pressing up tighter against the wall and smirking when he earned a quiet groan.

How much time had they had alone together? Very little. There had always been someone around since the incident. Something to do. Somewhere to be. But here… it was their own little space. Their own little world that Vergil was certain no one else would intrude on. Maybe that had just occurred to her. Not that it mattered to him. He didn’t mind the alone time. He didn’t mind any extra time with her. Maybe they could finally…

His cellphone rang. Both stopped short, staring at each other for a moment before Vergil looked down at his pocket. It could be Nero. With the party so close Vergil wouldn’t be surprised if they’d want something from him. But it could also be Dante or Nico, neither of which he was too keen on speaking to at the moment. But he couldn’t just _ignore_ it, as much as he wanted to. He sighed, looking back up at Roxy. “I think…”

She reached past him, straining just a bit before waving his phone in front of his face. She flipped it open, “Hello?” She said, glancing at her fingers. Vergil rolled his eyes but stayed quiet as Dante started speaking. 

“Hey, Rox can you…”

“Is this urgent?”

“Well no…”

She snapped the phone closed and tossed it over Vergil’s shoulder. “He can wait,” She said with a grin before she kissed him again. The second time the phone rang, Vergil shot a summoned sword at it. Roxy grinned, face flushed. “He can pay for that later too.”

Vergil hummed in agreement and she laughed as he carried her away, determined to see that beautiful smile every day for the rest of his life. 


End file.
